


The Mechanoid Preserve

by Fianna9, gatekat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 99,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens set out on a mission to save the Cybertronian species and their environment. Not everyone is happy about the method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quarantine

Prowl booted slowly, the sequence indicated an abrupt shutdown from a stun-weapon and that he'd been kept down by force for longer. It made him go even more slowly, carefully examining every line of code and system before it came online once he could. Whether he was still in Decepticon custody or had been rescued, there was little doubt that Soundwave had done something to him.

His missile launchers had not just been disabled, but removed. The same with all his other built-in weapons. It was a strong indication he was not in Autobot hands, but the lack of damage indicators during his boot-up made it unlikely he was still a Decepticon prisoner. Needing to know his status to determine further actions, Prowl prioritized activation of his sensors.

He was flat on his back but the berth was soft, at least as nice as the one in his quarters. The room was of similar size as the quarters of a rank and file soldier, though it lacked the extra berths one would have and seemed domed. Likely a force field given the energy readings he was teeking. As his optics lit they confirmed what other sensors had reported. He was in a space about four paces by five and the field that contained him was domed. The floor and berth seemed solid enough.

The dome itself was an energy field and more conical than spherical. He could see through the barrier, but no sound or non-visible spectrum energy penetrated from the outside. Looking through the barrier, he spotted a series of similar sized domes surrounding his own cell. Focusing on each visible dome he tried to determine the identity of as many of his fellow captives as possible; the information would be critical for planning an escape. Knowing who else was present would also possibly help determine the identity of their captors.

Bluestreak was to his left and rousing. Jazz across from him and had likely been aware for a while, though he wasn't showing it. Next to Jazz across from Bluestreak was Barricade. It had to be Barricade. There weren't that many doorwinged mecha left and even though three of them were black and white, Prowl also had all three here. There were three other domes to the right, each containing a blue Seeker. 

One had Thundercracker pacing and flexing his wings and armor in obvious agitation that Prowl could well understand, but the other two he was less sure of as he couldn't see their faces. There were a lot of medium blue and white Seekers and Prowl admitted to himself that he didn't know them all as well as he should. At least not from this angle.

Seeing at least two higher ranked Decepticons in similar confinement surrounding him, Prowl revised his original conclusions regarding his capture. It was unlikely Starscream and Skywarp would allow their trinemate to be imprisoned along with Autobots. The group of captives, particularly Jazz's presence, demonstrated a high degree of skill on the part of their currently unknown captors. Apparently, a previously unknown side to this war was making a power play of some kind. The lack of any information about such a force was worrying.

Thundercracker pivoted and glared at Prowl as soon as he realized the Praxian was moving. Prowl's doorwings hiked to match Thundercracker's own aggressive stance. The two mechs stared at each other intently through the domes.

Realizing further communication with the Seeker would take time, Prowl focusing his attention back on Bluestreak, ready to draw the younger mech's attention as soon as he started moving.

Bluestreak onlined his optics and clambered to his feet. Prowl could tell he was babbling, but he couldn't hear any sound. Looking around wildly, Bluestreak spotted Prowl and moved towards him. The energy field stopped him, though the slight recoil seemed more about being startled at the abrupt stop than any pain from a charge.

Prowl smoothly lifted his doorwings and wiggled them in an effort to calm the younger mech. He knew it wouldn't do that much good, but he had to try. Bluestreak's doorwings fluttered erratically as he pressed back up against the barrier trying to reach Prowl. It was clear he was trying to follow Prowl's direction as he gradually settled, but the confinement and lack of sound were distressing him.

By the time Bluestreak had calmed enough for Prowl to turn his attention elsewhere, everyone was up and moving about. The two other flight frames were both Autobots, though not ones that Prowl knew well. That put all the more credence to the idea that they were not on Cybertron anymore. Dogfight had been on the far side of Cybertron from Prowl and Sky High had been in another city. Jazz had been on a mission so there was no telling where he'd actually been when he'd been grabbed, but Bluestreak had been on base with Prowl. Barricade was supposed to be on the Tyger Pax front line and Thundercracker with his trine in Darkmount, though there was little telling how accurate that information actually was given its age.

When he looked towards Jazz he caught a slight motion that he instantly knew was important but took a moment to remember what it meant.

_Don't break cover_

What the pit?

Prowl reflexively looked at the next moving object, which turned out to be Barricade as he processed why Jazz would signal that. As Barricade postured and Prowl postured back, showing off doorwings and chevrons, an ancient memory that finally surfaced for Prowl. Quiet words from his then-commander as Prowl was transferred to tactical.

Jazz couldn't be serious, could be? Did the mech really think Prowl was still SpecOps after all this time in an office directing the visible war?

Perhaps Jazz was just using that signal because only Prowl would understand it, but what else besides being undercover SpecOps would he be telling Prowl to hide? His position and rank in the Autobot army was no secret. The same with the upgrades that made him so effective. Whatever, the net meaning of that signal was to act as you usually would in your current role and not relax as if you were an agent. That Prowl could do. It was all he considered doing.

As he contemplated that, the sudden upsweep of wings drew Prowl's attention to his right where the Autobot fliers were staring. It wasn't easy to see at first, but soon two floating balls of energy with tentacle-like coronal masses were picked out of the background. They floated along between the two rows of domes, seeming to pause in front of each to study their captive.

Prowl watched the energy balls carefully, observing their movements and trying to discern a pattern. He had never seen a pure energy creation like these. Although he had read stories of pure energy lifeforms and constructs, Prowl could not recall a description matching what he was currently seeing.

Sky High arched his wings at the energy balls as they paused by his dome. Although the clear domes allowed them to see the sky, Prowl knew the lack of flight room would soon drive even the most stable of the Seekers crazy. Of these three, he rather expected Dogfight to go first; stable could be considered an antonym for Dogfight even on his good days. Thundercracker's almost legendary moodiness was likely to take him next. Honestly, Bluestreak or Barricade were likely to lose touch with reality before the ever-cheerful Sky High.

"Hello?" As the pair of energy forms came closer Prowl spoke, hoping that they might respond in some way. Surely there was some way for captors to communicate with their captives.

An assortment of colors shimmered rapidly across the forms hovering in front of him. After he spoke, one of energy forms floated closer to the dome, hovering just at his optic level directly in front of him.

Prowl kept both energy forms in view even as he focused on the one in front of him. Despite the lack of visible reaction to his fellow captive's aggression, Prowl kept his frame as neutral as possible, wary of antagonizing their captors. He had no idea what they would consider a hostile action or how they would respond to a perceived threat. Communication with these beings might lead to an advantage and the possibility of escape.

"Prowl," he pointed to himself as he fell back on training on how to handle sparklings and those with very limited processors. "Bluestreak," he pointed at the gray and black Praxian. "Thundercracker," he motioned carefully to the Seeker.

Since he didn't have frame movements or sounds to interpret it was difficult to tell whether the energy forms actually understood him. They did continue to shimmer in a variety of colors as he spoke, and he hoped continued communication would eventually allow him to build a frame of reference to interpret the colors and speed. "Sky High," he pointed at the white and blue Seeker. Then he carefully pointed at the closest energy form.

It shimmered, but he didn't have enough to correlate to any linguistic use yet. Every bit helped though, so he kept careful focus on them and began the round of naming again, once more ending with a motion towards the closer entity. This time he was sure. That color shift looked the same, at least within the spectrum he could see. A third round resulted in the same, then he pointed to the second entity.

The second entity gave a similar shimmer of light ending with a slightly yellower tint before fluxing back to its usual pattern. Encourage, Prowl began the round of naming again, once again pointing at the first one before carefully watching the flux from the second entity. The second entity fluxed in the same pattern as it had the first time. A third repetition yielded the same result. Now he hopefully had a baseline for their names. It wasn't much communication wise, but he'd also determined that the entities seemed relatively non-hostile and willing to communicate with him, at least while he was in a cage. It was a better start than he'd dare hope for.

Now the hard part. How to communicate something useful. Hoping for the best, he pointed to Bluestreak and repeated the mech's designation, then motioned in a slow, clear line to a spot next to himself.

Primus he hoped this worked. Bluestreak desperately needed the contact and someone to be stable for.

The second entity shimmered rapidly and moved down to also hover in front of him. Prowl tried to keep his agitation down as the entities continued to hover apparently not understanding his actions. He carefully repeated his actions, trying to remain calm but still project the need for this to succeed.

Bluestreak was pressed against his dome, doorwings flickering rapidly again as he stared at Prowl. A small spark of hope kindled in Prowl as the first entity moved away from him and floated over to Bluestreak. The younger mech looked up at the entity, and Prowl could tell he was babbling at it.

The two entities then moved together, close enough that the many strands of energy around them often connected, merged and separated. In a painfully long three kliks, they simply hovered there as everyone watched with distinct interest in the result of Prowl's effort. Two more entities arrived and soon the dome containing Bluestreak, floor and all, began to slide next to Prowl's until there was a section roughly mech-sized where the barrier between them flattened out. It was still there, but Bluestreak didn't wait for it to finish moving before he was up against the spot that would allow him to be within a few microns of his kin. Prowl still couldn't talk to him, but with the ability to be palm to palm with only that thin barrier between them Bluestreak really did calm at Prowl's smooth doorwing movements.

While most of his attention was on his kin, Prowl noticed that Thundercracker's dome was being moved to where Bluestreak's had been and the Seeker was far from happy. It took a moment for Prowl to realize that he should be feeling the effects of the Seeker's thunder if the way Thundercracker's berth was rattling was any indication, yet he didn't. That made these domes very powerful energy absorbers indeed.

Prowl nodded and carefully dipped his wings to the two original entities as they floated over and hovered near Prowl. It was a good sign that they had understood and accommodated his request to be closer to Bluestreak, and he wanted to keep the possibility of more communication open.

One of new entities moved to hover between the Autobot Seeker's domes, while the other stayed near Thundercracker's dome. Prowl noticed Sky High's wings flickering as his hands moved. Hopefully the cheerful Seeker would be able to communicate with the entity. Despite his interest in that, when Jazz began to wave his arms and flick his doorwings, Prowl couldn't help but focus more there. One of the two entities watching him calm Bluestreak with mirroring and tear-touching postures floated over to Jazz's dome and soon the SpecOps commander was repeating what Prowl had done, only in reverse. He started with himself and motioned to the point where Prowl and Bluestreak's dome met.

It wasn't long before he was settled there and Jazz almost immediately sought to join the hand touching. Though it didn't have the same meaning with Jazz, Prowl wasn't about to risk indicating he was rejecting the mech being there so he shifted one hand away from Bluestreak to offer to Jazz. A moment later Bluestreak did the same.

Jazz deliberately mimicked Prowl's body language and focused his attention on Bluestreak, and the two of them continued to use careful doorwing movements to help connect with Bluestreak and ease his distress at the separation. The younger mech was clearly still babbling rapidly, but Prowl could tell that it was gradually turning back into his normal ramblings. All the while the two entities remained hovering close to the trio, shimmers of color continually flickering across their forms.

Now that Bluestreak was calmer, Prowl decided to try to talk to the entities again. If they had gone to the trouble of accommodating him, he hoped they would be willing to bring him something they were all going to need soon. Taking his hand slowly away from Jazz, he pointed at himself before miming a drink from an invisible cube. "Prowl fuel."

Their energy patterns changed and Prowl suddenly felt a deep medical scan tickle his entire frame. He felt still and tried to relax for it, though that was difficult; his tac-net always got in a snit about scans of any kind. Thankfully this one was over with quickly. The energy patters continued to fluctuate, then a small image of Cybertron appeared in front of him. Day and night were marked by color shifts and there were four lines going pole to pole on it that were stable as to their location while Cybertron rotated under them and the day-night colors.

Prowl took careful note of the detail level of the image in front of him. These entities had obviously been secretly observing Cybertron for some time; Red Alert would be upset if he knew this level of alien scrutiny had gone undetected. Looking at the image for a klik and observing the rotation, he realized the lines represented time units. This was not only an encouraging sign that they were going to be properly cared for in their confinement; it also meant the entity understood his question and willingly answered. Looking at the entity, he dipped his doorwings and said, "Thank you."

The colors flickered again in a distinct pattern before settling into the fluctuations that Prowl still hadn't worked out and was sure he wouldn't for a long time. Even not understanding the pattern he was sure it was a good reaction. While he had other questions he had no idea how to ask them in mime yet so he focused on Bluestreak and Jazz once more. It was obvious to Prowl that Jazz had figured out what the image represented. Placing his hand back on the dome directly across from Jazz's hand, Prowl flicked his doorwings reassuringly and focused most of his attention back on Bluestreak.

* * *

When Prowl booted up on the fourth orn he realized something had changed before he was even fully aware. It wasn't silent. He could hear the ventilations of a mecha nearby and feel air movement that hadn't been there before. As his optics powered on he looked around. Nothing had moved. He was in the same corner of his cell, against the flat part where he could almost touch Bluestreak and Jazz. Fortunately the berth padding had been easy to move so Bluestreak recharge a little better.

He sat up quickly and began examining the barrier between himself and Bluestreak, knowing the younger mech's control had been fraying the last couple orns. Running his fingers along the wall he found a thin imperfection where smooth barrier had once been. Looking closely he realized there were small slits thinner than the edge of his doorwings in the dome between them. He wouldn't be able to touch Bluestreak, but he could finally talk to him and help fill the silence, and even slits this small would allow some field contact. He found more slits in the barrier between himself and Jazz.

"Bluestreak?" Prowl called quietly to the sniper not wanting to startle him awake. The younger mech mumbled and stirred as he began to boot up.

"Nice to be able to talk again instead of mime," Jazz's cheerful voice drew Prowl's attention to where the other black and white was sitting up watching them. "Any idea on why they grabbed me? I see three Seekers, three Praxians and me."

"Probability indicates that they believe you are Praxian. They would not be the first," Prowl reminded him.

"True enough," Jazz chuckled and wiggled his doorwings. "Early on I was mistaken for one, though not much anymore."

"I cannot say I am displeased that the mistake has you here with us, although I would obviously prefer you were free back on Cybertron. Your presence increases our chances of escape." Prowl pressed his hand against one of the slits between their domes. 

Jazz matched the movement and their fields brushed past each other in a familiar caress. Affection, relief and a sense of plotting came from each and Jazz snickered. "It's good to teek you again," he smiled. "We doing anything but watching and learning?"

"I have not determined a way through the dome or the floor, and, despite several attempts, Thundercracker has proven unable to penetrate the energy field. I do not have Perceptor or Wheeljack's scientific knowledge, but I believe Skywarp's teleportation might be one of the only ways of get around it from the inside. Hopefully as the three of us continue to cooperate and learn they will place fewer restrictions on us, and we will be able to find a way to escape. A priority is learning what they want us for. We will also need to find a way to get back to Cybertron." Even as he plotted with Jazz, Prowl kept a portion of his attention focused on monitoring Bluestreak. He wanted to calm the younger mech and fill him in on his part in their plan before the entities returned.

Jazz nodded, his field serious even if his features weren't. "So, ah, what are _we_ for this little adventure?"

Prowl had given this some thought during the past four silent orns and had already worked out a solution. "The two us are lovers, and Bluestreak is the creation I carried. It seems the most logical roles given our actions during the first orn. It explains my urgency to be near him, why he calmed so quickly once we were brought together as well as your desire to join the two of us. The others should not have enough knowledge to disprove our story before we can convince them to cooperate."

Another soft chuckle escaped Jazz. "Given who we are, I'm not sure they could disprove it even on Cybertron. It's not like anyone living actually saw Bluestreak as a sparkling and I've been Ops a long time. But yeah, it sounds good. The best lies always start with the truth."

"Precisely." Prowl smiled briefly in return. "It will also be easier for Bluestreak to remember his role in this story and necessitate only minimal changes to his normal behavior. Hopefully, the entities have some comprehension of family and will keep the three of us close together."

"Seems likely, given what they've done so far. I'm guessing, but I think they approve of how quick Blue calms around you. Now that you can actually teek and talk it'll be that much better," Jazz gave a reassuring brush of his field. "Even if they don't get family, they do seem to understand we're social. It'll be good enough as long as we're close. Just hope they don't decide that Barricade belongs in here with us."

Prowl looked over at the other Praxian pacing restlessly in his dome. From what he had observed the last few orns, Barricade was not attempting to communicate with the entities and seemed to spend most of his time either sulking or yelling. "Hopefully they have determined that he is too aggressive and will not force us to listen to his belligerence. If not we will have to ignore him as much as possible and focus on our communication attempts."

"Ignore who?" Bluestreak finished onlining and stared at Prowl wide-opticed for a nanoklik before blurting out, "I can finally hear you again, Prowl!" He reached out and pressed his hand against the dome, running his fingers along one of the slits. Prowl immediately matched his hand to that slit and mingled their fields, giving as much information as he took in about their conditions.

"Barricade," Prowl made a small motion to the Decepticon Praxian. "Hopefully they will continue to keep him separate from us."

"Hay, Blue," Jazz chirped with a smile and offered his hand. "Good to hear you both again."

"It's good to hear you both, Jazz. I'm really missed hearing your voices, but it helped a lot being able to almost touch you. I'm sorry, Prowl, I don't think I've been doing a good job communicating with them." Bluestreak pressed his other hand against the barrier where Jazz's hand rested. The gesture was comforting even with the ability to finally talk to one another, and the older pair could feel a little bit of the worry and tension ease out of Bluestreak's field.

"Not everyone is a skilled linguist," Prowl hummed reassuringly. "You do not seem to have upset them, which is more important. Jazz and I both seem to do well with the basics."

"Well, they brought Prowl and I close together because I needed him; maybe they'll send Barricade away if he distresses me?" Bluestreak flashed a grin before turning serious as the looked Prowl directly in the optics. "What do you need me to do right now to help get us out of here?"

"Act normally. We're a family. I carried you, he sired you. The most important thing for now is to try and be cooperative. They are rewarding efforts to calmly communicate and behave nicely with each other. I do not believe it should be anything difficult for you to manage," Prowl responded with the same serious intent. "I believe they brought you over because they worked out that I was asking for you to join me. They brought Jazz over when he asked to join us." He paused, actually hesitating. "If the pattern holds true to what I believe it is they should open the slits enough for us to touch in a few more orns. After that we will be in a single large enclosure."

Bluestreak broke out in chuckles and grinned at Jazz. "I shouldn't have a problem pretending to be your real creation, sire. Most of the Autobots think we're family anyway." Bluestreak glanced around at the other captives before looking back at Prowl. "It will tell us a lot when we see how they handle all of us over the next few orn. Sky High and Dogfight seem to be trying to cooperate and communicate, although they'll probably start butting heads soon what with not being able to fly. Thundercracker looks like he's trying to talk to the entities, but I haven't seen him show any interest in being near anyone. Barricade doesn't even seem to be trying to do anything but shout."

"Barricade never has been very social," Prowl nodded with a glance towards him. "Hopefully they grasp that fliers need to fly."

"Well, if the Seekers start to crack the entities are bound to notice them bashing their heads on the ceiling. They should be able to figure out how to solve that problem once it happens." Bluestreak rested his helm against the dome, soaking in the older mechs' fields as they brushed against his.

"Agreed, and Dogfight will be first," Prowl sighed softly. "Of them he's by far the least stable."

* * *

When Bluestreak was in recharge Prowl shifted his focus to Jazz. "Do you have any theories on what they want?"

"They seem to have been watching us for a while, but they don't seem to completely understand our frame-types. They took three Seekers and four mechs who all look Praxian, so they were selective in their choice of captives. They didn't hurt any of us severely during capture and seem to be taking decent care of us." Jazz ticked off a few points. When Prowl didn't respond he continued. "You've also noticed this set-up with the domes seems to be a type of quarantine, so they intend to keep us long term and intend to bring at least some of us together. It looks to me like we're supposed to be part of some sort of collection."

"Agreed. I would say they are building a Cybertronian zoo," he said quietly. "They also began with two of the four rarest frame types." He paused to see if Jazz was following the trail of logic.

"They probably grabbed us to make certain they got our frame types in their collection before we went extinct." Jazz looked grimly over at Prowl. "I'm fairly certain we're some of the first Cybertronians they've grabbed. Everyone here looks compatible from an outside perspective, but we're the only three that can actually be considered a functional unit. They didn't do a good job with the Seekers although they did know enough to take three of them. Dogfight will never accept a Decepticon in a trine. If they think they're going to breed Bluestreak with Barricade they're not going to have much luck. Our creation's rambling would drive that braggart crazy even if we don't offline him first."

"Agreed," Prowl growled softly at the prospect before focusing in on the important part. "So you also anticipate they'll want us to breed. How do you feel about that?"

Jazz thought for a klik. "I'm really not happy about being forced into it, and there's no way I'm willingly breeding with Bluestreak or Barricade. We don't know what their medical capabilities are like; we don't know if they can handle any complications or even normal development for a sparkling."

Prowl nodded slightly. "I do not find it appealing either under the circumstances." He lifted a hand to the slots between his cell and Jazz's. "I will not mind spending more time in your arms, however."

Jazz placed his hand on the barrier across from Prowl's, letting their fields mingle through the slots. "That's the one good thing about this fiasco; I get to spend quality time with you and not have to worry about who sees it. After all, we're just trying to figure out how to get out of here."

A low chuckle escaped Prowl. "Quite true. I'm sure both our reputations will add in that. Anyone who doesn't already believe we are together is unlikely to accept this as proof."

"Yeah, it's not like any of them would believe that I enjoy spending time curled up against your frame." Jazz snickered and smiled back at Prowl, letting some of the tension bleed out as he enjoyed listening to Prowl's voice and caressing the field that had long meant safety. Prowl may not be his only lover, or even his most serious, but he was the one that was here. Even more, Prowl was the one that could keep up with him in anything. It had been intoxicating at first, more than enough to make earning the Praxian's trust worth the effort. Now it was still intoxicating but in that warm way of smooth, fine high grade that one sipped rather than chugged for the buzz.

"Or that I am inclined to allow such behavior under normal circumstances," Prowl rumbled quietly. "I must admit I never anticipated a situation where pretending to be more than we are would be an advantage."

Watching Prowl's doorwings, Jazz let a bit of desire seep into his field. "Well, I fully intend to enjoy the opportunity to openly show you a good time. I'm especially looking forward to being able to caress your doorwings again. I almost forgot how maddening it is to be able to look but not touch."

"Mmm, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Prowl intentionally fluttered them for his occasional lover. "Though I wonder what you will want more when we can touch; my doorwings, my spike, my valve or my spark."

"Are you saying I can only have one part of you at a time once we're finally back together?" Jazz purred. "Right now I'd really love to feel your valve ripple around my spike while my hands find every node and sensor in those beautiful doorwings. Or I could ride your spike until I collapse across your frame and our sparks merge into an intense overload. Or maybe you could press me against one of these walls and we could take turns spiking each other while everyone watches us. So many possibilities."

"Indeed," Prowl's engine gave a deep rumble of desire as lust began to flicker threw his field. "Perhaps I will pin you down and drive you to overload with my glossa around your chamber. Or pin your against a wall and suck you dry."

Jazz gave Prowl a heated look as he let his spike cover snap open, running a finger across the tip. "I would love to press my lipplates to the rim of your valve and tease each node while stroking your spike to an overload. I could play with your doorwings and get you so wound that you can't take it anymore and pound your spike into my valve until you overload into unconsciousness."

A shiver rippled across Prowl's full frame and lust hit Jazz hard from the Praxian's field while Prowl's gaze moved down to Jazz's slowly moving hand and the spike that had long promised pleasure. With one hand braced against the barrier where he could feel Jazz's heat Prowl lowered his other hand to his spike panel and teased it open. "Maybe we'll just rub against each other until we overload."

"I'd love to feel your spike press against mine right now." Jazz ran his thumb across the tip of this spike as his gaze locked on Prowl's hand. "I want to run my glossa across every part of your frame and hear you moan in pleasure."

Prowl shivered again and released himself to press his hand against the field separating them. The slots allowed his field to reach threw to lick at the sensitive plating of Jazz's spike. "You can at least rock through my field. We will be able to touch soon of I am correct."

His engine spiked with a sharp whine as Jazz twisted his frame closer to the barrier and Prowl's hand. Lust and desire filled his field and mingled with Prowl's. "First thing I'm gonna do when we can touch again is suck your spike until you spill into my throat. Then I'm gonna immediately slide my spike into your valve and drive you into another overload before I lick your valve clean."

Prowl's engine revved hard at the promise and he pushed all that desire and arousal into his field, offering pleasure now for the promise of what would come. "I look forward to it and returning the pleasure," he nearly growled. "Until then we can talk, touch ourselves and tease with fields."

Jazz's spike quivered in his hand at Prowl's words, and he ran a heated gaze along Prowl's frame, drinking in the tell-tale signs of pent up need in the Praxian. "It's driving me crazy that I can't touch you right now. Pleasure yourself for me, Prowler. You're gorgeous when you overload, and I can't wait to watch it again."

"Only for you," Prowl granted his lover the rare display. He left his lower hand where it allowed his field to reach out and caress Jazz's spike and brought the other to his spike. The first stroke was slow, a leisurely teasing caress of fingers that was more for Jazz than Prowl. "Just imagining your hand instead of mine, the way you get off so much bringing me to overload." His voice hitched as he closed his fingers and stroked more firmly. "Never had a lover like that before. Someone who got as much from giving as receiving."

Jazz forced his own hand to slow on his spike as desire completely filled his field. Just watching each stroke of Prowl's hand and imagining being the one touching the mech like that was driving his charge higher, and he didn't want to overload too quickly and miss a nanoklik of the show Prowl was giving him. "I'd be a blind fool to pass up an incredible sight like this. Watching and feeling your pleasure is intoxicating, Prowler. Better than high grade."

"Flattery," Prowl moaned quietly. His optics flickered lightly as he absorbed Jazz's field and all it contained. "A...understand why I...watch so much," his vocalizer skipped with the quickly building charge from his hand and his lover's lust. He even felt a bit of a thrill at being on display like this and knowing he was safe anyway. Just because this served a purpose in their plans did not make it any less enjoyable or honest.

"I love to hear you cry out as the pleasure races your frame. Best music ever." Jazz's voice was thick with desire. One hand was pressed firmly against the barrier, letting him touch Prowl the only way he could. The other hand was once again stroking his spike in time with Prowl's own movements. "Let me feel you overload, Prowler."

"Soon," Prowl promised. His doorwings flared out and quivered with the charge dancing across them. It jumped between his spike and fingers as he pushed the pace, heightening the friction with each stroke and roll of his wrist. It wasn't long before his vents were panting and he wasn't seeing anything but haze. It felt so good, nothing at all like self-servicing it technically was.

Prowl this far lost in ecstasy was an image Jazz stored deep in his memory banks even as his own vision began fritzing from pleasure. This sight was one of his favorite fantasies while away from Iacon on assignments, and he was getting to see it openly displayed in this strange place instead of hidden away behind closed doors. Normally by this point he'd at the least be spike deep in Prowl's valve; only being able to touch his lover's field was driving him wild. Jazz clung to control of his charge, still wanting to see Prowl's overload before sating himself. He could teek how close the other was, and soon Jazz's self-control was rewarded with a muted but rich moan and the wild lashing of Prowl's field as the energy surged through him and blanked out everything but bliss.

As close as Jazz was to the barrier he was still caught by surprise when a few drops of that biting charge landed on his spike with some of the transfluid that pulsed from Prowl's spike. That unexpected physical contact coupled with the sight and feel of his lover lost in pleasure sent Jazz into a lust filled white-out as his own overload flooded through his systems.

When Jazz roused his first awareness was of still being upright and a touch of surprise that he'd managed to brace in time. Then was the sated teek of Prowl along with both their ventilation systems going at full speed. Then the soft giggling that definitely wasn't Prowl focused Jazz's static-laced vision from his lover leaning forward to the gray and black Praxian watching them with a grin from his berth only a couple paces away.

Bluestreak waved cheerfully at them. "Wow, that was definitely worth coming online to. Very intense and hot. Everyone's going to believe you're a couple now."

"Hot?" Prowl scowled even as he attempted to flick the transfluid off his hand with a distinctive look of disgust at the lack of options to clean up.

"Oh come on, I'm a fully upgraded mech. I know hot when I see it," Bluestreak teased.

"There is still something disturbing about finding your creators 'hot'," Prowl objected.

"Only if they aren't," Jazz snickered. "He's just recognizing the truth."

"Yep, after all a lot of mechs back in Iacon think the two of you are pleasing to the optics. Besides, I'm not the only one that wound up watching the two of you." Bluestreak tipped his head towards Thundercracker's dome.

Prowl's doorwings lifted in reflexive aggression and as much of a shift as the cells allowed to put himself between Thundercracker and the others. It didn't work well, but the message was clear enough: _mine_. Across the way Thundercracker flicked his wings in dismissal of the posturing but he did shift away a bit.

Jazz chuckled and then grinned lavishly. "Laying claim to your territory, Prowler? Maybe I could get another demonstration once we're together. I wouldn't mind another more intimate claiming later."

Bluestreak got off the berth and knelt down as close as possible to the pair. "Well, it's good to see the two of you managing to enjoy yourselves, even though I think Prowl would rather have a little more privacy."

"The display servers a purpose right now," Prowl said quietly. "The more our captors believe that Jazz and I are mates the less likely they are to try and pair us with others. What doorwingers, Praxian or otherwise, would you find tolerable?"

"Well, obviously not Barricade; he's too loud and aggressive." Bluestreak stated firmly agreeing with the pair's opinion of the Decepticon. He thought about the other Autobots for a moment. "Stepper's almost as bad, but at least he's one of us. Ricochet is nuts, but on his good orns is kinda fun. Smokescreen is okay to hang out with but I don't know about having him for a mate. Strongarm ... I know you like her, but she's _way_ too young. I guess I could work on her, but she's hard to be around. Tracks is way too arrogant. I know he isn't really a doorwinger but he does somewhat look like he has wings on his mech form so they might grab him."

Prowl nodded. "Given time she'll mature much as I did."

"Is that why you like her, she reminds you of yourself when you were fresh off the assembly line?" Bluestreak made the connection for the first time.

"Yes, only without many of the inherent problems I had," Prowl nodded.

Bluestreak pondered Prowl's words for a klik. "If she turns out like you that means she'd be the best bet, but it's going to take a while for her to mellow out to the point we could work as partners. You think they'll only pair me with a doorwinger? I mean, hopefully they don't manage to catch anyone else, but I really don't want to be with Barricade."

"I recognize both the introduction pattern and the section pattern. There is currently a 7.9% probability that this is some kind of conservation effort. If that is what they intend, then yes, they will want all of us to breed true to our frametypes," Prowl explained softly. "They did select two of the most endangered sub-types of Cybertronian to begin with."

Jazz reached out and placed a hand on the barrier in front of Bluestreak. "And they picked the smaller, easier to grab frametypes compared to the shuttles. They're definitely going to try and put you two together since we're already paired, but I promise we're not going to tolerate that happening. This also means they're going to try and put Thundercracker with Sky High and Dogfight...that's going to get ugly quickly."

"So act nice with you two and aggressive or at least unhappy with anybody I don't want in my berth," Bluestreak nodded. "I can do that. Easy."

"So what are the other top contenders for why?" Jazz asked with a look at Prowl.

"There is a 23.3% probability this is a conservation effort without understanding how we reproduce, only that we are social beings. There is also a 17% probability this is the third stage of an effort to covertly watch Cybertron from the ground," Prowl rattled off.

"I can see where they might not have waited until they understood our reproduction since there haven't been a lot of sparklings created during the war for them to observe. This might be a starting grab to save what they can of our species." Bluestreak looked grim and brushed against Jazz's field teeking for some comfort. "After all, Praxus and Vos are effectively gone, and the rest of Cybertron isn't in much better shape."

"Unfortunately true," Prowl agreed and pulled his field back to shield Bluestreak from how much of a personal failure it was to him. "We will understand much more in the coming orns that will adjust the percentages. Hopefully the observations of Cybertron will led to a washrack soon."

"Yeah, I could use a good wash. Especially if I get some company during it." Jazz grinned lavishly at Prowl while discretely pressing his field against the other mech's. He didn't need to teek Prowl to know how much Bluestreak's rambled comment had upset his lover. No matter how little Prowl was actually responsible for most of the losses, Jazz knew all too well how personally he took it. It was a relief when he felt Prowl allow his field to extend towards Jazz at the touch and the willingness to lean on the support. That trust had been centuries in the making and had taken only slightly less time than it had for Jazz to come to really trust Prowl.

"We never get clean when that happens," Prowl retorted with a lightening field.

"That just means we need to shower again afterwards." Jazz grinned. "Doesn't really save cleanser but it feels great."

Bluestreak smiled, his own spirits obviously lightening again as he listened to them banter. "I really don't like being confined like this, but at least I'm here with the two of you. Not that I want you to be stuck like this. I know you don't like the idea of being like turbohounds any more than I do, but I know the three of us can handle anything. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"We will," Prowl promised him as they relaxed into the comfort of friendly fields and Bluestreak's babbling. Meals passed and recharge came with little of interest happening. 

The change began to register for Jazz as he booted up and knew he was touching Prowl. Looking around quickly he realized that the slits had widened and the wall between the pair was now being formed by energy bars. Jazz ran a hand along Prowl's arm, tracing the familiar edges of his lover's plating. He was ecstatic to finally be able to touch his lover again despite still being physically separated. This also proved Prowl was right as always; the entities were running them through quarantine and acclimation stages. Whether this turned out to be a breeding program or simply conserving samples of their race the odds this was a true prison or otherwise aggressive towards Cybertron were dropping fast.

He continued to stroke Prowl's arm, his touch light and his field pressing forward to ensure the former Enforcer knew who was touching him before motor controls kicked in. Even though Prowl didn't have nearly the warrior-boot of an Ops agent like Jazz or frontliner like Ironhide or the twins, he did have an impressive ability to hit hard and accurately when he was startled. While he waited out Prowl's boot cycle Jazz glanced around to see if any other changes had occurred. He first fixed on the fact that Bluestreak was still separated by the slits, not bars. Next was the new addition in the far side of Prowl's cell. Though he couldn't be sure, it looked enough like a washrack shower that Jazz suspected it was.

It was possible the entities heard Prowl's request for a washrack the other orn and responded by including one in his cell, and Jazz made a note to be especially careful about audible communication from now on, particularly any planning they might need to do.

Prowl reached out with his far hand and grasped Jazz's arm as he onlined his optics. "Jazz."

"Pleasant change to online to isn't it, Prowler? You were right about the stages; they're letting the two of us touch now."

"Which means that the next stage is being in the same enclosure," he murmured with a definite flicker of anticipation before getting up to look around and almost immediately fixated on the transparent shower-like construction that was new.

"So far your cell is the only one I've spotted with the new addition." Jazz didn't really want to let go of Prowl just yet after so many orns of quasi-solitary confinement, but he really did want to know if it was actually a shower. "Maybe if you explore and use it the rest of us will get one? It would make sense to test out anything new on one mech before changing all the cells. That's probably why we can touch but Bluestreak can't yet."

"Agreed. Change few variables at a time. It makes it easier to determine what caused a change in behavior," Prowl was just as reluctant to let go and even more eager to find out if it was what it looked like. After a moment he looked at Jazz, then their joined hands. They both were feeling the same conflicting desires, but in the end curiosity won out and Prowl let go and lightly pulled away. He gave a final look at Jazz halfway across the cell, almost looking for permission before stepping under the spray-nozzle and studding it carefully. Then the controls came under scrutiny. "They are marked. It is simply difficult to see with everything transparent," he told Jazz before shifted to the side where he wouldn't be hit by the initial blast of whatever would come out and turned the controls on.

Against all expectations with a transparent contraption, liquid did spray out the nozzle, but it didn't seem to come from anywhere. Warily, Prowl extended his non-dominant hand under the spray and his entire frame relaxed with a happy wiggle of his wings. "It is the exact chemical makeup of standard washrack solvent," he nearly purred and stepped under it fully with a full-frame quiver of anticipation. Just because he had been far dirtier for far longer didn't make it any less pleasurable for him to be clean.

Although he had assumed it really was a shower, Jazz relaxed once Prowl confirmed the nature of the liquid and watched avidly as the solvent flowed down Prowl's frame. As much as he loved the idea of get the dirt off his own frame, watching his lover as he washed up like this was a bit of a thrill. Even as officers they could rarely indulge in a long wash, much less one like Prowl was having right now. Armor loosened and shifted to allow the liquid to run under it and then move it around. The shiver of Prowl's doorwings and the low-powered optics in a slack face were both marks of extended bliss and Jazz drank it in.

"Oooo, I hope we get one soon," Bluestreak cooed as he took in what Prowl was doing and that he didn't have the shower.

Bluestreak wasn't teeking as upset or severely stressed at the moment, so Jazz didn't take his optics off Prowl since he didn't want to miss a nanoklik of the show as he spoke. "If everything follows pattern we should each have a shower in an orn or two." 

"It'd be nice to be clean again, but I'm glad Prowl's getting the chance to indulge. You're really enjoying the show, aren't you?" Bluestreak indulged in a little light teasing as he watched Jazz watch Prowl.

"Very much," Jazz didn't deny the obvious truth. "He's worth watching."

Bluestreak got off the berth padding and stood next to the wall, running his hand along the slits between him and Jazz. "It's a good thing you like him enough to do things for him. Prowl deserves better than he gets from most of the Autobots. I know they think he's cold, but he's been really good to me."

"He's good to me too, Blue. Most just don't want to see how much he cares so they have someone to blame when things go wrong," Jazz smiled as the shower was turned off and Prowl looked for more controls. Watching Prowl study the controls for a klik before pressing another button and relaxed his frame. It became evident that Prowl had discovered a drying feature when Jazz could feel air currents moving through the bars. "You think they included wax or polish in that little box of tricks? Or is that something we'll have to ask for later?"

"Prowl will figure it out. I'm sure they'll eventually work out we need something to keep our finish up. I mean, it gets kinda obvious after a while if a mecha doesn't wax or polish," Bluestreak babbled on until Prowl turned the nearly silent blowers off and moved to join them.

"I wish the energon cubes didn't dissipate when empty. I would have brought you both some solvent," Prowl told them.

"It's okay, Prowl, we understand. I did more thinking about the whole mate thing, and I'd rather be with you two than anyone else they might bring up," Bluestreak said and then went unusually still.

Jazz gave Bluestreak's statement careful consideration before answering. "That's a possibility I could live with if it comes down to it, but I don't know if the entities will go for it long term. If they're going to try to breed us they'll probably want diverse offspring, and I don't think I'd put it past them to try separating Prowl and I to see if we'll breed outside our pairing."

"But that'll be so long from now we'll be rescued or escape by then," Bluestreak shifted nervously and kept glancing at Prowl. "Even if it's true and we're here that long, it'll buy us more time together. Four creations is at least two thousand vorns. Most creators wait longer, right?"

"It is true," Prowl agreed reluctantly. "Most take at least four thousand vorns to have that many. Carrying take a significant toll on the frame even with the best of supplements. It is possible that it would be six before they try to mix things up, or they may leave us be so long as we are cooperative. There is no certainty that this is a breeding program."

"And if they're just trying to rescue our species they won't try to separate the three of us if we're getting along." Jazz pressed his hand against the barrier in front of the younger mech while he reached over with the other to grip Prowl's arm. "Like I said, I'm game if Prowl is willing to share with you."

"I am willing to share," Prowl agreed readily as he turned his arm to grip Jazz's in return and lifted his other hand to press against the slits to Bluestreak's cell. "I am not so sure I am ready to be with you like that. I have viewed you as a creation for a long time. It may not be forbidden, but it is not common to mate with a creation."

Bluestreak seemed to relax with the acceptance and attempt to accommodate his inclusion. "I agree with you, Prowl. I think trying to mate with you would be awkward, although watching the two of you earlier was hot so I wouldn't mind being around for more. I do think Jazz would be easier to initially interface with when and if it gets to that point."

"He'll blow your processors," Prowl agreed with a teasing smile for his mate. "Perhaps from now on it would be good for you to self-service when we're playing, at least when it appeals."

"I think I could manage that if you're willing to keep giving me a show like that one." Bluestreak teeked the arousal in Jazz's field and settled down on the berth padding they'd dragged over the first night to be as close to the barrier as he could manage.

Jazz released his grip on Prowl's arm and reached upward stroking his fingers along the armor plating and across Prowl's shoulder. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Prowler. Especially now that I can touch you. Why don't you come over here and let me release the tension from those tempting doorwings."

Prowl's engine rumbled as he turned to face his lover and pulled him close for a long, languid kiss as he reached up to rub a stubby horn and pressed his doorwings forward in offering. Jazz's own engine revved hard as he returned the kiss, tangling his glossa with Prowl's. Reaching out he stroked the edges of the doorwings, sliding his hands slowly inward as he thoroughly explored looking for any kinks or twisted points in the wiring. Once he reached the center of Prowl's back he started working his way back out, focusing on the familiar sensitive spots.

Every stroke and touch earned and flare of pleasure or soft moan as they shifted to give better access without losing any. The pleasure and desire flared out, licking at Bluestreak's field as the lovers indulged themselves for all to see. 

Jazz pulled away from the kiss and panted briefly before leaning up and running his glossa along the red chevron in front of him, all the while working on the building charge in Prowl's doorwings. Prowl took the opportunity to nibble on Jazz's exposed neck cabling. Neither really needed to think at this stage. They'd done this so often that they simply knew where and how to touch for the best results.

"So good," Prowl whispered with a rumble as his frame began to tingle. "Your touch is better than anyone's."

"You overloading is the hottest thing I've ever seen, Prowler. Watching you come unwound under my touch...seeing the passion in your face...tasting your pleasure." Jazz murmured between licks and kisses. "I wish I could fill you right now and feel your valve spasm around my spike."

Prowl shivered and panted. "You can, if you're willing to give up being touched."

Jazz's field flared with arousal as his spike cover snapped open. One of Prowl's hands immediately slipped down to stroke the housing. Jazz gave him a deep kiss before pulling back, venting as he released Prowl's doorwings and Prowl released his emerging spike. "I want to see and feel you overload around my spike, Prowler."

"I want to feel you inside me, the rush of your overload," Prowl rumbled as he turned and knelt on all fours to angle his frame perfectly for Jazz to sink into him despite the bars. It wouldn't be as deep or good usual, but it would still be good.

Even though Jazz was incredibly aroused by the display he took a moment to run his fingers along the rim before sliding them inside Prowl's valve, testing his mate's readiness before sinking his spike into that wonderful heat. Feeling the slickness and Prowl's responsiveness to the touch, Jazz pressed his spike as deep as he could into his mate. A low moan the first thrust earned caused a surge of charge even greater than the cycling of Prowl's calipers and ripple of the lining. Hearing sounds like that and feeling the lust in Prowl's field, Jazz didn't know if he'd be able to outlast his mate, but he was going to try. Deliberately sliding his spike along every node he could as his thrusts increased, Jazz's fingers found Prowl's hips and began to play. 

It was barely kliks before Prowl gave up all pretense of holding himself up. He spread his knees to press against the bars to keep his hips up and allowed his helm to drop down. There was so little he could do like this. He couldn't rock back and couldn't really move. All he could do was squeeze his valve and encourage Jazz to thrust harder.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Prowler?" Jazz grunted as he thrust as deep as he could, using his grip to help hold Prowl against the bars. "I get to fill your valve at my pace, and all you can do is kneel there and feel what I'm doing to you."

"Yes-s-s," Prowl's vocalizer skipped several times as he surrendered more completely to Jazz's control. "Feels so good. You fit me just right."

Jazz's engine growled as he felt and watched Prowl's pleasure in submission. He wished his own ability to touch his mate wasn't restricted to his hips and valve, but this position was letting him hungrily watch those beautiful doorwings twitch as Prowl's charge climbed higher. "Want you to overload, Prowler." Jazz could teek lust coming from Bluestreak's field; the show was obviously arousing the younger mech. It was definitely working on Jazz.

"Keep ... going," Prowl panted as each slick slide pushed him closer to his limit. "Not long."

Jazz's control frayed as he increased the pace of his thrusts, hands clenching even tighter as he pounded into Prowl's valve. As he watched Prowl's frame wracked with pleasure, Jazz's control almost snapped. He thrust frantically into Prowl trying to overload his mate before succumbing in his own needs. It made it by only a fraction of a klik, but Jazz was still rewarded for his effort with the sight of Prowl lost in bliss and the intense charge of it surging into his spike and frame at every contact point.

"P-prow...er." Jazz managed a static-filled cry before losing himself in a strong overload. Once he finished rebooting, Jazz realized he was slumped against the bars still clutching Prowl's hips and Prowl was quite willing to let him remain there. The soft humming that vibrated Prowl's frame caused a myriad of pin-pricks of sensation all along Jazz's spike despite how relaxed the valve he was in was.

"I hope they let you in soon," Prowl murmured despite the fact that his optics were mostly off in sated contentment.

"Me too." Jazz purred as he ran a hand along Prowl's leg. "I'd love to be able to share a shower with you right now." He looked down at Prowl's valve watching the rim flex around his spike.

"As would I," Prowl shivered faintly at the idea. "I'd love to pin you against the wall and return this pleasure."

Teeking the tired contentment in Prowl's field even as they bantered, Jazz settled his own arousal and pulled gently at Prowl's frame trying to bring him closer. "Promises for later, love. We can finally touch now, and we'll be able to explore more later."

"Agreed," Prowl moved with the guiding hands to lie on his side facing the bars. As Jazz joined him they moved as close as they could to each other, arms linked, legs close and helms together, Prowl lifted his face briefly to look at the aliens as they floated into range, then lay it back down. He was too content to try and get something from them right now.

Jazz rumbled his engine briefly at the entities before resting his own head back against the bars, enjoying this time with his mate.

Bluestreak lay on the padding, venting as he pondered the mess on his hand and plating. Trying not to disturb the couple, he spoke quietly without looking up at the aliens. "I'd really like to be able to clean up right now if it's not too much trouble."

"Try shaking it off your hand or wipe it off your plating in disgust," Prowl suggested lazily. "I think that's what worked for me."

"Thanks for the suggestion." Bluestreak collected some of the mess on his plating, reached over and wiped his hand on the floor. Grimacing, he repeated the process until most of the mess was displaced before settling carefully on his back, trying to keep the stickiness off his padding. He kept an optic on the aliens, noting that their colors and coronas changed rapidly as he made the display, then settled when he did.

A reflexive move by Prowl to snuggle closer to Jazz actually brought normal results, though it took him a bit to realize it. Even as Jazz registered the absence of the bars separating them all of the lax went from Prowl's frame and he grabbed Jazz to haul him to his pedes as Prowl got to his. "One cell."

Moving as they stood, Jazz stepped into Prowl's cell hoping it would be less likely they would be separated. Looking up at the aliens, Jazz dipped his head and clearly said, "Thank you." Then he turned his attention back to Prowl and began running his hands along his mate's frame. Prowl, however, was far more interested in pulling Jazz under the shower, even if he didn't stop kissing the entire distance.

Warm solvent rained down on them to rinse away the evidence of their pleasure, and then Prowl began to focus on giving Jazz a proper cleaning with the limited supplies he had. Realizing he could touch Prowl properly while cleaning him up, Jazz started moving as Prowl directed and shifting his armor to let the solvent flow deep into his systems. It had been a long time since he'd had an indulgence like this, and he was determined to enjoy every klik of it that he got to spend with Prowl. Knowing Prowl was even more fastidious than he was, Jazz reached out to help Prowl clean the fluids off his frame.

The welcome touch and help warmed both their frames and soon they were kissing more than cleaning. Then one white hand slipped between Jazz's legs to stroke his valve cover. The cover snapped open under Prowl's touch as Jazz hissed and licked Prowl's neck cabling. One hand gripped tightly to Prowl's shoulder as Jazz shifted to allow better access to his valve. The anticipation in Prowl's field was intoxicating as fingers teased and probed, stroking the lining to encourage the slickness already building quickly.

"As good as you feel in me, you feel just as good to be in," Prowl rumbled and rubbed his rapidly pressurizing spike against Jazz's hip.

Jazz twisted his leg up to rest on Prowl's hip and ran his free hand along the seam on Prowl's chestplate before reaching down to stroke Prowl's spike. "You want to take me against the wall, Prowler? Drive into me so everyone can see you claim what is yours?"

"Yes," Prowl moaned and rocked into the touch. He drew his hand away and turned off the solvent, ever mindful of resources even if they were no longer his concern. As soon as Jazz let his spike go with a last teasing caress Prowl shifted to sink into his lover with a full-frame shudder. Every optic in the place was watching and he was sure the aliens were too. As good as it felt, that watching was the point of the display. He wanted the aliens to believe they were equal mates. Since Jazz had taken him, he needed to return the favor.

Jazz shifted back with each of Prowl's thrusts until he was pressed against the shower wall. Enjoying being pinned between his lover and the invisible barrier, he tightened his grip on Prowl's shoulders right before he wrapped both legs around Prowl's hips. Jazz gasped and knocked his head against the barrier as the movement shifted the angle of Prowl's spike in his valve. The next thrust drove Prowl even deeper as gravity and their entire frames became involved in the effort to force their arrays apart and ensure they didn't damage themselves as they came together again.

"Jazz," Prowl gasped with the pleasure licking at both their frames. "So hot."

"Fill me, Prowler." Jazz pleaded into Prowl's neck. Knowing that everyone was watching Prowl use him was fueling Jazz's voyeuristic side, and, as he felt his valve clench around Prowl's spike, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. There were times when all Jazz wanted was a chance to let go and let someone else be in control, and Prowl was one of the few mechs he trusted enough to do it.

"Soon as you overload," Prowl moaned. "Want to feel this."

Giving Prowl what they both wanted, Jazz lost himself in the power of Prowl's thrusts and the passion filling their mingled fields. Frame shuddering as sparks crackled through his systems, Jazz let out a strangled cry just before his engine red-lined. Prowl's continuing thrusts sent pleasure cascading through his systems in a relentless tide, wave after wave pushing his bliss higher. Prowl's field suddenly flared white-hot as intensely charged transfluid crashed into the primed nodes at the top of jazz's valve and sent him into a spinning whiteout.

Gentle hands were stroking his sides and a strong frame was pressed against his back greeted Jazz's return to awareness, but what he cared about most was the contented, sated field entwined with his.

"Wow, that was intense. We need to do that more often." Wanting to cuddle, Jazz grabbed one of Prowl's arms and pulled it around against his chestplate. Snickering at surfacing memories, he playfully scolded Prowl. "Well, you did get to pound me against a wall even if I haven't gotten to suck you off yet."

"We have time," Prowl promised and willingly relaxed into the desired embraced. "For now, I'm inclined to relax here until it is fuel time."

"Sounds good to me." Jazz glanced over to check on Bluestreak. The younger mech grinned and waved from on his own padding. Satisfied everything seemed all right for now, Jazz dimmed his visor and let himself revel in his lover's touch.

* * *

Three orns after Jazz and Prowl's cells were merged Bluestreak was still relegated to slits for contact and the stress was showing in both his speech and pacing. Prowl and Jazz kept close to the slits and tried to extend their fields to comfort the younger mech, but even Prowl's voice was starting to only sporadically getting through to him.

Eventually Prowl sighed and gave up. "At eighty five you should be able to drive up the dome."

Bluestreak's head snapped up, staring at Prowl for a few nanoklik before his words properly registered. He quickly transformed and gunned his engine hard before starting to drive.

"I hope this forces them to give him some more room or let him in with us." Jazz murmured as he watched Bluestreak circle the dome, quickly building speed.

"It worked for the Seekers," Prowl nodded towards the Autobot pair. Thundercracker was now near them, but his cell was still separate. Each group now had a lot of airspace to fly in while still contained in their cells.

Jazz nodded as he glanced over at the Seekers. "I'm hoping Sky High can keep Dogfight from antagonizing Thundercracker into a sonic attack once the three of them have vocal slits, but I don't think Smokescreen would give good odds against it."

"Neither do I," Prowl agreed grimly. "I expect Sky High and Thundercracker could get along well enough, but Dogfight is about as compatible with a Decepticon as Megatron is with surrender."

"I wonder what option they'll take when those three prove incompatible as a trio." Jazz looked up at the entities observing Bluestreak racing around his dome. The color flashes reminded him of when the Dogfight cracked from the confinement. "Either they'll separate Dogfight and Sky High and try pairing Thundercracker again or, more likely, they're going to leave Thundercracker alone like they have Barricade. I'm just hoping the mess with those three doesn't trigger another collection run; I really don't want more Cybertronians trapped here."

"The odds are that they will collect others, both to try and complete the Autobot trine and to expand the types of Cybertronians in their collection," Prowl sighed. "The worst part is that this is our kind's best chance at long-term survival."

"I still don't want to see others trapped like this, but, yeah, it's rather depressing that we're having to be saved by being stuck in cages by an outside force." Movement in another dome caught Jazz's attention. "Looks like Barricade has noticed Bluestreak driving on the dome. You got enough room to stay sane in here or should we trying to make some laps on the floor to get more driving area?"

"I am all right for now. I'm older than Bluestreak and much more practiced at being relatively still," Prowl assured him. "Hopefully his cell will be added to ours soon or whatever modifications they make for the others will be extended to us as well. They did so for the Seekers."

"I'll admit having you here is helping me stay sane." Jazz watched Bluestreak circle for a few more kliks before pressing closer and speaking quietly to Prowl. "I wonder if they'll connect our lack of _need_ to drive with our ability to touch. If they do it should speed up the bars on Bluestreak's dome. Of course, it might mean they'll drag Barricade over here even with all the hostility the four of us have shown."

"Assuming they can't understand our speech yet, there are many possibilities as to why we are aggressive towards him and they would not be able to eliminate all of them yet. However I am confident that they will not put bars between Barricade and us until they are reasonably confident there will not be an attack," Prowl kept watching Bluestreak with a slight smile. "They will take a long time for both Bluestreak and Barricade."

Jazz leaned against Prowl and watched Bluestreak drive, noting how high the younger mech went along the wall. "I was kind of surprised they put the two of us together before you and Bluestreak. After all, Bluestreak was the one you wanted close to first, and he's the least visibly stable of the three of us. You think it was the interfacing that sped the two of us touching up? I'm still not pleased with the idea of sparking Blue, but I'll tactile or spike the mech to an overload if it gets him in with us."

"I expect it was," Prowl nodded slightly. "The delay now is likely to ensure that we are still friendly towards him now that we're together and to ensure that we settle before changing another social variable. I can't imagine that they do not perceive of as a very volatile, aggressive species. I would not disagree with them."

"I can't either given our recent history." Jazz stepped forward and pressed his hand against the barrier, feeling the lack of vibrations in the material even as he heard Bluestreak's engine and felt the air through the slits. "This is incredible stuff. Too bad it's being used against us. He going to slow down any time soon?"

"Given the utter lack of anything interesting to do I don't expect he will," Prowl actually chuckled a bit and tugged Jazz towards the padding. "My audials aren't going to object to the break either."

Willingly following Jazz flopped down and grinned at Prowl. "As much as I enjoy company, it's nice to occasionally have some quiet time. I wish we had some datapads or vids to watch. You holding up okay or do I need to keep you occupied?"

"I could use a distraction," Prowl murmured before leaning in for a kiss. "Most of what I can plot is depressing."

Jazz reached out and pulled Prowl on top of him for an intense kiss wanting to feel the Praxian's weight for a change. "Nothing depressing about plotting ways for us to interface. How many times do you think we can overload before Bluestreak gets done driving?"

"More than even I can remain conscious after," Prowl grinned down at him and kissed a little more firmly. His doorwings shifted forward and down, all but begging to be petted. "I do like that Idea. Pound into you under we pass out."

Snaking both hands up to stroke across Prowl's doorwings, Jazz nipped lightly at Prowl's lipplate. "Ready and willing, love. Let's see how many times you can make me scream in pleasure."

"A challenge I will enjoy greatly," Prowl rumbled eagerly.

* * *

As he finished booting, Bluestreak realized his coding felt more stable than it had since he'd onlined in this cage. Driving had helped settle his systems and, between that and talking to Prowl and Jazz he'd be able to remain sane for a while, but he knew he was going to need physical contact soon.

"Focus between us," Prowl spoke when Bluestreak onlined his optics. "There are bars now."

Bluestreak scrambled over to the barrier and reached out for the pair, clutching Prowl's arm and soaked in the steady field as it surrounded him as he began to babble fast with relief. Prowl easily tuned it out while Jazz had to work harder but also managed to retain anything of value without running it all through active processors. By the time Bluestreak stopped rambling his subject matter had circled back to interfacing, how attractive Jazz was and how he wished it hadn't happened this way but he was completely okay with it at least four times. 

Gripping Bluestreak's hand to help comfort him, Jazz settled his field while he processed Bluestreak's running commentary and all it entailed for him. Surviving in these domes was just another mission after all, and at least he did find Praxian frames attractive. Touching the younger mech wouldn't be unpleasant and both his companions in this seemed to understand that it wasn't about emotion. It was about survival and getting out.

A light tug urged Jazz to move against the bars as Bluestreak leaned forward. Even knowing Prowl wasn't actually Bluestreak's carrier Jazz still kept part of his attention on Prowl. They were close to kin emotionally after all. Enough so that Prowl baulked at interfacing with the younger Praxian. Jazz didn't want to antagonize his lover, but he didn't detect distress or anger in Prowl's field as the kiss came close. Jazz leaned in and allowed Blue to initiate the kiss. He was going to let this move at Bluestreak's pace especially since he wasn't certain how the entities would react if Bluestreak pulled away from him during interface, much less if Prowl became disturbed.

Even with the first touch of lip plates Jazz knew that Bluestreak wasn't nearly as innocent as his reputation implied. Somewhere he'd been taught well for his age and the kiss was a warming one. Not yet demanding but offering much if allowed to continue.

Jazz opened his own mouth and slipped his glossa across Bluestreak's lip plates, tasting the younger mech as he accepted the offer. While doing that he brought his other hand forward and rested it on Bluestreak's shoulder close to but not touching his doorwings. It pressed forward with a surge of desire in Bluestreak's field and then Bluestreak's hands were sliding down Jazz's frame with a mixture of exploration and desire.

Jazz leaned forward to encourage Bluestreak's touch and let him further explore Jazz's unfamiliar frame. Bluestreak's practiced touch confirmed that the younger mech was more experienced than he and Prowl had assumed, and Jazz was privately relieved that he wouldn't be teaching a naive partner under these circumstances. Jazz own familiarity with Praxian frames let him easily find some of Bluestreak's hot spots as he stretched his hand out and carefully brushed at the delicate wiring in the doorwings. 

It was enough to draw a deep, shuddering moan from Bluestreak and distract the mech from the kiss briefly. It was only momentary though, and soon Bluestreak's hands found Jazz's hips and snug inside to tease at wires there. Jazz's engine rumbled as he parted his armor to give Bluestreak better access even as he rubbed his other hand along Bluestreak's chevron. The familiar yet different responses were helping him build his own charge even as he worked to arouse Bluestreak. It was nice that Bluestreak had different hot spots than Prowl. It made it so much easier to keep it sorted in his mind who he was with. 

The snap of Bluestreak's spike panel opening was a sound of honest arousal as it happened without a single touch to it. Jazz deliberately traced his way down Bluestreak's frame. Keeping his gaze focused on the younger mech, his hand closed around the base of Bluestreak's emerging spike and stroked it firmly. That was enough to still Bluestreak with a deep moan as he pressed into the touch eagerly.

After a light nip to Bluestreak's chevron, Jazz alternated light and heavy touches as he varied his strokes to Bluestreak's spike trying to figure out what the other mech enjoyed most. So far it was more of 'anything' but by the time Bluestreak was singly holding onto Jazz's shoulders with both hands and trembling as he rocked into the touch Jazz was sure that it was fast and hard. He absently wondered if that was a natural pace or one taught by a life where slow often meant not getting to finish. Regardless of the reason for this preference, knowing that Bluestreak was this aroused by his touch sent a thrill through Jazz. He kept his focus on Bluestreak's face, watching the play of emotions as the younger mech lost himself in pleasure.

The tightening of Bluestreak's fingers against his collar armor was the only warning Jazz got before Bluestreak's mouth fell open in a silent cry. Bursts of crackling transfluid splashed against Jazz's plating and dripped from his arm.

Jazz slid his free hand under Bluestreak's shoulder and helped him lean against the bars so he could hold the younger mech while he recovered. The ground was looking tempting but getting Bluestreak settled without dropping him would be tricky. He spoke without looking over his shoulder, "Bars still make cuddling awkward."

"Yeah, but still nice," Bluestreak murmured in reply, then nudged Jazz to the ground so they could sit and rest together. After a moment longer to collect his coordination Bluestreak reached through the bars against to stroke Jazz's spike cover. "Any preferences?"

"I'm game for almost anything, Blue. You want me to spike you, use your hands on my spike while sucking me off...I'd like to know what turns you on." It wasn't hard to figure out that Bluestreak would have learned how to reciprocate a fast spike overload, but Jazz was curious what else Bluestreak had learned to enjoy in stolen moments on the base.

A shiver passed along Bluestreak's frame and he hesitated briefly. "Think I could suck you off with fingers in your valve?"

Factoring in the bars that kept them apart, Jazz pondered the logistics before working out a couple of possible ways to enjoy Bluestreak's suggestion. "Sounds like fun, Blue. Should I stand up and grab hold of the bars so I can stay upright while you play with my frame? Or would you rather we both laid down on our sides? Whatever's going to be most comfortable for you."

"You standing would be easier. You sure you wouldn't fall?" Bluestreak agreed rather eagerly.

"He won't," Prowl's voice carried some of the arousal building in his frame.

Jazz stood and gripped the bars while Bluestreak knelt in front of him. ::You just going to help hold me up while he plays or do you want to spike me afterwards?:: Jazz discretely commed Prowl as the other Praxian moved behind him.

::I'll want to spike you after.:: Prowl rumbled with a flare of desire. His optics were locked on the younger mech kneeling before their lover as Bluestreak kissed the spike cover and gently stroked the valve cover with his fingers.

Enjoying the contact Jazz let the touches continue for about half a klik before snapping both covers open for Bluestreak. He pressed forward to give Bluestreak as much access to his frame as possible. It felt good, and the enjoyment he could teek from both Praxians made it all the better. Bluestreak kissed and licked at his spike housing while fingers lightly caressed and teased at the ring of platelets around his valve opening.

Unable to resist Bluestreak's rather talented mouth, Jazz's spike emerged from his housing. The teasing was heating his frame, and he rocked on his pedes trying to draw Bluestreak's fingers into his valve. Not being able to press into those fingers was starting to drive him crazy.

"Oh, you are _fun_ when you're being teased," Prowl rumbled encouragement as he stroke Jazz's arms.

"He's hot," Bluestreak grinned in agreement before the emerging tip of Jazz's spike was sucked into his mouth and he slid his fingers inward to test for slickness. Jazz just moaned in response to the suction around his spike and pressed his head against the bars, venting hard from the heat building in his systems. Jazz couldn't help briefly fantasizing about actually being between the Praxians as Bluestreak's questing fingers played with the nodes in his valve. The slick friction between node and finger sent jolts into his neural net almost as effectively as the glossa and suction did with his spike.

"Very hot," Prowl agreed as he rubbed lightly against Jazz's back.

Since Prowl was close enough to hold him in place when the building overload hit, Jazz let himself fall further into pleasure. He unclenched his hand from the bars and reached down to caress Bluestreak's helm and chevron. "Feels so good, Blue."

Bluestreak hummed and took him further down as his fingers pressed up and spread to give a sense of fullness to Jazz's valve. Jazz's knees almost buckled as his hips tried to thrust forward into Bluestreak's mouth, but all he could do was whine as his charge climbed higher. Not being able to thrust was driving him crazy. "Please..." his vocalizer crackled as he pulled his hand away from the tempting chevron and grabbed hold of the bar again.

"This looks so good," Prowl rumbled as his spike pressurized along Jazz's aft. "Having you pinned and panting between us. Give in, let to. He'll taste you, then I'll fill you."

The thought of being used by both Praxians was enough to push him into a vision-blurring overload. Jazz let out a shout as that overload surged through his systems. He wound up panting as he clung to the bars, his valve still clenching around Bluestreak's fingers while his spike pulsed, spilling transfluid into the mech's waiting mouth. Moaning at the stimulus he rubbed his aft against Prowl's spike.

In a move that was smooth enough to be practiced Bluestreak pulled his fingers out and Prowl thrust in as deep as he could in a single motion.

"Primus this feels good," Prowl moaned, and Bluestreak got a devious look that Jazz didn't see and sucked on the sensitized spike still in his mouth.

"Yes...ss." It was all Jazz could do to hang on to the bars and revel in the sensations as the two Praxians had their way with him. His vision flickered as sparks raced through his sensitized systems. It was simply unreasonable that they could do this to him, play his frame so incredibly well, and then he was past any ability to think. Mouth, hands and the frame against his back and in his valve all locked him helplessly in place.

It felt _amazing_.

Jazz's insides felt like they were melting with the dual overload building inside him and the heavy charge against his back and thrusting into him. His vents worked frantically trying to keep up with the heat racing through his systems, but they couldn't keep up with the skill his lovers demonstrated. One particularly hard thrust into his valve timed perfectly with the suction on his spike to send him spiraling into a cascade of overloads as they kept using his frame.

Prowl's roar coincided with a surge of charge right into the primed nodes of Jazz's valve as Jazz began to come down, sending him into another cascading overload. He was only distantly aware of being laid on the berth padding as he began to recover again. Bluestreak was reaching through the bars to pet his arm as Prowl snuggled up behind him and draped an arm across his middle.

"That was wonderful, Jazz. I didn't think you'd actually join in, Prowl, but I'm glad you did. It was really hot watching him lose control like that."

Bluestreak's chatter gave Jazz something to focus on as he moved his arm closer to the younger mech, encouraging the contact. "Incredible, mechs. Gotta do this again later."

"Agreed," Prowl rumbled. "You are too much to resist in pleasure."

* * *

Jazz finished onlining with the two familiar fields mingled with his own, but the warmth and pressure around him indicated something had once again happened to their cells while he recharged. During recharge the bars between them had disappeared. Two warm frames were snuggled against his own instead of just Prowl's familiar frame was wrapped around his back. Instead of just gripping Jazz's hand, Bluestreak was now curled with Jazz's arm snug against his chest. It felt nice, Jazz had to admit.

He onlined his optics and saw more changes. The shower unit was gone from Bluestreak's side and their was larger and had been moved to make space for a translucent ramp going up at a rather sharp angle and curving slightly along their larger enclosure.

"Looks like they accepted that we _need_ to drive just like Seekers need to fly." Jazz chuckled quietly as he imagined his partners' reactions to the new addition to their enclosure. Even he had been getting a little stir-crazy in the small space. Bluestreak had begun to stir and Prowl's boot sequence was underway, so soon it would be a question of how long Bluestreak keep command of their new roadway before he got kicked off.

"Mmm, morning," Bluestreak mumbled as his vocalizer powered up. "It is morning, isn't it? It's so hard to keep track now. Not like it was all that easy before but at least shifts were pretty consistent and they kept me on track."

"It's what passes for our morning here, Blue. I never realized getting fuel on a regular basis could get monotonous; I was gonna start trying to climb the dome out of boredom." Jazz wiggled his arm slightly in Bluestreak's grip and waited for his reaction to the new circumstances.

Bluestreak looked down, then cycled and refocused his optics. "Yes!" 

It was enough to make Prowl jerk slightly and switch to a rapid boot.

"Looks like they decided you were a good fit with us." Knowing the entities were probably observing their reactions, Jazz hugged Bluestreak and pulled him closer until Prowl onlined completely. "Guess who's joined us, love?"

Prowl lifted his helm a bit as he came down from the jacked up state of a combat boot and managed to get his optics focused into a more normal state. "Good." He looked around slowly, still a touched dazed by the shifting priorities. "Looks like we can all drive now."

"Yap!" Bluestreak grinned and sat up to lean over Jazz to hug Prowl. "Going to be _so_ much better being able to drive and not risk falling if I'm a touch too slow. Not that I'd go that slow, but...."

"I know. It will be nice to drive in a normal fashion," Prowl agreed with an affectionate stroke to Bluestreak's doorwing. "Who's taking the first drive?" He looked between them.

Bluestreak bit his lip plate for a moment obviously torn. "You go first, Prowl. Even though I know you don't need to drive as much as most Praxians, but I also know you haven't had a chance to drive since well before we got here. It's got to be making even you a bit crazy."

"And I'll go after Prowl." Jazz interrupted, reminding them he needed to pretend to have the same urges they did.

"Thank you," Prowl ripped his helm to touch Bluestreak's, then claimed a kiss from Jazz and was off. 

"Oh yeah, he needed that," Jazz smiled lazily as he watched Prowl tear up the ramp. It was a touch odd watching the mech race from under a translucent road, but just watching Prowl's movements by the end of the first lap was a clue into just how badly Prowl really did need it.

"Yeah. He doesn't get out nearly as much as he needs to. It's really not healthy to be holed up in that office so much," Bluestreak babbled as he focused on Prowl and took notes for his turn. "I know he's got special coding to help him, but I can't believe it's _healthy_. No real Praxian could be healthy being that still so much."

"We've all made sacrifices during this war, but Prowl's made a lot more than most Autobots realize." Jazz leaned against Bluestreak's side as they watched Prowl finish his second lap. "I'm thinking I'll give him about fifteen laps before I swap in for a while. It's too bad we can't race each other up there." A small shiver a pleasure rippled through his field at the thought.

Bluestreak hummed, actually stilling his words for a moment before they burst forth at full speed. "I bet they would do that if we did races on the floor I mean they seem real quick on the uptake when he try to do something it doesn't take long for something to show up that lets us do it better I mean they got us together the shower the cells the touching it all comes because we acted like we wanted it right?"

Jazz parsed Bluestreak's words and pondered the suggestion for a klik. "Sounds like a good idea to run by Prowl when he's done up there. Maybe two of us could race down here while one is using the track or we could race after each other up there. Even if nothing changes it gives us more communication attempts with them so we can keep trying to learn their language and figure out what they want."

"Yeah language is hard when it's ... actually why is that any harder than verbal? Light frequency and intensity instead of sound frequency and intensity. It's way past me but maybe you or Prowl have enough of a language package to work it. I mean it is kinda your jobs. Crypto and whatnot. It's all patters and frequencies and matching things up. I know Prowl managed to get them to show their designations. That was really cool. Never occurred to me to play sparkling games to try and communicate with another race."

Jazz nodded and kept counting Prowl's laps above them. "It's not the way most of us process communication and that makes it tricky. Think of it like a grounder learning to interpret wing motions. Verbal context makes it easier to figure out what the gesture means and reduces misinterpretation. We're starting out without the verbal common ground so it's got to be sparkling level right now to cut down on misunderstandings. If the aliens couldn't hear us talking communication would be much more difficult."

"Yeah. Isn't it weird that they can hear us but we can't hear through the barriers?" Bluestreak mused randomly.

Jazz looked around at the dome. "I'm not certain if they have some sort of detection system built into the cage or if they interact with the field in ways we can't due to our physical nature. They moved our domes by touching them, and we can't do anything to them. Best if we assume they're always listening."

"Oh. I've said way too much then, but you and Prowl talk stuff they shouldn't know too," Bluestreak's streak of consciousness chatter went on for a while.

Jazz accepted the mild chastisement at their lapse and kept partial attention on the other mech's ramblings while he waited for Prowl to finish his laps. Even though he didn't have the same code based need seeing the track after so much idleness had him impatient to drive. When Prowl was about to finish his fifteenth lap Jazz gave a sharp whistle to call him in. There was no question that Prowl didn't want to stop, but he rolled up to the padding and transformed.

Jazz clambered to his pedes and greeted his lover. "I'm glad you seemed to enjoy driving, but it's my turn now, love. Bluestreak and I are itching to try the new track as well."

"It's a good track," Prowl said before Jazz took off.

* * *

Having finished setting up the two-tone checkered board on the floor between them, Jazz grabbed one of the small gray pieces and moved it one space to the right. "So, my large gray blocks move two spaces instead of one this time. Should your cycle-bot pieces move diagonally three at a time?"

"Sounds good for this round." Bluestreak looked at the pieces for a klik before grabbing one of his cycle-bots and shifting it towards Jazz's pieces. "Has Prowl made any progress with the entities yet? Last time he got this game, although I wish we knew the rules so we'd know which pieces we're supposed to use. I don't think all the pieces actually go together, and none of us have ever played a game with an inverted crystal pyramid stuck in the center of the board. At least it gives us something else to do besides drive and interface. Not that I ever thought I'd say that."

"Me either," Jazz sighed as he moved a small car-former. "Such a strange thing, really." He glanced over at Prowl, who was doing a good imitation of working with his datapads by using a berth platform as a desk. "I hope they figure out what he wants soon."

"I've never seen Prowl without a datapad this long unless we were in an actual battle." Bluestreak picked up a green cube and slid it forward behind his gold Seeker piece. "At least these communication attempts are helping keep him busy."

"So true. And it keeps us in new stuff. Hay, know any card games?" Jazz suddenly perked up.

"Well, Smokescreen and Prowl occasionally play a few Praxian games with me, and I sometimes join the decaorn game when I'm not on shift." Bluestreak shifted and flickered his doorwings lightly.

"Maybe when Prowl gets his datapad we can use it to show them more complicated things to explain, like a deck of cards, something to read, other cleaning supplies, and touch-up paint. If we found a vid or two and some new music on a datapad it would be nice."

"We do need something to do besides listen to each other." Bluestreak muttered softly. "It's way too quiet in here sometimes. It's gotta be driving the 'Cons crazy since they're on their own."

"Music isn't helpful?" Jazz asked curiously.

Bluestreak looked down at the padding before speaking quietly. "It helps most of the time and being around you both makes things easier. But when you and Prowl are recharging if I'm still up it's the music in my head occasionally starts to get mixed up with other things."

Jazz hummed and fiddled with a piece for a while. "I can make sure you aren't awake if you want," he offered with an equally downcast gaze and voice carefully modulated to avoid Prowl hearing.

Bluestreak fidgeted for a moment then looked up at Jazz. "That would probably be a good idea if I can't recharge when you're settling down. It's only happened once or twice so far, but I'd hate to accidentally wake the two of you out of a sound recharge. Someone might get hurt and we don't know if the entities know how to repair us."

"Sure, I can do that, and you're right that all three of us are dangerous when startled. Even Prowl," he smiled with a fond nod towards the Praxian still pantomiming his work.

Following Jazz's gaze, Bluestreak grinned as he picked up a white chip and fidgeted with it. "He can be scary when he's angry. I don't want to make them think we're dangerous to each other because they might separate us and that would be really bad."

"Yeah, definitely don't want that," Jazz agreed with a smile. A few more moves later the appearance of an entity drew Prowl towards the dome where the pantomime game continued with Prowl using every trick in his Enforcer training to communicate with the mutes that didn't know any dialect he did. Bluestreak gave a startled yelp as something transparent nudged his pede.

As the nudge got stronger and more persistent Bluestreak grabbed the board as well as a handful of loose pieces and scrambled away from the field. "Well Prowl, you got some kind of reaction from them. Any idea what they're doing now besides making us get up?"

Jazz moved more smoothly, collecting the pieces before he sauntered along as directed to stand by his mates. They felt a small dome enclose them from air pressure shifts more than visuals. As they watched the berth padding disintegrated. That was followed by the two berth stands Prowl hadn't been used.

"The highest probability is cleaning our cage," Prowl hummed thoughtfully as he watched.

"Efficient way to do it even if the method is a bit alarming. I wonder what's going to replace the missing furniture. Hopefully it'll be something we'll be able to see." Jazz watched with equal curiosity but looked around to see if the other captives were going through the same routine. The lack of sound made it too easy to lose track of the events outside their cage, but the other Autobots were the two officers' responsibilities as well.

Sky High was watching the three of them from his shared dome. Nothing seemed to have changed for the two Seekers yet. Thundercracker was looking entirely too thoughtful for Jazz's tastes as he stared at them and their dome. There wasn't much to be done about it though. Barricade was driving circles around the looping road he'd gotten.

Prowl nodded absently while Bluestreak continued to babble. There wasn't much to see for several kliks, then a huge pile of shavings materialized along with four bags. A klik later and the small dome dissipated without leaving any ozone.

"Well, this is certainly different from the padding." Walking over to the shavings, Jazz carefully examined them before reaching down to touch what all his readings said was soft lead.

Bluestreak walked over and picked up one of the bags, looking at it and then at the shavings. "There's a lot of that stuff here now. Do you think they want us to make our own bed since we weren't using the normal ones? I mean, I wouldn't mind sleeping on a berth again but that would mean I couldn't touch you both while recharging."

"This will make a very soft berth," Jazz commented and did a quick calculation. "More than enough to fill the big bag so it's deep and fluffy berth for all three."

"Leave some of that out. I have and idea for it," Prowl said as he picked up the large bag and helped Jazz stuff it.

"I'm going to use some for cards too. Not great cards, but better than nothing," Jazz agreed. "What are you going to make?"

"A facsimile of a datapad. Using this we can make objects to show what we're asking for," Prowl answered.

"We could use one of the other bags to make a seat so we has something to sit on. It's kind of boring either laying or standing all the time." Bluestreak reached down and stuffed some of the shavings into the bag he was holding. "Even if we don't actually sit on it bagging it up will keep it from making a mess and getting all over the place."

"Agreed," Prowl gave Bluestreak a wing-wiggle of approval. It wasn't long before they had almost all the lead dust in one of the bags and Prowl tugged both his mates onto the big one to snuggle.


	2. Wings Among Doorwings

While Bluestreak looked around the huge bay and the four domes -- two large and two small -- he babbled. He knew Prowl was too giddy over finally having a datapad to care, and Jazz was enjoying his drive in the spiral track above. As usual there were a handful of entities about when unusual flashes of color by Thundercracker's dome caught his attention. The Decepticon Seeker was trying to communicate and it seemed to excite the entities.

"Prowl...Prowl, I think Thundercracker's trying something." Bluestreak watched intently trying to figure out what the Seeker was up to now. He wasn't certain if the excitement outside was because Thundercracker in particular was talking or just communication from anyone other than their trio. Sky High was the only other Cybertronian that had tried talking to the entities with any regularity, but after the Seekers got more flying room he didn't put in nearly as much effort as Prowl.

"Indeed," Prowl murmured as he got up and walked towards Bluestreak to watch the Seeker mimic the motions Prowl and Jazz had made, and directed them to the triad's dome. ::Jazz, check out Thundercracker.::

Bluestreak drew closer to the older Praxian, drawing comfort from his presence and field. "Why's he trying to come here? I know he knows Dogfight would try and kill him but why not link up with Barricade if he wants company? They're on the same side."

Having finished his run Jazz transformed near the pair, focusing on the Seeker. "Not all 'Cons play well together. Thundercracker might not get along with Barricade, and, even if he did, not many would trust being around that mech during recharge without backup."

"Indeed. Everything you have heard about Barricade has been backed up in his Praxian Enforcer file or by SpecOps reports. I would rather challenge Megatron to a one on one fight than Barricade," Prowl spoke calmly, but his field shivered from memories as Thundercracker's dome began to slide towards theirs. "Thundercracker is sane, even if he is a Seeker."

Jazz watched the sliding dome. "How do we want to handle this? Personally I'd rather find out what he wants before deciding how to react. The entities have been fairly cooperative with us, and I don't want to know how they'll start reacting if we develop a reputation for undue violence." As he spoke he quietly commed Prowl. ::Might even let him get aggressive first as long as the two of you don't get hurt.::

"Wary but not aggressive," Prowl advised. "Once he can talk to us we can decide further."

Bluestreak grumbled quietly before reaching out for Jazz's hand. "I'm not really happy about it, but I'll go along with what you think is best. Maybe being alone made Thundercracker realize we need to put aside the war at least until we get out of here."

"It is possible," Prowl said quietly as he flexed his doorwings to tell Thundercracker that he was welcome, though only barely. 

The Seeker flexed his own wings and dipped his head slightly returning the greeting. Once the entities settled the dome in place he stood facing them.

"He's trying to hide it but he's stressed." Jazz murmured.

"Agreed," Prowl accepted Thundercracker's display and both ranking mecha relaxed somewhat. As the grounders watched Thundercracker stepped back to sit on a bench that he's gotten delivered for himself. With the blue Seeker settled Prowl moved over enough to catch an entity's attention. Once he had it he pointed to the datapad he had, hold in both hands, then took his hands apart. One still held the datapad, the other was carefully held to mimic holding one.

The entity flashed a blue-red-cream sequence that usually meant they understood. Prowl followed with the simple Praxian signal for thanks and returned to his family.

"What was that all about?" Bluestreak asked.

"TC's an intellectual, kinda like Prowler. I think he just asked for a datapad for TC." Jazz didn't quite guess.

"Correct. It means he won't try for one of ours," Prowl agreed.

* * *

Jazz finished his boot cycle and started a scan to look for changes in their dome. He hadn't switched back to a complete battle readiness due to the entities' quarantine protocols, but he'd prepared for the verbal contact with the Seeker Prowl thought would occur soon. Neither officer thought Thundercracker would be foolish enough to immediately attack them. His signature boom would be annoying but not devastating through the tiny communication slits.

Detecting the faint air movements, he slipped away from his two berthmates and advanced closer to the connecting wall. As soon as he got up, he saw Thundercracker stand and move to join him. Centuries of contact with winged frames of all types and serious study of Seekers in particular told him that while wary and insistent on his rank, this one wasn't intending aggression.

"Jazz," Thundercracker's deep rumble spoke of his gift with none of the rattling it could cause.

"Thundercracker," he carefully flexed his own doorwings to reflect the one Prowl had given when the Seeker first decided to approach their dome. "Is there a particular reason you decided we should have the pleasure of your company instead of Barricade?"

Thundercracker gave him a very unimpressed look. "Given you had to bunk with him on a mission, do I _really_ need to answer that?"

Jazz nodded, remembering that particular undercover mission. "Point taken, and I don't have to guess why you didn't approach the other two Seekers. Although I think this choice made Dogfight even angrier with you if that's even possible."

Thundercracker glanced over at the psychotic Autobot Seeker, who was thankfully still in recharge. "He'll likely become far more outraged by the time we're free again. Despite our differences, I am willing to risk that you and Prowl are pragmatic enough to accept help in any form it comes in. We have a common goal for now."

"Making the most of this situation and figuring things out." Leaving the obvious unvoiced Jazz relaxed a bit internally although he still kept his attention focused on Thundercracker. The Seeker seemed sincere and more stable than many mecha would be trapped alone that long.

"Yes," Thundercracker paused and glanced at the two recharging Actions, then back at Jazz. "How do they stay stable enough to function?"

Jazz looked over and pondered the mismatched pair of recharging Seekers before shrugging. "Honestly, I've got no idea how either of them stays functional. Sky High just seems able to shake off anything life throws at him. Dogfight, on the other hand...."

"Reminds me far too much of Ramjet, to be honest," Thundercracker huffed with a hint of amusement. "What's Prowl's standing theory of what is going on here?"

"Looking at the frame-types they grabbed and the method they're using to introduce mechs into enclosures we think it's likely the entities are trying to conserve our species." Jazz paused for a few nanokliks before continuing with the rest of their theory. "The numbers of each type might mean they might want to breed us."

Thundercracker groaned and muttered something on Old Vosian. "They obviously didn't study Seekers enough if they think the three here could breed, much less would." He looked past Jazz towards the two rousing Praxians. "You're running on the theory that they assume you are Praxian?"

"Yeah, something like that. Not many doorwingers around, Praxian or not," Jazz nodded.

"Are you really a triad?" Thundercracker asked quietly, his wings angled a little lower out of respect for the delicate nature of the question.

"I'm starting to court Blue, and Prowl's willing to see if he's compatible as a mate." Jazz answered trying to keep his voice level as he laid out the new cover story. He wasn't really happy with the topic of Thundercracker's question but understood why he was asking him instead of the real Praxians. "Even if we don't end up as a triad Blue doesn't want to be forced to breed with Barricade."

Thundercracker inclined his helm in acceptance. "I wouldn't normally ask, but it makes a difference in how we should interact. Especially Prowl and myself. I can't say I blame Bluestreak for his choice. Barricade is not safe."

"I'm glad everyone agrees we won't accept him being brought over here with us. I don't want to deal with a mech like him." Bluestreak spoke up as he stood up and made his way over to stand next to Jazz. "I don't trust you just yet but you haven't done anything to make me not tolerate you."

"I'm not looking to be friends, but given the options," Thundercracker motioned to the two rousing Autobot Seekers and then to Barricade, "you three are my best chance to stay functional, sane and get out of here."

"And you bring something to that effort," Prowl greeted Thundercracker with the same wary acceptance he had before. "We have a common goal. If you do not harm mine, we will not harm you."

"Agreed. We are allies until after we return to Cybertron." Thundercracker settled his wings satisfied the other two present would follow Prowl's lead.

Flashes of movement in the larger of the other two domes caught Jazz's attention. Dogfight, wings flared aggressively, had leaped to his feet and was screaming at Thundercracker. Watching Sky High wince and scramble away from the other Seeker, Jazz was grateful he couldn't hear the racket.

Prowl suddenly went ridged and a doorwing found its way in front of Bluestreak's line of sight.

"Hay!" Bluestreak tried to shift around.

"That is not acceptable language under _any_ conditions," Prowl growled at him, which brought a giggle and more effort to look by Bluestreak.

Jazz flared his own doorwings at Dogfight ordering him to settle down, but the angry Seeker ignored him and continued raving. "Sky High looks almost as scandalized as Prowl. You'd think he'd be used to this sort of temper after dealing with Blazemaster for so long."

"An outraged Action is never a reasonable creature," Thundercracker huffed and gave a dismissive wing-flick to Dogfight.

"I think you just made him madder," Bluestreak snickered.

"Most likely," Thundercracker said calmly as he carefully angled his frame to be almost perfectly side-on to Dogfight in an even greater insult. "Though it is unlikely to matter. He already wanted me gray."

"He and Groundshaker have never been the most reasonable of our Seekers." Jazz gave up telling off Dogfight a waste of time. As long as the crazy Seeker didn't try to attack Sky High in frustration there really wasn't anything that could be done about him.

"That's no excuse for his behavior." Prowl growled. "He should know better than to act like that, especially around us."

"Crazy Action," Thundercracker shrugged. "Expecting one to behave reasonably is a lost cause. He'll likely calm down in a few orns, though expect a new outburst when we can touch."

"Poor Sky High. Dogfight never seemed that bad, but I never was around him when he got jacked up. He seemed to make a point of sticking with the other fliers after a battle," Bluestreak rambled on about whatever sideways shift in thought occurred to him.

"Is he always like this?" Thundercracker asked with a hint of amusement even as Bluestreak ducked his helm a bit and went momentarily quiet.

"Bluestreak? Yeah, he tends to ramble." Jazz spoke quietly as he watched Thundercracker closely. It didn't seem to be bothering the Seeker yet, but voices were probably a nice change after so much time alone. Time and exposure would tell him how the Seeker would handle the near constant chatter.

"At least he has a nice voice," Thundercracker said, his frame still relaxed. "Imagine that at ten times the volume and screeching."

Jazz winced in remembrance. "Starscream sounds bad enough across a battlefield. I can't imagine living with him. How do you and Skywarp put up with it?"

"Skywarp gets even with him. I wrote an audio input filter to alter his voice to something more tolerable and scan for things I actually need to know. And I shove him into a lab when he can't wind down. A good Order knows how to manage his trinemates," Thundercracker shrugged.

"Even though I don't want anyone else caught, I'm sorry you don't have your Action. I'm not sorry we don't have to deal with Starscream though." Jazz lightly thumped the barrier between them as he sent a comm to Thundercracker. ::It's too bad Skywarp isn't here since he's probably got the easiest way of getting out.::

"I'll miss them eventually, but a break is nice. Between the prankster and the mad scientist, peace and quiet is at a premium," Thundercracker chuckled. ::True, but he'd only pull me out unless I ordered otherwise.::

"What does Starscream go on about?" Bluestreak spoke up briefly.

"Megatron, Skywarp, the war, lack of respect, society, the coneheads, what he'd do as leader, more on Megatron, and then a lot of science-babble that's over my education," Thundercracker counted off easily.

"Train of thought?" Bluestreak asked.

"If it's Iacon Central Station," Thundercracker shook his helm. "He just likes his own voice."

Jazz took a chance and asked something he'd been wanting to know for a while now. After all, he'd answered Thundercracker's earlier question and the Seeker seemed rather free with information so far. "I'm just curious; you obviously don't have to answer. Is it strange having your Vision technically outrank you?"

Thundercracker's wings flicked and his optics flashed in shock as the question broadsided him, but he settled quickly. "It's odd, but Starscream's odd. I have to respect him for out-flying and out-fighting every single Order the Decepticons have to claim and keep his rank," he answered seriously. "Frustrating and egotistical as he can be, he's a good leader."

"No offense intended. Most of my current experience with Seekers comes from our lot." Jazz nodded back at the pair in the other dome. Sky High had taken off and was flying through the loops protruding from the top of their dome while Dogfight continued to rant. "Yours isn't a standard trine, but all of you seem to have adapted pretty well."

"None taken. It's just not a question I was expecting. Starscream tends to beat the wings off anyone who asks so it's been a while," Thundercracker offered some reassurance as he leaned a shoulder against the barrier. "I think we get along because we are so different. Even Skywarp grasps that we have nothing in common beyond surviving this war and surviving the war means letting everyone do what they're good at. Whether or not you understand it."

"I guess that makes sense although it sounds a little lonely, but if it works to keep your trine sane I can't really argue with it. There are a lot weirder coping methods out there for dealing with this war." Jazz sat down and leaned against the barrier, carefully teeking the Seeker's field. It was calm and level, smoothly mirroring Thundercracker's stance and harmonics. The Seeker may not be happy with the situation, but he was as steady and pragmatic as every report and encounter indicated.

* * *

When the energy barrier between Thundercracker and the Autobots shifted from slits to bars, all four were up and about. It was nearly time for the first fueling of the orns, but Prowl picked up one of the half dozen datapads he's managed to get the aliens to give him and walked over to the section that separated the two cells. A high two-tone whistle caught Thundercracker's attention.

"It's blank now. They never have anything on them, but they work," Prowl offered the datapad threw the bars.

"Thank you." Thundercracker allowed his fingers to brush against Prowl's hand as he took the datapad. It was the first physical contact he'd had since onlining in this cage but he wasn't going to push the older Praxian just yet. Neither of them were all that inclined to touching normally and Prowl had a lot of contact with the pair in with him. Still, it felt good to touch, even just a little, and the smooth, steady calmness that Prowl's field exuded was a bit of a sweet balm on a ragged psyche.

"You are welcome. If you want another just catch an entity's attention and act like you have a stack of two instead of one, then pull your hands apart and hold them like they each have a datapad."

"I will remember that trick." Thundercracker settled as he rested against the bars. If everything followed his previous observations of the Autobot integrations, he would soon have more room to fly and maneuver. "Any more progress communicating? I'm certain I've been interacting with the same four entities for most of my requests."

"Agreed. I believe there have been between six and eight in all, but the ones that come close seem to be the same ones. It is very difficult to tell for sure without teeking however," Prowl willingly settled in to talk to Thundercracker. "Is the energon they bring you sufficient?"

He gestured slightly towards the other Seekers' enclosure. "Initially I received regular grounder energon and I presume the other two received the same, but within an orn or two the entities apparently noticed that we Seekers were not faring well and eventually increased it to grounder high grade. If it stays at these levels there will be problems if we ever have a larger flying area, but I've noticed that it seems to be gradually increasing in potency so the issue should be resolved soon."

"Good," Prowl dipped a wing in approval. "That does explain why all three of you were very lethargic for a while. Running on a quarter of your regular fuel is not pleasant."

"Agreed," Thundercracker shuddered slightly in memory of times when he didn't have the fuel to fly. "It will be interesting to see what happens when our enclosures are combined."

"It will be, though I expect minimal changes. You will still have rotational access to the flight zone. If the cell expands to become larger, our track likely will, though if they only dissolve the connecting portion your space will remain clearly yours," Prowl spoke, mostly to continue a conversation with someone who shared more views with him than most Autobots.

Thundercracker pressed a hand against the bar examining it as they spoke. "I wish for my freedom and have chafed at the lack of interaction with comprehensible intelligent beings. Now that I have conversation, a steady supply of partially adequate energon and some flight room this confinement will be easier to endure. Now if only this translucent dome would allow us some privacy."

Prowl glanced at the berth frame, bench and a few other items. "That may be possible. They've given us items based on what we've shaped out of the lead filings. If we ask for sheet metal, we can fashion spaces for privacy."

"It would be nice for us to have even the illusion of privacy. Currently it's like being confined in a room with Soundwave." Thundercracker chuckled briefly at a thought. "It would also drive Dogfight crazy trying to figure out what I'm doing when I'm out of his sight."

"It would," Prowl agreed with a smaller flicker of amusement. "Not that he needs the help."

Thundercracker looked over at the other two Seekers before turning his attention back completely to Prowl. "No, he's managed to make his opinion of me quite clear even without sound. Sky High seems tolerable and doesn't appear to be as antagonistic; I do not envy him having to deal with Dogfight by himself. I am glad they did not attempt to merge my cell with the pair; that would have been disastrous. The three of you are much more rational."

"Rational and Seeker are a rare combination in my experience, though I admit I have little experience with stable trines," Prowl agreed. "Sky High is unusual for an Autobot Seeker, and likely even a pre-war civilian. He's wired that way, always looking to the best. It's not a processor set I understand, but it is very helpful to have around to balance all the grim outlooks the war has encouraged."

"Sane and trineless are characteristics not typically found together in a Seeker; Dogfight is a better example of what I'm used to experiencing from a Seeker that's been in their state for this long." Thundercracker looked around his dome and then over in the Praxians' enclosure. "Isn't it time for our fuel?"

"Yes, soon at least. That seem to avoid giving it at the exact same time every orn," Prowl nodded with a glance at the spot that the energon usually rose from. Jazz shared his glance. Thundercracker, hungrier than Jazz or Prowl due to his higher fuel requirements, turned and carefully watched his own refueling spot. 

Within a klik Bluestreak gave a startled yip as the slightly more visible than last time field touched his doorwing tip, but moved with less fear than before as he now knew it was just going to guide him into a huddle with the others. Around Thundercracker it simple shimmered into place as he was already in an acceptable location. "This is new," Prowl hummed as his companions were locked into the small space with him.

As they all looked around carefully, trying to find what was bring brought in or taken out, Bluestreak was the first to spot an entity on the far side of their track with what looked like a bag of energon goodies. It placed one down then floated about, placing another on Prowl's desk behind the stack of four datapads.

"And different. They haven't done anything quite like this before." Jazz watched the entity place an energon goodie behind the cleansers in the shower area before moving on and placing another on top of the game box. "They're not being very subtle about hiding these treats."

"I for one appreciate knowing we're going to have to look for our fuel this time even if it is in fairly obvious places." Thundercracker rumbled as the entity continued moving around the dome placing treats in fairly visible locations.

"Agreed," Prowl flicked his doorwings. "Since I doubt they know exactly how we find hidden energon yet, this is as much a test of memory as how we look for it."

"How's that?" Bluestreak asked with a curious flick of his doorwings while never taking his gaze off the entity.

"I'm sure they realize we are highly visual and reasonably intelligent creatures by now, but they do not know if we find our fuel primarily visually or by a sense they have not detected yet. What it is doing will allow them to begin to determine if we hunt primarily by visual clues and how good our location memory is," Prowl explained. "It is also likely a test to see how we handle the distribution of many small bits of fuel instead of cubes that show up with one each."

"Equal distribution of fuel they will probably interpret straightforwardly. Unequal distribution of resources would be the trickery answer to this test. It might mean we have a dominance hierarchy and subordinates have to make do with less." Jazz pictured Barricade's reaction to this if he had a dome-mate before continuing. "On the other hand, it could mean that the group recognizes that an individual simply needs more fuel. We'll need to keep an optic on things and see if they start adding more fuel or extending time between fuel drops. The multiple, smaller amounts mean we could keep some of it for later." Jazz grumbled. ::I wish I could get our subspaces open.::

::All of us do,:: Prowl agreed. "Given that we have shared fuel equally in cubes for so many orns I would assess that we all have comparable fuel needs. If one of us needed more, it should have shown up earlier if we were going to share that way. Given that, how we share many small pieces will say a lot of how close we actually are, socially."

"So what's the right answer?" Bluestreak spared a glance to his mentor.

"The most social would be to bring all of it back and determine a fair distribution," Prowl said simply.

Jazz nodded as he tracked the entity's movements. "As long as it's just the three of us equal distribution makes the most sense. If they continue this method after they decide to let Thundercracker in with us we should keep pooling everything collected together but adjust the amounts given out; they know Seekers need more fuel than us. Once that happens we'll want to test the pieces to see if some are of a higher grade than others."

"Mine's always changed color to match the potency," Thundercracker offered helpfully. "If you can spot high grade from standard, it should be simple."

"Bluestreak?" Prowl glanced at the youngest of them.

"I can tell. You can't spend any time around Sides and not get good at it for your own protection," he giggled.

"True," Prowl made a resigned sound.

"The bag is almost empty, and it hasn't entered my dome yet. Apparently they do not wish to mix up our fuel." Thundercracker observed quietly, trying to ignore the other possibility that the aliens wished to see if the grounders would share with him when he was unable to retrieve his own fuel.

The entity put one final piece just below the base ramp for the track and moved out of the dome disappearing from sight. After a klik, what appeared to be the same entity reentered their field of view carrying another, smaller sack. It floated over to Thundercracker's bench and placed a treat on top of it before moving to the shower area. Just seeing it in his area made Thundercracker relax.

"I can tell the difference in color from here," Bluestreak spoke up. "It'll be easy to keep grounder and Seeker fuel separate."

"Agreed," Prowl nodded and watched as Thundercracker's fuel was spread about. When the entity left Thundercracker's dome, the shields holding them in place dissolved and allowed them access to their domes.

Thundercracker was moving the instant he felt the field was gone. He moved about his cell, eating as he found each jelly treat.

In contrast the three grounders spread out through the dome, meticulously gathered the treats and piled them up next to the datapads on Prowl's desk. After quickly verifying that all the hidden treats had been accounted for, Prowl divided them into three equal piles.

Jazz picked up a goodie from his pile and examined it carefully before taking a bite. "A bit bland but it's nice to have some variety."

"Agreed," Prowl added after tasting one from his pile. Suddenly his doorwings snapped up sharply enough that even Thundercracker stilled and focused on him. "I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. We can ask for additives. There's a language barrier, but math and chemistry are universal."

Bluestreak swallowed his treat and grinned at the older Praxian. "That's a great way to get some variety. I've been missing a little copper in my fuel, and I know you'd like some arsenic. Too bad we can't get different kinds of fuel as well."

"Not unless one of us knows how to brew or energon production," Prowl glanced at all three of them.

"I've helped brew some high grade, although most of my help was by getting supplies." Jazz admitted. "Not certain I want to start experimenting right now, but if everyone is up for it I could give it a shot."

"I've heard the twins occasionally talk about their brewing, but they're deliberately vague about how they do it. Mostly they complaining about the quality and talking about how to improve it." Bluestreak answered.

"Starscream has also complained about the quality of our energon enough that I know some of the basics of production, but I'm not certain we could properly describe the needed supplies." Thundercracker pointed out.

"Then is would be best not to attempt to describe the process to produce tastier energon," Prowl decided.

"At least the additives will also show them a way to correct any deficiencies in our systems that won't involve injecting it directly into our systems." Jazz pointed out. "We still don't know how they handle medical emergencies, and I for one don't want to find out."

"Very much agreed," Prowl shivered at the idea. "Though we should all work on describing basic first aid tools and supplies as best we can."

Thundercracker spoke up again. "We'll need to keep from implying that we need to use the supplies when we try to request them. Which will make some of the tools trickier to describe."

"I will be careful," Prowl promised. "Still, if we can do our own basic maintenance we will be much less beholden to their questionable skills for it."

"It will also be a further demonstration of our socialization level for the entities. I have Enforcer level training and can assist with some basic first aid and maintenance issues if they arise." Thundercracker was more content now that his tanks were settled.

"Just basic field repair, but I'm good at taking directions and know what all the devices and parts are," Bluestreak spoke up as he began to type in element forms on a datapad.

"When did you pick up chemistry?" Prowl asked after a curious glance.

"One of my creators was a Sixth Degree chemist. It was impossible not to. Same with physics and the like. I was supposed to be a scientist, but the war happened and all the upgrades went to sniper," Bluestreak rambled absently.

Prowl hummed and watched curiously as more and more complex materials were typed in while Bluestreak rambled on.

"That might partially explain why he talks so much." Thundercracker glanced at the other two mechs. "I'll do my best to keep this bit of information from Starscream. I don't want to listen to him rant and rave about a sniper playing scientist."

Jazz looked at Thundercracker for a moment before giving a quick nod. "Thanks."

"Thank you, though I do not follow the connection with talking," Prowl asked.

Thundercracker shrugged. "Almost every scientist I've met through Starscream has a habit of talking extensively about their projects and current line of research. It wouldn't surprise me if his chemist creator did as well."

"So did the physicist. I was supposed to be mathematician, though I wanted to be a sociologist. If discussions weren't over what I was going to study it was about what they were studying," Bluestreak's ramble veered onto the subject briefly before moving off onto Smokescreen.

"Perceptor." Jazz spoke the single designation like it was the complete explanation it was to any Autobot officer.

"Wheeljack," Prowl added with a shiver of his wings. "I can follow Preceptor's logic. Wheeljack doesn't always connect the dots with reality."

"Sounds like more proof for my personal pet theory." Thundercracker noted before settling next to the bars, savoring his last goodie while he watched the residents of the other two domes. "Based on our success at their new test I assume we can expect progressively more challenging hiding spots for our fuel."

"That doesn't explain Prowl," Jazz snickered.

"I'm not a scientist." Prowl countered.

"You have the processor of one," Jazz said.

"He has a point," Bluestreak spoke up. "You don't talk much, but you do think like one of us."

"Hmm...you admitted can follow what the scientists are saying so you could be considered to at least partially count." Thundercracker looked over at Jazz, enjoying the light banter. "Maybe he's one of the rarer types not prone to audible ramblings. Does he have a tendency towards thorough, detailed written reports and plans elaborating on every possible outcome and variable? That would still mostly fit the pattern."

"Oh yeah," Jazz grinned at his lover's sputtering about it being his function.

"Yeah, but you go way beyond the function," Bluestreak giggled. "I'd bet Soundwave is like you. Doing in writing what most of us do verbally."

Prowl finally huffed but stopped objecting.

"Soundwave is the primary reason I discovered this other scientist archetype. That mech loves his reports." Thundercracker confirmed as he leaned fractionally closer to the trio, enjoying the company and light banter even if it wasn't with his trine or fellow Seekers. The lack of aggression was very pleasant. Yes, Bluestreak was still a little uneasy around him and he knew the older two would kill him in an instant if it was an advantage, but it was still better than most Decepticons.

"You've spent much time around Soundwave?" Prowl was unusually curious.

"Since Starscream is my trinemate I see more of Soundwave than most Decepticons would prefer. As the two of them do not have the best relationship, I also get to listen to Starscream complain about him among others." Thundercracker offered what he figured wouldn't surprise the two officers.

"Is there _anyone_ who _wants_ to see Soundwave?" Bluestreak asked in shock at the idea. "And I don't mean in cuffs," he gave a pointed look at Jazz when the blue visor flashed.

"There was a time when I looked forward to it. Those are long gone," Prowl said quietly and even Jazz looked startled. "Soundwave is older than I am. He often did commission work for the Enforcers and private citizens," Prowl shrugged. "I enjoyed working with him before the war."

Bluestreak just stared, surprised speechless by Prowl's words.

After briefly cycling his optics, Thundercracker thought about this revelation. "I didn't work with him as a Marshal in Vos so I have no frame of reference for his behavior before he became a Decepticon. The two of you do seem to have similar work styles, so it makes sense you would have once worked well together. Professionally we have few disagreements as long as Starscream isn't involved."

"Starscream is the walking embodiment of discord," Prowl snorted. "From what I have heard, Soundwave's methods and personality have changed little over the war. Only who he supports is different."

Thundercracker ignored the common complaint about his trinemate. "I would prefer being locked in the same room with Starscream and Soundwave to being anywhere near Shockwave."

"Agreed." All three Autobots shuddered at the thought.

"Does he have _any_ redeeming features?" Prowl asked.

Thundercracker scowled before settling back down, remembering what his trinemate had told him. "He was once a great mech, a visionary Senator working to try and heal Cybertron. The corrupt Senate leaders felt threatened by him and turned him into what he is now." That out of the way, he continued, wanting to see what the officers would have to say. "He's an effective threat to keep those worse than Barricade in line, and just the rumor Shockwave's on a base seems to keep your Spec Ops teams busy. Am I personally wary of him? Slag, yes."

Jazz sorted. "I'll give him all that and more. Soundwave I can understand. Shockwave ... he's just... just...."

"A sparked drone," Prowl supplied quietly. Just hearing that was enough to send Bluestreak into a furious denial that took Thundercracker most of three very confusing kliks to realize was actually directed at denying that Prowl was a drone. Even Jazz, usually so very careful of revealing any truth about himself leaned closer to Prowl so their fields could mesh better.

"You are not a drone and neither is Soundwave." Thundercracker stated firmly. "Yes, you are both more reserved than many mechs. By that logic I'm a drone if someone compares me to Dogfight or Skywarp. True, Shockwave was once what is considered a normal mech. I don't know what precisely I would call him now, but what he has become is not the same as the two of you."

Prowl briefly looked at Thundercracker with an odd expression before his field extended with a light brush. "Thank you."

"I wonder if what was done could be undone," Bluestreak began to ramble.

Prowl cocked his helm. "Do you know what was actually done to Shockwave?"

Thundercracker paused, passing out information about Shockwave was different from rambling about his trinemates. Still, parts of the story were common knowledge among the Decepticon officers and had played a roll in the rally against the Senate. "I have limited second-hand information about the events. I know when he was a Senator he had a normal face and real hands, and there are accusations that Senator Proteus was involved in changing him. Any charges against that monster are probably understated, and we may never know the full extent of his culpability for this war. What I have heard about what actually happened is beyond my technical understanding, and I never wanted to get Shockwave's attention by asking too many questions about him. He seems to have adapted to being what he is now, and I don't know if he would accept being changed back."

"War and peace do not always lend themselves to the choices one may wish," Prowl murmured, his processors thick with variables and possibilities as his tac-net chewed through what could bes and what might bes.

"Don't bother with him for a while," Jazz shook his helm, but his tone was fond. "He's deep in tactician land."

"At least he's quieter in tactician land than Starscream is in scientific mode." Thundercracker watched the tactician for a klik before turning back to Jazz and Bluestreak. "So, we've discussed some of the Decepticon officers, and I've been wondering, is Ironhide as violent off the battlefield as he is on it?"

"Nah, he's cool to hang around," Bluestreak grinned.

"Great drinking buddy," Jazz agreed. "He's really pretty relaxed unless something threatens Prime."

Thundercracker nodded, "Nice to know he's not that trigger-happy all the time. I'd heard a few older Decepticons claim he wasn't that bad before the war, but he, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker all have rather violent reputations among our troops."

"Well deserved ones, I'd say. Hide and Sides are both pretty good mecha out of battle. Sunny's just as dangerous anywhere," Jazz gave a summery.

"Sunny's not that bad," Bluestreak objected. "You just have to know his triggers and he's safe enough."

"There are a few Decepticons that I could describe that same way: Hyperdrive and Ramjet for instance." Thundercracker pointed out. "That doesn't mean they shouldn't be considered dangerous."

Bluestreak giggled. "I dare you to name one mecha on _either_ side that can't be considered dangerous. I thought we were talking about uncontrollable."

"Beachcomber is fairly close." Thundercracker chuckled, a sentiment all the Autobots agreed with. "Uncontrollable would be more along the lines of Motormaster or Astrotrain. Would you consider Sunstreaker as dangerous as them?"

"No, nowhere close to as dangerous," Bluestreak said firmly. "Especially Motormaster."

"Sunny understands how to be civil and social. He's just got a filament trigger about a couple things," Jazz agreed. "I doubt any of them could make it in normal society, but with a good manager Sunny can make it as a free citizen. Sunny also happens to have that manager built in with Sides."

"There are quite a few of us on both sides that fit that description." Thundercracker sighed.

"If there are a handful of mecha on all of Cybertron that could function as civilians I would be surprised," Prowl said quietly, his harmonics as depressed as his posture. "Do any of us know anyone that could be a civilian without a lot of work?"

"Beachcomber and Perceptor," Bluestreak offered. "Couldn't you?" he looked at Jazz.

"I could fake it, sure, but it'd be a mission, not real," Jazz shrugged. "Blaster probably could. Optimus would do better than any of us. Soundwave probably could, but only in the same context as Prowl and I. Mission, function, parameters given and accepted. But _us_? I kinda doubt it."

"No, I couldn't function in civilian society anymore," Prowl agreed. "But then, no matter who wins, what was society won't be what we build from. The army that wins will be the foundation of the next society."

"Some Decepticons like Swindle could find a function in civilian life however outside the law it might turn out to be," Thundercracker began.

"That does not qualify any more than murders do," Prowl objected.

Thundercracker shrugged his wings. "But most like me would be following the same parameters as you and Soundwave," he stated as he slumped against his side of the bars. "No matter who wins, the Cybertron that once existed will be but a memory, good or otherwise. I am not optimistic about our future. I do not know how peace could actually be achieved without the near extermination or subjugation of the losing side, and that will just set the stage for a new rebellion. Perhaps the tacticians and thinkers can come up with something that will work."

"It will depend on which side wins," Prowl shrugged. "The acceptable parameters of the new society will be very different under Optimus than Megatron."

"True," Thundercracker agreed.


	3. The Keepers (alien POV)

Az'ik'ti're hovered in the center of the three habitation domes containing their first round of captures. The black and white one with the red head stripes was a definite leader and now had the largest family group. As much of a struggle as it had been to work their spoken names into something more understandable, she had to admit it was nice that they did have names that might be recognizable to the owners should they be made into sonic waves. It was also nice given three of the ground-types had very similar appearances and all three flight types were shades of the same color. Descriptive names would be terribly complex. So what Ow'll called them they were on official records. Hopefully they could work out how to get it to name other new ones as they were captured or acquired.

Even though the fourth to join Ow'll's group was a surprise, the flight type seemed to get along well with the three winged ground types. It didn't make much sense, but as As'ri'su had repeatedly reminded her, these beings where unusually intelligent with a highly complex society. Appearance and teek did not always indicate who would get along.

After observing the hostility from the red marked towards the purple marked of their own frame type, Az'ik'ti're had initially concluded that Un'dr'ca'kr would attempt to join Ar'ic'ad since they both bore similar purple marks and had been aggressively rejected by their own frame types. Perhaps the red and purple marks only designated hostility between similar frame types? But if that was the case Og'fi'te should be willing to accept Ar'ic'ad. Az'ik'ti're was tempted to separate As'kt'hi from Og'fi'te to see if As'kt'hi would be accepted into the larger family group.

As'ri'su wasn't convinced, but had said that if the next flight frame they got was accepted into the Ow'll's instead of As'kt'hi and Og'fi'te's group, they could try it. As'kt'hi was much less aggressive than Og'fi'te and would potentially make a good test subject for their theories.

Other than Ar'ic'ad who appeared to be hostile towards all their current subjects, they had successfully integrated the three winged ground types into what appeared to be a potential breeding relationship, quite an achievement for the first round of collection. Discovering how to successfully breed all the sub-types would be critical for their long-term survival as a species.

It was unfortunate but not unanticipated that the three collected flight types had not formed the cohesive trio identified in previous observations as typical for their sub-type. Hopefully the next round of collecting would include the acquisition of more flight types who would prove compatible for a long term partnering with Un'dr'ca'kr, Og'fi'te and As'kt'hi. 

The real advance, the most important of all their captures, was undoubtedly Ow'll. Not only did it seem skilled at building a coalition, it was the first and most able to communicate. As difficult as it was, it seemed like Ow'll could even understand some basics of their language. That was the study today. Too see what she could teach Ow'll.

Aj'az and Un'dr'ca'kr sat facing each other with the odd board between them, once again taking turns moving the objects across it. Az'ik'ti're had not yet identified the exact purpose of the board or the nature of the patterns as they seemed to vary every time it was used. Us'tr'ek was currently using the track as was its preference. Ow'll had just finished drying off from the cleaning unit and was moving towards the seat it had claimed.

When Ow'll's face oriented to her, Az'ik'ti're flashed in a slow sweep from 2000 to 30 terahertz. While no one was completely positive, that seemed to be the being's visual range as they all tended to focus on whoever or whatever was doing so, but only if the lit objects of their heads was already facing that direction. It had been a shock to realize that almost all input must be taken in by those small things. Once Ow'll was definitely focused on her she floated close to the dome, formed a careful enclosure around her to maintain the atmosphere of their habitat and opened the two spaces with bars just wide enough for the solid energy bits she had with her.

Aj'az started to stand after Az'ik'ti're created the bars, but Ow'll's stern command caused the older mate to settle back although it continued to watch her. After asserting its dominance in the hierarchy Ow'll stood and slowly moved closer to her, stopping in front of the bars just outside of its known touching range. It appeared wary of her but was not currently showing signs of aggression. That was good. Very, very good. Many beings were highly aggressive when first approached. 

With care she flashed her name and recognized that it was curious but not quite certain what she wanted. She flashed her name again, and it pointed to her, though it was a slow, cautious movement and made a vocalization. As she flashed a warm, pleased yellow she pulled a small energy treat from the snack pouch and rolled it into the dome. There was another pause before it picked up the treat, inspected it and consumed it.

She flashed its name next and knew it was nothing it had seen before. It was still focused on her though and after a break she flashed its name again. This time the pause was finished with it pointing to itself and making the sound wave pattern that it had used to identify itself before. She quickly flashed yellow in approval and offered a second treat. This time when Ow'll picked it up it turned and called to its group. Its black and white mate, Aj'az, perked up and lifted its hands to catch the treat when it was tossed. Aj'az then handed it to Us'tr'ek who consumed it.

It was difficult not to flash how exciting it was to see them share treats. This couldn't be because they were sharing needed energy. It was a social thing. It had to be. Even though Ow'll was earning the treats, it was sharing with its group! It was too soon to know why the likely youngest got the one tossed to the primary mate. It could have been Aj'az wanting to court him. It could be that the youngest was normally given treats first. Or something she wasn't thinking of at all.

With Ow'll facing her again she brought out a treat and flashed that it was solid energy. It made another sound slowly and distinctly while watching her and pointing at the energy treat before making a different sound and acting like it was consuming the treat. It hesitated for a moment before pointing at the center of its frame, repeating its identifying sound as well as the other sounds and gestures, ending with the wing dip it seemed to use as a positive acknowledgment.

Az'ik'ti're flashed excitedly at the leap they had just made and gently rolled the treat to it. Ow'll had not only recognized that she was identifying the treat, but it had moved a step further and conveyed what it would do with the treat if it was given to it, giving her opportunity to teach it more words. She flashed yes and rolled the treat to Ow'll. This time she didn't push it as far and she remained closer. With luck she could teek it.

Ow'll stood still for a moment as the treat came to rest outside of its reach. After a quick glance at the treat, Ow'll slowly moved closer to the treat still keeping its visual sensors focused on her. Aj'az and Un'dr'ca'kr fixated their attention on her, while Us'tr'ek paid more attention to their dominant's movements as it approached Az'ik'ti're and carefully knelt to pick up the treat.

As Ow'll stood she reached out with the edge of herself to see what kind of information she could gather. The collection team had indicated that they could teek these solid beings, though it was while they were unconscious and still carried a residue of the capture equipment.

As its field came within range Az'ik'ti're could teek some curiosity mixed with a little bit of unease, but for a member of such an aggressive species Ow'll seemed surprisingly unemotional for having been only recently confined. Pain flashed through its field after they connected, and it stumbled back quickly with its wings clamped tightly against its back.

Az'ik'ti're quickly backed off to be well out of contact range as the family rushed towards their leader with very loud vocalizations. The two ground-types continued to vocalize as they touched Ow'll and it vocalized to calm them down. The flier stood between the three and her with a posture she was sure was meant to be intimidating and protective.

Hopefully she hadn't hurt Ow'll too badly with this experiment, and it would still be willing to communicate with her. As she watched Ow'll continued vocalizing quietly until Aj'az gently pulled Us'tr'ek away and let Ow'll walk up behind the flier. After a few vocalizations back and forth Un'dr'ca'kr also submitted, shifting aside to let Ow'll passed to once again move near her. She noted it stopped well out of teeking range. Flashing an apology she rolled a treat much further into the dome and floated back. There was now as much distance between her and the treat as there had been with the first one.

Ow'll ignored the low vocalizations coming from its family and picked up the treat. After dipping its wings to her in the thank you gesture Ow'll turned, made the same call it had made previously before tossed the treat to Aj'az. This time the older mate consume the treat instead of sharing it with the others. Un'dr'ca'kr did not appear to be upset about been left out of the sharing ritual. Since it was the late addition it might be waiting its turn in the group hierarchy, but As'ri'su thought there might be an alternative explanation. Perhaps the treats were not going to be shared with the flier because it consumed a different density of energy. The fliers had not done well on the original fuel the grounder-types still consumed, and Ow'll made certain this group consistently gave Un'dr'ca'kr only the correct energy solids during feeding times.

So Az'ik'ti're took out two treats. One of the grounder's fuel and one of the flier's. She carefully rolled them into the dome as far apart as she could and focused on what Ow'll would do.

Ow'll glanced at both treats for a moment before looking back up at her, clearly thinking before making a vocalization while again tipping its wings. First it stepped over to pick up the flier treat before moving to pick up the other one, all the while keeping its attention on her. Once Ow'll had acquired both treats, it turned back to the group and made a different vocalization before tossing the flier treat to Un'dr'ca'kr. The flier made an answering rumble and examined the treat closely before consuming it. Op'owl'll turned back to her and repeated the vocalizations it had made before the attempted teek. After finishing those vocalizations it consumed the treat.

* * *

As'ri'su scanned the small gathering that represented her entire permanent staff for this project. Of them only Az'ik'ti're had any experience as a solid-being keeper. Ur'an'ii didn't have much experience as a healer of solid beings, but she was the only one willing to try this desperate endeavor. The other three were little better than interns; unskilled but excited.

Despite their overall inexperience it was still more help than she'd originally anticipated when this project had been proposed. Most of the more experienced keepers were unwilling to work with such a documented aggressive species. So far at least a few of those early observations of this species were proving to be flawed, and she was keen to report their findings as they attempted to save this species from extinction.

She started with the assessment of the current known health issue. ::Ur'an'ii, do you have an update on the fliers' energy levels?::

Ur'an'ii answered promptly, pleased the potential crisis was mostly resolved. ::The initial lethargy seems to have been mostly alleviated, but I would advise a continued slow advancement up to a 10% increase in the current fuel potency.::

::Has there been any progress in getting Ar'ic'ad to integrate?:: As'ri'su asked everyone.

::I'm afraid not. Both larger groups are highly aggressive towards it. Based on markings and behavior, I suspect that all seven know each other rather well and that our understanding of their societies is far too simplistic.:: Er'su'na spoke up. ::While that is a given, I mean that even our estimation of how much more complex it is, is far too simplistic.::

::Should attempt to collect a few of the other sub-types in addition to more fliers next time and see if Ar'ic'ad will socialize with them?:: Ib'jo'ti tentatively suggested. ::I know at the current stage we're focusing on the more endangered sub-types, but Ar'ic'ad might have a preference for different groupmates just as Un'dr'ca'kr has shown a clear preference for socializing with the winged grounders over its own type.::

::Yes. Variety may find what we need. It is also possible that Un'dr'ca'kr will prefer its own kind if given the right choices. It is possible that its preference was simply between the three choices available, not a true preference.:: As'ri'su agreed.

As'ri'su directed her attention to Az'ik'ti're. ::According to your report the communication session with Ow'll showed progress even after the incident when you teeked it. Do you believe it might learn to follow more complex instructions soon?::

::Yes. Ow'll does seem unusually intelligent and docile. It would be fascinating to even have enough communication possible to know how such a low aggression individual come to lead.:: Az'ik'ti're said excitedly. ::Yes. I believe I have found a method to ask it to perform physical actions. It is difficult to form a basic image of one and manipulate its positioning and form, but it seems to grasp it well. More complex communication should be possible if we can mimic their soundwave communication. While it has already grasped some basic visual communications I have attempted, I have to hold them several times longer than normal and only the most basic of statements can be conveyed.::

::Maybe Ow'll is in charge because it's calmer and is recognized as a mediator and peacekeeper between the others?:: It'is'ia paused before continuing with her theory when she was flashed encouragement to speak. ::I've watched Ow'll interact with the other specimens, and overall it and As'kt'hi use the fewest aggression display. Ow'll did have some initial aggression displays towards Un'dr'ca'kr, but the two of them seemed to settle fairly quickly now. It appears they might have been doing some social posturing. Perhaps Un'dr'ca'kr's reactions to those displays lead to it joining the group.::

Ib'jo'ti brought up a counter argument. ::Ow'll does use the same aggression displays as the other winged grounders towards Ar'ic'ad who responds similarly to all three of them. Perhaps Ow'll is followed simply because it is older and wiser than the others? Us'tr'ek appears to be one of the younger ones and has demonstrated significantly less emotional stability when isolated.::

::All true,:: Er'su'na picked up the conversation. ::It would also explain why Ow'll focused on Us'tr'ek before its mate. Most of our elders would focus on calming and caring for a small kin in distress over an elder kin that is calm. That is true in every intelligent and sentient race I've studied the basics of. Whether these are sentient or merely intelligent, it would make sense if they fell into that norm.:: She focused on Ur'an'ii. ::Have you discovered any reason why they display such strong emotions but teek so flat?::

::Not yet, although I do have a few theories from my work with other solid beings.:: Ur'an'ii said. ::It may be that they are posturing right now and aren't as aggressive as they would be in their native habitat. They may also be a hive mind society with more emotional members controlling the behavior of the others. There's also the possibility that they have some sort of dampening or suppression device in their physical forms similar to the subspace pockets we blocked when they were acquired. Az'ik'ti're is correct that we don't want to make Ow'll unwilling to cooperate with us by attempting another teek so quickly after its negative experience. As'ri'su, I propose that we consider alternative test subjects for teeking, and I would recommend As'kt'hi and Og'fi'te as they display contrasting temperaments and have isolated themselves from the others.::

::Perhaps you would be there for those tests?:: Az'ik'ti're asked.

::Willingly,:: Ur'an'ii flickered with excitement.

::Thank you. Now, any thoughts on new enrichment options? I've hidden their solid energy treats everywhere I can think of. ::

::What about the option of putting the treats inside containers?:: Ur'an'ii asked. ::It would also allow us to test their intellectual capabilities by increasing the complexity of the containers and locks. Another option would be to run a sensory test by putting three identical objects in the enclosure but filling only two of them with treats.::

::I like both ideas,:: Az'ik'ti're agreed excitedly, then focused on As'ri'su. ::Perhaps we can give As'kt'hi's group a noticeable amount of extra for a few feeding cycles to see how it responds to abundant resources? I believe it is safe to assume the lack of resources on their homeworld is a core cause for the level of violence we observe there. Perhaps Og'fi'te will calm if very well fed..::

::All of the ideas that have been discussed have merit, although the parameters of some of the projects will need to be further defined before we being implementing them.:: Overall, As'ri'su was pleased with the interest and insight being shown by her staff. ::I concur with the recommendation to increase the potency of the fliers' fuel.::

::Once we increase the fuel for the pair of fliers, should we also consider giving them more time to fly in the bay?:: Ur'an'ii suggested. ::They have been observed moving great distances and spending long periods of time airborne on their homeworld, and the confinement here could also be triggering Og'fi'te's aggression. All three of them showed a marked improvement in behavior once they could fly, and more time in the air could help compensate for the limited flight area currently available.::

::Agreed,:: As'ri'su flashed. ::Work on a scheduling plan to give them all equal time.::

::Although I regret that we were unable to acquire a compatible trio of fliers immediately, I believe the chances of our project's potential success were enhanced when we acquired such behaviorally diverse fliers. It has been enlightening observing how the changes made have so quickly impacted these solid beings' behaviors, and it has given us a greater understanding of the improvements needed in their quality of life.:: Ur'an'ii said. ::The information already gathered from these three will prove invaluable maintaining the health of a successfully bred flier and its mates.::

* * *

Az'ik'ti're watched the two fliers work through the puzzles she'd placed in their enclosure. The shifting pieces of the lock were proving more challenging for the pair than it had been for Ow'll's group who were already sharing their treats, but she had come to expect the larger group to advance more rapidly than any of her colleagues had anticipated. Ow'll and Aj'az in particular were proving very adept at puzzles and were proving difficult to stump. A quick wing movement brought her focus back to As'kt'hi who happily opened the box to pull out the pair of concentrated flier treats.

True to standard behavior As'kt'hi offered one to Og'fi'te and kept one for itself. Also true to form for everyone they consumed them quickly. While the earliest distress about fueling had long since faded for all the mechanoids except Ar'ic'ad, they still were not sated enough to save. Or perhaps they trusted that the fuel would always come. It was an interesting question and an important one to determine. She was reasonably confident that Ow'll did trust that the pattern of fueling would be held, even though it would begin to display stress indicators if the delay was by more than ten percent.

It said a great deal about the socialization of this solid being species that even when the pair had been receiving inadequate fuel they had still shared equally without fighting over it. The original hypothesis had been that the cooperation was because they were of the same type and possibly related like the winged grounders, but the cooperation after the addition of Un'dr'ca'kr to Ow'll's group had challenged that assumption.

Og'fi'te finally opened its box and triumphantly pulled the two pieces out, tossing one to As'kt'hi. After quickly consuming the fuel, they stacked the open boxes and began searching for any other hidden treats in their enclosure. Az'ik'ti're was pleased to see them this engaged and active. The new enrichment routines were certainly proving effective. 

She watched the pair freeze when the flash and sound indicated they had access to the overhead flying space and then they were both flying. Og'fi'te flew over Ow'll's group and circled several times until Un'dr'ca'kr flared its wings and looked up.

Og'fi'te spun in mid-air and dove down towards Un'dr'ca'kr, swooping close to the dome before arching back up into the central flying space. Ow'll stood from its seat and flared its own wings at the display. It did not appear to be the same display she had seen towards Ar'ic'ad; it looked more like the original displays towards Un'dr'ca'kr. Az'ik'ti're watched intently wanting to learn more about the most aggressive of the fliers. Was Og'fi'te challenging the other flier's place in the larger group or was it just enjoying its new fuel levels? Or maybe they knew each other and were not friendly. This group had already clearly displayed a complexity of group dynamics that baffled all efforts to understand beyond the statement that it was true.

Og'fi'te swooped around and made another much steeper dive at the dome and Un'dr'ca'kr rose to meet it, though slowly enough that it was in no danger of impacting the dome.

Az'ik'ti're watched the display and the reactions from those below. All the winged grounders were now watching the display with varying level of interest. Og'fi'te skimmed very close to the top of dome and shot back up wagging its wings as it flipped over and dove back down for another pass. Aj'az quickly stood, flaring its own wings in alarm and obviously agitation. Az'ik'ti're watched Og'fi'te fail to pull up sharply enough, crashing into the top of the dome.

::Ur'an'ii, team!:: Az'ik'ti're called out to them all and zoomed up to the flight zone, ignoring the energy field that held both Og'fi'te and As'kt'hi up. ::Og'fi'te damaged itself flying.::

::We're on our way! How badly is it damaged?:: Ur'an'ii called as she quickly gathered supplies to begin treatment of the injured flier, concerned about the extent of the damage to a member of this species they still knew so little about. The veterinary clinic had been located relatively close to the containment area in anticipation of just this sort of event, though it had originally been to repair damage due to fighting rather than an accident.

::It crashed into the dome while flying.:: Az'ik'ti're watched As'kt'hi close in on Og'fi'te even as she came within range of the pair. ::Its head and one wing appear damaged. As'kt'hi has just landed next to Og'fi'te and may be applying native first aid. They are communicating and As'kt'hi is touching Og'fi'te.::

::Approach them carefully. They're both stressed right now and either might reflexively attack.:: Ur'an'ii made a last quick check of her supplies and started towards the bay, meeting up with It'is'ia as they both headed down the corridor.

Az'ki'ti're watched As'kt'hi working to keep Og'fi'te from moving as it was apparently ignoring the fluids leaking from its wounds. She looked around for something to help stop the seeping fluids. Inside the grounder dome Aj'az was scrambling up the track holding some of their group's soft meshes. Those could be used to help stop the seeping fluids until Ur'an'ii could repair the injuries.

That was proof, if anything was, that the three grounders in with Un'dr'ca'kr were on the same side of the massive conflict as Og'fi'te and As'kt'hi. They all had the same red face on their frames. Un'dr'ca'kr had looked up, but didn't seem to care much past that.

Carefully Az'ki'ti're opened the barrier that kept the two sets of fliers from accessing the flying space at the same time and watched as Aj'az jumped up through the opening and tossed the soft meshes towards Og'fi'te and As'kt'hi. A couple fell haphazardly across Og'fi'te's body and on the field beneath them. As'kt'hi caught several of the soft meshes and began pressing one into a rend in Og'fi'te's wing that was leaking a heavy flow of fluids. Aj'az moved across the field towards them, vocalizing as it approached. Once it was within touching range, it picked up a soft mesh and began working on a small leak in Og'fi'te's flight frame front.

::Ur'an'ii, Aj'az climbed up with supplies and is helping As'kt'hi patch Og'fi'te's injuries.:: Az'ki'ti're called as her two colleagues entered the area and headed towards them. The cooperation between Aj'az and As'kt'hi was wonderful to watch even if the circumstances were unfortunate, but she was now wondering why these five hadn't tried to merge their two groups earlier. This also raised more questions about Un'dr'ca'kr's acceptance by the winged grounders and Ar'ic'ad's rejection by everyone. Why were the purple marked flier and purple marked winged grounder being treated so differently?

If only they could really communicate with them! At least Ow'll seemed willing to try, but there was only so much that a group that communicated with sound and a group that communicated with electromagnetics could have in common linguistically.

Ur'an'ii approached the pair working on Og'fi'te while It'is'ia hovered next to the more experience keeper awaiting instructions. ::They've managed to crudely plug several of the major leaks, but we need to separate the other two from Og'fi'te. It doesn't look too serious now from here, but I'll need to bring it to the clinic to seal these injuries and make certain it stays healthy while recuperating. They do seem to understand basic field repair for their species. It might be worth requesting a raid on their data storage and a cryptologist to decipher it into something I can understand.::

Aj'az's face snapped up and its visor brightened. Suddenly on the same frequency they spoke on at close range a pattern of gibberish repeated three times, then silenced as it continued to stare at them.

::Agreed. I think Aj'az might have just tried to communicate directly. Do you require my assistance with Og'fi'te?:: Az'ki'ti're asked as she separated Aj'az from the two fliers with a force field. She kept most of her attention on the winged grounder and didn't move to put it back in the dome just yet.

::No, the damage isn't as severe as I feared. Apparently these solid beings can withstand impacts reasonable well.:: Ur'an'ii relaxed a bit as she finished the cursory examination.

Az'ki'ti're let It'is'ia deal with As'kt'hi, who seemed displeased at being separated from Og'fi'te by the force field. Knowing Ur'an'ii had brought sedatives and should have no trouble taking the more aggressive flier to the clinic for repair, Az'ki'ti're slipped a force field between Aj'az and the others and focused on it. She was now very interested in the gibberish Aj'az had created. Carefully, she extended a tendril towards him while slowly saying ::Aj'az.:: as quietly as she could. The pain response could be from the strength of her form's field compared to their own.

Well after another of her own kind could detect it, but still well before clear contact was made between their fields its face snapped around to face her.

::Jazz.:: it pointed at itself and spoke clearly and slowly.

If she was really managing to talk to one of these solid beings it would be an incredible breakthrough, but she didn't want to injure or frighten it. Trying to keep her growing excitement under control, she quietly repeated its name back ::Aj'az:: She moved down slightly, pointed at herself and said slowly and distinctly ::Az'ki'ti're,:: before pointing back at it and repeating, ::Aj'az.:: Then she waited to see what it would do.

Aj'az tipped its head to the side. ::Aj'az?:: it pointed to itself. ::Az'ki'ti're,:: it pointed to her, and even with the difficulties it had with pronouncing it, that was clearly her name.

::Az'ki'ti're. Aj'az,:: she repeated back. This was even better than the previous communication with Ow'll and was probably because of those initial steps. Looking around for something else that had already been named by its mate, she pointed over at the lone flier being moved back to its dome, ::As'kt'hi.::

Aj'az altered its facial structure briefly before pointing down at the group below and spoke to them as she would, though she only understood the name of the dark blue flier. Once the flier moved away from the group Aj'az focused on her again as it pointed to the dark blue flier. ::Thundercracker.::

::Un'dr'ca'kr,:: she repeated back the only part that had made sense to Aj'az, pointing at the flier. Why had it ignored the other flier she mentioned? Maybe Ow'll had introduced its own desired group first for cultural reasons. Deciding to work with this, she pointed the leader and said ::Ow'll.::

::Ow'll.:: Aj'az pointed at Ow'll. ::Shdr kxa Un'dr'ca'kr,:: he pointed at the flier. ::Bluestreak,:: he pointed at the silver and black grounder who lived with them. ::Sky High,:: he pointed to As'kt'hi.:: He paused as she repeated each name, knowing that he had said other things in with the name but not what they were.

::Dogfight.:: he made a very different motion with one limb in the direction that Og'fi'te had been taken.

As'ri'su was going to be ecstatic over this breakthrough in communication. Finally they could understand the solid beings and learn more about them so they could save their species. ::Og'fi'te crashed,:: she moved toward the field mimicking the descent from the flier's earlier mishap. Rising back up to her previous spot, she continued, ::Ur'an'ii fix.::

Aj'az nodded slowly, clearing understanding what she'd said. ::Ur'an'ii dpwq Og'fi'te. Blq pmd?::

Az'ki'ti're excitedly contacted Ur'an'ii and tagged As'ri'su into the conversation, ::Aj'az is communicating with me, even better than Ow'll has managed so far. I think it wants to know how long until Og'fi'te is repaired.::

::It'is'ia has been filling us in as you speak with it.:: As'ri'su said, excitement creeping into her voice.

Ur'an'ii answered quickly, ::Tell it Og'fi'te should be repaired enough to bring back within about four or five fueling cycles.::

Az'ki'ti're focused back on Aj'az. ::Og'fi'te back in five.::

Aj'az had that odd facial expression again, then a sharp expulsion of atmosphere from its frame.

::Og'fi'te?:: Aj'az waved its arms widely, trying to signal something to her.

::Og'fi'te back:: Az'ik'ti're opened up five small slits in the field in front of Aj'az. ::Az'ki'ti're back:: She opened up three small slits.

Aj'az looked down before nodding its head, and she guided it back into the dome.

* * *

Az'ik'ti're was the last to hurry into the meeting room. Normally she would have been one of the first ones here, but she was running far later than she would have under ordinary circumstances. ::My apologies, As'ri'su.:: She said as she settled into her place close to the senior keeper. ::Aj'az was trying to ask more questions. We're having issues progressing beyond simple names verbally, and I didn't want to further discourage its communication attempts.::

::How is the pictographic communication coming along?:: As'ri'su accepted the apology smoothly.

::Far better than verbal,:: Er'su'na spoke up. ::Ow'll in particular seems to have grasped how to teach me a little bit of its written language. It is painfully slow, but progress is being made. I know their glyphs and some sounds for fuel, flier fuel, treat, oval, lead, cube, wing, water and cleanser. Or at least I think I do. It's just started trying to teach me their counting system.::

::Counting would be helpful. Aj'az has been trying to show and then teach me some of their verbs, but it's been a very challenging process.:: Az'ik'ti're sighed.

::How was this done before?:: Ib'jo'ti, a junior keeper asked. ::Surely this isn't the first time a species capable of language has been saved in a preserve.::

::Most of the other solid beings rescued from extinction have been less complex socially than this species. It also didn't seem to hurt members of those species when I teeked them,:: Ur'an'ii spoke quietly, remembering the other specimens she had helped repair. ::Most of the time we had access to written glyphs and symbols. Many of this species cultural centers have been destroyed making it more difficult to gather such information.::

Ib'jo'ti flickered her uncertainly for a long moment before As'ri'su prodded her.

::Well, we know we can't get close to one that's conscious, but if one is unconscious they don't seem to react to us.:: She flashed even more nervously with everyone looking at her. ::We know they work on electricity.. Maybe one can be scanned while unconscious for places linked to knowledge?::

::That's an option,:: Ur'an'ii said after consideration of the idea. ::I didn't take the chance to teek Og'fi'te when I was repairing it. I didn't want to risk causing it further injury.::

::Given Og'fi'te's apparent social connections with the larger group causing it injury would be a severe setback. ::Er'su'na agreed. ::Ar'ic'ad is already separated from the others and would be the easiest to sedate, but I don't know if we will get valid results scanning an apparently aberrant specimen. However it would probably be the least distressing choice for the specimens if something goes wrong, and it is currently the least likely to breed.::

As'ri'su flashed uneasily. ::All true, though I would wait until the next collection party has returned. They have orders to try and claim as many of the recording devices as they can. Hopefully those and the cooperative ones will tell us what we need to know.

::It was just a suggestion should the attempt become necessary if our other options fail,:: Er'su'na said quickly. ::I certainly don't wish to injure any of our acquisitions, especially since we are still trying to learn their social structure and all the permutations involved. After all, we didn't realize until Og'fi'te was injured that the pair of fliers had strong connections to Ow'll's group.::

::Agreed,:: Ur'an'ii flickered. ::We also do not know how Un'dr'ca'kr fits into an otherwise understandable pattern.::

Az'ik'ti're flashed in agreement. ::The more we learn; the more complex and fascinating this solid being species becomes. Hopefully what we've learned from them so far can help the cryptologist decipher their language. Unfortunately, I've been told that this is one of the more complicated types of written language and very difficult learn without some sort of beginning reference.::

It'is'ia thought for a bit before she hesitatingly suggested, ::Maybe we could include Ow'll in some of the translation process? It's been surprisingly cooperative with us so far.::

Er'su'na flash a slight warning. ::It has been. However without knowing more, it is entirely possible that we could do something ... sacrilegious to it. Most solid beings with a recorded language have some recorded things they are very aggressive about how they are handled. Without knowing how to tell what is simply information and what is more than it seems we risk cutting off our best resource.::

::We will give the cryptologist time to work. If they become stumped, we will reassess Ow'll.:: As'ri'su decided.

::In the meantime we can continue to aid the cryptologist by learning more of their words and glyphs.:: Az'ik'ti're said, flickering encouragement at the two most junior keepers. ::I tried to talk to As'kt'hi to see if it would talk with us as the winged grounders are doing, but Og'fi'te seems to be discouraging it from cooperating. Although I could be misinterpreting its actions because of its injuries. Og'fi'te might simply be anxious because it cannot protect its groupmate.::

::It is also possible that it associates us with the pain of its damage,:: Ur'an'ii added. ::It is not uncommon to associate energy donaters with the pain that brought on the need.::

::Should we bring it a few more treats next time we come to talk to it?:: It'is'ia asked. ::Would that help soothe its anxiety and show it we don't mean it harm? We've been giving the winged grounders treats when they talk to us, and the that group has been very cooperative.::

::Yes. Try to toss it right to Og'fi'te,:: As'ri'su agreed.

::I strongly suspect that Ow'll's group is so cooperative because their leader is. It was the first one to try and communicate,:: Er'su'na suggested. ::Un'dr'ca'kr calmed greatly once in that group.::

::I'm wondering ... has anyone been called the correct name without introducing yourself in the interaction first?:: Ib'jo'ti asked.

Az'ik'ti're thought for a moment. ::Yes, although they have on occasion used the wrong name, they are right more often than they are wrong. I do believe they recognize me as an individual fairly early on. Initially Ow'll tended to wait for me to address it before saying my name, but it and Aj'az have been getting more confident in our interactions and have started speaking first.::

::Nice to know they can tell us apart,:: Ib'jo'ti relaxed.

::Yes, it's good to know they can recognize us as unique individuals.:: Er'su'na agreed.


	4. Settling in

Jazz lay on the surprisingly comfortable berth he shared with Prowl in the simple box of a room built with four large and two small sheets of metal that Prowl had somehow explained he wanted. Bluestreak and Thundercracker had their own rooms, though Thundercracker's lacked a roof.

After they had constructed their recharging spaces and begun using them as quarters the aliens had supplied the other two domes with metal sheets. It was wonderful to actually have some private space after so many metacycles out in the open available for everyone's viewing pleasure. They were still confined within these domes but at least they were able to obtain a few more comforts by talking to them.

The most critical question was still well beyond anyone's ability to ask, but Prowl agreed with him that they were making progress in teaching the aliens a basic form of written Autobot, and by default spoken Autobot.

They'd made progress teaching the aliens the glyphs for some nouns, quite a few numbers, and a few verbs, but it was very slow going and actually making anything but the most basic of sentences was going to take a while. One thing that didn't help make their language exchange easier was that the Cybertronians couldn't always tell what the aliens were talking about. The entities would attempt to point at objects, but however they were doing that just wasn't detectable by the Cybertronian optics and Jazz was convinced that the aliens didn't realize it.

"Hay, Prowl," Jazz caught his lover's attention only after he saw the subtle shift in posture that said Prowl was doing busywork rather than important work. It was a sign few realized existed, and Jazz was proud that he was one of them. "Any luck working out how to teach them to read any faster?"

"I've been working to add more designations and glyphs to build up a more comprehensive vocabulary. Unfortunately, we lack a common frame of reference given we are not from the same world or even the same type of species, and I am still running into difficulty teaching them to form and understand complete written sentences. Bluestreak is trying to remember and write down some of the simpler sparkling tales as an alternative instruction method."

"Sounds good. This is _so_ much easier when you can just download it," Jazz grumbled.

"Indeed, that would be much easier." Prowl sighed before flittering his doorwings and turning more of this attention to his mate. "Unfortunately they do not appear to have that capability so we are limited to this method."

"At least they're learning even if it's at a slow rate." Jazz said as he watched Prowl's frame.

"How close are you to your subspace?" Prowl asked as he stood to fetch the dry cleanser, wax and polish.

"I think I'm getting closer to cracking it back open. Shouldn't be more than a few more orn at this rate." Jazz sat up. "Once you have everything why don't you just settle down here with me and let me take care of you. Or do you have something else in mind?"

"Only to return the favor, then have us both tend to Bluestreak. Then all three of us see to Thundercracker's polish," Prowl willingly laid face down on the large filled mattress that was central to the public space. 

Jazz settled comfortably, straddling Prowl's back to gain better access to both of those tempting doorwings. "I see where you're going with this. He's been isolating himself long enough, and his wings do look like they could use a little pampering. Shouldn't be too hard to get him to go along with it."

"True. He has behaved enough like a pre-war Seeker that I believe he will accept what we manage as good enough and understand the intent," Prowl sighed in pleasure.

"Especially since he hasn't had a good polishing since before we arrived here." Jazz worked the dry cleanser carefully but thoroughly into the seams and joints in each doorwing making certain to clear out as much dust and debris as possible. "One good thing about being here; it's nice to have the time to take care of you like this."

"It is very pleasant, and I enjoy the time with you and Bluestreak as well," Prowl's frame began to relax, his field humming with pleasure at the attention. "Likely longer than that. For a trined Seeker of rank his finish was unacceptable."

"Wonder why it was like that given he seems to manage his trine well enough that they haven't killed each other yet. We probably shouldn't bring it up, but hopefully it will make our efforts seem that much better and more welcome." Jazz purred lightly as he finished applying the cleanser.

"It could be a recent argument. There are decaorns where we aren't as affectionate as usual," Prowl began to purr at the rubbing of his mate's hands and the cloth.

"True although we do have other ways to keep up appearances." Jazz worked his way along the doorwings enjoying the sounds he was drawing from his mate. "I know Bluestreak doesn't mind helping you when I'm gone."

"We're Autobots. You know even better than I do how little most Decepticons trust each other," Prowl murmured with a happy sound. "Though I will admit the it's unusual that a Seeker wouldn't have anyone outside their trine."

"Thundercracker doesn't tend to openly display a great deal of enthusiasm for the war. That makes other Decepticons, even Seekers, a little leery of socializing with a mech since it attracts attention from the more zealous followers. If 'Cracker wasn't trined with Starscream and Skywarp he'd be even more ostracized." Jazz finished removing the cleanser and grabbed a clean mesh and the polish.

"If he wasn't, there is a 79.873% probability that he could be convinced to defect, even at this stage of the war," Prowl said softly, with something that might even be regret in his harmonics. "He'd make an exceptional leader among our air forces."

Jazz spoke just as softly as he started working a proper shine into the doorwings beneath his fingers. "He'd have a fight convincing Dogfight and Groundshaker to follow him if he defected, but we could work on getting them to obey. If a trine is a concern we do have a couple of Visions he could court, and 'Cracker seems like he could handle Brainstorm's scientific eccentricities especially since he's dealt with Starscream this long. I figure Sky High wouldn't mind trining with him at this point."

"It would be difficult, but after Drift, I believe anyone can make the transition if motivated." Prowl's doorwings quivered with a surge of hope that was far reaching, well beyond their current situation. "We should approach him about that once we have enough linguistic comparability with the aliens to know for sure what they intend in the long run. He has been with his trine far too long to defect without being sure."

"Drift is definitely an example we could bring up when we do decide to approach him. He's certainly willing to work with us for the time being, and he seems to trust us as much as is currently possible." Jazz noted as he watching Prowl, enjoying the signs of rarely seen optimism as he continued to pleasure his mate. "Most of our planning hinges on better communication, and the aliens seem equally eager and are improving at a good rate."

"Agreed. If we are very lucky the next raid they do will bring some of our smarter and more socially adaptable mecha," Prowl gradually began to melt under the attention. "Hound might be the best of all. I know he was trained in how to learn alien languages without downloading it."

"He's also one of the mechs most likely to accept Thundercracker, another big plus here. Beachcomber wouldn't be a bad option either since he's so calm and agreeable." Jazz leaned in closer as he focused on bringing out a gorgeous shine. He needed to get this right to help convince the Seeker. That he was getting as much from it was the Praxian being polished had nothing to do with his care. No, nothing at all.

Suddenly Prowl had a flicker of excitement surge through him and he pulled out a datapad. Jazz caught the short range comm burst, but by the time he'd decrypted it Prowl was holding up the datapad for him to see. "Anything to add to Hound's ID?"

Jazz thought Prowl's question for a klik. "We could give them a rough map to let them know where he was stationed before we were removed. That would give them a place to start looking."

"It would," Prowl was more reluctant, but pinged that data to the pad, along with the information for Blaster. "If telepathy works as I understand, he might be able to read them."

"He's also one of the more accommodating mechs we have, and we could see if telepathy works through these domes." Jazz agreed, slightly uneasy himself at their current actions, but it wasn't really that different from deciding who should be sent on a mission. "Should we warn them who not to bring here? We don't need the problems Groundshaker or Sunstreaker would bring for example."

Prowl shuddered and pinged a great deal more than those two to the pad, Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals. "Agreed. I would be very surprised if they want more specimens like Barricade. At least Dogfight can cohabitate with most Autobots. I'm thinking Perceptor and Trailbreaker would be useful. Want any of your crew?"

"He's not in my crew, but I'd add Brainstorm to the list of potentially useful scientists as well. As for my people, Mirage would cooperate with Thundercracker well enough, but I don't know how well he'd do interacting with the aliens." Jazz said out loud before continuing privately, ::He could be useful if we decide we need to escape. I'm curious whether the aliens can detect him when he's invisible.::

::Can anyone?:: Prowl asked. "I was thinking Brainstorm for later. He doesn't work that well with others. Mirage ... yes, I think he'll be more useful than not this soon."

"Yeah, probably better not to throw him into the mix with 'Cracker just yet, at least until we have a better idea what's going on here." Jazz rubbed at a particularly stubborn spot to bring out the shine. Finally satisfied with his work, he put the polish down and pick up the wax. "Perceptor, Hound, Trailbreaker, Mirage, Blaster...fairly rounded out crew. Any Decepticons you can think of that would be handy besides Skywarp if he was saner? Maybe Detour or Tailwind? They're two of the slightly saner and more predictable ones. We could ask Thundercracker about Tailwind."

"And if there are others he'd recommend," Prowl agreed with dimming optics. "Though asking for five is likely pushing our luck. We still don't know why we were chosen."

Jazz gently rubbed the wax into Prowl's left doorwing. "True, but giving them a few carefully picked options is a way of demonstrating that we're trying to continue our mutual cooperation, especially with the warnings you put together. If we include a variety of carefully selected frame types in the list we can look at who they acquire, and that will help us determine their intentions. If they continue to stick to the rarer frame-types we can probably conclude that we're breeding stock. Especially since they seem to have deliberately grabbed our two frame-types last time."

"Agreed. It will be interesting to learn if those they didn't capture had any unusual encounters or events around the time we disappeared," Prowl moaned shamelessly at the attention and his field reached out to share this blissful experience with Jazz. "Smokescreen, Ricochet and Stepper are understandable with how erratic they are. Strongarm is even more predictable than I am, and still patrols regularly."

Jazz let his own enjoyment of Prowl's pleasure bleed into his field. "It'd be interesting questioning her and the others about anything that happened to them. Did you put Stepper and Strongarm on the no list? I don't think either of them would adjust well to this situation."

"I put all four of them on the no list, though Smokescreen and Strongarm will work reasonably well once we have a larger population base," Prowl hummed as he relaxed further.

"So nice to have time for this again. Only thing missing for a great vacation is a hot oil pool and good high grade."

"Hot oil pool would be hard to ask them for but we could try." Jazz worked at the edge of Prowl's doorwing before moving on to the right one. "We could always talk to Thundercracker about sharing some of his fuel if you want some high grade. Speaking of energon, we should probably start stockpiling some spare fuel just in case. They've got our needs down fairly well right now, but Trailbreaker needs extra if he shows up here."

"I know how to tell them his fuel needs," Prowl was sure of it. "At a minimum I can get it close. They did figure it out for the Seekers. I hadn't thought of asking for luxuries, though I believe I could explain it well enough with Bluestreak's help."

"Call me paranoid, love, but I wouldn't mind having a small back-up supply handy." Jazz purred as he admired his mate's relaxed frame. "It's been a while since I've seen you like this, and I'd love to be able to climb in an oil pool with you."

"So would I," Prowl agreed willingly. "If it weren't for how we got here, this would become a paradise quickly. They do seem to understand the gilded cage."

Jazz setting aside the polish and admiring the finish on Prowl's doorwings. "Yeah, it's easy to forget our real circumstances here, right up until I look over at the two Seekers isolated from us or at Barricade isolated from everyone. I wonder what they're going to do with him; that will tell us a lot about these aliens' intentions."

"It will," Prowl fluttered his doorwings for Jazz to admire. "Your turn."

Jazz shifted to let Prowl slip out from under him before lying down and stretching out, eager for his mate's attention. "I always enjoy your hands on my frame, love."

"I always enjoy having them there," Prowl purred as he leaned forward to kiss Jazz's neck while he stroked along the panels affectionately.

Jazz's purred and relaxed under Prowl's practiced touch. "It's been a long time since we've had this much time to ourselves even with our current company."

"It is true," Prowl agreed as they both sank into the pleasure of the cleaning and polishing. The soft humming eventually drew Bluestreak out, but he remained out of their space and simply waited and watched.

Eventually after even Prowl was satisfied with the finish on his doorwings, Jazz turned his head to look over at Bluestreak waiting patiently. "You ready for your turn now?"

"Absolutely!" Bluestreak trilled excitedly and squirmed inwards to sit near them, his doorwings fluttering in excitement. "It's so nice to have time and resources for this."

After Prowl climbed off him Jazz shifted to kneel next to the younger mech's right side. Taking the cleanser Prowl offered him, he reached over and started carefully rubbing one doorwing while Prowl moved to work on the other. "One of the nicer things about being here. Just relax and let us take care of you right now."

Bluestreak murmured something, his vocalizer on autopilot, but his field relaxed and swirled out to mingle with theirs more with each passing klik.

Idly filtering the babbling for anything important, Jazz hummed contentedly as he switched from cleanser to wax, passing the container over to Prowl without being asked. They were all in good condition right now given the lack of wear and tear from battle, but the companionship and physical contact was what really made this so enjoyable and helped ease their stress.

"Are we going to offer him a polish?" Bluestreak's rambling commentary briefly visited the important before slipping into all the meanings it could have.

"Yes," Prowl answered first. "We want him to look good before the next group arrives."

"Showing a united front is important, especially since we probably won't be able to talk to the new mecha immediately if they follow the procedures they did with us. Hopefully seeing us and having the aliens able to talk will help ease things for them." Jazz took the polish bottle from Prowl and worked it carefully across the sensitive doorwing.

"Yeah, it's really stressful not knowing what's going on or what they want," Bluestreak agreed readily and began to purr at the attention. "I wouldn't have freaked out nearly that bad if I knew I'd be with Prowl again."

"Watching them move you closer after I pointed to you helped my own concerns about our imprisonment." Prowl murmured quietly as he ran a mesh gently over the edge of Bluestreak's doorwing.

"Yep, especially when they brought all three of us together." Jazz grinned and admired their handiwork. "Lookin' good, Blue."

"Thanks," Bluestreak wiggled happily with an impossible to miss flare of arousal. "Why would Thundercracker side with the Cons? I mean he's not like them at all. Well-educated, thoughtful, not insane or power mad."

"The Decepticons came into being partly because of the Senate, and Thundercracker well knows the injustices that occurred under them. Also, look at who he calls trine. Skywarp is enthusiastic for the cause, and Starscream is Winglord and voluntarily joined Megatron. Thundercracker is probably still a Decepticon at least in part because they are and he doesn't see another alternative." Jazz pressed a hand lightly on Bluestreak's shoulder before standing. "Besides, not all the Decepticons fit those stereotypes. Bludgeon and Detour are fairly rational and even honorable."

"Just like not all Autobots are rational and honorable," Bluestreak agreed with a sad sound. "You figured out how to ask them to capture who you want, didn't you?"

"I have made a list of descriptions and designations." Prowl confirmed as he stood. "We are focusing on those who would be useful and would adjust well to our current situation, as well as a list of those who should not be brought here."

Jazz nodded. "Personally, I'm hoping it works. Can you imagine Cloudraker trapped in here? He'd go crazy trying to get to space."

Bluestreak shuddered. "He'd have to be put down."

Jazz paused and looked carefully at Bluestreak before continuing quietly. "That's why we're trying to focus the aliens' attentions at the right mechs; we can't stop them from acquiring more of us. We want everyone possible to survive and even thrive while they're here, and we really don't want anyone to suffer. Hound might actually get upset if we didn't try to involve him, and Blaster and Perceptor would find it fascinating dealing with a previously unknown race and learning their language."

"Yeah, and it means that the twins can't come, because Sunny can't be repaired any more than I can be," Bluestreak murmured and leaned into Prowl's touch.

"He may be salvageable, later on, when we can explain in detail how to keep mecha like him stable," Prowl offered a little hope. "Without the war to focus on, repairing those with critical processor damage may become possible."

"We also don't know if these aliens have access to materials and other resources we've run low on back on Cybertron. Who knows what's considered common and ordinary on their world." Jazz reached over and hugged his younger lover while resting his hand against Prowl's arm.

"You really are planning to stay," Bluestreak looked at Prowl seriously.

"No, I am planning for if we must stay," Prowl corrected quietly. "Winning the war by definition requires enough survivors to rebuild our kind."

"Free energon, comfortable berth, time for interfacing....this is one way to keep mechs content. Although I wouldn't mind having one of our own medics around when it comes time for sparklings." Jazz said, even as he quietly commed Prowl. ::I've been trying not to think about how things have gone back home with the two of us in particular disappearing. That's going to be some critical information from the next group.::

::Agreed. Optimus is not well suited to managing without us. We can only hope that Ultra Magnus and Whiplash are keeping him in check,:: Prowl responded grimly, though his outer manner was much more upbeat. "And enough room to drive or fly. Even entertainment, or the beginnings of it."

::Whiplash will do his part. Optimus doesn't listen to Ultra Magnus quite the same as he does to you, but he should do fairly well.:: Jazz pushed his own darker thoughts aside as he grinned. "Blue, Prowl was just talking about trying to get an oil pool in here. You think you could help with that?"

The younger Praxian instantly perked up, and the low, non-frightening rumble of Thundercracker's powerful engines was the first time any of them realized the Seeker had come out of his room and was now watching them.

"Yeah. You need the molecular formula for the oil, and how hot it gets?" Bluestreak grinned with genuine excitement. "Anything else?"

"The formula for the tiles that usually line the pool," Prowl focused on Bluestreak's doorwing once more. "It's not critical, but I remember it being special so the oil would go away and mecha wouldn't slip as much."

"Mmm, not sure I know that one, but I can design a system that would work the same. At least for the drainage angle," Bluestreak somehow managed to chirp and purr at the same time.

"We'll also need enough materials to make a decent size pool we can share. Any other suggestions? I'm kind of liking the high grade idea as well, although I'm not sure what they'll think of it. Might want to think about trying for that after the oil pool." Jazz asked as he motioned for the Seeker to join them. 

Thundercracker moved with care despite the dominant way he held himself for the others to see and remained rather stiff as he sat outside their circle and watched Bluestreak getting his doorwings polished and the shine in Jazz and Prowl's. "I second the effort for high grade."

"Then we should definitely work on that." Jazz chuckled as he checked Bluestreak's finish before going back to working on a particularly stubborn spot. "It'll be easier to get high grade for us since they're already making Seeker fuel, but Seeker high grade shouldn't be a complicated to convey. Az'ik'ti're shouldn't be too surprised by our request. It seems to have some experience with physical-bodied lifeforms."

"And with subjects that have advanced linguistic capabilities," Prowl added in agreement before turning to face Thundercracker. His doorwings flattened and fluttered a bit, then flicked up to a resting pose.

Thundercracker regarded him, debating it for several long kliks before rotating his wings out and down to give the smaller mecha access to them from all sides.

Telegraphing his movements, Jazz stepped over to Thundercracker's right side carrying the bottle of cleanser with him. Deliberately staying as much in the Seeker's view as possible, he reached out and started rubbing the cleanser onto the edge of the wing. 

While this wasn't the closest he'd been to a Decepticon, or even to Thundercracker, it was the first time he'd touched the Seeker without trying to maul him or avoid being mauled. He could teek it in the field against his hands that Thundercracker was feeling much the same. The Seeker knew what those hands carefully cleaning his wing were capable of and that Jazz had no qualms doing so.

Yes they had called a peace, and beyond that an alliance while trapped here. While Thundercracker didn't trust Jazz a bit, Prowl was well known for being a stickler for the law and bound by his honor.

Prowl waited a moment before walking over and picking up the bottle of cleanser. He waited for Thundercracker's nod before stepping around Jazz and deliberately moving behind the Seeker.

Bluestreak watched the pair's actions before looking over at the Seeker. "Do you mind if I start working on cleaning your left wing now?"

"I do not," Thundercracker allowed. It was not as if the sniper was the dangerous one. Those two were behind the Seeker.

After having been given permission Bluestreak moved over to Thundercracker's left side and took the cleanser Prowl handed him. The three grounders worked in silence for a bit, scrubbing stubborn dirt out of the seams in the wings. 

Klik by klik Thundercracker relaxed into the unfamiliar but knowing hands. "Do you know why Praxus sided with the Prime?" he eventually asked quietly.

"The city worked to remain neutral for a long time." Prowl spoke quietly. "Many of the citizens supported the Decepticon's goals but the majority could not condone the actions and methods Megatron began using while trying to obtain them."

"Why was that reason enough to extinguish your kin?" Bluestreak demanded with a shaking voice. "Civilians weren't a threat."

"They can be," Thundercracker carefully kept his voice low. "As for why, you must ask Megatron. I have little faith in the answer Starscream gives."

"Because Starscream truly believes that anything is justifiable if it suits his purposes or because he has convinced himself that what was once unthinkable had to happen and could not be prevented?" Prowl asked softly, keeping his hands steady as he continued to work on the Seeker's wings.

Thundercracker was silent for a moment as he contemplated how to explain the convoluted relationship of the two highest ranked Decepticons. "I believe it is most accurate to say that Starscream has a delusional love-hate obsession with Megatron. If Megatron wants it, Starscream either wants it to or can't stand it. If Megatron orders it, it's either brilliant or the dumbest thing ever. If Megatron takes him, he screams and fights, but always goes back for more. I'm trined with that crazy Seeker and even I don't understand what he sees in Megatron."

"That's extremely disturbing to contemplate but explains a great deal." Prowl murmured. "Given that we know Megatron has had Decepticons executed for what would be considered far lesser offenses, I have never understood how Starscream has managed to survive as long as he has. Megatron must also enjoy this twisted relationship on some level."

"Personally, I give Megatron more credit for intelligence when he isn't obsessing. If he executes Starscream, he knows that the best case involves me taking the Seekers and either defecting or staking out a territory as a third side to this civil war. Even he grasps how much damage we would do in the process," Thundercracker pointed out. "Though I do agree that whatever game they play is one they both get off on."

"Onslaught and Soundwave would both have calculated the likely outcome of that scenario, which would partially explain why the other Decepticon leaders have refrained from making a serious assassination attempt on Starscream." Prowl nodded as he accepted the polish Jazz silently handed him.

"Are those the kind of games most Decepticons like?" Bluestreak asked.

"Honestly, I try to avoid all their games," Thundercracker shrugged without moving his wings. "I never saw the appeal of ground frames."

"Everyone has their own preferences and dislikes." Bluestreak acknowledged. "We're not going to push for anything you don't want to do, but if you do get interested you should let us know."

"Urr, all right," Thundercracker couldn't hide that the offer startled him, and the idea disturbed him deeply. Despite that, he didn't reject it or them.

Bluestreak shrunk back. "I mostly meant we could help take care of your wings, and you could spend time more time with us if you start getting lonely or just want to talk. I know how hard it can be when you can't be around those you normally want to socialize with. I didn't mean to push you."

"I understand," Thundercracker accepted the explanation. "It is nice," his soft rumble was a wash of wind, peaceful despite its strength.

"It's been a good change of pace being able to relax and put aside the war for a little while." Jazz spoke up quietly. "Prowl and I have been working on trying to tell the aliens who not to bring here; those who couldn't handle the confinement or are too aggressive and unreasonable. Anyone in particular you would consider useful here? Whether learning to communicate or otherwise?"

"Starscream would be useful, though not until we can communicate enough to get a lab for him to be shoved into. Skywarp ... handles confinement worse than most, but he could be useful. Cyclonus, Fireshot, Needlenose and Tailwind are all reasonable enough. Spinister and Whisper can be. Bomb-Burst isn't, despite that he's functional as a Decepticon. Misfire can adapt, but he's not worth his energon. For the love of Primus, don't have them bring Darkwing, Dirge, Dreadwind, Mindwipe, Ramjet, Slugslinger, Thrust, Triggerhappy or Windsweeper." Thundercracker rattled off a few of his command he found notable.

Prowl looked over Thundercracker's wing inspecting the finish. Satisfied with his work he took the offered wax and set to work, eager to get back to his datapad of notes. "Many of those individuals were already on our list to avoid, but I will include the others you have designated. If Cyclonus, Fireshot, Tailwind and Needlenose are those you believe could adjust to the current situation we will add them to the preferential list, although I believe Tailwind and Needlenose would interact better with the aliens and help our interactions with the aliens. Skywarp should probably be considered for the third round at the earliest, but we do have plans for his eventual presence here."

"And Starscream?" Thundercracker asked as he relaxed further.

"As you said, he as well as Brainstorm would both possible once we have acquired a laboratory." Prowl answered as he carefully polished near the hinges of the Seeker's wings. "Neither of them would be content or cooperative for long without a place to work and experiment."

"What of your other scientists? Perceptor, Wheeljack, Skyfire?" Thundercracker asked.

"Perceptor is on our list of possible candidates for the next round of mechs partially due to his ability to function without a laboratory." Prowl replied.

"He's also not as likely to blow things up like Wheeljack or Quickmix do." Jazz spoke up. "'Those two need supervision, and they're potentially dangerous even then."

"The aftermath of an explosion is not how we should learn about Ur'an'ii's medical capabilities, and I would prefer not to discover what Az'ik'ti're will do to a mech perceived as dangerous to others." Prowl continued. "Jetfire would be inappropriate in our current situation. Heave's specialty is not currently useful. Skyfire would be useful although I am concerned about the flight room in here for a mech of his size. If the aliens are truly interested in preserving our species, a shuttle would be high on their acquisition list. Computron has the difficulty of being a combiner."

"And the fact that only Nosecone is even remotely socialized," Jazz added with a chuckle. "Though Strafe is okay if he's not armed."

Bluestreak stepped back and carefully inspected Thundercracker's wing, looking for any imperfections. "Beachcomber would enjoy the time away from the war, but a geologist isn't very useful right now."

"He is laid back enough to cope with this situation, so he would be a possibility for later." Jazz paused to inspected his own handiwork.

"I expect that is true for most," Prowl commented as they all shifted away from Thundercracker's now-gleaming wings.

"I don't think I've even heard of Dogfight being that angry before," Bluestreak said as his gaze caught the dark blue Seeker.

Jazz turned and looked at the enraged Seeker, who was striking his fists violently on the dome and apparently screaming. Sky High was also staring at the larger group, but he was back further away from the raving Seeker. "I wonder why he got that ticked off? Glad I can't hear him right now."

"You polished my wings. It means much the same to us as to them," Thundercracker motioned to the two Praxians.

"Well, we probably should have checked if he was paying attention before offering since we knew he wouldn't like it, but it's really none of his business what we do especially since Jazz and Prowl outrank him. It's not like he and Sky High tried to come over here and join us before you did," Bluestreak huffed.

"It is most unlikely that Dogfight could comprehend that reasoning," Prowl reminded him gently. "He's not particularly sane."

"Neither is Sunstreaker, but he could understand," Bluestreak retorted.

"Sunstreaker is not culturally locked," Prowl reminded him. "Seekers are, even more than we are."

"Which we'll need to keep in mind when dealing with any others brought here. I assume the four you mentioned will follow your lead in regard to our current alliance," Jazz said as he watched Dogfight's actions closely, concerned that Sky High didn't have a safe place to retreat to if things turned more violent.

"Yes, or they'll challenge me over it. It's been a long time since anyone was willing too. Besides, at this point every Decepticon has core coding towards survival," Thundercracker shrugged. "Skywarp's the most likely of any Seeker to ignore me, but he just pranks."

"Having Sideswipe around means we are also used to dealing with pranks, although we should probably keep pranks to a minimum until we know if the aliens have a sense of humor," Prowl nodded. "Every Autobot currently listed as likely candidates have skills which should prove useful and will follow orders from Jazz and I. Hopefully internal friction can be kept to its current level."

Thundercracker flicked his wings in agreement. "With a strong leadership and careful removal of the excessively anti-social most mecha seem to work together well enough. I expect with the removal of ten or fifteen percent of current survivors on Cybertron we could end the war quickly with a treaty and have it hold."

All three Autobot froze briefly, with Jazz recovering the fastest but Prowl speaking first. "If I agree with your list, is there the political will on your side to pull it off?"

Thundercracker thought for a long moment. "If properly presented by the right individuals, it should be achievable. Starscream and Soundwave would both need to be involved in the development of the treaty for most to believe it will hold. Many in the lower-ranks would be swayed to comply by the promise of reliable fuel and safety from retaliation."

"Who do you believe needs to be removed for such a treaty to happen?" Prowl asked carefully.

"Three of the most obvious are Vortex, Repugnus and Motormaster. Twintwist and unfortunately Dogfight might become necessary if he cannot accept our alliance as it means he would not accept a treaty," Thundercracker glanced over at the other Seeker.

Prowl flicked his doorwings in acceptance of the statement. "What is the Decepticon view on reformatting?"

Thundercracker's wings jerked sharply. "After what happened to Shockwave and others the high command has a poor view of it. If it was closely monitored and only used on the most unsalvageable individuals a case might be made for it, but it could not be used only on Decepticons and would need to be closely monitored."

"Agreed. It is not something I would normally consider and there are exhaustive regulations on its use in place that I expect would exceed even your demands. It is easier to execute an Autobot for crimes than reformat him. However with how few we are, saving every spark possible is a worthy goal. Even if only half those who are unable to adapt are reformatted rather than executed we will be ahead of the race to repopulate."

Thundercracker let his frame settle again. "It is true it would make things easier if we have more mechs available for repopulation efforts, and we do need every mech possible to survive if we are to continue as many of our frame-types as possible."

Prowl nodded. "Which brings up an even more difficult subject. There are several frametypes that will not have a choice who they kindle with if their type is to survive into another generation. There will be intense resistance among Autobots to the idea."

"What if we offered some sort of incentives for creating that way?" Jazz offered. "It's not like the pair have to stay together afterwards. They could build up a support network to help raise the sparkling."

"Any thoughts on what to offer?" Prowl looked around them, all too aware that his reasoning was not going to work on most. 

Thundercracker thought for a moment. "Some mechs would do it simply because it's the necessary thing to do. Preference in housing, extra energon, and positive recognition are a few possibilities for incentives."

Bluestreak spoke up. "Sparkling care should probably be offered for everyone since we'll need as many mechs working as possible initially, but what about giving preference for job assignments? Or the sparkling could receive a bonus towards education."

"What kind of bonus is it if it would be given to all sparklings?" Prowl focused on his adopted creation with some confusion.

"Well, if a mentorship is required for final training those from a rarer frame-type could get an additional bump for consideration. Or they could be given a reduced cost on advanced education." Bluestreak muttered, thinking about the ramifications socially.

"If the education is charged for," Prowl accepted the concept.

"Kill the ramifications for turning a creation over to others to raise," Jazz suggested. "Especially now, not everyone willing to kindle is capable of raising a creation."

"True," Prowl hummed as he dove into centuries of memories as an Enforcer. "A combination of rewards for turning a creation over before abuse begins and high penalties for failing to do so could help. Though there will need to be some system set up so such mecha do not kindle if there is not someone available to raise the creation."

"There's a few mechs out there who would love to raise any sparkling and would be good at it, so we do have a few options that way if something does happen." Jazz thought for a moment. "I'm fairly certain Ratchet would know of any reversible ways to prevent kindling. As long as it's reversible it's easier to justify and sell to the public since we don't want to overreach our resources."

"It would," Thundercracker flicked his gleaming wings in agreement. "It would also be good to install in those who should not reproduce for any reason. Blitzwing comes to mind."

Prowl nodded but appeared uneasy. "There would need to be an evaluation by several medics before any mech is permanently removed from reproduction. It's a necessary and appropriate idea but could be abused if not strictly regulated."

"Same with anything lover," Jazz reminded him. "I'm more concerned that someone like Blitzwing would be pressured into creating because he's a rare frametype."

"True, and that would be worse," Prowl sighed and relaxed back on his hands as they continued the aimless discussion of what should and shouldn't be the new Cybertron.


	5. New Arrivals

Now familiar flickers of moving light caught Bluestreak's attention as he finished his last lap around the track. After slowing and focusing his attention he could make out one of the aliens, possibly It'is'ia, entering the room. The flashes seemed to be showing excitement, and the alien made no move to approach them as they usually did. Instead it seemed to be moving around one of the empty areas in the dome. As he headed down to the ground, he called out, "Something unusual is happening; we have a visitor that's acting strange."

"Thundercracker," Prowl ordered politely, and the Seeker twitched his wings in understanding before launching to get the best overall view of the massive cargo bay they were in. Just as quickly Jazz and Prowl moved to the best view they had of the unusual activity.

"It's definitely It'is'ia," Jazz said after a klik of observing the alien now hovering over an empty area of the floor. "I've never seen one of them act like this."

"Neither have I," Prowl agreed. "Perhaps this is preparation for a new group of captives."

"Judging by its actions it seems likely that we'll find out soon enough." Jazz stared intently at the alien.

After several breems of inactivity, It'is'ia moved partway towards the entrance to the room. Three other aliens entered the room surrounding a small, personal-sized dome. The red and yellow blocky mech inside wasn't moving, though he did look to be in good health.

"Blaster," Prowl's doorwings gave a happy wiggle.

"I wonder if any of the symbionts are here with him," Jazz muttered quietly as the dome was moved over to the area where It'is'ia had been hovering. Dogfight, Barricade and Sky High were all visibly watching the aliens' new acquisition.

After Blaster's dome had been settled in place, the four aliens hovered together around it for a few kliks before three of them left the room. After they were gone It'is'ia floated off to the side and once again hovered. 

The process repeated until all four new additions had domes in place and Prowl was very pleased to have the host, Hound and Trailbreaker to his crew. Thundercracker came down without being called and already knew what Prowl wanted.

After he finished transforming, Thundercracker nodded towards the black and magenta Seeker in the far dome. "The aliens seem to have deciphered the lists you gave them. Fireshot is somewhat paranoid but not nearly as dysfunctional as Breakdown. He is skilled at gathering information and will not want to live with Barricade or alone because it will cut him off from unfolding events. He should prove useful once he is convinced it is in his best interest to cooperate, and he will follow my orders."

Prowl gave Jazz a long moment to make an objection, then flicked his doorwings in acceptance. "Then we will take him in. I would prefer to have Blaster and Hound with us first, if you believe he can handle the delay."

Thundercracker thought for a klik before slowly nodding. "Giving him time to watch our interactions should not be harmful in the long run, but Fireshot should be the second or maybe third brought into the group. He will online to see one of his commanders in a confined location outnumbered by Autobots, and there are currently only three Decepticons present compared to your eight. I would rather explain our truce to him before he convinces himself that I am a traitor."

"Then Blaster, Fireshot, Hound, Trailbreaker will be the order we ask for them in," Prowl stated with sub-harmonics of inviting debate.

Jazz thought it over for a moment. "Sounds like a reasonable order given who we're working with right now. Hound and 'Breaker can handle isolation fairly well and should be okay in the time it should take to join us."

"I bet Hound and Trailbreaker will try to figure out how to pair up once they see Blaster get moved," Bluestreak pointed out. "If they do succeed before we ask for them to be brought over we might get an idea how the aliens want to go about merging groups. That could be important for Sky High and Dogfight down the road."

"True, though if we do not get a third group before the eight of us are well settled I intend to try and explain that we want Sky High without Dogfight," Prowl nodded. "Sky High would settle well with us."

Bluestreak glanced over at the two Seekers before shifting a little closer to Jazz. "Sky High could probably use a break from Dogfight's aggression and attitude. It won't be good for Dogfight's sanity if that happens, but we all know he's going to really lose it when he sees another Decepticon Seeker come in here with the two of you."

"Blue, sweet, Dogfight lost it a long time ago," Jazz reached out to draw him closer, earning a flicker of approval from Prowl that relaxed them all a bit. No matter that it was agreed to and a cover of sorts, for Jazz to go from a mate to courting to become a hub was an exercise in caution that all four of them understood intrinsically.

* * *

Jazz had been feeling restless ever since the aliens had brought Blaster's dome next to them, and he and Prowl were both eager to talk to the Host and find out just how the war had been going without them being there to guide Optimus. Pacing back to where Blaster was seated he felt the familiar air currents and pressed a hand to the wall between them. "Blaster, my mech."

"Jazz, my mech. So this is where you got up to," Blaster willingly placed his hand against the barrier to match Jazz's and didn't give a bit of complaint about all three of the symbiots with him clambering to get close enough to teek as well. "Where is here, any idea?"

Jazz smiled and stepped closer to the wall. "We're fairly certain we're not planetside on Cybertron. So we're either far enough away to be out of sensor range or these aliens are advanced enough that they're successfully hiding from our people. I'm leaning towards them being able to hide from us. We haven't managed to get much information about that out of any of them."

Blaster went still and silent for a long klik and some before refocusing on the world around him. "We're well past the moons but still in the system. I can't tell much more. So, no lingo in common?"

Jazz sighed at the confirmation of their location. "We've been working on that, but it's been slow going. The aliens seem to be pure energy beings with no physical forms so we don't share a common perspective, but they do seem to have had experience with other beings like us. We've taught them a lot of numbers, nouns, verbs and the like, but the Dinobots have better grammar. Hopefully you and Hound can help with that."

Blaster just grinned. "Jazz, my mech, if they have a language, I know it. It's just a matter of tracking it down," he tapped his helm. "There's a lot in there, things get lost when I don't use them."

Jazz relaxed further with Blaster's cheerful cooperativeness. "Good, Prowl will be happy to know that they're actually understanding us. Although I have to admit is was kinda funny for a while watching him do pantomime. He's gotten pretty good at making them know what he wants."

"I'm not surprised. A huge part of law enforcement and command is communication. He's just a bit more blunt than most," Blaster grinned. "So how often do they come inside the domes, and what is the deal with Thundercracker?"

"They don't actually come inside very often; they usually hang around outside and make bars in the wall when they're talking to us. As for Thundercracker, he decided we're saner and safer company than Barricade or Dogfight. Prowl and 'Cracker established on a truce while we're stuck here."

"Think you can get him over here for a bit? I'd like to chat with him about Vosian musical traditions," Blaster asked with more seriousness than the subject deserved. "So the alien language is all visual?"

"He'd probably enjoy the chance to chat about it with an enthusiast," Jazz paused before continuing, "It did seem to be that way initially, but they picked up on my comm once I was close enough to them and actually started talking to me on it. We're using comms to talk to them now, but Prowl thinks we're missing parts of their language that are on other frequencies we can't detect. I'm almost positive Az'ik'ti're, that's the one we deal with the most, tried pointing at things while we were first successfully talking, but I couldn't see what it was doing. Be careful though. It seems like I get comms, but when Prowl got that close it basically knocked him on his aft. I think it's because of my upgraded comms, but there's no real telling."

Blaster nodded, his field serious. "Got a blank datapad or three when they let the slits get big enough?"

"Yeah, plenty of them. That's one of the first things Prowl tried to get after the shower, and I'll see if I can get one sent in there to you."

"You're the best, my mech," Blaster looked more relieved than Prowl had.

"Blaster, you're here and can talk!" Bluestreak called out as he ran over to join Jazz, Prowl following while Thundercracker who remained a bit behind the three grounders.

"Sure thing, Bright Blue," Blaster grinned warmly. "And Jazz-mech here says I'll be in with you in a few orns. We'll have to get a party going."

"Perhaps wait for that until the others join us?" Prowl suggested, motioning to all three others. "How goes the war?"

Steeljaw glanced back at the Decepticon Seeker watching them, while Blaster spoke up. "Things went crazy in Iacon after all of you were reported missing. Jazz and a couple of Seekers wandering off without telling anyone's not gonna freak out most mechs too badly, but Prowl doing it? Red flipped. Magnus stepped up in tactical. He's getting the job done but the mech ain't you."

"No, we have decidedly different processors," Prowl agreed, unable to completely eliminate his distaste for the convoy class commander, though only Jazz and Blaster saw the jealousy that was at the core. "Prime, Megatron?"

"Prime's coping, but he'll be happy when he gets everyone back. Steeljaw, Hound and most of the rest of the scouts got sent out to see if they could track you down, but the trail just disappeared. There's been a bunch of Seekers out and about, but Megatron hasn't changed his tactics much."

"Having the command trine incomplete would do that," Thundercracker said quietly. "Has Starscream been seen?"

"Eagle Eye reported seeing Starscream out racing around with one of the other trines not long after everyone vanished, but Skywarp's been the more visible one. We've got multiple confirmed sightings of him," Blaster said.

Thundercracker nodded slowly. "Without anyone to keep them in check, this will not end well for Megatron or Cybertron."

Rewind spoke up from next to Blaster. "Although he is not a commander, Sky High's disappearance has had a negative impact on our Seekers' morale. Dogfight's been missed to, when there's a fight on the horizon."

Blaster grimaced. "They're not the only ones upset. The twins don't like Ultra Magnus and the feeling's mutual; that's gonna come to blows soon. Whiplash isn't much of a morale booster when he walks in the Rec Room, but he and Mirage are doing their best. Bumblebee and Blurr got in trouble sneaking out to look for Bluestreak."

"What of Smokescreen?" Prowl asked.

Rewind looked up at Prowl. "Smokescreen has remained unusually close to base and has been spending the majority of his time huddled up with Strongarm and Nightbeat. The three of them have been quietly scrounging up all the scouts' reports regarding your disappearances. They're plotting something but keeping it close to spark, sir."

"I don't doubt it," Prowl spoke evenly despite the frown and distressed twitch of doorwings. To the shock of the host and his cohort, it was Thundercracker that reached over to sooth, and the Seeker's effort was accepted.

Blaster and his symbiots exchanged mental glances and decided that it was best not to speak up. The nebulous sense of kinship that existed between the two wasn't something either seemed aware of yet and it was best to leave it there.

"So what do we have for fun around here?" Steeljaw asked.

"Well, the Seekers get specific times to go flying up there," Bluestreak pointed above their dome. "Thundercracker can also fly in here if he's careful. The aliens created the racetrack around the domes so we have a place to go driving. Prowl got us datapads, and the boxes they've been using to hide energon treats often have puzzles you have to solve to open. Jazz made us some playing cards from the soft lead they gave us, and we have a box of random game pieces that we've been making up rules to use."

"We haven't run into a shower limit yet so keeping clean hasn't been a problem, and they've given us plenty of wax and polish to use," Jazz grinned at Prowl.

"Have you all received sufficient energon to top off?" Prowl asked. "They are still on a test and watch system for determining how much a mecha needs. It took most of a decaorn before the Seekers had a suitable density. If it is not potent enough we do know how to ask for stronger."

Ramhorn snorted as Blaster grinned, "We're doing fine so far, but a couple more cubes would be great since there's four of us in here with mixed requirements. Blue mentioned energon treats, you got them to make any high grade yet?"

"Only in the context of jet grade," Prowl flicked a doorwing towards Thundercracker. "While I am confident I can explain what high grade is, they have not yet grasped that we can consume more than we strictly need without lasting ill effects. What potency do you normally consume?"

Blaster ignored Jazz's snicker. "High grade's always been a good base fuel for me unless Sideswipe or 'Jack got creative with a batch. A mix of grounder and jet fuel works too but I gotta watch the balance. You'll probably get your demonstration for them before long."

"I will hope for that demonstration to be after we can communicate effectively about what is happening," Prowl said firmly. "When one comes by we will explain to it that you need more than most. Did you have any hint or contact before your capture?"

"Not that I can remember," Ramhorn grumbled shortly.

"We were stalked by something above us," Steeljaw growled.

Blaster pondered a bit, "I've got some memories of flashes of light, but most of it is gone."

Prowl nodded his acceptance and understanding. "That is more than we had a moment ago." He paused and glanced at his companions thoughtfully. "Perhaps some music?"

"That's a great idea, Prowl," Bluestreak grinned and tugged on Jazz's arm. He could teak Jazz's eagerness for some music and fun.

"Sure thing, my mechs," Blaster started with a catchy rhythm currently popular with Iacon's mechs.

* * *

Fireshot watched Thundercracker intently as he stood in the larger, more populated dome, staring at his fellow Decepticon. Onlining confined in transparent isolation had been extremely disconcerting for the Seeker, but he'd used the time to make careful observations of their captors and captivity. He'd observed that most of the captives in this area were Autobots, but he wasn't convinced this was the only holding facility.

His concern over the commander's confinement with the grounder Autobots had been heightened when he'd watched the integration of the Autobot Host into the larger group. Their captors had attempted to push him towards the pair of Autobot Seekers, but the darker blue Seeker's rage had apparently halted that attempt before their domes had actually connected.

Now he seemed to be going to join Thundercracker with the Autobot officers. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than the existing options. He'd rather be alone than with Barricade and all the other domes contained Autobots. At least in this one he'd have one Decepticon to be close to, and it was one of the more powerful ones at that.

Getting closer to Thundercracker would also mean that he would learn more about what was going on here and be in the loop for coming events. That would explain why Thundercracker was showing such signs of tolerance of the grounders. There was no reason to believe that the Winglord's trinemate would turn traitor. As he watched the other Seeker, he realized he could hear and faintly feel the rumble of his engine.

"Thundercracker, sir?" He spoke up, moving closer to the wall. "Can you hear me?"

Thundercracker whirled around at the first sound, then settled into the stern visage he was known for. Yet he did walk up to the wall with his wings canted in acceptance and greeting, and even though at least one of the grounders had heard him as well and they all noticed Thundercracker moving, they all seemed willing to stay away.

"Fireshot. Has your energon been sufficient?" Thundercracker went right for the practical matters.

Fireshot dipping his own wings to the much more powerful mech and spoke quietly. "Yes, sir. I am receiving a satisfactory amount of fuel, and it does not appear to have been contaminated in any detectable way. What are your orders?"

"I have agreed to a cooperative truce with Prowl's Autobots until we can escape. Can you accept not fighting with them while we are confined?" Thundercracker asked with all the seriousness the subject deserved.

Fireshot gave the question the consideration Thundercracker obviously expected, but there really was only one realistic answer. As much as he disliked the idea of cooperating with the Autobot grounders, the decision to temporarily ally against a common threat did make sense. "As long as they follow the same rules, I will tolerate their presence, sir."

"They will, or the truce is over," Thundercracker said firmly. "Now, all you need to do is not act aggressive towards anyone in this cell and they will let you in within a few orns. If you have ideas to communicate with the aliens, I want to hear them. We have some level of written exchange possible. We need more."

"My own observations during their attempt to integrate me with those two indicated that the aliens recognize signs of hostility, which you just confirmed. How well-versed do they seem to be with our frame language? " Fireshot pondered, "What about other alien languages we have learned that they might know?"

"Limited. They seem to understand all frame and facial expressions as well as the average grounder understands wing-signals. The primary difficulty has been that they are non-verbal outside of very short range comms. Their language seems to consist primarily of shifting patterns of light, and a significant portion is beyond even Jazz's visual perception. We can ask for things easily enough if they can be explained in chemical or schematic form. They know our designations after being told, though the pronunciation is horrible."

"I assume we lack any equipment to enhance Jazz's perception or create sensors to detect those ranges, and I assume based on those present that we do not have the necessary technical knowledge to create those sensors if we could gain the supplies from them," Fireshot thought further. "How close range are we talking about to communicate? Perhaps I could try speaking to them once I have been properly briefed on the current shared vocabulary."

Thundercracker's wings flinched on reflex. "If you're willing to risk it you can, but Jazz seems to be the only one who can get in comm range and not get his circuits fried," he warned. "Probably all that Ops shielding and sensor suite upgrades, or maybe that his doorwings lack the upgrades that come with most. Either way he's the only one that can manage it so far." He slipped a data chip threw one of the grate openings. "That's what I know so far."

Fireshot picked up the data chip, eager to study it once Thundercracker was done speaking with him. "I will study this in detail, sir. If given an opportunity for contact I will take it as having more than one individual talking to them would be useful. Perhaps after Jazz has first engaged I could see how close I can get to the alien."

Thundercracker flicked his wings in approval. "How fairs the war?" he asked quietly. They both knew the conversation wasn't _private_. It was physically impossible between the sensory upgrades of the other three in the dome. Even if the Autobots had wanted to try and give them privacy they couldn't.

"We Seekers have been searching for our Winglord's trinemate ever since your disappearance was noted," Fireshot lowered his own voice and tried to discretely reassure his commander. "Skywarp spends a large portion of his time searching for physical traces of you, and Starscream has been focused primarily upon searching security and sensory records trying to determine what happened. Given who is known to have disappeared on both sides, almost everyone who matters seems convinced that you are as loyal to our cause as always."

"Good," Thundercracker didn't show his full relief, though he made sure he signaled that he appreciated that he wasn't likely to be charged as a deserter. "Any change in territory? The Autobots did lose their tactician and ops commander."

"We have made advances on several fronts although no major outposts have been taken," Fireshot glanced briefly over at the four Autobots before adding, "The Autobots have been fighting fiercely despite being obviously less well directed if you understand tactics, but even the lowest ranks have realized that something of significance has changed on their side. Most of the more intelligent realized it might have something to do with your disappearance...and Barricade of course."

"We both often leave wide swaths of destruction," Thundercracker accepted the subtle complement more easily than he once would have. "Have you met any of our allies?"

The question drew the Autobots closer. The two ranking officers in front, one friendly and one reminding Fireshot entirely too much of Soundwave. Behind them were the black and gray Praxian and the brightly colored host.

Fireshot looked over at the mechs he'd been studying during his solitary confinement. "I recognize Jazz, although you were successfully disguised if we actually met. We've never met but anyone with any sense should know the Autobot's lead tactician by sight. I also know to avoid your gun, sniper, although I admit I do not yet know your designation. I would guess that you are most likely Blaster, or possibly Boomer, given the number of hosts in bright colors."

"Blaster," the host said with smooth ease, seemingly relaxed. "You'll see Steeljaw, Ramhorn and Eject round and about."

"Bluestreak," the sniper preened a bit at being known that well.

"It will be good to have another intelligence mecha around. Will you wish to bunk with Thundercracker or in your own room?" Prowl asked with a motion to the makeshift boxes they'd constructed from sheet metal.

Fireshot glanced at Thundercracker, gauging his commander's reaction to an Autobot offering lodging in his quarters to another, even if it was a fellow Seeker. Perhaps they had already discussed this before he could hear them? It would be safer if he did share with the other Order, but he had no wish to presume on such a high ranked Seeker. After seeing no obvious signs of annoyance, he carefully dipped his wings to his commander. "As long as it is not an imposition I would be honored to share quarters with you for as long as it is necessary."

"Warm wings will be a welcome change," Thundercracker relaxed just a bit and Fireshot felt that much better.

"Thank you, sir," Fireshot shifted his focus back to include the four grounders. "I do have a few questions beyond the obvious one of why they have captured us. Do the aliens appear to have any kind of sensors monitoring us? I've noticed they seem to keep their visits to fairly regular intervals but there are these periods where they seem to be leaving us alone."

"The current theory is that they are attempting to preserve our species by a captive breeding program, or at least a conservatory," Prowl answered grimly. "We have found no proof either way of sensors, however it is being assumed that not even the rooms we built give any actual privacy from them."

"They don't give much from us either, but it's the best we've managed," Jazz added. "It's just nice not to always _see_ everybody when you're with a lover, or want some alone time."

Bluestreak snickered at that, but didn't comment.

Fireshot blatantly looked at Thundercracker and then over at the two Autobot Seekers. "They obviously don't understand us very well if they decided to try and link you with those two, sir. I can understand the desire for the illusion of privacy. If they are trying to preserve us they must be concerned about our physical if not mental well-being. Do we know if they have run any sort of testing on anyone?"

Thundercracker made a small wing signal that amounted to 'he likes to talk' and they both left it at that.

"We do not know, however it is the assumption that they did some form of scans and tests before we were brought out of stasis. They did successfully repair Dogfight after he crashed in the flight zone," Prowl motioned to the highly aggressive medium blue Seeker. "It was done well and in reasonable time based on what we have seen."

"Considering they also managed to strip us of our weapons and lock my subspace I suppose they could give adequate medical care for the time being," Fireshot grumbled.

"They also know how to keep us fueled," Prowl added. "Yet they do not have any knowledge of our language, any of them. It seems that what can be observed directly was learned, but they have no access, or at least no ability, to use any database.

"So what are your hobbies, favorite games and skills?" Bluestreak's quiet murmuring to himself became conversation directed at Fireshot.

Fireshot looked up at the flight area, "I enjoy testing my limits which could prove challenging in this space, but I also play cards if a game is open. Given the dancing I've seen I assume there is music available. Does anyone have anything to read or are all the datapads blank when we get them?"

"So far they are always blank, however those who have stories in memory have transferred them so we all have something to read," Prowl spoke up easily. "Between Blaster and Jazz I would be honestly surprised if there was any kind of music that we do not have. I believe we are close to requesting specific items from Cybertron by visually describing them and where they are. Those in your group were selected from a list the four of us made of mecha who could best adapt and be useful here, so they can definitely follow directions."

"We've usually got a game open, either card or board," Jazz grinned at having another player. "Some are real, some we just made up as we go."

"Yeah, at first we just had a pile of soft lead shavings to make everything out of," Bluestreak spoke up. "It's gotten better as we worked out that they understood chemistry and schematics as well as we do."

Fireshot internally preened at the confirmation that one of his highest commanders recognized his skills, but kept the visual display to a tiny flick of his wings, "I look forward to playing against you when this barrier is removed. As for stories, I have several old ones in memory that are unlikely to have reached far outside Vos. Would it be possible to try sending the aliens to an archive or library? After we figure out how to explain that the content is what is important of course. Some holos or some sort of visual display could be useful since they seem to be a visual species."

"We have all been trying to recall or create sparkling level stories to show them," Prowl didn't hide that he was _very_ interested in the old Vosian stories. "They pick up nouns quickly. Verbs slightly less so. The idea of adjectives seems more difficult, though we have had some success. Prepositions have been almost impossible, though I believe they may have understood a few. Anything you recall or think about when it comes to teaching rather than downloading a language would be very useful. We can hand you a few datapads when the slits become bars. I'm expecting tomorrow, given how well we are all behaving."

Fireshot glanced at Thundercracker before nodding, "Difficulty with learning our verbs makes sense given the differences between energy and physical beings. I will go through what I know of learning a language and compile anything of use."

"Thank you," Prowl tipped his doorwings in thanks.

"So, you dance." Jazz grinned wickedly. "Nothing saying we can't have a bit of a party, even with you stuck over there."

Blaster rumbled agreement with a rumbling boom from his speakers that Jazz actually matched.

"What's your style, my mech?" Blaster offered the newcomer first choice.

"How about something slower to start with before picking up the pace?" Fireshot asked as he stepped back from the wall. Dancing in this confined area wouldn't be the same as back home, but at least it would let him move.


	6. Trusting the Specimen (alien POV)

Az'ik'ti're hovered quietly until As'ri'su finished opening the meeting and asked for her updates. ::I am pleased to report that the integration of Ou'nd and Al're'kr into Ow'll's group was just completed with no internal issues. Given that As'tr and Ir'ot have also been successful integrated, the decision to give strong consideration to the group's suggestions for new captives has been proven valid.::

::Good. Do we still wish to move forward with separating Og'fi'te and As'kt'hi in the hope that As'kt'hi will join Ow'll's group?:: As'ri'su asked them all.

::Even though we do not know for certain that Un'dr'ca'kr and Ir'ot will accept As'kt'hi, I would recommend implementing the separation.:: Er'su'na said. ::Most of the hostility between the fliers has been centered around Og'fi'te, and it is becoming more volatile as time progresses. I am concerned it may eventually prove a danger to As'kt'hi, even if it happens unintentionally.::

::Agreed,:: Az'ik'ti're flickered. ::Perhaps we should place those who can not integrate into holding again?::

::It may be necessary in Ar'ic'ad's case,:: Az'ik'ti're admitted. ::Though I'm not certain if we should should give up on Og'fi'te just yet. Og'fi'te remained stable and content with As'kt'hi up until Un'dr'ca'kr joined the other group.::

::True, though we have no idea why, or how to fix it. If it is in holding at least it can't hurt itself or anyone else until we can communicate well enough to understand its needs better,:: Az'ik'ti're pointed out.

::Maybe we should put it in holding until we have enough of them acquired and can separate them into two areas where it can't see the other group?:: It'is'ia asked hesitantly.

Az'ik'ti're thought about it. ::I suppose it depends on your final goal for this project. Do we want as many as possible to be in potential breeding groups that may hinder social interaction, or do you want the largest single population that may leave some unsociable individuals without anywhere to go?::

::Working towards one large potential breeding group with at least one smaller compatible group in separate confinement would be a realistic goal, especially given the hostilities we've seen,:: Ur'an'ii said after some thought. ::It would prevent a disease or accident from wiping out all our acquisitions. I'll admit to some personal concerns about having all the fliers and winged grounders in one group for that reason.::

::The collection team reported several winged grounders and a number of fliers still available for collection, so we have more individuals available to prevent inbreeding.:: As'ri'su said.

::Estimates say between one to thirty thousand have survived their war, depending on the population densities in the lower layers of the planet. It's bad, but that is a _lot_ of beings to collect,:: Er'su'na spoke up. ::I have to admit that it seems likely to be a psychological benefit for the unsociable ones if they are not aware of time.::

::Then Ar'ic'ad should be placed back in holding soon, for it has made no attempts to integrate socially with anyone and reacted hostilely to the members of the latest group as well,:: Az'ik'ti're sighed. ::I have concerns about how Ow'll's group listed so many beings as do not collect compared to the positive suggestion list. Hopefully in most cases they only meant inadvisable at this time.::

::Hopefully by the time it will matter we will be able to ask and understand the answer to why they wished to exclude those individuals,:: Er'su'na hummed. ::After all, not wanting to have an individual in your territory does not always mean those individuals are not suitable to a separate group.::

::Then we will begin preparing to place Ar'ic'ad and Og'fi'te into holding, introduce As'kt'hi to Ow'll's group and continue the linguistic efforts,:: As'ri'su told them all. ::Any other business?::

::The cryptologist has begun work on the recording devices acquired during the last raid,:: Ib'jo'ti reported. ::She says the words we've learned so far will help her with the translation efforts, but she wanted to know if there was only one language she might encounter.::

The full team flickered with uncertainty in that question.

::I have an idea for how to find out,:: Er'su'na said slowly. ::We can try to ask Ow'll, if we are willing to let it see the data. We know what several of the symbols are. I believe I can make a display that asks it if a symbol we know means the same thing in both documents.::

::That sounds like a good idea, Er'su'na, and it will simplify things for the cryptologist if we resolve this potential issue now,:: As'ri'su said after careful consideration. ::We do have records of solid being worlds where different groups speak different languages. Our decision to limit the first collection to two types may have prevented more social complications than we thought.::

::It's a good thing this was brought up before we brought even more of them here, and this is another validation of our decision to follow Ow'll's suggestions,:: Ur'an'ii said.

* * *

Ur'an'ii moved closer to Ar'ic'ad's cell cautiously. It had seen her and was watching her, but made no effort to move. When It'is'ia and Er'su'na were in position in case it injured itself, Ur'an'ii focused a beam of energy on Ar'ic'ad and it crumpled.

Fortunately it did not strike against the berth as it collapsed so there were no obvious injuries, but she would still complete a thorough physical before putting it back in holding. Once it was motionless on the floor, she moved closer to make certain Ar'ic'ad was out before the three of them started relocating it.

::Aj'az and Ou'nd have been watching us, and the others are coming over as well,:: It'is'ia reported.

::I expect the entire group will be watching as soon we we move it,:: Ur'an'ii replied easily as they surrounded Ar'ic'ad in a field and lifted it. ::It will be the most unusual event in many cycles.::

As she had predicted, Ur'an'ii could see everyone in both domes watching as they started moving Ar'ic'ad's cell towards the corridor. First stop would be the veterinary clinic for a final check-up before putting it back in holding. Hopefully they would collect a group where it could be successfully introduced, but at the worst they had it available as breeding stock.

At least once they found out how these beings reproduced. That was still a huge unknown. Who knew, perhaps once they knew more, the two anti-social ones were actually damaged and could be corrected. She could hope at least.

::Even though they all rejected Ar'ic'ad, they are still curious about what we're doing with it. We might want to consider figuring out how to tell them what we are doing, or they're going to become stressed whenever we have to move one of them for a medical check-up. Especially after we separate and remove Og'fi'te,:: Er'su'na observed.

::Any ideas how? We can barely communicate extremely simple concepts so far,:: Ur'an'ii pointed out.

Er'su'na thought while they moved the cell. ::Maybe if we alter the transfer procedure for medical check-ups so it is not identical to transfers back to holding. They seem clever enough as a species to notice a difference and figure out what it means after a couple of examples. Medical emergencies like Og'fi'te's injury are obvious and shouldn't raise the same concern unless the injured one can't be returned immediately.::

::You mean like having two of us check it before we move it instead of just one?:: It'is'ia asked.

Ur'an'ii hummed. ::It's worth a try. Er'su'na is correct that they are observant, clever and seem determined to understand what is going on and why.::

::I'd like to keep them cooperative since it's made this initial collection process easier than we anticipated,:: Er'su'na said as they brought Ar'ic'ad into the clinic. ::We'll have to clear any changes with As'ri'su of course, but I don't think she'll have a problem altering the protocols for a medical transfer once we explain why we want to do it. Especially if it's something simple that won't delay the move process.::

::Agreed. I will bring it up in the next meeting. There are currently no scheduled exams before then,:: Ur'an'ii told them as they set Ar'ic'ad down.

After another scan to confirm it hadn't awakened during transit, Ur'an'ii transferred Ar'ic'ad onto a medical station and began running much more detailed scans of its frame. Comparing its initial capture scans to the current ones should provide valuable information about their physical well being and the level of care they were currently receiving. She would be much happier when they had more medical information from the planet itself. So far their quarantine efforts seemed to have prevented any dormant infections from becoming active.

Er'su'na and It'is'ia began to leave when a bright flash of surprise drew them back.

::It is in better condition, or at least more efficient condition, than when it was captured,:: she explained.

::I expected you to find no additional injuries given they haven't been fighting, but you actually found improvement? How?:: Er'su'na moved closer to Ur'an'ii.

::I do not know. Perhaps they are more like organic races than I anticipated. Those heal on their own as well from minor injuries, provided they have a good environment. I would say that it speaks well of our care of them despite early mistakes and how much we do not know. It also indicates that they are a very hardy race,:: Ur'an'ii replied eagerly and deeply relieved that there was some natural backup for her.

::This might help explain how they have survived for so long while fighting each other so aggressively,:: Er'su'na hummed. ::I wonder if As'ri'su will want you to start medical check-ups sooner once she knows about this? I'm curious about how quickly they heal and if all the frame-types heal at the same rate. It should be fascinating to monitor their health changes as our own knowledge of their kind improves.::

::Possibly, though I would be rather shocked if they do not know how to fix their own kind. As for beginning early, we might. I am inclined to use Ow'll as it is the most cooperative,:: Ur'an'ii hummed.

Er'su'na flashed uneasily. ::Removing a group's leader can be a very stressful event for all. Taking Aj'az or Un'dr'ca'kr is less likely to cause a leadership vacuum.::

::True. Also, as you pointed out, they won't necessarily realize Ow'll isn't being removed permanently. I don't want to cause fighting if they perceive a leadership vacuum. Aj'az has been cooperative with the language exchange, and it is also a winged-grounder like Ar'ic'ad. It might make a good starting subject.::

::What about starting by scanning As'kt'hi before we put it with the others?:: It'is'ia asked as she hovered listening intently. ::It's the same type as Og'fi'te, and you could compare readings since you'll be scanning Og'fi'te before we put it back in holding.::

Er'su'na flickered with thought. ::That would provide an opening to display the difference in how we treat those leaving the area and those who will be brought back. They will see each method at near the same time.::

::I'll bring it up with As'ri'su when I'm done here. Meanwhile, I should continue my scans so we can put Ar'ic'ad back in holding.:: Ur'an'ii said as she started back to work.


	7. Three Seekers, No Trine

As flickering movements outside the dome caught his attention, Fireshot looked away from the card game he was playing with Hound, Jazz and Bluestreak. "We appear to have company coming," he called to get everyone else's attention. On a personal level he wasn't displeased that the arrogant Decepticon Praxian was apparently gone for good, but seeing the isolated Decepticon removed was an unpleasant reminder that he could be next if he didn't play along well enough with the Autobots in here. At least he wasn't the only one who seemed concerned by the aliens' actions; he'd noticed Jazz and Hound were also keeping a close watch on any activity outside their cell. It was difficult to tell if Prowl was any more alert or concerned, though logic said he would be. Any change in the status quo was going to alarm a tactician on some level.

So it was no surprise when they were all soon gathered towards the end of the cell ... dome ... whatever they were in ... watching as all six aliens gathered near the smaller dome that held the two Autobot fliers.

"Have you ever seen all six of them here at the same time?" Fireshot asked as he watched Dogfight and Sky High flare their wings at the encircling aliens. They were clearly on edge and trying to stay nearly pressed together as if to keep from being separated, but Fireshot wasn't certain it would matter since he'd been told about the aliens' skills with force fields. Were they also going to be removed for failing to join the larger group?

"Yes, though it is uncommon," Thundercracker answered him. "It happened more in the early orns before any groups formed."

As they watched the pair of Autobot Seekers were gently separated, then each dropped liked they'd been stunned. One of the aliens floated over to Dogfight while two moved towards Sky High.

"It's creepy how they can just drop us like that with no warning or sign of attack," Bluestreak murmured quietly as they watched the alien hover over Dogfight.

"That's different," Hound noted as the two aliens each took a turn hovering over Sky High. "Why are two of them paying attention to him?"

"Maybe they believe he's been injured during one of Dogfight's tantrums and requires a more in depth examination?" Fireshot speculated as he turned his attention on the much less aggressive Seeker. "Or maybe they think he's odd for having willingly cohabited with such an aggressive Seeker?"

"He _is_ odd," Thundercracker snorted. "But for an untrined Seeker his age, he's remarkably sane."

"He's always been very upbeat in his attitude," Prowl agreed as the Seekers were levitated and taken away.

"And then there were eight." Jazz watched intently as the two Seekers disappeared from view. "If they aren't brought back either we're going to have to work even harder to get anyone else in here with us."

"Agreed. It is interesting that they were treated differently in such a visible manner," Prowl said thoughtfully. His doorwings twitched and flicked, and Thundercracker flicked his in reply along with several sub-vocal rumbles and hums. "We will know within an orn. Neither was damaged. There is no need for either to be gone longer."

"What could they want to do?" Bluestreak spoke up briefly.

"Scheduled maintenance, or at least scheduled detailed readings," Prowl said. "I expect they would wish to do so often."

"If this is really a collection facility for a zoo or a breeding program I'm sort of surprised they haven't done any scans or maintenance checks on any of you already," Hound glanced over at Prowl. "Especially when they had to increase the Seekers' energon."

"It is possible, likely even, that like a medic they can perform many scans at a distance," Prowl suggested. "Ratchet only rarely needs to get his hands on you for a scan. I remember you telling of introducing wild mechanimals to a collection. Every effort was made to avoid excessive contact with them so they would be no more stressed than absolutely required."

"True, although they're talking to you so they're not being as hands off as we were," Hound thought for a moment. "It's an interesting change of pace being on this side of the collection."

"Immensely frustrating as well. Even as a prisoner one knew the rules. Knew what they wanted and the price for refusing. This is all guesswork," Prowl huffed in an unusual display of just how unhappy he was about it.

"Well, we have figured out a few of the big rules," Jazz reached over and gripped Prowl's shoulder briefly. "Don't fight and play well with others being the big ones, even if we don't know the consequences yet."

"We can guess that social connections seem to be important to them. Without knowing our language they recognized that you were saying I needed you and brought us together quickly," Bluestreak reminded the older mech. "They brought Jazz and Thundercracker over as soon as they asked even though they didn't seem to completely understand us."

"Yes, they are trying to communicate, we just do not know their end-game," Prowl settled.

"We'll have a better idea of their intentions if either or both of those Seekers are brought back," Fireshot stared at the now empty dome. "If Dogfight doesn't return we can conclude they don't like hostile specimens in their collection."

The agreement on that soon had much of the group disperse to what they'd been doing before or whatever helped them dissipate their nerves.

* * *

After the first card game concluded with Bluestreak winning the last hand, Fireshot excused himself from the next round and stood near the edge of the dome, watching for the aliens' return. As the newest of the two Decepticons in this truce he knew he needed to demonstrate his willingness to cooperate with the Autobots. Keeping watch was a familiar way to do so even if he was more used to doing it from the air.

With less than a groon to go before the median fueling time he was rewarded by seeing movement at the far end of his vision and a flash of healthy white.

"It looks like at least one of the aliens is returning, and there appears to be a captive with it as well," he announced without turning to towards the others, not wanting to miss any detail Thundercracker or Prowl might request from him. The white shape he was seeing was most likely Sky High, but the unlikely possibility that it was another Cybertronian captive needed to be ruled out. The others crowded around him as the aliens became visible moving a dome into the room.

As the aliens moved closer he spotted Sky High still form laying in the middle of the dome. "I think we have an answer why they examined each of the Autobot Seekers differently," Fireshot quietly observed after noting only the one dome. "Sky High has been brought back here, and but there is currently no sign of Dogfight."

"He may be returned later," Prowl said softly, the harmonics lacking dismissal of Fireshot's idea that the Seeker still expected. 

"Or not," Jazz hummed as Sky High was placed in his original dome, and it shrunk, then moved over to create a shared wall with the group's.

"Well, that makes it pretty clear that they intentionally separated him with this goal in mind. They've never pushed any of us together like this without someone requesting to link up first," Bluestreak peered down at the Seeker.

"There's no sign of another dome," Hound turned to Prowl. "Fireshot's probably right; I don't think Dogfight is coming back."

"I look forward to being able to ask what happened to them," Prowl settled his frame into a standing watch for Sky High to wake. "There are too many possibilities to make an informed assessment."

"So far we have three examples that imply anyone removed with only one examination instead of two probably isn't immediately coming back." Trailbreaker spoke quietly. "Which also means they are trying to overcome the language barrier in demonstrative ways in addition to the linguistic exploration they've been doing."

"Agreed," Prowl hummed as the aliens backed away to their more typical observational positions. Within a breem Sky High booted and was sitting up to look around with bleary confusion at the smaller dome and the visual of the group much closer than expected.

After staring at the group for about a klik as he regained his senses, Sky High looked around his own dome dipping his wings a bit as he realized he was alone. With an obvious sigh, he stood and made his way over to the wall between him and the group. Lifting his wings, he nodded and waved to the group. Prowl flicked his doorwings in greeting even as everyone with advanced sensors target locked on the wall between them and the slits that were appearing.

"It seems that the need to quarantine is not necessary," Prowl spoke as he walked up to lift his hand to the barrier so Sky High could teek his welcome.

"Good orn, sir. They already quarantined me once, good thing they don't seem to think I need to go through that again. Hi, Blue!" Sky High called as he pressed his hand across from Prowl's, let his own pleasure at the contact slip into this field. "I told Dogfight we needed to find a way to talk to you since you can solve any problem."

"Except how to stop Sideswipe's pranks," Prowl smiled faintly. "We are working on it. Once the barrier opens enough for a datapad I will slip one through so you can be up to speed when the barrier opens."

"Sounds good. I've been out of the loop, but I'll do my best to catch up so I can help," Sky High turned to look directly at Thundercracker. "I'm glad they accepted you so you didn't have to stay alone out there. I'm sorry I couldn't convince Dogfight to give you a chance, but he's rather stubborn."

"I know his type well," Thundercracker accepted the apology and Sky High's willingness to acknowledge his status among Seeker-kind with his wings. "He is a fierce Action that I regret is not in my flock."

"Dogfight's great to fly with in a fight, but he's pretty stuck in his ways and won't change. Listening to him rant got to be a little boring after a while," Sky High admitted. "Do you have any idea what happened to the two of us? I mean, I know the aliens separated us with one of those fields, but all of a sudden I come back online by myself looking at all of you. I love the idea of being able to dance to Jazz and Blaster's music again but that big a change with no warning is a little disconcerting."

"By what we saw you were both stunned, taken away separately and only you returned after a joor," Prowl summed it up. "The current assumption is that you were taken for a medical checkup and Dogfight has joined Barricade elsewhere."

"Hopefully they're separated or offline because that's going to be a mess otherwise," Sky High looked down at his frame and then turned in a circle, "No weird patches or new parts anywhere?"

Bluestreak grinned. "None that I can see from here."

"Then whatever they did shouldn't cause any major problems, and if it did scramble something a fall from the flight area shouldn't hurt too badly," Sky High shrugged. "Being offline for medical check-ups isn't necessarily a bad thing."

Various mecha from both sides of the war chuckled. None liked to be under medical care.

* * *

Bluestreak, Sky High, Blaster and Jazz were enjoying a small dance contest when Hound, who was currently on watch, spotted familiar movement. "Incoming," Hound called out, drawing everyone's attention away from the music and other activities.

"It appears to be one alien for now," Fireshot confirmed after he came to a stop next to the grounder. "It doesn't look like it's bringing another cell."

As the alien came closer, Bluestreak spoke up, "Maybe it's bringing us something new? Like when they brought us the metal panels to use."

"Or it could simply be coming to watch," Jazz suggested, shifting so Prowl could reach the front.

"It brought something with it, so maybe it's a new toy to entertain us." Trailbreaker pointed out as they watched the alien approaching closer to them while hauling an odd-looking metal box.

"Looks like Er'su'na," Jazz watched the alien shift the device to the floor and shift two odd pieces a little ways apart. "and it's trying something new."

The group shifted around a bit to give Prowl, Blaster and Jazz the best view of what was going on, with Thundercracker, Hound and Fireshot the next up. Between the pieces of equipment a display screen flickered to life.

"I wonder why it took this long for them to decide to use this piece of equipment, but it should be a good idea as long as they keep the visuals within our visible spectrum," Bluestreak muttered from the side.

"I believe they have worked out what we can and cannot perceive visually," Prowl responded.

The familiar bubble the aliens used for communication attempts formed around the device and connected to their dome. Three bars between them, and Er'su'na moved a bit closer, only to have Blaster wobble with the kind of pain Prowl had experienced at much closer range. 

Without even thinking Prowl turned on one pede and pushed Blaster back. Jazz comprehended a spark-pulse later and helped his mate pull Blaster away until the host's pain soothed some and he was trembling in shock more than agony.

Er'un'sa froze in place when Blaster was quickly pulled away from it, but then it floated back away from the group. Keeping their attention focused on the alien's reactions to these events, Fireshot and Hound moved between it and the host.

"You feel any better now, my mech?" Jazz dampened his own field in case the contact bothered the host.

"Yeah, thanks Jazz," Blaster rubbed his helm as the charge dissipated. "What happened?" he looked at Prowl despite knowing at least most of what the Praxian knew.

"Different mecha have difference distances where it is safe to be near one of them. We stood at the point where winged frames were safe. Jazz can get closer, and his comm systems are such that he can get close enough to have a conversation of sorts. I can't say I'm surprised you have to stay much further back, though it is difficult to tell beforehand. Your specialized systems may have allowed you closer than most," Prowl explained. "It doesn't seem to do lasting damage for the time it takes to feel it and get away."

"Yeah, it's not really hurting anymore, but I think I'll stay back here. I don't think I want to experience that again right now," Blaster took Jazz's offered hand and stood.

"I wonder if other non-winged frames can get closer," Trailbreaker turned and stepped towards where Fireshot was standing. "I think I would like to try approaching with Jazz. At some point we might want to see if my own forcefield can help block it."

"If it works against blasters, it should at least slow one down," Bluestreak spoke up as Jazz and Prowl rejoined the group.

"I would prefer to find out what it brought all the extra equipment for," Prowl waylayed the experiment. "There will be opportunities later."

Murmurers of agreement/acceptance floated by as Prowl set his doorwings to a steady neutral and extended his hands, palms up.

"He tries to start every conversation like that. Just a show that he's ready to try communicating," Jazz stage whispered to the newest arrivals.

Er'su'na carefully approached them, pausing just before its reached its previous position. When no one else cringed or pulled back it continued to move forward, coming to a stop at the normal spot. It flashed hello and then the familiar pattern for Prowl's name. After a pause, it flashed another name pattern they'd seen before, Ur'an'ii.

Prowl, recognizing the pattern as the one who had taken Dogfight when he was injured, shook his head. "No bring."

"Is that because of the limited vocabulary they have?" Hound asked Bluestreak as quietly as he could.

"Yes, they probably understand more than base sparkling forms, or at least they could, but we don't know yet so we stick to things that a sparkling under a vorn is likely to get," Bluestreak answered before Hound tuned him out somewhat to pay more attention to Prowl.

"What?" Prowl pointed to the device it had brought.

Er'su'na flickered happily and did something as the display screen flickered and an image clearly showing the glyph for energon and a cube of grounder fuel appeared.

"Energon," Prowl nodded.

"Well, now we know they've at least got the link with that word down," Sky High said quietly as Er'su'na flickered yes and rolled Prowl a treat from the bag it had hidden behind the viewing device.

Prowl smoothly dipped down to pick it up and popped it in his mouth before focusing fully on the alien again.

Next the image changed to a pair of images of the energon glyph. Prowl pointed at each and repeated, "Energon."

Er'su'na flickered yes again and rolled two treats out to him, while Trailbreaker stared at the images, noting the small differences between the pictures. After a moment, he said, "Those don't look like the aliens made them; they look like they're images of some of our writings."

"We did suggest where to get plenty of low-level datapads to help their linguistic advancement," Jazz told him. "Not normal procedure, but we've got to get better communication going here."

Prowl picked up the two treats and tossed them to Thundercracker and Bluestreak before turning back to Er'su'na, who was changing the display. It now had the glyph for the number two in front of each glyph for energon.

"Two energon," Prowl said as he pointed to each in turn.

Er'su'na flickered yes rapidly and rolled two more treats to Prowl, who tossed one to Jazz and sent the other to Blaster with a forceful throw for the small object. It changed to screen which now had the glyphs for _two give energon treats_ on one side and _give two energon treats_ on the other. 

Prowl paused fractionally as he considered how to answer and eventually fell back on how he taught subordinates to correctly phrase reports. He pointed to _give two energon treats_. "Yes. Give two energon treats." Then he pointed to the other one. "No. Two give energon treats. Wait." He pulled out a datapad and stylus and quickly wrote both lines of glyphs with equal sign between them, then wrote out the simple glyph that most would use, also with an equal sign and held it up for the alien to see. "Simple yes," he indicated the combined glyph he'd written out.

"I think you might have just made your breakthrough, sir," Hound smiled as he watched Er'su'na floated in place for a few nanokliks before alternating rapid flashes of yes and understood. It then rolled Prowl four more energon treats. After a momentary pause, the correct simple glyph appeared on the screen.

He scooped them up and looked at the alien. "Yes. Give two energon treats," he held up two treats before turning to pass the four treats out to Trailbreaker, Fireshot, Hound and Sky High.

Er'su'na shifted the screen's image once more, leaving the simple glyph there but now adding another line of glyphs below it reading _give four energon treats_ with an equal sign next to them.

"No," Prowl responded and quickly highlighted the change in the glyph from two to four. He then continued to one, three, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten, and the plural for goodies without a specific number.

Er'su'na flickered and the glyph for thank you appeared on the display while it rolled Prowl two treats that were again distributed, one to Thundercracker and one to himself. After a few nanokliks it disappeared and the glyph for Seeker grade fuel appeared on the screen. Er'su'na then modified the simple glyph and ended up mangling it.

"It's a good starting attempt considering how few of our words they really know." Bluestreak grinned.

Prowl's doorwings twitched, though not in disapproval despite completely mangling the glyph as he attempted to work out what was intended.

"I think it means Seeker treats. Can't tell a number though," Blaster suggested.

"Thank you," Prowl shifted to nod to the host before writing out the guess in long form. _Seeker energon treat?_

 _Yes_ appeared on the display as Er'su'na visibly dimmed a bit before flickering thank you. _Give four Seeker energon treat_ appeared in long form.

"I believe it's going to be writing in long form for a quite a while longer," Fireshot said quietly, "but I agree it's a good sign Er'su'na even made an attempt at creating a new glyph it hadn't seen yet."

Prowl flicked his doorwings in understanding and began to write out nearly a dozen ways to modify the 'energon treat' glyph, including one where he made sure to point out how 'energon' became 'energon treat'. As the back and fourth continued, expanding on known glyphs and Prowl trying to work in grammar where he could, mecha dispersed to more interesting things than watching their leader play first vorn sparkling level glyph games with an alien.

By the time energon time came around Er'su'na was long out of treats and positively glowing that it still had several of them in attendance. There was a pause as everyone was herded to the group with Er'su'na while the energon was placed, though it carefully maintained the distance Blaster had kept when he was free to roam.

When the containment field on their small space was released so they could collect the energon Bluestreak tapped Prowl's shoulder. "I'll collect for those staying, okay? No reason for everybody to get up when this is going so well."

"Thank you, Bluestreak," Prowl gave his adoptive creation a genuine smile of approval before the young Praxian went off with most of the group to gather all the energon before splitting it up by type and frame needs under Thundercracker's careful watch. That visible, social division of resources was one the Seeker agreed with completely, and not just for the sake of supporting Prowl's leadership. It greatly reduced the potential for conflict and accusations of taking more than one's share of the critical resource. While energon was plentiful here was still completely ingrained in all of them to hoard on some level.

While the main group did that, Prowl took the break as an opening to try something new that he thought the alien might be trying to understand if they had indeed gathered the data from any location they'd been given directions to. They'd long ago worked through the basics of city and frametype glyphs, so he wrote the simplest form for energon on the pad with an arrow pointing to the glyph for Cybertron. He then wrote that same simplest form for energon in each dialect he knew in the same format and handed it to Jazz. "Fill in any major dialects you know."

"On it," Jazz got to work adding several more glyphs to the list, making certain to follow Prowl's pattern but also trying to keep similar style glyphs close to one another on the list hoping it would help the aliens pick up the distinguish between dialects.

Fireshot waited until Jazz was done before speaking up, "May I offer my assistance with this project?" He knew without having to be told that Blaster, as their communications expert, would be going over the list as well, but it wouldn't do to have only Autobots teaching the aliens to communicate properly.

Jazz handed over the datapad to the Seeker with a small grin, but Fireshot ignored it since the Spec Ops commander had clearly realized why he was offering to assist. Accepting the pad, he scanned the list of glyphs carefully looking for any that could be added. He added a few from some older flier dialects he'd picked up and made certain to notate _old_ next to their regional location or frame-type, but the list overall seemed fairly complete and concise, and he was curious whether it was Jazz or Prowl who knew both main dialects of Vosian and the mish-mash that was Decepticon well enough to include them correctly. Once he was finished, he passed the pad to Blaster.

Blaster looked over it and glanced at Prowl. "Want all the dead ones to?"

"Only those killed by the war. If they find ancient glyphs we can revisit," Prowl explained. "I wish to do this with several other very common glyphs. Five should be enough to let them determine what dialect something is in."

Blaster nodded, filled out the couple dialects that weren't there and handed it back to Jazz to bring to Prowl, who showed it to the alien and waited calmly to see if it would understand what he was trying.

Er'su'na had been floating in midair flickering the random color patterns as it waited to learn more from them. Once Prowl brought the datapad over and displayed all the different dialects, the alien had flared a bright yellow as the glyphs quickly began appearing on the display.

The brightness of the flash caught Hound and Sky High's attention, but the pair only focused on the alien for about a klik before going back to their board game. The could both hear what was going on with their commanders and as long as no signs of distress occurred they were content to let the teaching go on without their input at least until Prowl requested it.

"I think it got the idea, Prowler," Jazz grinned as Er'su'na displayed one of Vosian glyphs carefully modified using the plural form it had been shown previously.

"Go for it," Prowl handed him the datapad and smoothly stepped slightly to the side so his mate could step closer.

Jazz stepped around Prowl and moved closer to Er'su'na heading for the edge of his comm range with the alien. Fireshot and Blaster had proven he was still the only Cybertronian present who could get close enough to use a comm, so written communication was still their best bet for true communication. ::Hello, Er'su'na want to talk more?:: He asked even as he opened a joint comm with those interested.

::Yes.:: It flashed excitedly.

::What do you want to learn next?:: He pointed at the display screen, wanting to see more of the information the aliens had obtained from Cybertron, not that he expected to figure out the sources from single words. It was probably too much at this point to ask to personally see the data, but he might try asking later to let Prowl have a look at it.

::Connections between people?:: she suggested, and Jazz could swear that he heard hope in her voice.

::Yes, start with Prowl.:: Jazz glanced back at the group. This was going to be challenging to explain with their vocabulary and potential lack of shared reference, but it would help build the understanding between their races. ::Prowl first in charge here. Prowl takes care of all of us,:: He made a gesture encompassing everyone behind him before pointing at himself, ::Prowl is my mate.:: Er'su'na would definitely be interested in that information for breeding purposes, but it was also a social trait they would need to properly define. He paused a moment to see if the alien had any questions.

::Ow'll is Aj'az mate?:: Er'su'na repeated the easiest fact, including the sound combination it hadn't used before.

He set about trying to define what he hoped the aliens understood by watching them. ::Yes. Mates care for each other. protect each other. want to to stay together for a long time.::

::Ow'll is Us'tr'ek mate?" it attempted to make another connection.

Jazz thought over how to answer carefully, ::I am courting Bluestreak as possible mate first. Bluestreak is youngest. Brings protective feelings like offspring. Test to see if all three compatible.::

::What courting?:: Er'su'na asked.

Jazz thought about how to explain it with their limited cultural knowledge. ::Courting is a testing time to learn if we want to become mates. Examples: learn if Jazz want Bluestreak as mate; if Bluestreak want Jazz as mate. if Prowl want Bluestreak as mate; if Bluestreak want Prowl as mate. It is time to give special treats or extra attention. Time to learn if we are compatible when that close. Learn if we can all be together. Courting is the time to find out if better off as friends or as mates.::

Er'su'na flickered limited understanding, but it was still enough to move on. ::What youngest?:: 

Jazz thought for a bit, and started writing on the datapad while he spoke, making three simple mech figures and putting a circle below each, much like the aliens had done early on when Prowl had asked about fuel. ::Youngest in group is one with smallest time cycle count alive. Example: group of three. 1 has 7 time cycles. 2 has 1 time cycle. 3 has 4 time cycles. 2 is youngest in group.:: He waited to see if that made sense to Er'su'na.

This time the flicker was more certain that it understood him. ::What protective?:: 

Realizing he'd jumped way too far ahead in the language lesson, he tried to cut back and make things simpler again, ::Protective is want to keep from hurt. Keep safe.::

Still, it flashed understanding and continued on. ::What feelings?::

Jazz wished they could teek, this would be so much easier to explain, ::Feeling is mind state,:: He wrote the glyph for feeling and then the different variants for feel, as he wrote down examples, ::Example, Prowl feels protective of Bluestreak. Example: Jazz feeling hungry. Jazz fuel. Jazz not feeling hungry.::

::Hungry fixed by fuel?:: it asked with an almost excited flash.

::Yes.:: Jazz smiled.

::What offspring?:: Er'su'na asked.

He drew two mechs on the datapad and wrote _mates_ next to them, ::Offspring is a new mech made by mates,:: He then drew a smaller mech next to them and wrote _offspring_ next to it.

It flickered basic understanding but was silent for a moment longer than Jazz expected. The glyphs formed on the screen, their basic designation forms.

::Glyph for mate. Glyph for offspring. Glyph for friend.:: Er'su'na requested and Jazz quickly obliged, pointing to each glyph and saying it. The appeared on the large screen. ::Who mate?::

Jazz took a leap and sorted out each of the pairs into all of the columns they belonged in and added a fourth column: ally. "Ally is not friend, not enemy, cooperative."

There was a long pause as the alien processed that and cleared the screen. ::What compatible?:: 

At least this one had fairly good examples he could use that might explain things better than words, although he marked the glyphs on the datapad as he spoke, ::Compatible is work together, not fighting. Prowl compatible with Blaster. Thundercracker compatible with Sky High. Dogfight not compatible with Thundercracker. Barricade not compatible at all.::

It flashed sure understanding. ::What testing?:: 

::Test is how know if learn correct. Er'su'na test new glyph by writing it,:: Jazz said.

::What attention?:: Er'su'na asked.

::Attention is focus, study. Er'su'na learn language by attention to glyphs.::

::What we?:: Er'su'na asked.

::We is speaker, I, plus more. I walk,:: he drew one simple mech like it was moving and put the glyph for Jazz above it. Then he drew three mechs like they were moving and put the glyph for Jazz about one, the glyph for Prowl about another, and the glyph for Bluestreak above the last, ::We walk::

By then even Prowl was starting to space on the conversation, but he was making such good progress that Jazz didn't dare stop.

* * *

At a signal from Thundercracker, Sky High launched quickly into the air, eager to stretch his wings. It still felt strange flying without another Autobot and even odder sharing with it with two Decepticons without shooting at them, but it was liberating in a way since Dogfight had spent a lot of the time grumbling about Thundercracker. It was ridiculous since it wasn't like Thundercracker had done anything to the commanders.

He fell easily onto Thundercracker's right as the psudo-trine's Action and was privately glad that Fireshot was an Order, not another Action. It dropped the conflict load a lot not to have to sort out who was the acting Vision. Between Thundercracker and Fireshot, there hadn't been a question of who was the trine's Order. Flying with the two Decepticons made him miss his teammates in the Air Patrol, but he'd come to privately admit he preferred them even if they were Decepticons. Fireshot reminded him a bit of Tread Bolt but was actually more personable than his quiet patrol mate. He also had to admit he preferred Thundercracker's style of leadership to what he was used to from Eagle Eye, since the latter had never really tried to turn them into a functional trine.

After a particularly sharp bank, he commed, ::I knew from the battlefield you were both skilled fliers, but it is another thing entirely to fly with you.::

::Rather than against us,:: Thundercracker's voice contained a hint of amusement. ::You fly well for one so long alone.::

Sky High let his pleasure at the compliment dance through his field. ::Thank you. Coming from you that is a strong compliment indeed. I have my patrol mates to spend time with it which helps, but I haven't found an Order in the Autobots who I want to join permanently in the sky.::

::Never found one, or never found one without an Action already?:: Thundercracker asked with honest curiosity.

::I've met a few solitary Orders who said they'd be willing to trine with me, and one with an Action that hinted I'd be a better fit. I won't settle until I find the Order I am right for.:: Sky High said firmly.

::As long as you can manage sanity, that is a good way to choose,:: Thundercracker hummed. ::None I know of have that will.::

::There are other Seekers out there that could do it if they really wanted to. They just haven't had the need to do it since they found someone suitable early on or before the war,:: Sky High said. ::Have you had good fortune with finding a trine, Fireshot?::

::No, I'm still single,:: the Seeker said quietly. ::Not many want an intel officer in their trine.::

::Well, that doesn't make sense to me. Intelligence is an important job in and out of active wartime,:: Sky High said cheerfully. ::Tacticians like Commander Prowl need good intel if they're going to do their jobs. I bet that's partly why Thundercracker recommended you.::

::Umm, valuable to commanders, yes. Creepy and sneaky and un-warrior-like to most,:: Fireshot explained carefully. ::That I answer to Soundwave more often than the Air Commander doesn't help.::

Sky High casually dismissed the explanation, ::I'm on a patrol team with an Aerial that likes sneaking up on everybody including us; sneaky mechs are pretty normal to me. Anyone who claims you're un-warrior-like needs to spend some time around Fireflight. Most of the Seekers I know are going psychotic or falling into apathy; you two are a nice change of pace. Maybe if we can get more of the untrined or mis-trined on both sides here they'll be able to find their trinemates and start stabilizing.::

::First would require those Seekers to believe the war was fully over. Even if a Decepticon finds a good match in an Autobot, they would never trine without the Winglord assuring them that the war, at least for airframes, is over forever,:: Thundercracker cautioned him, then paused. ::Fireflight is the scattered one of Superion?::

::Yep, that's Fireflight. Tell him to patrol Iacon, and he'll wind up heading for the Manganese Mountains by way of Tiger Pax,:: Sky High paused for a moment before continuing, ::If this place is what Commander Prowl thinks it is, and he is rarely ever wrong, then I believe we can bring an end to the war at least for those who want to here.::

::Yes, the difficulty for most in a long-term peace is that without the agreement of either commander or their confirmed deactivation, making peace with the enemy is treason. It certainly would be for any who tried or bonded, or even mated outside their faction,:: Thundercracker warned him. ::No one I know will believe the war will end without at least one supreme commander gray and a trophy.::

Sky High sighed, ::The silly part of all this is Optimus basically wants what Megatron and the Decepticons claimed to want at the beginning of this whole mess, but so many on both sides refuse to believe the other side really wants peace. Sometimes I wish we could just lock the two of them in a room with no weapons and let them argue it out.::

Thundercracker snorted a sound of mostly humor. ::Primus that would be a sight. Not that I expect they'd ever talk to each other. They don't. They just talk at each other. Now, lock Soundwave and Prowl in a room and they'd create a functional treaty. Not that I expect Megatron would accept it, since it doesn't include him as supreme leader and Prime's chamber in his throne.::

::Actually, we could ask the aliens to lock the two of them in connected domes with just the slits. They'd eventually have to listen to each other out of boredom,:: Sky High mused playfully before sighing. ::Someday we'll have peace between us, and I'll be able to find my proper trinemates.::

::Yes, someday we will know peace,:: Thundercracker agreed, though there were harmonics there that spoke of uncertainty of the form it would come in. ::Even if it is in the Well.::

::I for one intend to find them before I join the Well,:: Sky High answered with harmonics containing no uncertainty.


	8. Picking a Path

With their next fueling time approaching, Prowl waited patiently by the edge of the dome for one of the aliens to approach. In the decaorns since Er'su'na's visual display breakthrough, communication between the two species had progressed at a rapid rate and had finally reached his calculated threshold for minimal miscommunication during discussions of most complicated concepts. It was now the appropriate time to learn more about this place and the aliens' intentions towards them and their species, and Prowl was prepared to request to speak with As'ri'su as the leader of this project.

It wasn't long before Er'su'na came and floated close, creating the small dome around it and the bars to speak through. This was quite possibly the alien that Prowl enjoyed speaking with the most. It has a quick processor and expanded curiosity compared to the others.

"Er'su'na," Prowl greeted it politely. "I would speak to As'ri'su, one leader to another."

Er'su'na hovered in place for a moment before answering on the board that had become a fixture in their communication. _I will pass request to speak to As'ri'su._ Prowl waited patiently, recognizing the pattern from previous times the aliens had contacted others outside of view. After a little while, Er'su'na wrote, _As'ri'su wants to know reason for request._

"To understand the terms of our imprisonment," Prowl answered as the war-leader he was.

Er'su'na flashed a muted understanding before focusing once again on speaking to its leader. After a shorter period of time it refocused back on Prowl, _As'ri'su speak with you in two joor._

"Thank you. Did you wish to discuss until As'ri'su arrives?" Prowl asked politely.

Er'su'na flashed thank you happily before settling down to talk, _Yes, found new reference. What are Enforcers?_

"My original function," Prowl actually perked up noticeably enough to draw attention from several others, and Thundercracker drifted over to listen to anything that created such interest in the Praxian that was currently his co-commander. "Enforcers ensure mecha know the law and obey it," he began a conversation, that while precise enough also held almost completely to known glyphs.

When As'ri'su arrived they were still discussing Enforcers and Cybertronian law, with a bit of government and history mixed in. Prowl stopped when he saw As'ri'su and inclined his helm to it.

"Thank you for coming, As'ri'su," Prowl greeted it when the alien had entered the small side-dome.

 _Greetings, Prowl, Thundercracker, Jazz,_ As'ri'su flickered a greeting as it moved forward and took over the display passing Er'su'na who drifted back to the edge of the dome. _You asked to talk about reason you are here?_

"Yes. Now that we can communicate effectively, I wish to know why you are keeping us here," Prowl remained very calm.

As'ri'su hovered for a moment before writing, _Your planet is in severe distress. Resources are disappearing, and your social structure appears to have collapsed into mutually destructive groups. A number of frame-types including yours only rarely counted or appear wiped out. Many other species on your planet have been destroyed. Approval was given for us to act to preserve your species through collection. We started with two easier to acquire but rarer frame-types._

"What happens to those who are not social? Barricade and Dogfight." Prowl asked as he mulled over the best way to ask who gave _them_ the authority to decide what happened to Cybertron.

As'ri'su flickered lightly and wrote, _It was determined necessary to return them to holding. Lengthy time spent isolated appears to cause mental instability in your species. We do not wish further damage to them, but they are not currently safe to place with your group without possible physical damage to current members. In future we hope to successfully integrate them into new group with other acquisitions._

"Barricade is incapable of being socialized," Thundercracker said flatly as his stance turned aggressive. "Dogfight is insane."

"So your goal is to imprison all Cybertronians you can forever," Prowl made a statement in his typical tone, though to his kind there was no way to miss just how angry he was becoming under the tight control of the command officer.

As'ri'su flashed quickly before answering, _Negative. We desire to prevent extinction but not to continue forever in these cages. We work to remove resource restriction so groups need not kill just to survive, allowing injured chance to be repaired and return to functionality. If planet can recover or be repaired, we bring you back to planet where you can flourish again. If not, find new home._

More than a few engines roared in a reflexive outrage at the very concept.

"No. Cybertron or nothing." Prowl actually snarled with a reminder that levelheaded or not, he was a warrior and architect of war, and he was close to his rational limit. What he managed to keep from saying was how ridiculous their plan was. It had failed dozens of times in known history. No doubt it had failed many more times that were not recorded anymore. The idea that what currently survived could create a peaceful civilization without a massive culling was utterly ludicrous. There weren't a hundred mecha still functioning that were undamaged enough to survive peace and most of them knew it.

As'ri'su flashed in shock and moved back before flickering and shifting forward again, _Your planet if at all possible._

Prowl locked down his emotional reaction. "How long to have enough mecha here to begin planet repair?"

As'ri'su flickered for several kliks before answering, _Our current estimate is to begin in four vorn. Actual start point depends upon speed of acquisition of Cybertronians and other species from planet surface and subterranean areas. Proper allocation of mecha to safe social groups during process necessary to prevent unwanted injuries and further mental instability in individuals. Those deemed too unstable or hostile for groups will need to remain in holding._

"What, exactly, is holding?" Prowl asked calmly.

As'ri'su flickered for a klik, obviously consulting another alien, before answering, _Holding is form of stasis used for transport of mecha from planet as well as for containment of aggressive individuals. Barricade and Dogfight in holding._

"Final fate of mecha in holding?" Prowl pressed on.

As'ri'su flashed brightly, _Ultimate desire from holding is integration into compatible group. Dogfight coexisted well with Sky High but did not accept presence of Thundercracker with other Autobots. Dogfight needs a group of fliers located away from Decepticons to stabilize and begin mental recovery. Therapy may help some with mental trauma. Repairing damage to internal systems may help others. Those with severe damage may need longer in holding as repair skills and equipment improve. Termination is undesirable._

"Termination _must be_ on Cybertron if done," Prowl went somewhere none of the aliens had even considered as mattering and it showed. Even some of his fellow mecha thought it was an odd thing to say, but they hid their reactions out of support in the face of an enemy. "Methods of destruction are _important_ in peace."

Er'su'na flickered briefly before As'ri'su answered, _Agreed with one unlikely event as exception. If mecha deliberately attempts to end life of another, termination of aggressor may be only way to save victim._

"Agreed," Prowl added all the approval he could put in his harmonics to back it up and knew that even those questioning some of his focus and directives agreed with him fully. "Defense of life has always been the exception. Post termination procedures still important to us."

 _Post?_ Er'su'na flicked up on the screen.

"Different glyph for after." Prowl explained smoothly and quickly.

As'ri'su dipped briefly, _If necessary post termination procedures will occur on planet as soon as possible. Access to planet will be limited during repair time._

"It is limited now for those still on planet," Prowl accepted the limitation easily enough. "How will you repair Cybertron?"

As'ri'su flickered quickly, _I am not process specialist, description will be imprecise. Process starts with removal of as many species and artifacts as possible for preservation. Contaminants need to be scrubbed from air, liquids and land. Compounds introduced to bring weather cycles back in balance. Reprocessing of debris into resource materials or sculpt out new resource sites from further in planet. Must determine source of natural energon shortages and ways to re-stimulate or advance development of alternative sources. Pointless returning species to planet if you starve when there._

Prowl nodded thoughtfully. "Energon shortages were from loss of sunlight to produce energon with and corruption in the supply system. Energon springs are always very rare."

As'ri'su bobbed once, _Status of energon springs noted. Stabilized weather cycles will help with predicting and maintaining supply levels. Increasing number of production sites should help with supply system. Corruption more difficult to fix._

"Always true," Prowl agreed with a hint of sadness at the truth. "Government control with difficult to break legal requirements to provide for all produces the smallest potential for corruption," he said carefully. "How will government happen on settlement?"

As'ri'su flickered, _Small groups created here initially to help mental stability and physical repairs. Gradual addition of groups, example Hound and Trailbreaker group to your larger group. Expect negotiation between leaders of larger groups as integrate. Incompatible groups may need settled further apart with larger, stable groups between. Might need separated to individual level and reintegrated in stable groups. Depend upon degree of incompatibility. High aggression between groups is concern and undesirable._

"We are an aggressive species by design," Prowl decided to delve into an ugly truth that was often washed from the official histories. "Hard coded into many mecha with intent for war. Few peace-coded mecha survived."

As'ri'su flickered for a few kliks, _Peace-coded mecha can be encouraged to flourish and aggressive members of species can often be channeled into other outlets if resources available. Ritual competitions, exploration, sports, training. Small conflicts between groups happen. Planet destroying war must be stopped._

No matter their take on the situation, the prospects for themselves or their culture, not a single mech there could find fault in that intention. _Something_ had to change and very few still believed that change could come from within without wiping out at least half the current population.

Prowl was still and silent for a long time, nearly a klik, and everyone gave him that time. When he spoke again, his tone was even more careful than usual. "When will experiments to adapt for aggression begin?"

Er'su'na flashed a short statement that included 'Prowl' and 'owns'.

As'ri'su flashed back before writing, _Focus first on repairing injuries and easing trauma. We must learn what physical damage can cause violence in certain mechs. Compare scans of Dogfight, Thundercracker, Sky High and Fireshot if possible. Also compare scans of Barricade, Prowl, Bluestreak and Jazz. All scans of mechs useful, but those are similar types for comparison. Learn if damage is why Dogfight and Barricade so aggressive. Will help learn to repair other mechs later._

"Damage responsible for Barricade," Prowl said with an unusual tone, earning a few looks. "I knew him before the war."

Thundercracker flicked his wings. "Similar damage is likely responsible for Dogfight. His social needs have not been met for too long. He needs a trine to be sane. He has never had one."

Er'su'na and As'ri'su both flickered for a bit before As'ri'su continued, _Trine is special group of three Seekers, correct? Seekers observed flying in groups of three. We hope to get enough Seekers here for you to form trines but did not happen. Dogfight mentally need Autobot Seekers but does not seem to have found trine already. Maybe after physical damage fixed hatred turn to aggression and social damage can be repaired._

Wide blue wings flickered several times as Thundercracker worked through what he wanted to say and how to explain it. Eventually he settled on a very loose and inaccurate but understandable translation of trine. "There are three types of Seekers. A trine requires one of each and all three must trust the others. I will not trine here. I have a trine."

"The Autobots do not have the numbers of each type for most to trine," Prowl added what he knew. "Dogfight does not have a trine because there are none to trine with."

As'ri'su flashed briefly, _With facts given Dogfight may need to stay in holding until more Seekers created. Cruel to let damage from no trine continue if no hope of immediate change. Is Dogfight same type as one of you? Closer comparisons help with figuring out damage. If can't immediately help Dogfight may help another Seeker of his kind._

Thundercracker's armor ruffled, though it was more out of being startled. He pulled a datapad out and brought up several glyphs. "I am an Order, a trine's leader. Fireshot is also an Order. Dogfight and Sky High are both Actions. They fly far to provide for the trine and stop danger from coming close. A Vision is the third type and few have survived this long. They remain close to home and are primary caretakers of the young." A tiny smile quirked Thundercracker's features. "Visions are typically more intelligent than average."

"And high strung," Bluestreak giggled. "Between Starscream and Brainstorm I don't think anyone hasn't been scarred by it."

Sky High glanced at Thundercracker and Prowl for permission to speak. Both agreed with their wings. Sky High vented briefly before speaking, "I am known to be one of the sanest Actions on either side that has never had a trine. If scanning me will help fix others not so fortunate I volunteer to help any way my leaders allow."

As'ri'su flickered a purplish light for a moment before flashing again, _Thank you for being willing to assist._

"If it does not harm Sky High, I put no limits beyond what he does," Prowl said firmly.

"Agreed," Thundercracker didn't really hide how much he approved of Sky High's offer or that his opinion of the Action was greatly improved from an already good level.

As'ri'su flickered again before writing, _Much has been brought up by both of us. Too much information too quickly can overwhelm. Perhaps these should be discussed separately before continuing._

"Agreed. I would speak again in a few orns," Prowl inclined his helm.

As'ri'su wrote _Agree to speak in three orns,_ on the display before it flickered good-bye, closed the speaking slits and moved away from the dome towards the exit. Er'su'na lagged behind As'ri'su but both eventually disappeared from view.

Sky High waited until the aliens were gone before letting some of the built-up tension out through his wings and field. He kept quiet though, waiting to see how Thundercracker and Prowl reacted to all this new and confirmed information.

"That confirmed more than I expected them to so quickly," Prowl spoke first, something Thundercracker only gave an indistinct rumble to.

"They also left a few options open with how they said things," Hound looked around before continuing, "I noticed when As'ri'su said they would bring us back to the planet it didn't specify whether it meant us specifically or just our race. I've helped release offspring of captive species in the past. They could be talking about returning our descendants."

"If that is their intent, they are likely going to be a very long time with an empty planet," Prowl didn't contest the potential no matter how much it displeased him.

"Wait, they don't intend to let us go?" Bluestreak nearly screeched in objection to the idea before he went off on a tangent.

"If that's their plan, no way they've dealt with a race that has to have intent to create," Blaster hummed.

"It doesn't seem to be a common trait, in mechanimals or organics," Hound agreed.

"Not even that common among mecha-kind," Jazz shrugged. "Though most of those races only create by Vector Sigma type devices."

"Let's say they're not intending to take that route, or they eventually realize that it won't work," Trailbreaker spoke softly. "If they're willing to spend the time and resources to help repair Cybertron that would help our people out tremendously."

Sky High nodded and gestured towards the other two Seekers, "They've expressed willingness to help repair the damage so many of Seekers are currently dealing with because of this war. That should count for something."

"Their intentions I would tentatively classify as for our benefit," Prowl agreed cautiously. "What remains to be seen is how well they take to a rescue project that not only talks back but is capable and willing to extinguish as a viable species if certain demands are not met."

"Yeah, we aren't the most rational of beings when it comes to accepting what we don't like," Jazz admitted with a huff.

After a quick glance at Thundercracker, Fireshot spoke up, "I am uneasy placing our trust in aliens. They have successfully learned our language and are willing to speak to us, but we still know very little of their language and almost nothing about their culture. We only have these six as examples, and we haven't been able to watch their kind like they appear to watch us. Are we to assume that all of their species is like them simply because they say so?"

"If they wanted to conquer us, they could have done so a long time ago," Sky High argued, "They didn't seem to have any problems capturing us, and all of you admitted that no one realized we'd been taken by aliens. We just disappeared. Eject being back on Cybertron is probably the only hint the Autobots have that we're online, and Thundercracker's trine."

"There are many darker options and one reason to believe the aliens are what they say," Prowl agreed before anyone else would begin to go wild with ideas. "If they were truly playing us, it is much more likely that they would have answered our questions in a way that would make us the most compliant. They did not. At this time it is in our best interests to act as if we believe them and continue to try and learn about them. There is no reason for me to be the primary speaker for their normal visits. Each of you have a different perspective, will ask questions a different way."

"Friendly interrogation. Ask things from the side or a dozen different ways. Honest answers will generally line up, dishonest ones won't, and perfectly in line is a well-rehearsed lie," Jazz summed it up.

"We can help with that," Rewind volunteered as Steeljaw nodded next to him. "I'd like to learn more about these aliens, and I can help answer their questions. They are certainly interested in a broad range of topics."

Bluestreak looked over nervously at Prowl, "I'm not completely comfortable being scanned by them right now, but I'll do it if it will help others. I just don't think that they know what they're going to be looking for when they scan us."

"They don't," Prowl agreed. "Even they said that such a project was for well in the future. Likely after they believe they have all the mecha from Cybertron."

Fireshot asked, "How is that going to work? Are they going to just collect all of us and shove us into stasis and these cages? Most of the Decepticons will not accept this without a very powerful officer ordering them to cease fighting, and even then many will be displeased that their comrades are still in stasis."

"The only officer strong enough would do no such thing," Thundercracker pointed out.

"There's a number of Autobots that won't like confinement like this either," Hound admitted. "Still, it beats starving. Maybe Ratchet, First Aid and the other medics can help with the scans and fixing the damage. I'd feel a lot better if they were involved."

"I don't want any medics taken out of the war until there is no choice. Without them planet-side more will extinguish," Prowl countered. "The spark-threatening damage is much more likely there than here. We must also face the fact that if we are going to have peace, both leaders must be put aside. The war has gone on too long as a personal fight to undo the mentality. Though we get along well enough, large numbers on both sides will never accept the war is over while the other leader exists."

There was a long pause of silence from everyone present before Sky High, staring disbelievingly at the Autobots' Second in Command, hesitantly spoke, "Does that mean your advocating publicly stasising Megatron and Optimus?" He paused a moment before speaking even more quietly almost to himself, "Or something more permanent?"

Instead of answering, Prowl shifted his gaze to a very uncomfortable Thundercracker. "How many Decepticons would not accept that?"

Thundercracker looked at Prowl for a long moment before answering, "There is a small but significant portion of the Decepticons who enjoy the violence and destruction the war allows them perpetrate on others. There are some who wish the war to be over, and others who will follow the strongest leader whoever that might be at the time. The Seekers will follow the Winglord."

"Starscream?" Prowl guessed.

"He is the Winglord until another Seeker successfully challenges him. Which no one has successfully done," Thundercracker stated firmly.

Prowl hummed his understanding. "Will he work with me?"

Thundercracker vented before continuing, "That depends upon how he is approached. The fact that I am currently working with you would encourage him to listen to your plan, but he will be reluctant to openly go against Megatron unless he knows this will succeed. He has no fondness for Soundwave but does somewhat trust his consistency, and your personality and mannerisms will remind him of the host."

"Why does he object to the Autobot side?" Prowl took the opening he had to learn more of how the enemy SIC thought.

Thundercracker shook his head, remembering the past, "First and foremost he doesn't trust the word of the surviving Senators or the Prime, any Prime for that matter. He currently has no reason to believe that we Seekers will not wind up being executed or in worse circumstances than we were before the war began," Thundercracker thought for a moment before continuing, "However he is a scientist and does understand the damage that has been done to Cybertron. That may be the angle I can use to approach him about this alternative."

Prowl flicked his doorwings in acceptance. "His agreement and cooperation is the most preferable situation. The more command personnel than do not need to be removed, especially among the Decepticons, the better it will be in the long run."

Thundercracker glanced briefly at Fireshot to gauge the other Seeker's reaction to this conversation before he spoke again, "As discussed, the biggest problems in the Decepticon chain of command are Shockwave and probably Motormaster. Amongst your people who will have a problem with this scenario?"

"Ironhide. He'll accept the peace well enough. He'll never accept being rid of the Prime," Prowl carefully used the generic title form rather than referencing Optimus. He glanced at Jazz for any additions.

Jazz thought for a bit. "Most of the Autobots' leaders would welcome the idea of peace. Magnus won't like this, mostly for the same reason as Ironhide. Springer won't trust these aliens or a truce without a lot of convincing."

Prowl quivered slightly. "Magus would be fine, so long as I have little authority." He glanced over at Fireshot's curious wing-twitch and chuckled quietly. "Ultra Magnus and I get along about as well as Starscream and Megatron, and for largely the same reasons. Two high-level tacticians that do not agree on fundamentals are best kept very far apart."

"I have occasionally wondered if the Matrix is a benefit or part of our problem," Hound muttered quietly.

"I've long ago accepted that it simply is. Much like Megatron's growing insanity. It is both," Prowl acknowledged.

::Maybe it's the thing that needs to go,:: Jazz tightly commed to Prowl before continuing out loud, "The insanity on both sides is one of the biggest problems to peace. Especially if it's going to take a while to try and fix mechs."

::Perhaps. At minimum its role needs to be changed,:: Prowl agreed.

"So, we have Megatron, Shockwave and Motormaster that need to be in long-term stasis, and I'd add Vortex," Blaster glanced at Thundercracker. "No matter how well Megatron might control or tolerate him, the mech is utterly lost on any grounding in society. On the Autobot side we have the Prime and likely Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and the twins. Sorry Prowl, but Sunstreaker is not sane."

"Simply predictable," Prowl accepted the additions. "I expect there will be a fair number of others from the ranks. We will see how well Onslaught and I get along."

"On the subject of troops, I question any of the Predacons handling the transition as they are," Jazz spoke up.

"They will not handle this situation well and neither will the Terrorcons," Fireshot spoke up quietly as he shifted a little closer to Thundercracker, having apparently reconciled his support for the other Order with the nature of this discussion.

Jazz grimaced. "Yeah, put them on the list along with Repugnus. Also better add Doublecross. I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but the mech is going insane."

Prowl twitched his doorwings in agreement. "Also any who will not be able to cope with defectors being given another chance. Red Alert tops the list. With time and effort he will come around, but I doubt we will have those resources for a time. I would argue to give all but the most anti-social of them the opportunity to adapt when captured. Megatron, Prime, Motormaster, Vortex and Doublecross being the exceptions. The first two for political reasons, the rest because they are already too far gone."

"Sounds like a plan if we're really going to do this," Trailbreaker looked around at the others before continuing. "I never thought I'd be working on something like this with you, sir."

"I admit it is not a circumstance I gave any credible odds of happening," Prowl agreed. "Until a plan exists for escaping, this is our best use of resources."

Fireshot looked over at Thundercracker before speaking, "I have to agree with you especially if we can manage to save some of our people in the process."

* * *

Sky High followed Jazz over to the small room constructed on the side of the dome near the shower. Since privacy was really just an illusion here they'd all agreed to remain in the opposite section while waiting their turn to answer questions and to ignore any clear words coming from that room. Sky High wasn't too worried about anyone hearing what he had to say about the possibilities of the future. If Jazz brought up anything potentially too offensive or personal he'd just switch to comm to answer it. One they were settled, Sky High looked over at Jazz expectantly, "What do you want to know, sir?"

"Summed up: what would you call a perfect society?" Jazz grinned at him, his manner relaxed and inviting.

Having started contemplating this earlier, Sky High thought for a klik to frame his answer, "One where I don't have to constantly worry about offlining from lack of fuel or being shot at would be nice. I'd like to have secure living quarters to offer as an incentive to potential trinemates, whatever their current factions may be right now. The idea of being able to live with my trine in any city we please would be wonderful rather than having to limit ourselves to a particular location because of prejudice against our frame-type. That's a good start."

Jazz nodded, his manner more serious yet with open approval. "You want good quarters as an incentive. So you want better than some. How would it be paid for?"

Sky High thought again before answering, "Ideally no one should be simply thrown out into the gutter to die, but a mech shouldn't be able to simply coast by comfortably on everyone else's labor. If I'm willing to work hard at a job that helps improve society I should be able to gain something from it. I don't know if it should be credits used to buy the better home, but I'm not certain if some sort of sliding scale or another system would work better. There should be a balance between jobs that need to be done and jobs that are fun to do. If the job is hard, messy and not something mechs really want to do, it should have better compensation for those doing it."

Jazz nodded his understanding. "It'll be absolutely critical for a stable society to include some means of allowing those who can't work to survive, even if it's not great quality. Nothing like the gutters can be allowed again. Much of that is really about ensuring that mecha who can work have work. I know a lot of those down there would have been willing and able to work, if there'd been paying work to be had. No one who wants to work should be short on work, and no one who works full time should be lacking the funds for energon, shelter or maintenance. Nothing less will produce a stable society."

Sky High lowered his voice slightly, "Along a similar vein I don't like the idea of inherited positions in society, especially the idea of noble lineages or inherited positions of leadership. I understand that some advantages from having certain creators are inevitable, but the idea of letting that sort of decadence come back seems to me like we'd be failing the mechs that died fighting against the corruption that helped cause."

"Prowl has several ideas for that, mostly involving widespread voting on leaders and strict restrictions on how much can be spent, and where it's from. Something about term limits and restrictions on their income sources while in office. There's no way to stop some families from gaining great wealth or even power, but there are ways to mitigate the influence. Taxes are definitely on a sliding scale."

Sky High hummed, "That should help most politics be less corrupt and better balanced than it was before. With all this change we also need to look at how much of our past culture we want to keep. I know some mechs will be unhappy at the idea of no true nobility."

"Far more will feel that way about not having a Prime," Jazz agreed grimly. "No one is going to be completely happy, but we're going to try and make it so all can live."

"Yeah, that's not going to go over well with most Autobots," Sky High winced at the reminder of that particular decision. After contemplating that for a moment, he went back to his train of thought on working wages and found an agreeable and knowledgeable conversation with Jazz.

* * *

Fireshot was doing an admirable job of concealing his nerves when Prowl led him to the back corner. By now he was well aware of the subjects discussed in this place as the two ranking Autobots took turns in speaking to someone back here. It didn't make him any less nervous, though in a way he was glad it wasn't Thundercracker. He was reasonably sure he could trust the other Seeker not to betray him if they got back to Megatron, but he had a fair idea of how tight old trine bonds were too. Megatron might not find out, but Starscream likely would in time.

Strange how it was safer to speak freely to an Autobot officer rather than to than his own commander, but these were the definition of strange times. Prowl quietly directed him towards one of the seats while he silently sat down across from him. Once Fireshot was settled, the Praxian looked directly at him and calmly asked, "What would you want from an ideal society?"

Even knowing it was coming; even knowing that question was the only reason for this relatively private conversation; it still broadsided Fireshot in a way.

"One where mecha are not looked down on for their function or frame," Fireshot carefully worded what he really wanted: that right for Seekers. It wasn't prudent to say that he wanted his own kind to rule to another frame-type that held power. Yet he did say the truth. Seekers were mecha, and he did honestly want frame and function to not condemn anyone. "One where inter-city wars were not allowed. One where it's safe to fly anywhere."

Prowl nodded at Fireshot's words. "Freedom to travel between cities should not be restricted in the air or on the ground. Allowing citizens to travel between cities would also make it harder for inter-city conflicts to develop but would not necessarily prevent tensions from developing. How would you prevent such wars from occurring?"

"A very strong central government," Fireshot answered without hesitation. "If cities do not have the right to war on each other without facing _every_ city and the central government itself it would not happen."

"A strong central government would be one way to prevent intercity conflict," Prowl acknowledged before continuing, "but it does have other social ramifications that need to be considered. How would the leadership of the central government be determined? What measures would prevent the leaders of the central government from discriminating against a frame-type or attacking a city if they wished to do so?"

"Some legal means of limiting or removing power?" Fireshot suggested, honestly at something of a loss. "What we had with a Prime and Senate members from each city didn't work before."

"You are correct, that power structure did not work to prevent abuses, especially in the vorns preceding the war, and the majority of our people suffered because of that deficiency," Prowl agreed, tipping his doorwings slightly towards Fireshot. "Legal limits on power will need to be put in place, and a method for the citizens to peacefully remove those who have abused their positions will be required. Term limits for elected officials should help limit the consolidation of power along with a broader voting base for those elected. Power should not remain in the hands of only a few if we wish to minimize corruption."

Fireshot slowly nodded with his wings. "What are your current plans? Do you intend for cities to be bound by this system as well?"

"We are looking at starting with one to three cities depending upon how many survivors can be salvaged in a more peaceful society," Prowl looked grim briefly at the reality of that prospect. "Segregation into former faction-based neighborhoods or cities cannot be allowed if we are to prevent the restarting of the war, and it should be preventable if allocation of living quarters is carefully monitored. Representation of each locality will be primarily decided by the votes of the inhabitants, which should require the representatives to focus on their constituents if they wish to remain in office although there will be term limits put in place to help keep the officials from becoming lifetime politicians."

Fireshot's jaw went slack about halfway through and his processor was still trying to come to grip with the reality that Prowl was speaking very clearly of barring not just the existence of a Seeker city, but even of a district of their own. In the end, he couldn't. His entire culture was founded on Seekers being together in a vast web of trines and flocks that connected even the lowest of his kind to the Winglord through a direct line of trine leaders rarely more than half a dozen long.

What was a Seeker without a flock? Without scores of wings to fly with and depend on. It was more than he could take, but his vocalizer was locked.

"By your reaction I would assume this is a significant disruption of your worldview," Prowl asked carefully, noting the shock in the Seeker's reaction. "Possibly more than was intended give my limited understanding of non-Autobot Seekers. Please remember, I said faction-based neighborhoods should be discouraged. That is not to say that there will not be higher levels of the cities designed for fliers, both Seekers and Aerials."

Fireshot shook himself and his shock off. "There aren't a handful of Autobot fliers. Almost every Seeker and most Aerials are Decepticons. The only way to keep fractions separate would be to keep most Seekers separate."

"Separate political zones for representation and living quarters with different types of frames on different levels does not necessarily mean socially separated from your own kind," Prowl pointed out to him for a long moment. "I do not expect you to destroy your social coding and culture completely. To attempt such a thing would be no better than what the Senate attempted to do in the past. However, the idea that fliers should remain separated completely from grounders and rotators leads to misunderstandings and hostilities on all sides. That is what I am attempting to prevent."

Fireshot angled his wings in acceptance very slowly, though comprehension was much longer in coming. "Thundercracker has agreed to this?"

"Yes," Prowl flicked his doorwings in confirmation. "You may well have heard at least part of those debates."

"Likely. The three of you did fight. I didn't understand most of it," Fireshot admitted.

"It was one of several major disagreements the three of us have had during this process, and I will admit it was one of the longer and more intense discussions. It is a painful process for all of us determining what must be discarded and what should be kept for the future, but it is necessary if we wish to survive as a species," Prowl sighed briefly. "I do understand your concern. Much of my own culture has been lost."

"Yes," Fireshot responded, honestly not sure what else to say. He didn't trust that he could pass a lie; he wasn't sorry for what he and the Decepticons had done. It was war and he'd had a job to do. It still felt lame though, trying to compare what Seekers had lost with what Praxians had lost. Yes, both their cities had been destroyed early in the war. Yet Seekers still had the numbers to rebuild their population and their social structure was intact. Praxians had nothing of the like. The aliens already had over a third of the surviving Praxians, and that was assuming none had deactivated since the last intel count he'd seen.

"We will salvage what we can of our separate cultures and merge them into a unified people," Prowl looked back at him. "There are things we can all teach each other. There is one thing this war has shown us: we must change if we are to survive as a species."

"You have a difficult challenge ahead of you then," Fireshot said quietly. "Convincing the majority of Seekers to give up our core identity just to play nice with grounders isn't likely to fly well, even with Thundercracker's backing. Enough Seekers have survived to split off into our own city before the central government has the power or resources to stop it."

"Yes, this will be a challenge for everyone of every frame-type," Prowl sighed but dipped his doorwings in acknowledgment of the difficulty ahead. "This is not an attempt to force just Seekers to change to play nice with grounders, as the changes for most grounders will be dramatic as well. This is the beginnings of a plan for the survival of our species, and this is why we are asking everyone for suggestions and ideas. We do believe that if that separation happens ultimately the war would eventually resume with both of our kinds destroying each other."

"I can't say I think you're wrong," Fireshot said very, very quietly. "I hope it looks better than it sounds before you try to present this to the Winglord. Maybe images? Show what this city will look like."

"We are working on a diagram of a sample district with living complexes highly detailed. Multiple buildings with the higher levels primarily designed for fliers, lower levels designed for grounders and mid-levels to house a variety of frame-types. Each level with have some housing designed for single or small group occupations and at least two larger set of living quarters for expanded families," Prowl nodded. "We are also looking at designing certain buildings specifically to allow easier accommodations for the larger Convoy and Shuttle frame types. They will not be restricted to those buildings of course, but we do wish to have at least some appropriately sized quarters available."

Fireshot tilted his wings in understanding, even as he was still working on processing this idea that went counter to everything he'd been raised to believe in. "How many do you plan to have here before attempting a tower here?"

"We currently believe that one or two more acquisitions will bring a sufficient number of individuals to allow a true test although we have already begun work on the concept," Prowl settled back thinking for a klik. "Although we do not have an engineer to being true construction, we could start the basics if we ask the aliens to restructure part of this dome into a storied living area. The three of you could initially divide up the highest level while the rest of us create quarters on the two levels below. We will want to lay down the metal sheets for flooring to allow privacy. It could be placed just far enough away from the edge of the dome that the track could continue around behind it."

"Then the tower can be expanded as new members join," Fireshot extrapolated. "It would at least give us a better grasp of how well it will function in reality with a group motivated to make it work."

Prowl flicked his doorwings at Fireshot's point, "Working on the design initially through force fields will allow substantial structural changes without having to consume resources remodeling a permanent building. It will also help us determine the ideal framework to optimize both living space and occupancy. Overcrowding is another past problem which must be avoided."

"Just keep in mind that what crowded is to some is desirable to others," Fireshot said quickly. "Seekers, gestalts, hosts, even some units get frigidity when spread out too far. How many before washracks and workspace are added to the towers?"

Prowl tipped his doorwings slightly at the reminder, welcoming Fireshot's willingness to help with this plan. "We are discussing ways to accommodate as many variations of quarters as possible in different levels of the buildings. It is an interesting spacial challenge I would like to have involve at least one engineer, and we currently anticipate having several initial design options for presentation. Workspaces have several options depending upon the type of work and the residents' decisions: as separate area leased in a nearby commercial building, a level in the residential building being set aside for use or as an additional part of the individual's living area. Which options are allowed will depend upon the type of work involved since a painting studio is potentially less disruptive to a neighbor than a metalworking studio and a science lab requires very different infrastructure and safety features than most workshops. We are discussing the idea of building-based washracks, with the current debate being between six to nine levels of residents in a building being the minimum to get a communal washrack."

Fireshot was silent for a long moment, his wings twitching as he worked to organize an idea into a viable suggestion.

"Perhaps create a generic frame that does not require internal structure beyond the lift tube to be stable. The floor and ceiling supports able to be installed at any increment and walls installed anywhere the resident desires. An apartment would be nothing more than an open space of suitable height when assigned," he struggled to explain an idea that was clear in his processor but he was less sure he even knew the glyphs to describe.

Prowl thought about the suggestion for a klik before his doorwings twitched in approval. "That suggestion would solve several logistical issues and allow for necessary customization while still making a consistent and easily done modular design for the construction crews. It is a system that would allow an initial apartment allocation to be expanded to a large section of a floor for gestalts or larger families. I believe you have given us a solution to part of our design problem and something that will help sell the idea to others."

Fireshot startled slightly at having been so helpful, then his wings quivered in pleasure at earning the praise. "I'm glad it's a good idea."

Prowl flickered his own doorwings, "If you have any other suggestions or later think of things we haven't covered, please do not hesitate to let us know."

"Yes, sir," Fireshot agreed quickly before standing to leave and decided to take advantage of always having the flight zone available to fly for a while.

* * *

Bluestreak glanced at the closed door as he settled into the seat Thundercracker had motioned him towards, waiting for permission to speak. This wasn't Prowl or Jazz, either of which he could be much more affectionate around in private. So far Thundercracker had been very fair with his treatment of everyone, but it was hard for Bluestreak to completely relax alone in a room with the Seeker, or any Seeker. Even Sky High brought back bad memories at random. Sure, he didn't have the near-psychotic hatred that Prowl displayed when he felt it was safe to do so, but the Seekers' role in the destruction of Praxus, the betrayal that it represented to the city Vos had founded, was not one that would be forgiven easily.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Thundercracker said seriously as he sat down across from Bluestreak.

Bluestreak waited until Thundercracker was seated before responding, "I know that you're rational enough not to break the truce especially since there are only two Decepticons confined in an area this small with ten Autobots. Go ahead and ask me your questions and I'll answer as honestly as I can, sir."

"What do you want in a post-war world?" Thundercracker accepted the subject shift.

"I want to be able to live with my family and friends. I'd like to raise a sparkling or two if I get lucky and find a mate or two. Hopefully at least one of the sparklings will take after me so there will be a few Praxians in the next generation," Bluestreak pushed away the familiar pain, not wanting to lose control in front of a Decepticon Seeker. He reminded himself that Prowl thought the truce was worth dealing with a Decepticon Seeker, two of them in fact, and the prospect of many more.

"Have you thought of a function, or city aesthetic?" Thundercracker kept his voice carefully quiet and the harmonics he'd use on a distressed youth. It didn't matter that this mech had shot more Seekers out of the sky than most snipers. That was the war and this was for peace. They would all have to forgive even if few would ever forget.

Bluestreak vented and calmed himself, "Maybe I could try to become a scientist like my creators originally intended, but I've been thinking I might want to be a teacher. I could write down all the stories I remember from when I was younger."

"Though some may disagree, I believe teachers who remember peace and the good parts of what was are more important than scientists for the foreseeable future. We won't be short on energon or raw materials, and I can't imagine they will permit investigation of any field of study that has weapon applications with the possible exception of metalworking," Thundercracker suggested. "There are scientists left. As far as I know, there are no teachers."

"We have instructors for military training but no real teachers, at least not among the Autobots. Although there might be some hiding among the Neutrals," Bluestreak flicked his doorwings absentmindedly. "We don't know how many of them are left, and we don't know if they'll believe both sides are serious about peace. Anyway, I haven't really thought about city aesthetic. I figured with the numbers of survivors and where they're from it will mostly look like a cross between Iacon, Kaon, Tiger Pax and Vos. It's not like there's enough Praxians left to settle in a district and make it our own even if we were allowed to do it."

Thundercracker flicked his wings in agreement. "That doesn't mean that there can't be contributions from other cities. A garden, arena, shopping district or the like. Just something to think about. All that said, the idea of mixing Kaon or Tyger Pax with Vosian aesthetics makes my processors ache," he chuckled a bit.

Bluestreak vented and continued rambling as if Thundercracker hadn't spoken. "I don't see why you Seekers are so upset that you're going to have to spread out instead of concentrating in a couple of districts or a city. At least you're going to be able to have Seekers and Aerials around you at the top of the complexes and keep your social ties. It's not like we Praxians are going to have even that much. Right now there aren't enough of us to have more than a small cluster in one or two districts at best. There's maybe two dozen of us if we're incredibly lucky and some managed to hide with the Neutrals. Which we were before we were attacked. What did we do to make you decide to destroy us? We came from Vos." Even though at the time he'd appreciated Dogfight trying to give the Praxians space, Bluestreak wished the pair had joined them first instead of Thundercracker. Maybe he wouldn't have let that spill just now.

"First and foremost because we raise seekerlings as a flock. Without the extended flock around there is much more strain on the trine to care for them and the grounded carrier," Thundercracker began with the first question when Bluestreak finally quieted. "Praxus was on Megatron's orders. It prospered and refused to accept the revolution. I believe he was furious that any city not under his rule could do well. I mark it as the first insane choice he made."

"And none of you tried to stop it because we were just a bunch of grounders caught in a war we didn't want and he would of slagged you for trying," Bluestreak remarked still bitter but starting to settle again. He'd always know that Seekers thought they were better than grounders, even ones like him that originated from Vos.

"Mostly that second part," Thundercracker sighed. "We took losses over our resistance to destroying Praxus. That slaughter just isn't not common knowledge outside our ranks."

Bluestreak thought for a moment before speaking quietly, "It isn't just the surviving Praxians holding a grudge. If there is proof that can be shown it will help some of the Autobots handle being around your Seekers better, but Prowl or Jazz probably already told you that." Finding out that the Seekers hadn't just casually destroyed his former life was helping him begin to settle back to his normal mental state.

Thundercracker stilled briefly. "It didn't come up with them. Even if I do, there is no proof beyond what those who were there can say. It's not the kind of proof I would accept."

Bluestreak thought for a moment. "If the two of them didn't bring it up we might not want to reopen that wound right now. Perhaps we could see about including all sides properly when we write the history of the war for the coming generations. There's going to be a lot of it which is just first-hand accounts."

Thundercracker flicked his wings in agreement. "Agreed. Blaster, Soundwave, Prowl and Jazz likely have the least-compromised versions for an overall account. Still I have no doubt that each are missing significant internal events to the other side. I believe I have the most accurate account from the Seekers. I do not expect the neutrals to have anything resembling the level of intelligence the armies do. Even so, such an account will not be the actual truth."

Bluestreak managed to keep a straight face as Thundercracker implied that Starscream's account would not be completely accurate. "But comparing a lot of individual perspectives on an event can help piece together a possible truth. It's going to be a little weird having a historical record from both sides point of view. Normally history is written by the winning side."

"Historically, there usually is a winning side. This is simply the survivors," Thundercracker pointed out. "More like the accounts of a natural disaster than a conflict."

"Yeah. It's going to take a long time and a lot of effort to recover from this," Bluestreak stared over at the wall for a moment before shaking off the dark mood. He turned his attention back to Thundercracker's earlier comment. "So, since we've admitted that don't have a lot of teachers right now, how are we going to educate the next generation or the warriors who are going to need to be trained in non-combative roles? Are we going to go the route of mentorships like what First Aid had with Ratchet?"

"Though mentorships are more effective a lack of mentors makes it impractical for most skillsets," Thundercracker tipped his wings in the negative. "We'll have to make due with larger groups of students for the foreseeable future."

Bluestreak flicked his own wings a bit. "Maybe someday we'll be able to shift things back to the mentor system. So have the three of you made any decisions about schooling yet? Is it going to be free or are there going to be costs involved. I think the basic level of education should definitely be free, but maybe either a cost or a test you need to pass to advance further? If there's a test a brilliant but poor mech isn't forced to do what someone else wants if they want to use that intellect."

"A basic education and a trade are definitely going to be free," Thundercracker said firmly. "The equivalent of a Second Degree. Past that there is still some debate, though we all agree that talent should not be held back by finances."

"Good. Hopefully a strong balance can be found so mechs aren't locked into a caste through lack of opportunity. I didn't have any personal problems getting an education given who my creators were, but I heard stories from other Autobots about the barriers they faced," Bluestreak said.

"There will be no castes and as few classes as we can manage," Thundercracker said firmly. "It only causes problems and social strife. I was in much the same situation as you since my desire to be a Martial was well within my flock's reach. Even though Seeker society made it much easier than I understand it was for grounders, there were still financial barriers for some, especially those who were from poor flocks but very gifted. All of us agree that origin should not hold back talent and desire."

"Most of the mechs I know will appreciate the removal of the caste system restrictions, although some mechs will have a hard time wrapping their processors around what it will actually do for them. It might help soothe over some of the other changes they will dislike," Bluestreak shifted forward a bit.

"It may, and for at least as many the explanation will be that it'll be like the army," Thundercracker huffed a bit at that truth. "Neither side was much on turning away talent for lack of credits or rank. Now, who that isn't here would you like to see join us soon?"

"There are a lot of mechs I would like to see here, but it's harder to justify some of them as being immediately useful," Bluestreak rambled for a moment. "If you're seriously looking at designing buildings and cities Grapple, Iron Works or Neutro would be a good choice. They're all architects or engineers by trade and would enjoy the challenge of building a city. Skids might have some ideas we could use since he's always thinking of new ways to do things. Sideswipe knows how to build a still, distill and make jellies, but where he goes Sunstreaker has to follow and that might not be viable. Scoop and Bumblebee are both really great to be around."

Thundercracker nodded his understanding and added those to his notes. "Anything else you want to add, or ask about?"

Bluestreak thought about Thundercracker's last question, "How many more groups of mechs need to be brought here before the three of you decide to suggest Soundwave to the aliens so the four of you can finish work out all the details of a treaty? The more mechs that disappear with only glimmers of life the more paranoid everyone else is going to get. We also have more Autobots than Decepticons right now, which makes it harder to argue that you aren't being coerced into this plan."

"There aren't that many Decepticons capable of dealing with this so early on," Thundercracker shrugged. "I'm hoping to get Soundwave, Starscream and Skywarp all in the same group. It's more a question of whether Prowl and Starscream can be in the same room and not try to kill each other. There's a lot more bad energon between them than most."

Bluestreak grimaced at that idea, "If we can convince them to work together that might get some of the rest of the survivors to go along with this plan just to see how long they can go without maiming each other. Smokescreen would definitely start a betting pool on it. Here we might have to keep them in separate domes with bars for quite a while. Would that mean you and Fireshot would need to join him? I mean, it might help convince Starscream if the two of you are cooperating with us, but I know you'd want to be near your trinemate."

"I would rejoin my trine. Fireshot will choose for himself which dome he wishes to be in. I can't say there are many that would want to be in striking distance of my trine when we're cooped up," Thundercracker pointed out. "Skywarp can be a cruel prankster and Starscream, is Starscream. Though at least Starscream can be mollified by a lab."

"So we need to at least get a lab set up here before we look at bringing the three of them. It will be useful for more scientists than just Starscream; there are several others like Perceptor that could use it. I could get started gathering supplies from Az'ik'ti're and Er'su'na. Ur'an'ii might already have equivalents for some of the stuff we will need in its repair bay," Bluestreak rambled as he started making mental lists of the equipment they'd need.


	9. Reuniting a Trine

Thundercracker stood at the side of the dome watching his trinemates as Skywarp paced around restlessly inside the translucent wall and was likely muttering about how he couldn't warp out. Thundercracker had no clue they could do that, much less how, but at least his trinemate could still warp inside a dome.

It had been a relief to see with his own optics that Az'ik'ti're had placed the two of them together at his suggestion. Soundwave and his cassettes were in a separate dome not far away. Hard to read as ever, the host acted as he usually did; calm and patient as he studied the situation.

Starscream spent most of his time glaring over at the group of Autobots and Decepticons in the much larger dome when he wasn't reading the datapads that Prowl had 'suggested' be left in each of the new arrivals' domes. It felt strange seeing his trinemates here and knowing he'd helped get them captured, but he was certain that for now it was the right course of action. A small part of him hoped he would still feel that way when he joined them in the smaller dome and his trine coding calmed.

"You should be able to join them within the orn," Prowl's voice was low and had a small hint of sympathy in it. "It may be much longer before the bars come down."

"It will be good to fly with them again," Thundercracker rumbled quietly as he glanced up briefly at the two Seekers and three Aerials flying above them. "It should also be easier to explain our plans and goals while it is just the three of us. Starscream will be more agreeable if he does not feel his authority as Winglord is being threatened."

"Indeed. Will he expect such authority over other fliers, or only Seekers?" Prowl asked.

"He'll demand it from Seekers, expect it from anything with wings and try to coerce it from everyone else," Thundercracker tried not to chuckled.

Prowl watched the pair for a moment, "As long as he does not try to force obedience from us we should be able to work together to save our race."

"You're really able to forgive him for Praxus?" Thundercracker looked at Prowl warily, all too aware of the mech's oaths early in the war.

"Never," Prowl managed not to hiss. "That, however, is personal. This is duty. He will not be the first mech I hated and still worked with."

Thundercracker looked at him for a long moment, watching the way Prowl and Starscream stared at each other and threatened with posture and wings. As much as it annoyed him and made the future difficult, he had a difficult time blaming the Praxians for their hate. It was with valid cause, even if it wasn't exactly directed correctly.

It wouldn't be the first time blame was placed on one only partially responsible, and the Praxians here were doing their best to cooperate despite their hatred for the good of Cybertron. Thundercracker waited until Prowl had settled a bit before continuing. "Cyclonus and Fireshot know they are to follow your lead and work to maintain the truce while I am separated with my trine. There is the possibility that Soundwave will be connected here before we are."

"Likely," Prowl agreed as he forced himself to shift away from looking at Starscream. "I fully anticipate he will join us before Starscream and I are able to cohabitate without violence. Blaster and Jazz both assure me they are able to work with him as long as he plays by the rules. Something I understand he is very good at."

"Yes, at the very least he will recognize the necessity of cooperation given our current numbers," Thundercracker glanced over at the host before refocusing on Prowl. "He does outrank me in the Decepticons' hierarchy which could cause an issue in the event he objects to our truce, but he is aware that the other fliers will be reluctant to anger Starscream by disobeying me."

"Yes. We are about to find out what he is loyal to; Megatron, or the Decepticon cause as it began," Prowl hummed with a glance towards Soundwave. "It is regrettable to me that more Decepticons are not suited to be requested. More even numbers would lessen the stress on those here."

Thundercracker sighed and nodded, "Many of our surviving troops started in the harsher parts of Cybertronian life, including the gutter and the gladiator pits. They are damaged and will not be easy to integrate into a peaceful society, but those that do succeed will be grateful for the new chance."

"I know the type," Prowl said quietly. "Current Autobot numbers have many of them as well."

* * *

Thundercracker looked Cyclonus and Fireshot over as the time for the aliens to approach drew closer. "You are both aware of the importance of this truce and what we are working towards. Cyclonus, you are the highest ranked flier present. Fireshot, you have more experience interacting peacefully with these Autobots. I expect the two of you to keep the rest of our soldiers in line and accord with the truce. We will not be the ones breaking it without orders to do so."

"It will be done," Cyclonus responded with his customary gravity.

"Yes, sir," Fireshot responded quietly.

"Soundwave will most likely be first of the ranking Decepticon officers that will physically join this group. I do not expect him to willingly disrupt this truce considering how outnumbered we are here," A call from above caught his attention; Tailwind had spotted an alien approaching. "I will be expecting reports on anything that take place out of my hearing range."

"Yes, sir," Fireshot said and Cyclonus nodded.

That settled Thundercracker moved to the edge of the dome with a direct view of his trinemates and flared and waggled his wings until he was sure he had the alien's attention. Across the way Starscream was watching with keen interest and actually behaving for the moment.

As the alien approached, he realized it was Az'ik'ti're. As one of the higher ranked aliens, it would either have enough authority to grant his request or be able to quickly pass it along. It approached and quickly set about creating the speaking dome near him. After activating the display, it wrote _Hello, Thundercracker. What do you want to talk about?_

"I want to go join them," He pointed at Starscream and Skywarp.

_Separation required. Two more joor. Then you may join._

Thundercracker flicked his wings, impatient to finally settle his coding after being separated so long, but he reminded himself that it wasn't really that much longer to wait compared to the alternative. It also made the isolation time consistent with what Prowl had reported about their initial group linking together and to every new group that he'd witnessed. "Join as soon as I can."

 _Yes._ Az'ik'ti're wrote. _Speak of other things until Thundercracker joins Starscream and Skywarp?_

Thundercracker paused a moment to shift mindsets before answering, "Yes, we may speak. Last time we spoke of differences between Seekers and Aerials. Do you wish to continue or speak of other things?"

 _I would like to know more of the flying mecha._ it wrote with a flash of excitement.

"Aerials do not have same coding as Seekers. No Vision, Order or Action in Aerials," Thundercracker waited to see if Az'ik'ti're recalled that information from the previous discussion.

It flashed its understanding.

"Aerials do not need to trine like Seekers," Thundercracker looked at Az'ik'ti're for a moment before continuing, wanting to clear something up before the aliens started trying to push random fliers together. "Aerials breeding creates Aerial offspring. Seekers and Aerials breeding creates Aerial offspring. Seekers only create Seeker offspring with Seekers."

It was still, pulsing many colors for a long moment before text appeared. _How do Seekers determine who is Seeker?_

"We know when we meet," Thundercracker stated simply before carefully elaborating. "Seekers need and desire a trine. Seekers have special coding; not just Vision, Order or Action coding. All Seekers have certain frame designs in common as well."

The alien shifted coloration as it thought. _How can I determine Seeker from Aerial?_

"Simple start is most Seeker frames similar to my trine, Fireshot, Dogfight or Sky High. After frame-type, observe behavior. The three new fliers are Aerials. They do not behave like Seekers." Thundercracker thought for a moment. "Warning. Most Seekers become very unstable when isolated a long time."

 _How long is a long time?_ it asked with an intense flash.

Thundercracker hummed thoughtfully. "If they can fly as we do here, half a vorn on average. Some will last longer. Some will not last a metacycle."

Az'ik'ti're flickered lightly, obviously contacting one of the other aliens. After a few kliks it settled to its normal colors and wrote, _Social contact one reason Thundercracker joined Prowl's group. You requested Starscream and Skywarp added together to help keep them stable?_

"Yes," Thundercracker tipped his wings even as he glanced at his trinemates. "They are my trine."

 _How do you make a trine?_ Az'ik'ti're flickered briefly, _Is it found or formed by choice?_

"Mostly by choice. Most trines are formed when two Seekers of different types decide they like each other enough to spend their existences together. Coding is triggered by that choice that makes them trinemates. They will usually seek out their third using the same criteria: someone they wish to be with for life. If all three agree the coding is triggered that set the trine. That coding also helps to smooth over difficulties between the Seekers so they remain together," Thundercracker hoped he explained well enough.

Az'ik'ti're flickered briefly before writing, _Is a trine permanent? Can a new Seeker fill a created hole or would trine always be incomplete?_

"Trines are permanent for life. If one member is deactivated, a new Seeker will usually take their place once the survivors agree on who," he hoped he understood the question. "Starscream and Skywarp are not my first trinemates."

 _It is good you can continue,_ Az'ik'ti're flickered lightly. _Lifetime loyalty is good, but accident should not bring end of family. Do most Seekers find trinemates while young or when adult?_

Thundercracker flicked his wings in agreement. "Trine code will not activate until one is an adult. Finding a trine is the normal focus for young adults. Some know who they will trine with when young, most do not. Before the war it was expected that a Seeker would finish their basic education, find and bond as a trine and then finish any advanced education before they moved out of their creator's eyrie."

 _Eyrie is Seeker home?_ Az'ik'ti're flickered slowly. _Important have stable home to strengthen bond before starting new home?_

"Yes, an eyrie is a home for Seekers. Open to the sky. The tops of residential towers in the new city plans are designed as eyries," Thundercracker explained as he processed the second question. "Before the war it was expected that creators would support their creations until they finished their education. Since most Seekers needed to trine before finishing their education it became the expected pattern that one would trine before leaving the eyrie."

Az'ik'ti're's colors fluxed for a moment, _Social system should create and keep strong connections between Seeker trines. Do trines cooperate to support offspring in new trine until they move to new eyrie? Or does new trine live in most successful trine eyrie?_

Thundercracker stilled briefly as he thought about that and all the variations he knew existed. "Most Seekers remain social with their creators for life. Residence arrangements varied greatly based on personal desires and finances. It was somewhat common for a new trine to live with the trine Order's creation flock. Other trines lived on their own. Some flocks had a dozen generations in a single eyrie. Other flocks only had the foundation trine. No matter what residential arrangements were, all trines are part of an eyrie flock, which is part of a clade flock, which is part of a larger clade flock. Eventually all flocks are part of the Winglord's flock."

 _Clade?_ It wrote as it flashed many colors.

"A clade is a group that are all descended from one mecha," Thundercracker explained.

Az'ik'ti're alternated blue and green flashes briefly. _Do Seekers track descent for clade from Order's line or from any line? Are all Seekers descended from Winglord?_

"To be a Seeker one must be carried by a Seeker, though descent is tracked by the Order's line. All Seekers are descended from a single original trine a very, very long time ago. All are descended from a Winglord, the first Winglord, though it has been a long time since all Seekers were descended from the current Winglord. If one tracks far enough back, all Seekers are related."

Az'ik'ti're hung for a long moment flickering before it wrote, _Seekers not related to other frame-types?_

"Many Aerials and all Praxians have some Seeker code and are related to some extent, though not by law," he said carefully. "That connection is from Seekers who mated outside our kind. Seekers were created independently from the original Thirteen."

Az'ik'ti're floated up briefly before settling again and writing, _Who are original Thirteen? Why were Seekers created later?_

"The Thirteen were those that Primus created directly from his spark and frame. Seekers were created by one of them many generations later to be the long-range air defenders. Created to be warriors, guards and caretakers before anyone understood how to create warriors out of ground-frames," Thundercracker explained briefly.

Az'ik'ti're flashed understanding, then flickered in the way of distance communication and settled into a low hover before writing. _Thank you. I will take you to your trine now._

Thundercracker's wings flared up in anticipation and his attention shifted focus to his trine and their smaller dome. It was enough of a reaction to cause both of his trinemates to focus on him and the excited waggle of greeting-be-there-soon. A tunnel appeared between the two spaces, then a small dome to separate Thundercracker from the main group before the tunnel opened for him. He walked into it with as much dignity as his anticipation allowed, and didn't even scold Skywarp for teleporting right in front of him and glomping on.

"We missed you and had the Seekers looking everywhere on Cybertron for you," Skywarp scolded, still latched securely onto his wayward trinemate, as he tugged Thundercracker towards Starscream, who was barely managing to restrain himself from joining the pair. "And all that time you were here playing nice with the Autobots."

"Hardly," Thundercracker said dryly, but loud enough for Starscream to hear even before the distance was completely closed and the Winglord of Cybertron had his hands on Thundercracker. Ostentatiously to ensure him of his trinemate's health, though it fooled no one. "That happened when they became my best option to avoid being stuck in a cell with Dogfight, and to get out. Prowl and Jazz are both very good at escaping."

"Those two grounders would have a better chance of coming up with a practical escape plan," Starscream begrudgingly nodded as he finished thoroughly inspecting his trinemate's frame. "At least they seem to understand the value of working with you instead of just shooting blindly."

"I don't see him anywhere around here," Skywarp muttered, still pressed close as he watched their Vision fuss. "Just the annoyingly cheerful one flying around with Fireshot and our Aerials."

"Like Barricade, he was put into stasis storage," Thundercracker said quietly. "That's the fate of all who can't get along well enough in the main group. It's why I made a point of getting in here as quickly as I could. You both _have_ to work out how not to fight with those already here. No violence is tolerated by our keepers."

Starscream stared at Thundercracker for a klik before hissing, "You expect me to happily enter the cage with Prowl and his pet Spec Ops mech? We all know what he vowed after that attack. Any of the Praxians in there will willingly risk stasis to offline me permanently."

"No, I don't expect you to be happy about it any more than he is. Those displays aren't for show," Thundercracker said seriously. "He has agreed to play nice with you for the good of all. The aliens are willing to deactivate one to protect another."

"He'd still pay that price," Starscream glared at his Order with open defiance. "What Autobot wouldn't?"

With a huffing sigh Thundercracker got a hand on each trinemate and dragged them towards the large berth intended for three with wide wings.

Long used to the sometimes volatile discussions between Order and Vision, Skywarp willingly followed Thundercracker's lead and tumbled onto the berth. He reached up to tug the pair down with him, knowing his coding settled by more contact with them. "Less arguing, more fun," he huffed as he snapped open his ports.

No one corrected him as they all exchanged connections, taking comfort in this even as Starscream barreled into Thundercracker's processors to look for any coding reason for what was going on. Instead he found the long trail Thundercracker had traveled to reach where he was. The watching. The calculations. The disgust. Everything The Order had dealt with before and after deciding that of his options he'd rather be with the Autobot grounders.

~Of the limited choices available I'll admit they were a best option,~ Starscream reluctantly agreed after following Thundercracker's reasoning. ~I find it hard to believe they never tried anything with you. Especially when they outnumbered you like that.~

~It surprised me at times as well,~ Thundercracker admitted. ~Yet when faced with where we are going, it makes sense. It is likely the most important thing I share with Prowl and Jazz. We are all pragmatists in the end. Their stated goals had improved odds of success with me functional and on their side. Even when the goals changed, that truth held. Survival odds are improved for everyone if we cooperate.~

~That's why you were so careful selecting who was brought here first and who was left on Cybertron for later,~ Starscream clearly wasn't happy about being separated for so long but could understand the logic involved. ~Keeping that cooperation going kept you online and in a position of authority in the group. You picked some good options that would obey you and wouldn't cripple us back on Cybertron.~

~Yes. As did they, if less successfully. Blaster's loss must have given the Decepticons a solid advantage for a time,~ Thundercracker indirectly asked for news of the war.

~The Autobots have lost some significant ground with each round of disappearances,~ Starscream agreed. ~Although most of their warriors remain and have gotten more aggressive with each round of disappearances. I don't expect our force's gains to continue with us here. The Seekers will be even more focused on finding our trine than on Megatron's desire for conquest. Soundwave's loss with hinder the Decepticons' field movements as well.~

~The Twin Terrors have gotten a lot more violent,~ Skywarp added. ~They've been leaving an even bigger swath of destruction behind them on the field.~

~I suppose that does answer the question of who managed to control them before,~ Thundercracker hummed. ~Still, the reality will be that soon any left on Cybertron will be extinguished or worse. These aliens are intent on saving us as a species, not as a culture. On the up side, if you can make yourself work with Prowl, you can lead, truly lead. That is the power we hold in this situation. Seekers will follow you, even if it is away from the war. Many Decepticons will as well, once they are up here. We can hold so much more real power here than we ever did in the Decepticons.~

~I won't submit to the Prime!~ Starscream tensed.

~There will be no Prime. There will be no warlord over us. Both Megatron and Prime will be in stasis with the others who can't cope.~ Thundercracker told him firmly.

Starscream froze for a moment at that revelation before recovering and sneering, ~They're bluffing you and trying to trick us. There's no way the Autobots would give up their beloved Prime.~

~You really believe that Prowl follows the Autobots or the Prime any more than we do Megatron? You don't think he hates Prime for stopping him from ending the war on his terms? _Think_ Starscream. Which side has the warframes? Which side collected the majority that don't want peace? Which side is following an insane mech that everyone knows is insane?~

Starscream growled stubbornly ignoring Thundercracker's logic. ~Which side served those that caused the corruption and atrocities that started this war? They drove us to become what we are now.~

~No, they don't, and they didn't. They are what we began claiming we wanted, and we have become the abusers committing atrocities. How many times has Megatron refused to even discuss peace? How can the war end when our leader won't even entertain the idea?~ Thundercracker persisted, driving it home all he'd seen since before the war began.

Starscream shifted and tried to ignore the truth behind his Order's words. ~We could never have peace with a Prime still in charge, you know that. I will not submit to their rule again.~

~And without even looking at what they offered, or sitting down like half-civilized beings to try to find an option for peace, how do you know this Prime wouldn't, _isn't_ , willing to step down for a new governmental form if it meant and end to the war?~ Thundercracker kept coming back to his greatest grievance against Megatron. ~The first time _anyone_ of rank was willing to even listen having both leaders out of command was on the short list of things to agree to.~

~If you're certain the Prime will never be put back in charge we might be able to do something,~ Starscream said warily, reluctantly.

~I am certain that any treaty created by Prowl, Jazz and Soundwave and agreed to by us, will hold.~ Thundercracker said firmly.

~Let me see what you have accomplished with these Autobots, and we'll see how much more work is necessary,~ Starscream searched through Thundercracker's memories of the long discussions about the future of their race.

Thundercracker discretely focused on one part of the social dynamics discussion, knowing it would be of particular importance to Starscream and would help sway his opinion. After reviewing, Starscream couldn't control a ripple of strong approval, ~The three of you intend to strip away the caste system and give equal opportunities and legal rights to all? That's very ambitious and an appealing sentiment to mechs on both sides. If no one will be legally forced into a social position simply because of their frame or coding that will go a long way towards fixing the problems that lead to the war. Our traditionalists will not like the implications if they realize what it means regarding accepted trine roles, but if we focus on the end to legal discrimination against Seekers we should be able to slip the other ramifications past them until it's too late to object.~

Starscream briefly thought it over for any negatives before answering, ~With the change framed as legally protecting everyone from discrimination, it should also help convince the warframes to listen to the rest of the ideas. Although they will be skeptical until they see it in practice having Seekers, a Host and a Praxian present it gives it a level of legitimacy. It's definitely a good start to the presentation to help make other changes more palatable.~

~That the founding leadership are two Decepticons and two Autobots will as well,~ Thundercracker added carefully. ~You, Soundwave, Prowl and Jazz. I may sit in at your side but I don't have a vote unless it is in your stead.~

Starscream waved away the concern, ~Of course that's the best way to present it to the masses in both armies. The Seconds and Thirds in Command need to be the equal faces of this plan, especially if the current leaders are going to be removed. The Seekers will understand that my trinemates were consulted in my decisions, and Fireshot can slip out that you handled the initial negotiations to appease those who believe an Order should have been involved.~

~It's not like I won't back you when they question,~ Thundercracker hummed, on a level amazed at how well this was going. ~Steady energon and safety go a lot way towards making most mecha more agreeable too.~

~Especially when I have to explain why Seekers can't have their own districts or cities anymore,~ Starscream pointed out sharply. ~What made you decide that scattering our people among grounders and fliers would be a good idea?~

As soon as Starscream brought it to his attention, Skywarp protested in dismay. ~You mean we'll still have to live near grounders?~

~Yes,~ Thundercracker sighed. ~I don't like it at all, even understanding the reason. A large part of what caused problems was how separate frame-types were. No one objected to abusing Seekers because no one knew any Seekers. It was easy to portray us as monsters, less than they were. The more mecha who know someone of much different frame-types the more difficulty it will be to turn ignorance into oppression.~

~So we have to sacrifice our social networks and political power to try to convince grounders to trust us and see us as mechs,~ Starscream grumbled. ~I assume that means I'm going to have to convince our people to cohabit with Aerials and rotators as well?~

~Only in the same context as with grounders. We must share power, air space and live in the same buildings. We do not have to share our eyries. It is not that different that it has been for the entire war. There hasn't been a Seeker city in ages.~

~Our own home is what a lot of us were hoping to get back,~ Skywarp pointed out bitterly.

~I understand the reasoning behind this decision, but this is going to be much more challenging to sell to everyone, not just Seekers,~ Starscream grumbled for a bit but then paused. After a long moment of consideration, he smiled slightly, ~Actually, in the long run this living arrangement might turn things more in our favor politically than having our own district. If we keep our votes focused in support of our interests, we could sway any election where there are three or more candidates to divide the grounders' votes. Even if we don't have a large number of representatives in office at once most politicians would be unwilling to ignore us for fear of losing their office.~

~True,~ Thundercracker hummed. ~We would need to be careful not to make too serious a point of that power, least the grounders feel threatened enough to use the same tactics. Used carefully and consistently it would work very well.~

~No, we wouldn't want to start an open feud, that would defeat the objective,~ Starscream hummed almost to himself as he continued, ~We wouldn't have enough numbers to elect a politician without grounders. All we'd be doing is keeping the politicians listening to their entire constituency since they'd need fliers and grounders to get elected. After all, that's another reason why the frame-types are divided among the districts.~

~It is,~ Thundercracker agreed, relived that Starscream was seeing it.

~Given the typical grounders' prejudice against Seekers, we will need to find one or two non-traditional Seeker candidates that will appeal to grounders and fliers for the first elections,~ Starscream muttered as he pondered the future and its potential. ~Whether they win or lose, the exposure will help us break into this new political arena.~

~I still don't like it, but I'll follow your lead,~ Skywarp grumbled quietly as he settled against Thundercracker, letting Starscream's familiar plotting fade to background noise behind the rumble of his Order's engine.

* * *

Soundwave and his symbiots watched with wary optics the bars that Fireshot was sure would disappear soon to release them into the main enclosure. All the data, both given and scanned, had convinced the host that he was unlikely to be damaged there. It did not stop Ravage from pacing or the twins from being uneasy. It did stop them all from posturing too much. He was still turning over how likely it was that the Praxians, Prowl in particular, would work peacefully with Starscream. Even so he did not doubt that Prowl believe he could regardless of the difficulty.

Since Soundwave had been his direct superior and he was familiar with the taciturn mech, Fireshot had volunteered to handle any initial questions the host might have about this situation before Prowl and Jazz met with him. Having interacted with the Praxian, Fireshot was convinced he would find it easier to work with Soundwave since they shared a similar work ethic and many personality traits. Despite the aggravation of being captured by aliens and confined in this cage, this situation was proving to be an opportunity to prove his usefulness to the higher-ranked mechs. After about a groon of waiting the bars disappeared allowing the group access to the main dome. He waited until Soundwave had stepped forward before speaking, "Welcome, sir."

"Fireshot: Greetings." Soundwave replied as both avian symbionts surged into the air to do their first laps around the large dome. "Report."

"The truce is still in full effect; no major incidents between factions to report. The aliens continue to work to improve communication and understand of our species. I concur with the advice of extreme care approaching them," Fireshot winced briefly in remembrance of the pain from his attempt.

"Warning: understood. Assessment: Autobot concessions."

"Based on what I've seen and heard the two officers in particular are serious about this truce. They have offered in front of multiple Autobots to have Prime put in stasis with Megatron for the good of Cybertron, something that many would view as treason. The Praxians are tolerating the close presence of Decepticon Seekers even when it was only Thundercracker and then later myself; though even they willingly admit it is with varying degrees of success, there has been nothing more aggressive than a bit of posturing and harsh words. No violence or harm, not even by what could be an accident." Fireshot thought about the interactions during the time the Decepticons were severely outnumbered, knowing Soundwave would see everything if he so desired. "They haven't really asked more from our people than they have from their own."

Soundwave nodded slightly. "Conditions: provided."

"Up until now Thundercracker has been acting as Prowl's second, and they worked to keep order and ensure fair distribution of energon. We have working to include Sky High into our hierarchy to gain a better understanding of how Autobot Seekers and fliers will integrate with our people, and he has been cheerfully working with us. He is unusually cheerful for an Autobot Seeker, but it is a good starting point to our process," Fireshot thought for a moment. "The officers do tend to listen to what we say if we have a reasonable point to make. Prowl questioned me about my ideas for the future of our people, and he seemed to take my reactions about these plans as seriously as he has those from his own soldiers. I made a suggestion regarding the structural design of the tower design for living quarters, and it has been implemented into our current test structure."

"Prowl: exceptionally pragmatic and logical," Soundwave said with what might have been admiration. "Fireshot: concerns?"

Speaking carefully, Fireshot answered with his concerns, "Mostly about our ability to implement this plan on a planet-wide scale. Getting the more aggressive Autobots and most of our troops to live peacefully is going to be challenging. I also have concerns about these aliens and their long-term plans for us. I have suspicions about their willingness to help us in this manner, and I have to wonder what they are going to require from us as payment."

"Agreed. Project: requires great care. Aliens: not to be trusted." Soundwave replied. "Soundwave: has quarters?"

Fireshot dipped his wings briefly, turned and started towards the two short towers in the middle of the large space. "Yes, sir. We were successful in building a second tower before the last group joined us and have basic quarters ready for you including berth, desk and datapads. The washrack is communal at this point, and is between the towers. Additional supplies can be requested from the aliens." He explained as they walked towards the further of the two residential towers and the set of four washrack stations came into view. "Also, we made a point of giving you the quarters the farthest away from Blaster's as we could without displacing a flight frame. He's on the ground floor of the first tower, you're on the top non-eyrie level of the second. Because of your symbiots, you have the equivalent of two quarters worth of space. It's almost all open now, but the design is modular. It's very easy to put up a wall or two if you want. Blaster told me to warn you that the main structural stability is still made of their force fields, so there will be interference with your scans in places."

"Understood," Soundwave followed behind Fireshot as the avian symbiots soared above them and Ravage paced at Soundwave's side.

"My quarters are in the eyrie level above yours," Fireshot continued as they entered the tower. "Prowl and his mate also share this tower, actually they have the other half of the level you're on. We thought it best to keep some space between Prowl and Starscream, so Thundercracker's quarters are still in the other tower."

"Precaution: wise. Starscream and Prowl: highly antagonistic." Soundwave agreed as they rode a primitive open lift to the top enclosed level. "Prowl: has mate?"

"Prowl and Jazz are mates and appear to have been together for some time now," Fireshot answered before the lift reached the floor and the door on the side of the building swung inward to open into a short hallway with a double door on each side. "Jazz has been courting Bluestreak with some degree of intensity while they have been here, and the younger Praxian is often found in the pair's company."

Soundwave gave a hum that mixed curiosity and acceptance.

"Your space is on the left. Being first on the level they claimed the one with better view," Fireshot explained as he showed Soundwave how to work the very odd lock built from a datapad for a hand scanner and rather loud-sounding mechanical parts on the far side of the wall. "I can't say the door will hold up to a lot, but it's a bit of privacy. You can at least signal to everyone you don't want company without direct contact."

"Sufficient," Soundwave walked into his new quarters, trailed by Ravage. Beyond a desk, some chairs and a large floor cushion there wasn't a lot of furniture in the room. There was a doorway on the right wall into the other section of the quarters.

Fireshot stepped in after them, carefully closing the door behind them. "We put up a dividing wall to create a berth area to demonstrate the practicality of the new design. If you would prefer a different arrangement it will be fairly easy to adjust the walls or add more to make more rooms. We have plenty of metal walls and can get more if needed."

"Soundwave: understands." he stated, then paused as the door closed behind them. For the first time in his functioning, Soundwave no longer heard the masses when he relaxed the barriers. Only his cohort and Fireshot existed. "Solitude: interesting."

"If you don't like it, I know Blaster created a window of some kind he can open and close. I'm sure one of the leaders know how to ask for it or build it in," Fireshot offered.

"Understood. Fireshot: dismissed. Soundwave: intends to settle."

"Let me know if you need anything else. Good orn, sir," Fireshot dipped his wings, opened the door and exited the room, heading up to his own quarters for a quick rest.

* * *

Glancing over at Blaster standing just outside his own tower, Jazz waited patiently next Prowl outside the small meeting room they'd expanded for these discussions. Hopefully Thundercracker was right about Soundwave's willingness to pursue the Decepticon's original goals even though Megatron had strayed from the cause. So far things were looking favorable. Fireshot had reported his superior was settling comfortably into his quarters and the few requested changes had been easily accommodated.

After a few moments, Soundwave exited the tower and quietly approached the pair of Autobot officers. "Jazz, Prowl. Greetings."

"Soundwave, welcome," Prowl dipped his doorwings in cautious respect.

"Good to see you settling in, my mech," Jazz nodded with a relaxed sprawl that fooled none his companions.

"Accommodations: sufficient." Soundwave looked at the pair, silently measuring their seriousness about this treaty. Their willingness to work with Thundercracker even when the Seeker had been the sole Decepticon present was a promising sign, but this could be viewed by some as treason against the Prime. With a glance at Blaster he carefully brushed against Prowl's mind. He felt it unnaturally open, the mech uneasy at what he was doing but determined to allow it. What stunned Soundwave almost to the point of stopping was the previously unknown bit of intel that Prowl was intensely frustrated with the Prime and the continual refusal to allow any of Prowl's end-game plans.

~We agreed. This is the fastest way to get through the paranoid stage,~ Prowl pressed the thought to the top of his awareness. "Blaster will stay out of range but nearby. Just because we are willing to work with you and allow you this look does not constitute complete trust."

The admittance that the Autobot's Second in Command was having that many difficulties with Optimus explained the Praxian's willingness to initiate a treaty with Thundercracker, one of the few Decepticons concerned about the direction the cause had taken. Soundwave stared at Prowl for a moment, pondering that revelation before quietly answering, "Understood." He turned to Jazz and carefully probed the edge of the Special Ops mech's mind, curious why he was willing to turn against his Prime. Did they both truly believe this was the best way to save Cybertron?

Jazz was clearly uneasy about allowing the host access, but he had also opened his mind to allow Soundwave to understand just how serious they were about this treaty. Soundwave could tell that Jazz had long ago recognized that neither leader would be willing to surrender while the other lived. Jazz was almost as frustrated that his mate's plans were continually rejected while those under their command died fighting this never-ending war.

Soundwave pulled back from his explorations, understanding why they were willing to risk their lives and ranks for this chance for peace, "Concerns: acknowledged. Trust: appreciated."

Prowl flicked his doorwings in acceptance and thanks as both their mental spaces locked up once more to casual observation.

"Have you read the treaty and details that have been worked out so far?" Prowl asked as he got right down to business.

"Affirmative."

"What do you wish to discuss first?" Prowl requested.

Soundwave had already spent his time in isolation thoroughly examining the framework the trio of officers had created, and he had recognized Prowl's thoroughness in the balance that had been presented. Both sides would have to make concessions but would achieve most of their original goals so no one could truly declare themselves the winner. Satisfied that overall framework would be acceptable with minor revisions, Soundwave focused on what he considered the primary difficulty with implementing this treaty, "Decepticons: Follow Megatron. Autobots: Follow Prime. Leaders: Never surrender power."

Jazz hummed. "Not exactly the story we got from Thundercracker. Seekers, and most other airframes, will follow the Winglord. If Starscream agrees to the treaty, he'll bring with him, what, a solid third of the Cons? With Megatron unable to counter your statement, we figure most of the rest will accept your word on the new law."

"There are ways to make the Prime agree to this. Even if he refuses his SIC and TIC hold enough authority that a significant majority of Autobots will accept the treaty on our word and approve of it once they read it. Any agreement that we are likely to approve of would satisfy most Autobots."

Soundwave nodded, agreeing with most of what they said about the internal power structure inside the Decepticon forces. For all his arrogance and self-absorbed behavior, Starscream did work to protect the Seekers and fliers who followed his orders, and the majority would do as he commanded. Countering Megatron's charismatic control would be difficult, but the symbiots had told him in the past how some Decepticon soldiers were afraid of his growing instability. Still, the beginnings of the war had proven that it only took a small devoted group to cause chaos, and there were those on both sides he knew would not be swayed to peace. He paused for a long moment, as the last of his loyalties firmly settled to the cause he had long fought for before speaking, "Current Leaders: Symbols. Online: Rallying point. Offline: Martyrs."

"That's the major sticking point so far," Jazz agreed grimly. "Other options include reformatted and rebuilt, permanent stasis and given that the hard core group on each side is unlikely to accept peace anyway, removing them from the equation."

"Each option has advantages and disadvantages. Though the last, to remove those that can not accept the treaty from the population has the fewest problems," Prowl said grimly. "Reformatted and rebuilt, we can maintain the population without the disruptive element."

"Not everybody is as on board with that idea as Prowl," Jazz added with a look at his mate.

"That does not change the fact that it has the highest probability of success," Prowl reminded him.

Soundwave listened intently as they debated, recognizing a long standing argument and wanting to hear what the pair really thought. Although both reformatting and removal had serious potential issues and rewards, his own analysis found one of Jazz's suggestions would result in little to no long-term reward. "Stasis: Not solution. Accidental release: Destabilize peace. Intentional release: Fanatics gain leader. Alien stasis: Abduction. Conclusion: War resumes."

The pair looked at him. Jazz nodded and Prowl tipped his doorwings.

"I believe everyone's agreed it's the least likely to work," Prowl stated. "It remains listed because it is an option. Sometimes a new point of view sees things others have not."

Soundwave understood their point but still saw no practicality in that option. Still, the inclusion demonstrated their willingness to accept input from the Decepticon leaders. That and Thundercracker's involvement would help convince Starscream into the treaty process. After they finished speaking he continued, "Further Discussion: Require Winglord. More involvement: Higher cooperation."

"Unfortunately that involves dealing with very well ingrained responses among the Praxian survivors," Prowl warned him bluntly. "Putting that Seeker in a room with any of us is still likely to end in someone going gray."

Soundwave was well aware of the level of hatred Prowl had for the Winglord, especially after having touched the ex-Enforcer's mind. He had a suggestion but wasn't certain how it would be taken by the other officers, especially since it would involve the aliens and reveal the level of distrust. "Possible solution: Bars."

Jazz cocked his helm as Prowl actually showed a touch of confusion.

"Negotiations: while separated," Soundwave elaborated.

"I do not see how that will speed the trine's integration," Prowl told him.

"Integration: Normal pace. Initial Contact: Highest probability violence." Soundwave watched Jazz catch on to the logic behind his suggestion.

"You mean there's less chance of someone getting offlined if we start talking through the bars," Jazz pondered for a moment. "Thundercracker will figure out why we were doing it if Starscream objects."

Prowl let out a small huff. "Starscream's snark has the highest probability of inciting violence. The difference between what he's used to and me is that I'll genuinely try to shred his wings. Still, without ranged weapons we might manage something. It's worth the risk."

"The aliens already know that Starscream and Praxians are a dangerous mix and to introduce very carefully," Jazz added quietly.

"Situation: careful handling," Soundwave agreed. He was well aware that the trust the pair were giving came from his willingness to work to end the irrational war, and that they would offline him if it would better help their cause. It was a level of practicality he could work with and had developed a similar view of this situation, especially in light with the problems the disappearances had been causing back on Cybertron. It was unfortunate that they had to deal with the more volatile Starscream, but he and Prowl had both come to the conclusion that they needed both Seconds in Command involved for this treaty to have the highest chance of success. "Leader discussion: Set aside. Next Discussion: Unstable list. Thundercracker: less informed on Decepticon grounders."

"Understood. Your input on who would adapt most quickly, or not at all, would be most welcome," Prowl pulled out a datapad that no doubt contained his master list on the subject.

Soundwave took the offered datapad and started scanning through the list of designations, looking to see how the evaluations compared to what he knew about their soldiers.

* * *

It took three decaorns before Prowl, Starscream and the aliens were all convinced that allowing the potential for physical contact through bars was an acceptable risk, and even then they had explained that it would only be during the waking cycle when at least one of them could be there to ensure the long enmity did not flare again.

Starscream grumbled at his trinemates as he waited for the other three to approach to start their talks. "They're trying to keep me waiting, like I'm some kind of common grounder. They should be waiting on me."

"It's not like you can go anywhere," Skywarp pointed out before being glared at by Thundercracker.

"It's no different than when we waited for ambassadors to approach when we were back in Vos," Thundercracker said patiently, hoping things would go well. He and Skywarp would be at the other end of the larger dome to give the illusion of four near equals meeting in private. Though given Starscream's current mood, he was expecting claws to come out within a breem. Still, if they managed to not try to kill each other long enough for the greetings and point to be said, he was going to call it a good first step.

Primus there were times he wished his Winglord wasn't such a professional aft.

With Prowl, Jazz and Soundwave were a few paces away, Thundercracker grabbed Skywarp's arm. "To the second eyrie."

Starscream watched Skywarp grab Thundercracker and teleported with a crack. He wished he briefly he could go with them, but this matter had to be attended to first. Flaring his wings, he waited impatiently for the other three before hissing, "You took long enough getting here. Ready to plan our great victory over those two fools?"

"You _did_ bother to read the plans you were given." Prowl gave a dismissive flick of his doorwings as a middle ground to stop himself from lunging for the Seeker's throat right then.

"Yes, I read through it. I can see Thundercracker's influence scattered across your work," Starscream shrugged, ignoring the Praxian's anger. He wasn't the first or the most powerful to rage at the Winglord.

"Starscream: knows victory is not ours." Soundwave pointed out while Jazz calmed Prowl with a couple light touches. "Plot: to rebuild. War: is over."

"Yes, yes, a shared victory over Megatron and Prime and their fanatically-devoted followers leading to a lasting peace brought to Cybertron by our combined will," Starscream waved dismissively at Soundwave.

"Delusional as always," Prowl muttered, then shrugged and relaxed himself into a balanced posture that took next to no energy to hold for joors at a time. He focused inward, diverting most of his attention to something useful until the perpetual traitor decided to engage in useful conversation.

After a few kliks, Starscream huffed at the silent trio watching him. "Yes, I have read through your plans, and I understand your intentions for the future. You have my complete agreement in regards to educational matters; no Cybertronian's true potential should be squandered due to circumstance of creation. I will have to convince my Seekers to continue living in the same buildings as grounders, but the majority will follow my orders in this matter."

"And on the government outline?" Prowl asked rather pointedly.

Starscream paused for a long moment before glancing at Soundwave, "The political districting will need to be finalized after we have established the basic city layout. After all, it won't due to have severe imbalances of power among the new representatives. Everyone is going to be watching this new beginning very carefully."

"Of course. The same system that keeps the frame-type and function distribution equitable should also ensure the political distribution is equally equitable. No district will have an overwhelming number of any one type, so any successful elected position will be required to balance the needs of all and ignore none," Prowl pointed out. "Next concern?"

Starscream flicked his wings as he stared at Prowl. "One of my primary concerns which should also be yours is the Matrix. If it's a gift from Primus to his creations shouldn't those precious Primes of yours have prevented this catastrophe from happening? Or did it help cause this war and our destruction?"

"I don't know, nor care," Prowl said bluntly. "It will not be found again unless Primus himself hands it to someone. Anything less will start this mess over again."

"So who's going to hide it? These aliens? You would trust them blindly with our future when we don't even know what they really want?" Starscream flared his wings and stalked towards Prowl. "Or will it be hidden away by you or one of your sycophants? So you can choose when to create the next Prime?"

"No one will hide it. It will be destroyed publicly unless someone convinces me that is not the best idea." Prowl shrugged.

Starscream paused at those words, twisting slightly to stare at the Praxian. "I'm surprised to hear you advocate treason at this level. I didn't think you had it in you."

Prowl simply shrugged his doorwings. "Next issue."

"So, are we going to pry the Matrix out of Prime or crush it in his frame?" Starscream asked ignoring the prompting. "I'll admit I've been tempted to kill Megatron a number of times but I didn't think you were that cold-sparked."

"Then you are unusual in believing I have a spark at all," Prowl deadpanned and ignored the statements that were not in the treaty. He honestly, truly, only wanted to tear Starscream apart. With loyalties fraying to fine strands he did wonder how long it would be before the reasons for not attacking would lose their grip on him.

"So we have one vote for destruction, two for reformatting and..." he looked at Soundwave.

Soundwave, who had remained motionless during the discussion simply said, "Soundwave: Vote reformat."

"Of course you do, you emotionless drone," Starscream sneered at the host. "I never believed you could completely break away from Megatron and this proves it."

Soundwave ignored the jab as he always did. Though he was careful not to show it, most of his attention was on Prowl and the rapidly building agitation that he could hear in his mind but was not yet showing. The Praxian was rapidly reaching the end of his patience with his personal primary enemy, a being Prowl had sworn to his city and Primus to destroy at any cost.

"Meeting: ends now," Soundwave declared suddenly as he sensed Starscream getting ready to make another jab at Prowl. A quick motion brought Skywarp and Thundercracker back to their leader and Soundwave turned to leave.

"I'll decide when I'm done talking. You're not walking away from me like this, you flightless...." Starscream's rant was cut off by his trinemates' jostling as they tugged him back towards the other side of the smaller dome away from the Praxian who'd half turned despite Jazz's efforts.

::Enough barred words for tonight, my Vision,:: Thundercracker commed Starscream, not wanting to experience Jazz or Prowl's reaction to a drone related comment directed at Prowl. ::Remaining above such insults while we focus on saving our kin.::

Starscream huffed but allowed the pair to distract him with affectionate touches and polish. It wasn't as if the grounders would hear anything he said now. As soon as Prowl had turned the aliens had put the solid barrier up again.

* * *

Bluestreak impatiently waited for the lift to stop before heading for Prowl and Jazz's quarters. Sometimes he missed living with the pair and the benefits that had brought, but it was nice to have his own quarters below them so he could visit whenever he wanted. After a quick glance at the lock, he opened the door. Spotting the mech he'd come to see, he walked in, letting the door close behind him, "Hi, Jazz. Are you busy or do you have a moment to talk?"

"Always have a moment for you, baby Blue," Jazz chirred happily.

"You look ... happy," Prowl managed to make it a question.

Bluestreak grinned and settled on his chair across from the pair, "Yeah, I've been spending a bit more time with the others since you've been so busy with the treaty, and we've been talking about what we're planning to do in once we can go back. It's been nice not having to shoot at anyone recently, and I'm beginning to believe it might stay this way."

"That's good," Prowl tipped his doorwings in encouragement. "I have not been acceptable company most orns."

"Yes, peace does sound nice," Jazz agreed with a warm smile.

"Yeah, well we all know why you're not in the best of moods right now, and I understand completely," Bluestreak grumbled briefly. "I wish you both could spend more time doing something you enjoy rather than having to straighten out this mess. Hopefully this treaty will get settled soon, and you won't have to deal with the screechy one as often."

"Never, if he has any self-preservation instincts left," Prowl muttered.

"Yeah, we're going to step back as soon as we can. We're both tired of leadership," Jazz spoke more kindly of a much wanted future.

"It'll be great when you can settle down and do what you want to do instead of what you need to do for a change," Bluestreak leaned forward a bit. "I'm sure there will be plenty of ways for you to keep busy without having to deal with politics which would be a big bonus as far as I'm concerned. I think I'm going to do what Thundercracker suggested and become a teacher. I've been pondering other options, but it sounds right for me right now."

"It's a good function," Prowl's tone might have even been wistful. "Have you chosen a subject?"

Bluestreak grinned, "I was initially thinking about physics or mathematics since both will be needed and I still remember a lot of what I learned from my creators, but Flareup thinks I should focus on whatever I enjoy doing since she says it's more fun to learn from a teacher that likes the subject they're teaching. She's talking about possibly becoming a chemistry teacher so she can still use her explosives training."

"She's right, it's always best when the teacher loves teaching and the subject," Jazz agreed.

"I'm surprised she doesn't plan on going into demolitions," Prowl hummed. "Though you haven't said what it is you enjoy enough to teach by her definition."

Bluestreak smiled and began rambling. "Well, she's knows there will be a lot of competition out there from both sides in that field, and she was also thinking that there might be a bit of a lull in demolitions work after the initial mass building phase. She talked to Chromia and Firestar a bit about it while you were first meeting with Soundwave, and they suggested she have a back-up plan ready just in case it doesn't work out. I told her how I was going to teach and mentioned that she could teach chemistry since that would let her blow things up in the classroom or her spare time. She liked the idea a lot and that's when she asked if I was going to teach something fun. I'm thinking I might actually try teach sociology since I liked it so much back before everything happened."

The elder pair glanced at each other.

"I hope I'm wrong, but it'll probably be centuries before anyone advances enough to take those kind of courses from an instructor," Jazz said gently. "Most mecha on both sides either completed high level diploma or barely have a first diploma."

Bluestreak nodded, "Yeah, Flareup and I discussed that with Firestar and Chromia after I brought up the teaching idea to her. I'm currently thinking of starting out teaching mathematics and planning to shift focus to sociology as things improve. That will give me the time to figure out if sociology is something I still want to do, and I'll still be useful early on since mathematics courses can be structured to help with a lot of career options."

"Basic skills will always need teachers," Prowl agreed. "Math, literacy, socialization and first degree science will always need teachers."

"Sounds like a plan," Jazz relaxed at the more realistic path.

"Don't forget art and music in that list you're making," Bluestreak pointed out. "You don't have to be a professional artist to enjoy picking up a brush or playing a tune after a long work shift. Those are also things that should be encouraged as a productive outlet for excess energy."

"Encouraged, definitely. They are not, however, required to function as a productive citizen. An estimated eighty percent of the Decepticons are functionally illiterate. Only the officers are sure to have even a first degree by the old system. Despite best efforts, we know that there are many younger Autobots that are in no better shape." Prowl said with a sigh. "Artistic endeavors would be elective, not required."

"Things will get better when we get everyone learning new skills and settling down," Bluestreak shifted a bit. "Actually, there's something important I want to talk to Jazz about."

"Then I will leave you to it," Prowl tipped his doorwings politely and turned towards the door.

"Thank you, I'll let you know as soon as we're done so you can go back to enjoying your time together," Bluestreak waited patiently until Prowl was gone before focusing completely on Jazz. "This feels strangely awkward considering how weird everything has been since we were brought here."

"Ya found somebody ya like," Jazz smiled.

"That obvious?" Bluestreak tipped his doorwings briefly.

"Not really. It's just noticing those things that is my function and has kept me in a frame long enough to see adult upgrades," Jazz said soothingly.

Bluestreak nodded and relaxed a bit more before continuing. "It was an incredible time being with you and more than I ever imagined was possible. I don't regret a nanoklik of it especially when Prowl and I would team up to drive you crazy, but Prowl and I sharing a mate is just too strange. I know your primary reason for courting me was to help keep the three of us together after the aliens brought us here. When we figured out that deception didn't need to continue, you backed off and I couldn't help but start looking."

"How much does she know?" Jazz asked carefully.

"Who said it was a she?" Bluestreak cycled his optics as his doorwings gave a shocked flutter.

"That's basically all you've talked about since walking in," Jazz chuckled. "I've got a guess on who, but I won't steal that from you."

"I really should know by now not to try to keep a secret from you or Prowl. So you figured out it's Flareup I want to talk to you about?" Bluestreak flicked his doorwings briefly and continued without waiting for a reply. "We started talking not too long after her group arrived since she knows what it's like to have two protective mentors. When she heard Fireshot mention to Vanquish that you were courting me, she asked me about it before jumping to too many conclusions. I told her that it was to keep me safe, and she told me Chromia would have done the same thing for her. She doesn't mind my rambling and knows how to cheer me up when I'm having a bad spell. I think I could learn to really like her, and I'd like to see where this could go."

"That's great news," Jazz grinned with genuine pleasure. "I hope it does, or at least leads to a good friendship. She's a good one, even if she is a bit explosion happy."

Bluestreak smiled back, relieved Jazz was happy for him and everything was going as well as he'd hoped. "I'm really hoping things work out between us. She does like to blow things up, but at least she keeps to controlled explosions. I'm not as worried about accidental injuries like I would be if I was thinking about getting involved with Quickmix. Even if things don't work out for us in the long run, I think this relationship could be a good thing for both of us."

"I hope it is," Jazz smiled warmly. "It'd be good for you both. Just don't forget that we're still here for you too. As much fun as the romping was, that's not why we wanted you close."

"At least the effort to keep our family together didn't cause any major problems in your relationship with Prowl. I know the three of us would have been able to make things work out as a hub if that was what it took to remain together, but it's a lot less stressful this way," Bluestreak chuckled. "Do you think we should let Prowl know he can come back now? I should let him know the good news about Flareup now that you know."

"Definitely, before he bursts a line with curiosity," Jazz snickered and went to the door to open it. Prowl was right on the far side, shifting uneasily. He calmed down with flutters of relief than pleasure after a few words from Jazz.

"So, Flare-up," Prowl hummed as he walked inside. "Serious enough to need the creator-talk?"

Bluestreak flicked his doorwings and mumbled, "We're not really thinking that serious yet even though she's meeting with her mentors to discuss things as well. I don't know which is going to be more intimidating when we are at that point: you and Jazz or Firestar and Chromia. We just wanted the four of you to find out from us instead of from Seeker gossip."

"We are," Prowl said firmly while Jazz snickered. "Firestar is an excellent shot, but she's not frightening. Have you interfaced yet?"

"A couple of times," Bluestreak grinned at Jazz before shifting his focus back onto the older Praxian. "We've have a good time together, and she likes cuddling. She also really likes exploring my doorwings and seeing how I respond to different touches."

"Definitely time for the talk," Prowl scowled, a look that made it to his doorwings but was completely destroyed by the giddy pleasure in his field.

* * *

Starscream transformed as he landed, flexing his wings briefly before approaching his fellow conspirators for another meeting. His Order had reminded him that these weren't simple-processored grounders he could bully into submission with threats. These were three intelligent mechs who hadn't given in to his usual tactics; he'd have to actually use his intellect and cunning to make certain his Seekers would flourish in the new age. Having already proven they wouldn't be provoked to violence by his usual caustic comments, he simply spoke up as he approached them, "Well, does anyone else have something important they want to bring up before the discussion about our great leaders' fates begins again?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave spoke first. "Project: to be accelerated for least casualties."

"The faster mecha are knocked out, the fewer will extinguish," Prowl added simply.

"And seriously Screamer, you're still out-voted on what to do with the insane ones," Jazz shrugged.

"Well, part of what I want to bring up has an affect on our decision on how to deal with them," Starscream flicked his wings dismissively at Jazz. "What I'm concerned about is how slowly this acquisition is going and how many of our people are going to offline as we wait for these aliens to bring them here. Especially as we slowly remove medical and scientific personnel. We've all agreed this treaty needs to be brought to our people's attention. What if we tell the aliens we want to go to Cybertron and order them to cooperate? The Seekers will certainly listen to me, and you claim the Autobots will follow your orders."

"So long as Optimus does not counter me," Prowl twitched his doorwings in agreement. "The difficulty is in how many a handful of these aliens can knock out and collect at a time. There are not that many in this project. It is worth asking them about."

"Yes, we need to know how many mechs they can quickly remove, especially those like Ironhide and Shockwave who are too loyal to tolerate a coup even if it means peace," Starscream paused a moment before continuing. "If the aliens tag along with Soundwave and I as we return to the Decepticons and they join you to deal with Optimus they could remove our two biggest peace obstacles quickly. If Soundwave backs my claim that Megatron has been permanently removed from power we should be able to convince most of the grounders to obey. Once that is done we could all speak to the soldiers as the new leaders of both sides."

"Such a plan is based on the aliens agreeing to have us join them on the surface. The odds are against it," Prowl pointed out. "Worth asking, though not worth basing a primary plan around."

"True, as with all plans we make this depends greatly on them and their wishes for us. I would be surprised if they'll be willing to chance losing their current specimens no matter what we promise," Starscream paced for a moment before turning slightly towards Soundwave. "I admit I have concerns about what will happen if Shockwave is not immediately removed when Megatron is gone. The four of us should be able to come up with another way of settling this matter which will have a lower chance of fracturing our sides and won't have the casualties predicted by the present rate of the extractions. If we can come up with an alternative, we could present this first to the aliens and offer the other option as an alternative once the aliens reject the less desirable choice. That would allow the aliens to think they have a final say in our affairs."

"You are assuming the aliens do what they have yet to do," Prowl's tone was more than a bit caustic. "It might work on _you_ , but there is nothing to indicate it will work on anyone with intact social coding."

"Why not suggest it would save sparks to put Shockwave in stasis ASAP?" Jazz suggested in an effort to stop the insults before they became violent. They'd managed to keep the pair separate for now, but no one was under the illusion both sides weren't one misfire away from lunging. "They've gone with our lists so far. Might be worth trying that angle to them."

"Agreed," Soundwave said.

"It is unlikely to damage our position to bring him up," Prowl hummed.

"If you want to give the aliens a convincing reason to do it, tell them that the ice-sparked freak has free rein right now to escalate his experiments," Starscream glared at Prowl before looking at Jazz. "We should try to get them to shift focus to removing the more dangerous members of both sides rather than just bringing us more helpers. At least it would cut down on the casualties. Since you're on such good terms with them why don't we go ahead and ask them right now?"

Prowl gave his doorwings a flick and moved to the edge of the gathering. Even before he'd cleared them As'ri'su was floating towards him and Soundwave moved away to stay clear of the powerful field the alien emitted. It took less than a klik for the barrier to reconfigure to allow As'ri'su and Prowl to converse.

"For maximum population survival, there are changes we would make to who and when mecha are gathered," Prowl said simply.

 _Your other suggestions have helped with success integrations. This seems to be a different goal. What change would you have made?_ As'ri'su wrote as it briefly flickered between yellow and orange.

Prowl tipped his doorwings in confirmation. "How rapidly could you collect every mecha? Accepted is that many would remain in stasis for a vorn or more."

As'ri'su flashed purple and hovered for a long moment before writing, _Current process could collect standard squad in almost same time it took to separate Dogfight and Sky High. Acquisition time of all mecha on planet uncertain. We require more precise estimates of location and number of mecha present. There is possible option to accelerate collection program, but your reasoning behind change will be required._

"Every orn the war continues is an orn where mecha extinguish. Even if integration takes a great deal longer, if they can not fight they will not extinguish," Prowl laid out the basics.

As'ri'su flickered again. _So request is to shift focus to preserving maximum numbers instead of balancing with creation of stable group. Will this change cause more mecha to have integration difficulties or generate long term problems with acceptance of truce?_

"We do not believe so. Mecha in stasis are unaware of time. They will not know if they were in holding for a few joors or a few vorns. The key to integration will remain the same. Bonded mecha should be brought in at the same time and to only incorporate a number than can receive personal attention for as long as needed," Prowl explained.

As'ri'su gradually floated a bit closer to the ceiling. _Modified plan will allow repair of Cybertron to begin ahead of current schedule. Quarantine procedures will still need to be followed. Modification to allow established trines or pairs to be introduced together might be permitted as introduction of Starscream and Skywarp as unit went well._

"Understood and agreed," Prowl spoke calmly. "Would it be possible for some of us to assist the collection process directly?"

As'ri'su flickered rapidly for almost a klik before finally settling back to its normal patterns. _What assistance are you offering? Why do you believe it necessary? Program has been progressing at satisfactory rate._

Prowl paused as he worked out how best to answer that and really only came up with one. Even just thinking it had his damaged loyalty coding rebellious. "As leaders, we are able to gather significant numbers in a single location for capture with limited likelihood of anyone hiding."

As'ri'su hovered for a long moment before it began obviously communicating with another alien. Once it had refocused its attention back on Prowl it wrote, _Plan has potential to allow peaceful acquisition of large number of mecha. Offer will be considered, but risks are too high to accept without careful consideration. We have too small a sample to determine length of memory period lost with collection, and new mecha may find trust damaged if they perceive leaders as having assisted with a trap. Also any mecha assisting with surface acquisitions would have to reenter quarantine before returning to group. Current group may experience undesirable instability due to absence of leadership._

Prowl dipped his doorwings in understanding. "Thank you."

 _Offer and suggestions well reasoned and welcome. Please bring any other suggestions to our attention._ As'ri'su flashed goodbye and closed the barrier between them before moving away.


	10. Inspection (alien POV)

Az'ik'ti're hovered slightly behind As'ri'su as they waited to see which inspector had been sent for the assessment of their acceleration request. They were both aware from past experience that inspections were a necessary part of any conservation project phase change, especially with planetary scale projects. Keepers in the past had occasionally gotten too attached to specimens, and an outsider's viewpoint was sometimes necessary to ensure bias didn't taint a project.

Neither was surprised when the inspector turned out to be one of the more skeptical inspectors. It was understandable given what had been the known of the warlike nature of the Cybertronian mecha that the progress reports they'd been sending back were being thoroughly examined for bias or evidence fabrication. Az'ik'ti're was certain everything would stand up to the scrutiny, and they would be allocated the assistance they needed.

As'ri'su floated forward and greeted the inspector with a respectful flicker. ::Greetings, Ot'ni'br'le, and welcome to our facility.::

::Greeting, As'ri'su. I would begin now. Is there anything significant that has happened since your request?:: Ot'ni'br'le asked.

As'ri'su flickered briefly before answering, ::Ow'll and the other three leaders in our current collection offered to go back to Cybertron with our collection team to assist in the capture of their subordinates. We gave the suggestion careful consideration before deciding to reject the offer given the social risks as well as the chance of injury or escape.::

::How could they escape?:: Ot'ni'br'le asked.

::It'is'ia, one of our junior keepers, brought up that if a large group of natives were to surprise the collection team there might be a possible escape attempt. While it is an unlikely scenario, it was another factor supporting our decision to limit their involvement in the collection process at this time,:: As'ri'su said. ::While there is little way to tell why they suggested going beyond the reasons given, so far the suggestions have been extremely helpful. Once we earned Ow'll's trust it was willing to give us a great deal of insight on which of their kind would adapt rapidly and which are likely to do poorly.::

::Has it ever lied?:: Ot'ni'br'le asked as they moved slowly towards the expansive bay that served as the habitat for the collection.

::I would not say it has deliberately lied to us since we began effective communication, but we are aware that it does not always tell the complete truth,:: As'ri'su said after careful consideration. ::Sometimes the subject matter is too complex for it to adequately explain given our limited understanding of their social structure and history. Other times it has admitted to personal bias in regards to a subject matter. Overall, Ow'll and the others seem to recognize that honesty is required if they wish us to understand their needs and desires. Even when we lacked communication skills, most observed deception on their part was understandable given the circumstances. For instance, when they were first brought here Us'tr'ek was being courted by Aj'az, Ow'll's mate. Once we were able to speak to them and better understand their social structure, and they realized that we intended to keep as many together as possible, said courtship ended amiably and Us'tr'ek began courting one of the newest arrivals. Based on observation and conversation Er'su'na believes that the pair's original courtship was primarily an attempt to keep a family unit together.::

::Something they knew mate status would grant, but were not sure otherwise,:: Ot'ni'br'le extrapolated. ::Have you determined any reasons for their cooperation and freedom with information? It seems at extreme odds with the preliminary studies of their natural culture.::

::We have determined that this is a far more complex species than our preliminary studies indicated. Our analysis indicates that the initial exchange of information was to limit miscommunication when they asked us about our intentions. Based on further statements and actions, we believe that the current cooperation is due to Ow'll and Un'dr'ca'kr belonging to a segment of the population that realizes the current situation is unsustainable and will result in their extinction without interference. Much of our current success can be credited with their high social status and alliances among various groups.:: As'ri'su took note of the door they were approaching. ::Would you prefer to see the veterinary clinic or the habitat bay first?::

::The clinic, and those in holding,:: Ot'ni'br'le decided after a momentary pause.

Az'ik'ti're sped up a bit and discretely slipped by As'ri'su to open the clinic door for their visitor. Ur'an'ii floated over as the trio entered the well-stocked facility. ::Greetings, Ot'ni'br'le, and welcome to our clinic. How may I be of assistance to you?::

::I would like to examine a Cybertronian in holding,:: she said firmly. ::I have read the reports. It is not the same as touching.::

::I understand completely,:: Ur'an'ii agreed as she led the others to the clinic's holding facilities. ::We have Og'fi'te and Ar'ic'ad readily available for you to examine. Both are from our first collection attempt and are examples of two of the frame types we initially focused on collecting due to their scarcity. While it is unfortunate both have displayed known social and mental aberrations currently found in a percentage of the population, and I am studying them to help determine the best methods to repair them and return them to a functional state in a less violent environment.::

::How long can one be kept in this state?:: Ot'ni'br'le asked as she floated close to Og'fi'te and caressed its form, inside and out, with her sensory energy. ::Do the others know any way to help these?::

::Based upon my understanding of the medical text translations and the information we have obtained from our current collection, I believe this species can be kept in holding almost indefinitely without serious deterioration,:: Ur'an'ii answered. ::We have been told that they are unaware of the passage of time while in holding, which also means the specimens do not appear to repair emotional or mental damage during that time. Although we do not currently have any repair specialists in our collection, Un'dr'ca'kr and the others have mentioned such specialists may be able to help with some of the repairs once they are not focused on fixing physical injuries caused by ongoing combat.::

::Why have you not acquired one of these specialists yet?:: Ot'ni'br'le asked while trying to understand what she was gathering on this form. Even without knowing a healthy specimen she was sure it was seriously damaged.

::Originally we did not know how to recognize such specialists in the population,:: As'ri'su explained. ::During initial communication Ow'll and the others were reluctant to remove such valuable members of their original groups since their specialties are critical in such a violent society. If we escalate the capture program it will give us the best opportunity to obtain specialists in physical and mental repairs. We have been given descriptions but were warned that the repair specialists are typically either deep inside physical structures surrounded by large numbers of warriors or in protected locations during conflicts.::

::We were fortunate that we obtained As'kt'hi in the first collection,:: Ur'an'ii added as she noted Ot'ni'br'le's interest in the Seeker. ::It has been acknowledged by all of those present as being unusually resistant to many of the common forms of mental deterioration and has been very useful as a baseline comparison to Og'fi'te as I analyze the damage and consider repair options.::

Ot'ni'br'le flashed her understanding. ::How different are the different types, physically?::

::As a starting point based on the initial reports and information from our current collection we know that the frame types come in a wide range of sizes. We haven't attempted to retrieve any of the truly larger specimens yet for logistical reasons,:: Ur'an'ii flickered briefly. ::Some of the differences between groups are subtle but treated as extremely important. After conversations with Un'dr'ca'kr we learned that there are more than cultural differences among the fliers.::

::When we acquired As'tr we discovered it had several smaller units which were capable of connecting to components inside of its frame,:: Az'ik'ti're spoke up. ::On'dw'av also has such units, and we have learned they are a common component of that frame type. Although the smaller units appear to be acknowledged as intelligent by the others in the collection, they are rarely treated as independent entities. We are still uncertain of their true status in society.::

::Have you discussed how the young are treated?:: Ot'ni'br'le asked. ::Or if those are young Cybertronians.::

::Based on conversations and the translated documents they do not appear to be standard offspring. We have not found reference to young Cybertronians physically re-attaching themselves to their creators or other adults. As'tr and On'dw'av have the most extreme reaction to proximity to us and must remain further away if we do not wish to cause them extreme distress and potential injury,:: Ur'an'ii admitted. ::The fliers and winged grounders have less difficulty but still become distressed long before we can successfully teek them. Aj'az is the only one with any sort of wings who can approach close enough to verbally communicate with us at their normal range. Other grounders do not react nearly as strongly.::

::Most interesting. Is there a hypothesis as to why?::

Ur'an'ii flashed affirmative. ::The winged types use their wings to gather a significant portion of their sensory load. From my examinations between a third and half of their sensors are in their wings, all of which are extra to what non-winged types have. With the flight frames is seems most likely that they evolved primary to aid in flight by sensing atmospheric details. Some native data and exchanges back that up. Why the winged grounders have the extra sensors is much less certain.:: 

::I believe that the two hosts may be sensitive to us because they are communication specialists. Both have been referred to as 'comm mechs' by their companions. If they are built to be more sensitive to energy, it may explain why they react so much further away. We do know that even those with the lowest sensory count find very close proximity uncomfortable.:: Az'ik'ti're offered. 

::We have no clue why Aj'az is so far outside the norm. I hypothesis that it has non-standard upgrades that dampen its reception of energy, either permanently or at will,:: Ur'an'ii added.

::Understood. I would interact with your collection.:: Ot'ni'br'le decided.

::It is currently the middle of the standard wake cycle, so most of them will be active right now. This should be a good time to approach them. I assume you have familiarized yourself with the most recent translations from our cryptographer?:: As'ri'su answered as she moved towards the door and most of the group moved with her.

::I have. It may take me longer, but I can communicate with them.:: Ot'ni'br'le assured her.

::I have more detailed physical scans of different frame types available if you wish to examine them later. I hope you find your interactions with our specimens enlightening.:: Ur'an'ii waited patiently for the inspector to leave before turning back to her studies of Seeker anatomy.

As'ri'su led the group towards the habitat bay. ::The fliers' stress levels have greatly improved since we opened the upper areas to nearly unlimited flight time. They understand and accept that we place restrictions when we have new fliers in quarantine, since those fliers also need access to the area.::

::In the reports the last new group behaved quite strangely. One of them is capable of teleporting between domes, yet it did not prematurely free its leader.:: Ot'ni'br'le prompted.

::The teleporter, who is called As'ka'rp, is trined with Un'dr'ca'kr and the leader of most of the fliers, Ar'sr'em. In private it appears that Un'dr'ca'kr is the dominant among the three, although it submits to Ar'sr'em in public. Ar'sr'em and Ow'll are extremely aggressive towards one another, and Un'dr'ca'kr convinced As'ka'rp to keep them separate until some of the hostility subsided. The pair have not had a violent physical encounter yet, but they are closely watched since they are the two dominant leaders here. It appears that the leader's subordinate leaders also keep track and try to mitigate or separate them before posturing becomes action.:: As'ri'su pondered the subject a moment before continuing, ::Social politics between frame types and factional divisions is a very complicated subject we don't completely understand.::

::From what I have read, it seems likely that the personalities of various high-status individuals may be just as important in dealing with them,:: Ot'ni'br'le vibrated softly as they floated into the habitation bay. A sphere formed around them to shield them from attack and the specimens from damage. ::They created all of this?::

::Yes, we started out placing a few needed items, such as a cleaning unit, inside their habitats. They also used the entertainment resources we gave them to make replicas of desired objects. Once communication began Us'tr'ek in particular proved to have a very good understanding of atomic structures and chemistry and used it to ask for items. The buildings are template forms for what they intend to create once their planet is repaired.:: Az'ik'ti're watched as the approaching Cybertronians realized they had a new visitor. ::I see Ow'll has followed pattern and is going to be first to approach to speak with you.::

::It can tell us apart?:: she couldn't help but be surprised, and saw Ow'll pause at the flash and shift its gaze to As'ri'su. She flashed reassurance and it walked up, stopping outside what Ot'ni'br'le considered polite communication range, but as she'd been told it was not too far for their vocalizations.

Az'ik'ti're brought up a visual display and As'ri'su opened the shield considerably more than Ot'ni'br'le would have, yet the aliens remained at a polite distance and seemingly not aggressive as they began to gather.

::Curious creatures,:: Ot'ni'br'le commented.

"Welcome. Who are you?" Ow'll vocalized carefully in its native language. Its optics were clearly focused on Ot'ni'br'le even as it kept glancing at the display.

Ot'ni'br'le tried to recall all the correct glyphs as she wrote on the display. It was a remarkably the complex language, and she wanted to make certain they actually understood each other. _Greetings. I am Ot'ni'br'le. You are?_

"Greetings. I am Prowl." it moved its small grounder-wings in a rapid and rather complex dip and rotate. "What is your duty?"

 _I am inspector. I check things are correct and proper._ Ot'ni'br'le watched the other Cybertronians as much as Ow'll. None of them seemed hostile, but she noticed several kept glancing at the fliers above them. The reason became clear as a trio of fliers pealed off and eventually transformed, landing gracefully behind the group.

::Un'dr'ca'kr, Ar'sr'em and As'ka'rp.:: Az'ik'ti're discretely pointed to each as they moved through the crowd towards them. All parted for them, with various levels of grace.

Stopping to the side and a bit behind Ow'll, Ar'sr'em spoke in a loud piercing voice, "What do we have here? The aliens have returned to grace us with their presence?"

"An inspector has come," Ow'll answered him with more small-wing motions. "This is Ot'ni'br'le."

::From all we have gathered, Ow'll's wing motions are aggressive, though it is not yet. Ow'll and Ar'sr'em seem to have a great deal of negative history. They keep it to posturing and verbal challenges. Neither has tried to strike.:: Az'ik'ti're added.

"Inspector?" Ar'sr'em lifted its wings up sharply. "So someone has been sent here to make certain we're being properly maintained?"

"We don't know yet, Starscream." the winged grounder standing beside Ow'll spoke up calmly.

It had moved to place itself between the pair while Ar'sr'em approached through the crowd. Ot'ni'br'le realized this must be one of the subordinate leaders she'd been told about earlier. _I here to observe. See if reports true._

"What do you wish to ask?" Ow'll focus on her once more, something that seemed to annoy Ar'sr'em.

Ot'ni'br'le thought for a moment about how to phrase her questions since she did want to continue interacting with them but also wanted to observe their true natures. Finally she decided to just ask with no real attempt at diplomacy and see how they responded. _Why you cooperate with us?_

"Survival. Of individuals and our race," Ow'll answered without pause. "As'ri'su's stated goals and mine align."

"Because this is one of the only ways to end the fighting and rebuild without completely destroying one side or the other," Ar'sr'em answered a moment later. It flared its wings out and looked around at the group surrounding it.

::From what we have observed so far those wing moments and postures are a way of asserting its authority,:: Az'ik'ti're quietly interjected.

Ot'ni'br'le pondered both statements, which seemed to have a high level of practicality behind the reasoning but didn't make sense in context of their previous behavior. _If survival goal why not change actions before?_

"We were not the leaders before," Ow'll answered. "The leaders on Cybertron both refuse to end the war."

Ot'ni'br'le grumbled quietly to herself at the familiar scenario. Irrational leadership had been documented far too often as a cause of destructive behavior in other groups of solid beings. If other past leaders had a similar aberrant nature it would partially explain the current condition of this planet. _Why follow such leaders?_

There was a lot of shifting and low voices in the gathering, but they seemed willing to allow Ow'll to answer.

"Charisma, lack of perceived options, neither were insane when the war began, revenge, desire to protect kin or family, believing in the stated cause of their side, raised into it, government alliances," Ow'll motioned to the gathering. "There are nearly as many reasons as there are mecha."

"Also tradition," Ar'sr'em interjected. "Once they were in positions of power it became difficult to oppose their will without consequences. Especially with no formal way to challenge their authority."

Ot'ni'br'le flickered in recognition of the problem, noting that a few of the Cybertronians including Ow'll seemed to recognize the meaning. _I understand. You want to adapt to new ways._

"Yes. We want a world at peace and without tyranny," Ow'll dipped his small wings in confirmation.

 _High goal. Difficult to achieve. I would like to study more of your ideas for the future,_ Ot'ni'br'le wrote after reflection. So far As'ri'su and her team seemed correct in their assessment that these Cybertronians were a complex and intelligent species. The question she still had to answer was whether the majority of the species could be saved or if they should focus their efforts on those capable of change with only the offer of safety.

"Agreed," Ow'll stated smoothly.

::Is this too late in their wake cycle to ask more questions?:: Ot'ni'br'le asked.

::They are mid wake cycle and should be able to continue discussing things in more detail if you wish to speak longer.:: As'ri'su answered, pleased with how things were going.

 _I would hear more of your plans if you have time,_ Ot'ni'br'le settled in to listen and determine how much was optimism and how much was actually practical to achieve.

Ow'll moved its helm and began a detailed verbal explanation with physical and electronic displays that various others fetched for him.

* * *

Ot'ni'br'le waited patiently in the meeting room for the rest of the collection team to gather for their next retrieval assignment. She'd been carefully studying the lists of mecha Ow'll's people had created, and she was concerned that so many in each faction were considered either incapable of tolerating the confinement or were too violent to cohabit peacefully at this time. She should consider those numbers a mark against the success of the project, but there were notations on many individuals indicating that Ur'an'ii's studies should allow them to be salvaged at a future time.

As'ri'su had already briefed her on the next set of identified targets, and she was interested to see the collection team in action. These six targets were identified as being connected, although she didn't think it was in the same way as On'dw'av and As'tr were to their subordinate units. The gestalt bond was listed as stronger than a trine bond but weaker than a spark bond. Though she had no frame of reference for the later, there had been ample documentation from both the natives and the expedition as to the former. Important for stability, but not for survival in the strictest sense.

It wasn't long before the three collection specialist entered. They only returned to the ship for these briefings, preferring to be among their quarry in its natural habitat as much as possible. Ot'ni'br'le and As'ri'su flashed a greeting to Ed're'kl, Ik'as'is and Ul'an'di. Right behind them were the three junior keepers that would be the transport team and Ur'an'ii, who would be ready in the clinic for their most ambitious capture yet.

::Has everyone absorbed the information available on the targets?:: As'ri'su asked after all had settled.

::The clinic is prepped for examination of our first gestalt unit,:: Ur'an'ii answered.

::We've located the quarry at one of the larger facilities,:: Ed're'kl said. ::Their movements have been monitored, and we have located several appropriate collection sites in the area.::

Ik'as'is waited for the other tracker to finish before speaking. ::The majority of the population is uneasy, especially when moving alone or in pairs and remain highly vigilant. The group, although cautious, does not appear to view themselves as likely targets. Understandable given our previous specimens disappeared when isolated and gestalts rarely spend time separated.::

::Ow'll and Aj'az are also of the opinion that this group's bond is strong enough for them to have unusual abilities. Limited communication and tracking are both suspected, but not yet confirmed for them,:: Er'su'na added.

::Thus the importance of taking them as quickly together as possible,:: As'ri'su said.

Ul'an'di brought up a map of the facility on a display. Ot'ni'br'le watched as locations were highlighted. ::We have been monitoring normal movements at this facility intensely since they were selected as targets, and we noted several likely ambush spots, including one of their preferred gathering spots. Coordinating six near simultaneous captures will be a bit trickier than normal, but we should be able to successfully pull it off.::

::This one is most likely,:: an interior room complex brightened as Ik'as'is spoke. ::From what we have gathered this is where they recharge. They often do so as a group and rarely have anyone outside their unit with them..::

Ed're'kl traced two paths through the complex starting at that room, ::We've mapped the quickest discrete paths out of the complex and back to the shuttle for transport. Most of you should be familiar with them from Ar'ic'ad's extraction.::

As'ri'su waited until the trackers had finished speaking to see if anyone else had a comment. ::Everything thing seems in order.::

Ed're'kl focused on Ot'ni'br'le. ::Have you been on a hostile extraction mission before?::

::I have observed four hostile extraction missions on other planets although none were with these specific conditions,:: Ot'ni'br'le answered. ::I am capable of assisting if it becomes necessary.::

::Good. Your first duty is to keep yourself safe. We can always come back for our targets. If things go still we get out.:: Ed're'kl said firmly.

::Of course, Ed're'kl,:: Ot'ni'br'le agreed, privately pleased with the professionalism she'd observed so far. Even if the extraction had to be aborted it wouldn't be a mark against them as long as procedures were followed. No one expected a 100% capture success rate. It was expected that capture teams act and react in a manner that first kept them safe and then kept their targets alive. ::I will remain out of your way whenever possible.::

::Then I believe we are ready to begin,:: Ed're'kl flicked her field around to confirm that all agreed.

* * *

Ed're'kl and Ul'an'di moved carefully towards their quarry's sleeping areas as the others followed smoothly behind them. So far they'd easily bypassed all of the sensors discovered on previous infiltration trips, and their main focus was on avoiding any mechs located in rooms or moving through the corridors. One of the easiest ways to cause this mission to abort would be to trigger an alarm by passing too close to an unusually sensitive Cybertronian like Aj'az or On'dw'av. Thankfully such mechs were very rare. They reached the doors without incident and prepared to move in and engage.

A careful reading of the energy told them all six were in their quarters, all in the large central room and no others were with them. This was as good an opportunity as would present itself within the habitation zone.

With great care to keep their emissions outside the perceptible range of most Cybertronians all four passed through the wall and paused briefly to ensure that they had not been detected. Two targets were watching a display, three were involved in some kind of mating behavior and the sixth was drinking from a cube with unusual energy readings.

::Ik'as'is, Ul'an'di; knock out the pair. I will handle the single one. As soon as they are out we will knock out the interfacing ones,:: Ed're'kl instructed.

Ot'ni'br'le hovered near the door ready to take down anyone fleeing or entering the room during the initial attack. Once everyone was in position, Ed're'kl focused and directed her beam towards her designated target just as the others targeted the seated pair. The Cybertronian dropped the cube onto the floor as the mech collapsed forward onto the floor.

In the same moment Ik'as'is and Ul'an'di knocked the pair out, causing them to lean again each other as their frames went lax. There was a moment of tension while they moved and all watched for the remaining three to raise an alarm before they were knocked unconscious and sank into a jumbled heap.

After a quick examination of each Cybertronian, Ik'as'is reported, ::Phase two is a success: all targets down and stable.:: She and Ul'an'di formed a carrying field around the pair slumped together near the display to move them into a pile with the group of three while Ed're'k brought the single one over.

Ot'ni'br'le was pleased with what she had observed so far from this cohesive tracking group. Hopefully things would continue to go well. Moving this many targets out of a habitation zone without being spotted would be the trickiest part of this exercise.

Ed're'kl moved over to where Ot'ni'br'le hovered and focused her intention on the corridor outside, checking for any Cybertronians passing through the corridor. ::No movement outside. Phase three relocation can proceed.::

The inspector made an approving note of the caution even as she continued to quietly monitor the area near her. The team was continuing to act as if she wasn't present giving her a much clearer idea of their capabilities and normal procedures. She remained politely out of their way while Ed're'kl moved ahead, only to pause briefly two turns later. 

::Ot'ni'br'le, if you would assist in maintaining the field it would be helpful,:: Ed're'kl requested before they began to move again.

::You have only to ask, Ed're'kl,:: Ot'ni'br'le was quietly amused by the request even as she obligingly shifted back to help with transport. Although it was a bit unorthodox to ask for assistance from an inspector, it did demonstrate a willingness to use any available resource. Most teams didn't think about asking for her help until the situation was degrading into a catastrophe. The three of them working together began moving the containment field much more rapidly down the hall.

Ed're'kl paused ahead for a moment, shot a mech who was rounding the corner and they moved on. It was a stressful move, but soon they were outside and moving much more rapidly to where the shuttle was being maintained. They spotted It'is'ia first as she waited just outside the shuttle. 

::Phase three move successful,:: Ed're'kl confirmed as she and Ib'jo'ti kept watch for other mecha following the team while the Cybertronians were moved into holding. Once they were carefully lined up and stacked two deep by three, everyone settled into their assigned positions to assist the ship stabilizer in generating the lift and control to take them away from the planet without any Cybertronian technology spotting it.

Ot'ni'br'le settled back as the team resumed their normal duties during transport. Overall she was satisfied with the professionalism she'd seen on this trip. Once Ur'an'ii's medical examinations were completed, these specimens would be placed in quarantine and allowed to recover naturally. Even though these specimens were recommended by Ow'll and the others and therefore were unlikely to be extremely aggressive, she was looking forward to the chance to observe a group of Cybertronians in confinement that hadn't been socialized.

* * *

The entire new group had passed Ur'an'ii's medical examinations as being in good physical condition, although she had noted a few unusual readings during the exam. So far she had tentatively concluded the differences were related to the gestalt bond in the group. Despite the oddities it didn't take too long for them to be certified as healthy, and Ot'ni'br'le settled off to a side to watch as It'is'ia, Az'ik'ti're and Ib'jo'ti moved the quarantined group into the habitat bay.

Ot'ni'br'le took the time to observe the reactions from the established group to the new visitors as she waited for the group to recover and become active. The move itself had attracted the interest of the entire group, although most of the mecha eventually wandered away once the field was settled down and the others left. Ir'ot and Ou'nd seemed to spend the most time actively watching the unconscious group, but she'd already been informed this was normal behavior for the pair.

Eventually, her patience was rewarded as one of the new group stirred. It was the largest of them by mass, and from the scans also the one with the least intelligence. Also the one with a designation more disturbing than any other she'd come across.

 _Breaker of Struts_ was not something to call a kind, or even sane individual.

Even so, it was expected that this one would be the first to recover as it had the least complicated systems. The leader of the group and the two other highly intelligent ones would be last.

It stared at the others lying motionless on the floor before climbing to its feet while shouting something. When none of them responded to the shouting, it looked around glaring as it spotted the field. Ot'ni'br'le watched it stomp over to the wall and punch the field. Next to her Az'ik'ti're and Er'su'na flickered uneasily and began to scan the gathering of those already integrated. It looked like all of them, or at least a significant majority.

While On'cu'sh'ur pounded, Ow'll and Aj'az began to shift back while Ar'sr'em and On'dw'av moved forward. The aggressive posturing was as clear in Ar'sr'em as when it was facing Ow'll, but the response in On'cu'sh'ur was to calm down, at least somewhat.

If the established mixed group continued to be a calming factor for aggressive specimens while still in quarantine it would be another valuable factor in the project's likelihood of success. As'ri'su's project had received a fortunate jolt with those first captures. Ot'ni'br'le watched closely as On'cu'sh'ur stopped pounding on the field and shifted its attention to On'ga'ul who was beginning to stir.

While the new mecha finished recovering and regained awareness, many former Autobots drifted off, though their leadership remained. There was a long moment of stillness, a strange shifting of the new group and Ar'sr'em planted its palm firmly over its face with a shiver of its wings.

::Oh my.:: Az'ik'ti're murmured in awe at the absolute giant formed of the six frames that had been there before. The entire ship vibrated as the combined form drove joined fists against the wall.

Ur'an'ii shot into the bay obviously alerted to trouble by the vibrations. She blurted out, ::Nobody said they could do that!::

Ot'ni'br'le just gaped at the raw power being displayed, imagining what might have happened during the capture if it hadn't gone so well. As the blows continued she couldn't help but comment, ::Apparently Ow'll doesn't tell you everything.::

::Or it believed it was and knowledge was lost in translation,:: Er'su'na said carefully. ::There are glyphs associated with these mecha that are not with most others.::

::Still, it may damage itself.:: Ur'an'ii shifted uneasily.

::It hasn't so far. The others do not seem concerned.:: As'ri'su said as she arrived. ::This is not the first one to attempt to damage the walls.::

::Judging by the shaking this is the most likely to succeed. We'll need to be careful monitoring the integrity of the field and its systems,:: Az'ik'ti're moved a bit closer, careful to stay low and behind the large form. ::I know we were advised to keep them together, but if they continue this and manage to damage themselves should we try splitting them into different quarantine areas?::

Ot'ni'br'le was so absorbed in observing the strange combiner mech that she flashed startled when Ow'll tapped on the barrier as close as it could get to them. Az'ik'ti're gave an oddly slow flash for agreement and Ow'll backed off before the speaking bars opened up.

"Devastator will calm down and break apart in another breem so long as he isn't encouraged. His great failing is that short attention span and no credible processor," Ow'll said with the louder than usual burst of atmosphere out its vents. "Then the smarter ones will notice the datapads to read. Starscream's look really says it all."

Az'ik'ti're flickered a bit in relief as she activated the display. _Thank you, we were concerned it would eventually damage itself. Are all gestalts capable of combining as this one does?_

"Yes. That is what gestalt means. A group that combines into a mech form. Most are units of five," Prowl explained.

 _We mistranslated some of the glyphs used to describe them and were not aware of this aspect of their group dynamics._ Az'ik'ti're admitted seeing no real harm in admitting the error and hoping it would help with clarifications later. _We can see where this would be useful in a fight, but is this form useful outside of combat?_

Ow'll dipped both wings and head briefly. "Yes. It originated for demolitions and construction work and is very useful in rescue missions. Though since most advancements in gestalt technology occurred during the war most surviving gestalts are warriors. The Constructicons are generally agreed to be the first modern gestalt, and thus the most primitive."

 _So this group is less warlike and focused more along the original function of a gestalt?_ Az'ik'ti're asked carefully as she felt the vibrations as the gestalt continued to punch the field. _Will the other gestalts be more aggressive when brought here? Would it be safer to separate them into two groups when they initially revive?_

Ow'll seemed to consider that for a longer than usual moment. "As individuals, the Constructicons are less war-like than most survivors and have retained more of their original function than most. It is no longer true for the combined form of Devastator. There are only a few individuals who retain their pre-war function on any credibly level. Of the gestalts listed as civilized enough for immediate integration, the Constructicons are the most aggressive by a significant margin. They are also the only Decepticon gestalt sane enough to integrate at this time." It paused again. "I do not believe it is better to separate units in general, whether gestalt, trine, host or family. The additional stress is rarely beneficial." It glanced at Devastator as the gestalt began to slow. "Though this may have been an exception if separated so there is an intelligent leader in each group."

 _We do not want to cause any more stress than absolutely necessary,_ Er'su'na agreed after she moved forward next to Az'ik'ti're to ask a question, _They appear to be calming down now. Will they separate back into their individual units soon?_

"Yes. The combined form is not a stable state for gestalts. They always separate shortly after the need that prompted combining is over." Ow'll assured her.

 _That's good to know,_ Er'su'na watched as Ev'as'at'or stopped pounding the field and stood staring at Ar'sr'em. _Hopefully they will be able to successfully integrate with your group and assist with the structural creations you have been designing._

"Agreed," Ow'll nodded as Ev'as'at'or literally fell apart and stood as individuals for a long moment. Eventually Ap'er turned to look around their dome and found the datapad Ar'sr'em was pointing at.

"About time," Ar'sr'em snapped with a flare of its wings as Ap'er picked up and began reading the datapad.

Oo'kk walked over to Ix'as'tr and began checking it over. Watching this, Er'su'na asked, _Hook is a medical officer, correct? Once they are established with your group, would Ur'an'ii be able to consult with Hook about beginning repair attempts for Dogfight and Barricade?_

Ow'll moved his features in a way that none seemed to understand before smoothing them out and speaking. "It is possible. Hook is not a trained medic. He is an engineer that learned to repair mecha."

::I do not believe that is a good expression.:: Er'su'na said.

 _But Hook would be a viable starting point for the project until a true medic can be located,_ Er'su'na spared a glance at Ot'ni'br'le, knowing the inspector was listening intently to the conversation. It wasn't an ideal starting point, but even a poorly trained medic would be able to help rule out certain treatment options the vet had started researching.

"He could likely do that," Ow'll consented, his wings shifting.

::It's uneasy. I'm not sure why exactly yet.:: Er'su'na explained as Ar'sr'em and Aj'az came closer.

"I believe he knows a great deal about repairing a frame. I do not believe he is a good choice for repairing processors." Ow'll eventually explained. "Of those here, Soundwave and Jazz know the most about processors."

::The reluctance makes more sense now. It doesn't want to discourage the work for treatment options, but it also does not want to raise our exceptions unrealistically about this mech.:: Az'ik'ti're turned back to the display, _Would Soundwave and Jazz be willing to assist Ur'an'ii until a trained healer is available?_

::Jazz, Soundwave,:: Ow'll powered up its ranged communication system. ::They want to know if you'll work on reprogramming the lost causes with them..::

::Sure thing,:: Aj'az replied.

::Affirmative. Aliens: aware of limitations?:: On'dw'av asked.

::Unlikely. I am not fully aware of them.:: Ow'll responded.

::Understood.:: On'dw'av said before the comm closed. 

"They are willing. How much they can do is not known," Prowl told them.

Az'ik'ti're glanced over at Ur'an'ii for approval before continuing, ::We are aware there are limitations to your knowledge but any assistance is welcome. Ur'an'ii also recognizes that Soundwave has more physical limitations coming near us than most. We will work with Soundwave to minimize any discomfort.::

"Thank you," Ow'll glanced towards the newest residents arguing amongst themselves and nodded slightly. "They are likely to request material soon. Even now, their core function is construction and they value privacy more than most."

 _Then we will be ready to bring them metal plates and other materials,_ Az'ik'ti're flickered briefly. _Ur'an'ii would like to speak with Jazz and Soundwave when it is convenient._

Ow'll nodded and pinged the pair before moving off.

* * *

Now that the inspection was completed, Ot'ni'br'le entered the corridor where As'ri'su and Az'ik'ti're were waiting to escort her to the shuttle bay for her return trip. Overall, As'ri'su thought the inspection seemed to have gone well. Ot'ni'br'le had requested many details about their current procedures, but she'd also asked many questions about their long-term goals for this project. Once the inspector joined them, the project head politely asked, ::Is there anything else you wish to see before you depart, Ot'ni'br'le?::

::No. I have all I need,:: the inspector said smoothly.

::After speaking with our specimens and seeing how cooperative they can be to save their own kind, I hope you understand why we have become so confident we can save this species from extinction,:: As'ri'su continued as they moved down the corridor. ::We know there is going to be a lot of work involved and its going to involve radical changes to their culture but with more assistance we should be able to accomplish our goals.::

::You do indeed have a great deal of work to do. They seem to be a species overly prone to following poor leadership. You are making progress sufficient to recommend what you have requested.:: Ot'ni'br'le answered what they really wanted to know.

::There is much we will need to do to prevent such a species-wide war from starting again,:: As'ri'su agreed. ::There is an object of political and religious significance one of the current insane faction leaders carries. None of the leaders here want that object to continue to hold its value. Getting rid of that object will help prevent more wars like this one from occurring.::

::Yes, the fundamental cultural and religious beliefs will need to change,:: Ot'ni'br'le hummed. ::Hopefully you will learn of all their religious and political symbols before any resettlement occurs.::

::We have been carefully bringing those things up in conversation to learn more about them, and the documents the cryptologist is translating are helping as well. We do not want this project to fail if they regress back to their more violent ways,:: As'ri'su agreed as they entered the shuttle bay.


	11. Acceleration of Plans

~Hay buddy, how are you?~ Blaster reached out over their bond once Eject had finished booting in the nearly empty Iacon stronghold.

~Feels like we're on the last lap with a crash coming up and no good way to change lanes,~ Eject reached back, wishing he could be back with his host. He missed everyone right now, even grumpy old Ramhorn. ~What'cha need from me, boss?~

~Reports I'm getting says there aren't a hundred mecha left and no one above a squad commander besides Ratchet. It's time to read him in,~ Blaster said. ~You'll both be here soon.~

~I'm looking forward to joining the new game with the rest of team, coach,~ Eject climbed to his feet and glanced around the medbay. Fixit was still deep in recharge while Red Hot and Hoist were aware to keep an optic out for trouble. No one recharged alone anymore, no one did anything alone anymore, not that it was slowing down the disappearances. Groups as large as two score had vanished at a time and even though Eject had an idea where they were going, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone before now.

He nodded to the two guards and went for Ratchet's office. He poked his helm in and asked, "Hay ref, got a klik?"

"Yes, as long is it isn't another list of missing mechs," Ratchet looked up from staring at the reports everyone dumped on his desk. Being the last senior officer left in the Autobots left him technically responsible for everything, but he had no real idea what to do with the ever-growing lists of empty bases and missing mechs. Ultra Magus and Red Alert hadn't had any success before they too had vanished. It wasn't much of a comfort that the Decepticons also seemed to be dealing with these abductions. The only up side was that both armies had become far too focused on not disappearing to fight.

"It's not," Eject promised and came the rest of the way in before making sure the door shut. "It's about the how and why. Big bosses finally said I could read you in. You decide how much to tell the others."

"You knew what was going on this entire time, didn't you," Ratchet growled, frustrated by the subterfuge he'd suspected but knowing he couldn't have changed anything. After all, he knew more than most mechs about the bonds connection hosts and symbiots, and if Blaster had told him not to divulge anything there was nothing Ratchet was willing to do that would have made the symbiot disobey. 

Eject ducked anyway. "Not the entire time. Took Blaster and Prowl and Jazz a while to find out."

"What have they finally decided you can tell me about this catastrophe?" Ratchet huffed.

"Well, everybody's okay. Some energy only aliens are doing some kind of conservation mission here. There's maybe a hundred left in the system," Eject plunged in with far less sports jargon than usual. "They're coming for the rest of us soon, so get as much medical knowledge as you can into your subspace. Anything you really care about too. They can fix frames. Fixing processors are beyond them. And the war's over. Prowl, Jazz, Soundwave and Starscream created some kind of treaty on it."

Ratchet just stared at Eject for almost a klik processing what he'd just been told. This couldn't be a hallucination because the only thing he could imagine Prowl and Starscream doing together was trying to deactivate each other. Focusing on the most critical thing Eject had said, he leaned forward gripping the desk, "This blasted war is really over?"

"Pretty much. Prowl's pragmatic and Screamer's a survivor. And there's TC, Jazz and Soundwave to keep them level," Eject rambled somewhat. "Crazy though. Can't wait to be home."

"Those three should be able to keep them in check," Ratchet murmured to himself as he momentarily tried to remember back before the fighting began. Clearing his processor of foolishness, he focused on their new goal. "Anything else they need us to do before we join them?"

"Umm, yeah. Primary focus is fixing all the broken processors. Just how good are you at it?" Eject asked uneasily.

"I have more experience than I wish I've had, but most of the time all we can do is patch them and send them back out. It's been a long time since we've had the luxury to actually fix anyone but the most critical cases," Ratchet winced at referring to such critical repairs as a luxury. "I'm going to need Rung's expertise and probably even Smokescreen's help, especially if we're going to be trying to repair the Decepticons as well. Most of them are worse off than our own troops."

Eject nodded. "Gotcha. Anything you want passed on to my coach? We might be a few metacycles yet."

"Those of us left on both sides are paranoid and losing morale, and my telling them aliens are causing this is not going to help matters. The command team trusting these aliens will help ease tensions but only by so much," Ratchet stated bluntly. "I'm going to get my remaining people to gather everything they can, be it medical texts or specialized equipment that can't currently be replicated by our people. Blaster needs to have you tell me if there's anything else they can think of that we might need to salvage."

Eject paused briefly, then shook his helm. "Boss says that they'll get specific items if asked. Biggest issue is explaining what and where something is. Once someone realized Blue knew chemistry they got a lot of raw material. Even built a couple buildings." He shifted uneasily. "You know about hosts cohabitating?"

"Yes, I'm more aware than most of the unique intricacies of your frame types," Ratchet grunted briefly as he began making a mental list of items to immediately have subspaced by his medics and everyone else he could still locate. "Have they worked out a solution for that as well? How are Blaster and Soundwave doing being in close proximity?"

"It's tense, but everyone's trying. Their quarters are as far apart as could be managed without displacing fliers. I ... haven't felt this much hope in him in so long. As hard as Seekers are to read, everyone is mostly on the same field." He shifted a bit more, then focused on a point in space. "Prowl's going to need a lot of work when things settle more. Boss says he's twisted his processors inside out to work with Screamer."

"They really are trying ... I almost didn't think I'd see this orn. I'd say I'm surprised he can manage to work with the glitch at all, but Prowl's always been too stubborn for his own good," Ratchet sighed and made a note to keep an optic on Prowl once he saw him again. "I'll get him to come in for treatment even if I have to pull out the be a good example for the rest of the soldiers excuse."

Eject snickered. "I'd say good luck, but you don't need it. What do you want me to pick up first?"

"After you pick up what Blaster wants, go to Smokescreen's office and subspace any psychological texts he's still got in there," Ratchet stood, still worn down but finding new purpose from their talk. He bellowed at the trio in medbay as he exited his office, "Fixit, Hoist, get over here. You too, Red Hot. I've got work for you to do."

* * *

Ratchet waited as his systems finished rebooting from the aftereffects of the stun attack. If he hadn't already had the warning about the aliens from Eject he would have been much more wary of his surroundings. As it was he took the time to run a complete system check before finally powering up his optics. Temporarily putting aside his concerns about the force field around them, Ratchet focused on checking his team's status. Red Hot was patiently tolerating Fixit's examination while Hoist examined the field around them. Eject was the first to notice Ratchet coming online.

"The boss is just over in the main playing field," Eject pointed outside the dome to draw Ratchet's attention to the host and the other symbiots standing close. "He says we'll be in the line-up for the main event soon enough. Here's your copy of everything going on," he offered a datapad.

Just a glance at the first screen, the menu, told him that Prowl had written it with a bit of influence from Jazz, and likely Soundwave.

"Read it over thoroughly, we are not going to be the idiots that break this truce," Ratchet grumbled to the others before starting with the basic rules covered in the first section. After skimming through the no fighting section, he started reading up on the aliens and what was known about them. The number of times Prowl repeated that it was on limited intel and even more limited access was as disturbing as it was reassuring. By the end of it Ratchet was sure that Prowl hadn't defected or deserted. He was making the best of a bad situation and doing an admiral job of it.

The peace might just hold.

He focused on the section discussing the various reactions mechs had to being in proximity to the aliens. If he was going to be working with these aliens, he needed to know how close they could actually get to one another while conscious. He took note of the distances everyone had listed as being tolerable, but it wasn't much of a surprise to him that hosts and winged mechs were the most affected by the alien fields given the sensitive nature of their frames. For himself, it meant he should be able to be fairly close so long as he kept his advanced scanners for teeking off line when they were close. Easy enough to do.

Finally he reached the section on communicating with the aliens. Mecha spoke, aliens wrote, though until there were air slit between the two domes opened, he would have to write as well. Tapping on the outer edge of the dome, where Ratchet could see several of the mech-sized balls of colorful energy floating, would draw one close to converse. There were also plenty of notes on how to read their visual clues and how to tell one from another.

The notes mentioned that the alien's healer was called Ur'an'ii and gave its standard color spectrum, and he looked over the floating aliens outside the dome trying to find that one. Spotting it floating next to another alien, he walked over closest to the pair and tapped on the dome to get their attention. Attracted by the attention, the pair floated closer to the dome and positioned a visual display in front of his position. Turning the datapad towards the pair he wrote, _Greetings, I am Chief Medic Ratchet._

Both of them flashed the color-frequency of being pleased.

 _Welcome, Chief Medic Ratchet. Is Ratchet's condition fully repaired?_ glyphs appeared on the display between them. To one side was _I am Ur'an'ii_ and on the other was _I am As'ri'su._

Glad to have confirmed he was communicating with the correct aliens, Ratchet carefully wrote back, _Yes, my frame is in very good physical condition and knowing the war is over is helping my mental condition. I would like to discuss plans to repair the other Cybertronians._

_Good. Yes. Without war, are there simple repairs to correct for violence?_

Ratchet grimaced briefly thinking about all the Autobots with problems he'd been slapping patches on for so long, before writing back. _There are not. Almost all Cybertronians require some psychological repairs. Some mecha have problems which can be corrected by lower-level medics now that adequate time can be devoted to those repairs. My assistants and I can start work on those problems immediately. Many others will require more extensive healing involving experts in different fields. I have lists of useful designations from among the Autobots and a few from among the Decepticons. The experts will need to plan out the necessary repairs before each treatment begins. Before we were brought here my group collected tools and datapads to help with the repairs, but more useful supplies remain in other bases. If you unlock our subspace we can show you the equipment you need to collect from the bases._

 _Display useful designations._ The pair displayed and Ratchet did so. 

He watched it scroll by on their screen with an image to go with each and nodded when it was correct.

_We will work on transporting your domain while you are in quarantine. Subspace pockets are empty. Contents in storage now. We must prevent weapons from being available._

Ratchet groaned and teeked that the others were now near and watching the exchange closely.

 _Agreed. However some medical equipment can be mistaken as a weapon,_ he hoped they would understand.

 _That equipment will remain in our possession until we are certain it will not be used to harm._ the pair wrote.

 _Understood but be careful with the equipment. Medical equipment can cause injuries if used incorrectly or be damaged if mishandled by accident._ It had been a long time since anyone dared treat Ratchet like a new trainee, and he'd almost forgotten how annoying it was. Venting briefly and reminding himself that they couldn't afford to alienate anyone just yet, he wrote, _While we wait for our supplies my group will begin compiling a list of Autobots with confirmed psychological and physical issues. Until I can consult with Hook or another Decepticon medic I cannot speculate on the condition of the majority of their mecha. Often similar medical problems have different causes, and we will need to perform medical examinations of everyone to make proper diagnosis of all issues before developing repair plans._

_Understood. We will be careful. Ratchet will be able to communicate with Hook in three orns._

Ratchet nodded and watched as the display was dissipated, then the aliens moved away. It wasn't long before rows of datapads floated into view, the back wall of their dome shifted forward briefly and the datapads were set on shelves that simply materialized. Then the dome wall moved back to give them access to the shelves.

"They really must enjoy showing off for us poor primitives," Red Hot muttered cheerfully at the display before getting nudged by Fixit.

Ratchet waited until everything had settled before looking over his group. As he handed the datapad he'd been using to Eject, he said, "If you haven't already done so send everything over to Blaster so they're in the loop. Especially the part about our subspaced equipment. Fixit, Hoist, the three of us need to get started listing all our current patients and as much of their medical issues and histories as we have available. Red Hot, keep us supplied with fresh datapads and keep the ones we give you back organized."

* * *

Ratchet grumbled as he stalked through the tiny outpost inside the alien ship and marveled in an extremely annoyed way at Prowl's ability to hide in a space with nowhere to hide. He'd already been to Prowl's quarters and checked with Bluestreak. The younger Praxian claimed not to have seen Prowl recently, and Flare-up had interrupted his babbling before Ratchet could be completely sure they weren't just trying to divert him away from the older mech. He'd debated asking Soundwave or Thundercracker if they knew where Prowl was hiding, and it was a bit of a mind trip realizing he was actually pondering asking Decepticons for help finding a Praxian. Thinking a moment, he realized there was another possibility he'd almost missed. Heading to the base of the tower, he walked towards Strongarm's quarters, comming the younger Enforcer as he approached, ::Strongarm, have you seen Prowl recently?::

::Three lengths in front of me,:: the frustration was rich in her voice.

::And that would be where exactly? He's trying to avoid his scheduled examination, and it's delaying the rest of my appointments,:: Ratchet grumbled, letting her know how annoyed he was by the delay. Strongarm was usually helpful dragging other mecha into medical when they avoided treatment.

::Almost directly above you on the track. He's starting to get _twitchy_ ,:: she warned him. ::Heading down ramp three now.::

::Thanks, you just need to stay behind him like you are now,:: Ratchet headed out of the tower. Once he was outside he headed towards the track ready to attempt to intercept the enforcer. It was only a couple kliks before the two black and white forms came into view. One was a classic all-purpose enforcer alt that was solidly in the lead and the other a heavier all terrain model struggling to keep up. Most notably, Prowl didn't seem that inclined to stop for the medic standing in the middle of the road.

::You ready to test the aliens like this?:: Ratchet huffed and braced himself for impact. He was sturdy enough to survive a crash at these speeds, and Hoist and Fixit were more than capable of repairing them if it happened. He wasn't certain how the aliens would respond to a crash of this nature, but this seemed like further proof that Prowl needed his processor examined.

::Get off the track,:: Prowl snarled back.

When Prowl was close enough his engine gave a growl at Ratchet and suddenly the medic was reminded that Prowl was as skilled at dodging as anyone in the ranks. A shift in center mass and the patrol alt was transforming for a twisting flip over Ratchet. The medic didn't even think, he simply reacted with a lunge and grab that caught Prowl by the legs and brought him down in a decidedly unfavorable position as Strongarm rolling up and transformed. She remained just long enough to be sure that Prowl wasn't going to kick Ratchet, then transformed and raced back up the curving ramp.

"Fine. You win." Prowl grumbled at Ratchet.

"Let's get this over with, Prowl," Ratchet reluctantly released Prowl and waited to see if he was going to charge off. Climbing back to his pedes, he motioned Prowl towards the simple repair bay they'd built over by the meeting room. It still didn't have all the equipment Ratchet wanted and needed, but he was hoping to get at least some of it back soon. 

By the time Prowl lay on the berth the fight was gone from him, just as it always was when he accepted something as inevitable. He lay still for the exam, Ratchet's muttering and prodding and only moved when directed.

Ratchet checked him over, running a comparison to his memory banks while looking for any physical problems from captivity. The aliens might think they knew how to repair Cybertronians, but Ratchet wasn't convinced they were more skilled than the average field medic. Finally satisfied with the physical part of the check-up, he paused for a moment before preparing for what he knew was going to be the unpleasant part of this particular check-up. "Once I get my tools there are a few spots in your frame I'd like to adjust, but you're in satisfactory physical condition for now."

"Then exactly what I told you," Prowl actually huffed a bit and got off the makeshift medical berth.

"Not so fast. I still need to check your processor," Ratchet moved between Prowl and the door. "How are you handling everything going on here?"

Prowl scowled at him, then shrugged his doorwings. "Better than I anticipated I would when I formed the plan."

"Is actively working to save Cybertron helping to overcome the other unpleasant issues involved?" Ratchet prodded gently as he watched Prowl's reactions.

"The probability of this succeeding is the only thing keeping _him_ tolerable," Prowl tried not to hiss with limited success.

"Yeah, he doesn't make it easy for anyone to like him," Ratchet grunted, remembering his own encounters with the volatile Seeker. "I'm impressed you've kept your temper as well as you have. Jazz helping?"

"To an extent. Primarily I use my tac-net's reports on success with and without him to keep myself steady. It's Smokescreen that continues to surprise me in his lack of violence. He has nothing I am aware of to keep him in check."

Ratchet thought about it for a bit about the other tactician before answering, "In my experience he tends to prefer less physical forms of revenge. I imagine he is planning something to sabotage Starscream publicly once everything is settled. Getting Starscream to destroy his own future and have to live with the consequences sounds like his idea of the start of proper retribution."

A small smile crept across Prowl's features with a bit of pride. "He is far closer to a pure tactician than I am. Have you checked in on Bluestreak yet?"

Ratchet nodded slightly, "Yes, I'm a bit surprised he's handling being around the Decepticons as well as he is. The three of you spending so much time together appears to be coping with all the changes. So far getting involved with Flare-up also appears to be good for him."

"She's a good mecha. A little on the crazy side for a civilian, but easily within the norms for an Autobot," Prowl agreed and allowed Ratchet to nudge him towards the berth for the processor scan. "She has been good for him. The recharge terrors don't occur nearly as often now."

"That fact alone makes their relationship something to encourage even if the romantic side cools off eventually. Primus knows Blue needs a break and some good recharge for a change," Ratchet waited for Prowl to finish settling before linking up and starting the scan. He found what he expected, at least for basics. Prowl's grasp on sanity was as debatable as always, but like most survivors his cracks and the breaks they warned of were unlikely to hamper their ability to continue fighting. That was the only standard Ratchet had been allowed to hold for a very long time.

At the moment Prowl was in bad shape psychologically, teetering right on the edge of being pulled from duty in normal circumstances for the war. His duty to his city and people were demanding he tear the traitor to shreds, or at least tear his wings off. His duty to the Autobots and Cybertron demanded he do no such thing. Caught between them Prowl's meta focused on the duty to Cybertron and struggled on even knowing he had no out he found acceptable.

Prowl was miserable, breaking more every orn. Uncertain where the point of no return was, he did his best to serve all his oaths and not focus on calculating the point where he'd have to acknowledge that one of them was going to be given up.

Ratchet pondered the mess before him and tried to think of a way to resolve it without causing further issues for the Praxian. This problem with Starscream was causing more issues for Prowl than the perceived betrayal of Prime in the truce, but that actually made sense to Ratchet given even he knew that Optimus had shot down Prowl's every attempt to end the war and save Cybertron. Prowl, like any good Enforcer, was loyal to the law and post first and foremost. His commanders came in second.

He wanted to put Prowl in stasis for his own good and knew he couldn't. That would unbalance the leadership against the Autobots even more than it already was. Just like so many other times, the good of the many came first. If anything happened to Starscream the Decepticon airframes were likely to turn on whatever side did it.

There just weren't any good answers but to keep putting patches on the cracks in Prowl's meta, and that was Jazz's job.

Reluctantly Ratchet disconnected from Prowl's processor, unhappy knowing he couldn't do anything to solve this problem. "Just keep doing what you've been doing," he grumbled quietly.

Prowl inclined his helm and got up to leave again. This time Ratchet let him go and settled on a chair to grieve for the friends he was likely to lose to this peace and his own inability to help any of them.

* * *

Ratchet waited patiently as Ur'an'ii studied the readings from their examination of Cloudraker. Everyone had agreed the Autobot flier would be incapable of handling his claustrophobia during this confinement so he was scheduled to remain in stasis for now. In Ratchet's opinion Cloudraker would be a good candidate for programming modification to help alleviate his issues, and he'd asked Ur'an'ii to help him make a comparison to Sky High's programming to see if it was currently a feasible fix, since other than the phobia, Cloudraker was reasonably stable for a survivor.

::At'ch'et is ready?:: Ur'an'ii was happy to use a comm rather than the display board once they had worked out the frequencies and range.

::Yes, based on our readings I believe Cloudraker can be categorized as a suitable candidate for minor reprogramming,:: He pulled up a segment from Cloudraker's processor scan he'd already isolated. ::Comparing to our baseline scans of Sky High and the others, this section appears to be where the corrupted programming will need to be adjusted. Do you concur with my evaluation?:: 

::Yes. Ou'dr'ak'er will be an excellent test subject for limited reprogramming after the full reformat process has been perfected on the most damaged.:: 

Ratchet nodded and closed Cloudraker's records before opening two others, ::We agree and that wraps up our assessment of the initial test group options. Do we want to begin the full reform process with Barricade, Ramjet or Dogfight? There are a few issues with each possible subject. Barricade's programming is similar enough to Prowl and Strongarm with the other Praxians to act as further checks that we should be able to crack his issues if we base off those two. It's also a bonus starting with him since we have more grounders than fliers. We have a fairly good examples of mostly sane Seekers after looking over Sky High and Thundercracker's programming. I have reservations starting with a trined Seeker like Ramjet; if we damage him further we risk losing three Seekers not just one. I have a better understanding of Dogfight's issues since I've worked on him in the past. I would recommend Dogfight or Barricade as starting options.::

Ur'an'ii flashed several patterns of what Ratchet was learning mean contemplation before responding. ::I believe Ar'ic'ad is the best choice. How complete a reformat does At'ch'et believe will be required?::

::Extensive,:: Ratchet answered after pulling up the file they had previously examined as well as the pertinent parts of Prowl and Strongarm's coding. ::We already determined Barricade's Enforcer programming is extremely corrupted from events during the war, and that will be a solid beginning to the efforts to repair him. Once that section of coding is corrected we can bring him online and see if the repairs are sufficient or further work is needed.::

::When does At'ch'et wish to begin?::

Ratchet looked around at the medical bay, taking in the equipment and mentally cataloging their personnel. ::I don't see why we shouldn't be able to begin in the next orn or so unless you have something else on your agenda.::

* * *

Jazz watched As'ri'su approach the group clustered at the meeting point. He had made a point to keep Prowl and Starscream separated while they waited for As'ri'su, and he appreciated Thundercracker's discrete effort to always be the closest Seeker to the Praxian. Hoist and Scrapper had decided to participate in this discussion since the construction teams were particularly eager to prepare the new city layouts and wanted to know where the resettlement of Cybertron would begin.

After engaging the familiar display As'ri'su flickered politely, _Greetings. I have news regarding the planetary renewal progress. Events are proceeding according to schedule, and the process is approximately 73% complete._

"Excellent," Prowl spoke honestly. "How long before foundations are laid?"

 _Current estimate is at least one vorn to determine stabilization of weather patterns and remaining acidic cloud patterns,_ As'ri'su flickered briefly before continuing. _Observations during this period will locate areas for optimum solar energon production in addition to other resource requirements._

"Which will determine where the first city will be," Prowl nodded. "Have any of the plans we presented caused concern?"

As'ri'su flashed happily, _Majority of proposals are beyond what was anticipated. Review of plans has brought only minimal concerns. Proposed districting of populous should help minimize discrimination and reduce chances of further hostilities. Initially concerns raised over living quarters allocation for certain frame-types, but Ratchet elaborated on spatial needs of those such as gestalts and Seekers to Er'su'na and Ur'an'ii._

Prowl nodded again. "It is complicated to design a city for the needs of all without causing resentment." He paused. "Have any of the metrotitans survived?"

 _We have located four extremely large mechs although at least one is not a metrotitan,_ As'ri'su paused for a moment. _That specimen has been identified by Ratchet as being designated Omega Supreme._

"Do you have frame scans, or locations of discovery, for the other three?" Prowl asked with a touch of excitement in his doorwings.

As'ri'su seemed to have taken note of the interest the news had generated in most of the gathered mechs and pulled up a rotating image of Cybertron, marking three locations. _We have a frame scans for one of the northern locations and the southern location._

"That's Metroplex," Prowl pointed to the one in the wastelands halfway between where Iacon and Praxus had been then gasped sharply enough to draw attention. "The one without a frame scan is Iacon."

 _Iacon ... and Iacon?_ As'ri'su flashed on the screen.

Prowl made a quick note on a datapad to show. "Iacon is the city, all of it within the legal borders. Iacon," he carefully pronounced the slightly different designation, "is the metrotitan. Iacon the metrotitan is only a small part of Iacon the city. There was a time when every city was settled as a metrotitan's landing space, with the first residents living inside it. As the population grew they began to build the non-sparked city up around the metrotitan."

As'ri'su flashed thanks and put the location of the southern one up on the screen.

"Tripticon," Starscream supplied.

 _Will these three be willing to work within the treaty by housing residents and creating a foundation for the new cities?_ As'ri'su asked.

"Iacon should, it is his function. I do not believe there has been an interaction with Metroplex recorded since the middle Golden Age, however if his social coding is intact, he should be willing to. The difficulty is in making contact." Prowl explained.

"Tripticon will do as he's told," Starscream flicked his wings.

As'ri'su considered their words for a moment before continuing, _Are there special requirements to make contact with a metrotitan? The specimen designated Omega Supreme is at the current limits of transportation capabilities and will require special handling. These three metrotitans are physically larger and will be difficult to keep in holding. However we have concerns leaving them on the planet during the last stages of cyberforming. The upheaval could potentially cause more damage to their systems._

"Tripticon is awake. He just requires a Decepticon officer to tell him what to do," Starscream said.

Prowl gave a wing-flick that warned he'd be a moment in answering, but Jazz spoke up anyway. "Rumor is that it takes a Prime spark to bring one on line. A long time ago, and I mean a _really_ long time ago, there was a caste that existed specifically to interact with the metrotitan, but those metrotitans were already active and aware."

"I have no data on how to awaken a metrotitan." Prowl eventually said. "Perhaps one of the hosts can reach them. It is likely in the Archives, however it would require at least one of us to go there to find it," he added carefully.

As'ri'su flickered orange and purple for a bit before asking, _Who would be knowledgeable of the Archives? Soundwave is host. Does Soundwave know if the other two metrotitans can be reached without involving a Prime?_

"Soundwave: has insufficient information," he responded with what passed for a displeased tone.

"I am. I expect Soundwave and Blaster are. There may be others, but we'd have to ask around," Prowl offered.

"Soundwave: familiar with the Archive," he added.

As'ri'su flashed rapidly before settling back to its normal tones, _Please discover who has else has access to Archives. Where are Archives located? Certain parts of planet are in flux and may be more dangerous than others._

"The Archives are inside Iacon city limits, not far outside where the governmental core was," Prowl explained. "Your crew has likely been inside several times to gather mecha." He paused to bring up a street map of Iacon as he last knew it. A point not far from the destroyed city core lit up. "This is the entrance."

As'ri'su pondered the street map for a long moment. _That area is currently mostly stable but has weather fluctuations. Discussion about access with cyberforming group would be necessary. Is this information we can locate for you without risking Cybertronians?_

Prowl went quiet for a long time as he worked through every method of research he knew as well as what he knew of the aliens. "It might be possible if someone can be trained to interface with the system," he said carefully. "The danger to one of you is likely far greater than one of us."

As'ri'su flashed again briefly, _The cyberforming in the area surrounding Iacon was stalled when the metrotitan was discovered but actions in other parts of the planet can have unexpected consequences. A couple of my team will train with you in case the area proves too dangerous to risk your people's presence._

"Agreed," Prowl inclined his helm.

 _We will let you know when training can begin._ As'ri'su flickered and waited a moment before disengaging and departing the area.

* * *

"Haven't we debased ourselves to these captors enough to finally satisfy their superiority complex?" Starscream paced across the meeting room, grumbling loudly and ignoring Thundercracker's press against the trinebond. "They claim it isn't safe enough for us to be on Cyberton even to talk to Tripticon who they admit is aware and down there right now? I'm a scientist and we have engineers who know exactly how dangerous this cyberforming actually is. How naive do they think we actually are?"

"Naive enough to have destroyed our homeworld and our race," Prowl shrugged slightly. "They are treating us like aggressive and not very intelligent younglings. They're fairly consistent at least."

"Ur'an'ii acts like it wants to pat my helm whenever one of the repairs goes well. I haven't been treated like this since I was an apprentice, but I'll put up with it if it means I can save more of my patients." Ratchet grunted from his spot near the door.

Starscream hissed as he flared his wings. "I wonder what will they do when we want to break out of the mold they intend for us?"

"Capture the renegade to fix whatever caused it," Prowl said with the certainty of his tac-net. "They're going to make us play nice for a very long time and the majority will comply as long as energon and shelter are sufficient."

"Being reduced to a race of sycophants to survive," Starscream grumbled lowering his wings as he stopped next to Thundercracker. "How far we have fallen."

"At least we will survive as a species and be able to recover our numbers," Thundercracker reminded his Vision. "We didn't have that much hope before all of this happened."

"We do not need to praise them, only cooperate and comply," Prowl pointed out. "Though I agree that we have fallen far. Much as I dislike this it is preferable to the war that we can not end ourselves."

"Sycophants to survive is a good description of how Decepticons functioned, not how Autobots did," Ratchet grumbled. "Your leader was insane. Ours just was too soft to authorize what needed to happen."

"Yours held an untrustworthy object of fanatical reverence that lead our people into corruption. At least we wanted to stop the abuses of the Senate," Starscream snarled before relenting slightly. "Even if we ultimately failed to follow our original goals."

Prowl suddenly looked at Starscream with an intensity that made the Seeker shift to put his wingmate between him and the Praxian as all gazes shifted to focus on Prowl. Every former Autobot recognized that look.

"So if Orion lead the Autobots, you would have made a different choice?" Prowl spoke carefully.

"If it had been Orion Pax instead of Optimus Prime during the war? Possibly. We would have listened to his words and weighed his actions as we did all who approached us, but we would have been wary given that the Matrix would have been brought into play again somehow. It always managed to turn up even when thought lost." Starscream answered cautiously. "If it had been a Prime who made this truce offer instead of you? Thundercracker knows I could not have accepted it coming from a Prime."

Prowl nodded, seemingly content with the answer.


	12. Accessing the Foundations

::As'ri'su is having Ow'll brought to here to speak privately with us.:: Ur'an'ii commed Ratchet as it reconnected to his domed workspace in the alien's medbay. It interrupted his immersion in the stable baseline readings he was studying in preparation for the start of repairs on their first Seeker test subject, Dogfight. The Autobot Seeker might not have been the best test subject just on psych readings, but as the one Ratchet knew the best, and knew he could completely reformat if need be without upsetting anyone, he was the best overall choice. Looking over at his current colleague, Ratchet took note of the rapid flickers Ur'an'ii was emitting. Recognizing Ur'an'ii's flight out of the medical bay an orn ago he knew something had gone wrong somewhere. He was also aware from being escorted back by It'is'ia for his rest cycle that the problem didn't seem to have involved any of the active Cybertronians on the ship.

::About yesterday?:: Ratchet prodded.

Ur'an'ii briefly dipped before settling back at normal floating height and answered, ::Yes, we just had an unfortunate accident happen, and the two of you are the logical choices to help determine if we can prevent another occurrence.::

::How unfortunate?:: Ratchet was now dead serious.

::Ul'an'di will recover,:: Ur'an'ii tried to reassure as the dome opened on one side for Prowl and As'ri'su to enter.

Ratchet waited for Prowl to join him in the doom before asking Ur'an'ii, ::What happened to Ul'an'di? How serious of an incident are we talking about?::

::Ul'an'di attempted to access the Archive in Iacon. The system drained Ul'an'di's energy until Ul'an'di was no longer able to maintain a core. It could have been ... Ul'an'di's deactivation.:: Ur'an'ii explained.

Ratchet kept an optic on Prowl wanting to see if the tactician reacted to the first admittance of a weakness in their alien captors. If anyone could figure out a way to exploit this it would be Prowl and Jazz. ::We had no idea this could happen, but the Archive was never designed with the intention for a pure energy race to access it. Are you certain it wasn't a security device that did it?::

::We are not certain of anything other than the danger logging into the Archive represents to us,:: Ur'an'ii answered. ::Does it seem like anything you are aware of?::

::Yes, though I can't imagine it would be on a public access station though.:: Prowl hummed. ::If it is a security device it's designed to drain the attacker into stasis. They're incredibly rare because it was quickly deemed to be too expensive for all but the most important data. The system to drain and dissipate or store that much energy is more extensive than most storage facilities can justify.::

As'ri'su and Ur'an'ii flashed to each other briefly before As'ri'su shifted focus back to them, ::We can show you what happened if it will help determine how this occurred and if another occurrence can be prevented.::

Ratchet suppressed the urge to snap, knowing he still needed to play nice with the aliens. ::Any information you can give us on what happened would be helpful.::

Ur'an'ii activated one of the display screens it normally used during patient consults with Ratchet. After a moment, an image centered on one of the access terminals in the Iacon Archives appeared. Ratchet didn't immediately recognize the alien visible on the display but assumed it was probably Ul'an'di given it was approaching the terminal.

::This is the view Ed're'kl had of the event.:: Ur'an'ii told them as they watched Ul'an'di extend a tendril into the hardline port of the terminal. Everything seemed okay for a moment, then its brightness began to dim.

 _Ed're'kl: Ul'an'di?_ was written on the screen.

_Ul'an'di: It requires a lot of power._

::That is their communication translated,:: Ur'an'ii explained.

Ratchet watched as Ul'an'di continued to dim as the connection continued. He'd never seen an energy being connect to a terminal, so he wasn't certain if this was a normal reaction. Ed'ke'kel apparently agreed with him.

_Ed're'kl: I know we expected some drain, but this seems excessive. Are you sure you wish to continue?_

_Ul'an'di: Yes ... n ... ..._ it said as its brightness turned flickering. Ed're'kl was there in a sparkbeat and pulled Ul'an'di away in a manner than Ratchet didn't understand. Soon Ul'an'di began to brighten again, though it was still very weak.

::Did Ul'an'di recover any information?:: Prowl asked cautiously.

As'ri'su paused a moment before answering, ::While an initial connection was successfully made with the terminal, Ul'an'di was unable to retrieve any useful information. We don't know if the connection failed to establish in time or if the resulting damage removed whatever Ul'an'di had already begun to collect.::

Prowl nodded thoughtfully. ::While I can not be certain from what I know, it seems incredibly unlikely that this was a security system that did the damage. That is a public use terminal I have hooked into hundreds of times. It has never given any indication of heightened security when I used it. If Ul'an'di did as I showed after making the initial connection, there should not have been any danger.::

::Given that, I feel comfortable saying that whatever happened is something to do with the differences between a frame plugging in and pure energy doing so,:: Ratchet was confident of that much. Unlike the aliens, he knew exactly how unlikely something had to be to get an 'incredibly unlikely' from Prowl.

Ur'an'ii and As'ri'su both flickered briefly before Ur'an'ii refocused on the pair. ::While we have had security systems cause damage of this kind, we have not had an accident like this with any other standard solid being technology including your datapads. I am hesitant allow any testing on another terminal to determine the cause.::

::We need the information in the Archives if we want to have a chance of contacting Iacon or Metroplex. Accidentally killing your people while getting it was never our intention.:: Ratchet grumbled.

::There is still the option of taking a mech down. Preferably someone with experience with the systems,:: Prowl said.

::There are still safety concerns regarding that option that need to be addressed,:: As'ri'su answered quickly.

::Based on what happened to Ul'an'di I believe that it would be safer to escort one of the Cybertronians to the Archives than it would be for any of us to make another attempt to access those systems,:: Ur'an'ii pointed out.

::We are aware there are risks on the surface, but we believe the rewards to be worth it. Especially if we can also retrieve more medical information to help save our more damaged mecha,:: Ratchet carefully reminded the alien leader that they had strong incentives to cooperate with them on this matter. ::When has Prowl been anything other than truthful and cooperative?::

The pair flickered unhappily before As'ri'su responded. ::Only once. We understand the reason.::

Ratchet shot Prowl a look.

"When Bluestreak, Jazz and I first booted up here we acted as mates with Jazz as the hub." Prowl reminded him.

Ratchet grunted. "Yeah, that. Glad it's over with."

"As am I," Prowl agreed.

Ratchet shifted focus back to As'ri'su since the other medic seemed to already agree with them. ::With regards to the Archives, Prowl is one of the most experienced mecha we have and is aware of how to find all the information we need. He also has Enforcer training which will help with any shifting terrain or damaged buildings. He's the logical choice to go with your people retrieve information from the Archives.::

::We know,:: As'ri'su admitted. ::Prowl will be in stasis for the transport down. The craft is not large enough to keep the distance needed.::

::Agreed,:: Prowl inclined his helm the way he did with Prime or another officer when agreeing to something he did not want to do but didn't see a way around.

"I'll do it if you prefer," Ratchet volunteered, hoping it would help to have a familiar medic involved in the stasis process.

* * *

The energy shuttle with two aliens and Prowl in stasis on board set down as close as they could to where the archive entrance was supposed to be. It was only a matter of kliks before Prowl was set on the ground and in the process of booting up with both aliens far enough away to avoid causing him distress. As he groaned and sat up, driven by wartime coding to identify his surroundings ASAP, he took in the two balls of energy that were the aliens and the semi-solid shuttle beyond them. As he got to his pedes he focused on the heavily fortified and secured entrance to the Archives of Iacon.

A full-frame shake to settle his frame and he walked up to the entrance he had passed through innumerable times. When it accepted his passcode he silently thanked the luck that one of Blaster's symbiots had remained until the end to reset the codes to what he knew. Even if Jazz might enjoy the challenge, breaking into the Archives was not high on Prowl's list of things he wanted to do. 

As he moved inside, careful for traps that may have been left and any number of things that could have escaped the Archive vaults while no one was watching, he felt as much as saw Er'su'na followed behind, hovering just outside the edge of discomfort range. Ul'an'di had chosen to hover a bit further behind Er'su'na. Whether it was covering him in case of an escape attempt or watching for traps in the building remained to be seen, though it wasn't as if Prowl intended to test the theories.

Through the central foyer that still looked as grand as when this was one of the great public spaces of Cybertron, if a bit neglected. As they passed into the part of the Archives that had been well-used by Autobots, Prowl relaxed and moved more quickly. He knew this area well and it was only a matter of a few breems before he paused at a lift. While it moved to his location he turned to the aliens trailing him. 

"We are going directly down three levels."

::Understood, I will meet you down there.:: Ul'an'di flickered briefly before sinking down into the floor and disappearing from sight.

::I hope we can find the information you seek. These titans would be valuable additions to the rebuilding efforts for your people, and they must know a great deal of your history before the war.:: Er'su'na floated behind him as the lift arrived, obviously waiting for Prowl to enter before leaving as well.

As the lift went down, Prowl relaxed further. The Archive, no matter the city, were his second home, and here in Iacon, the Archive was his first home even though he spent most of his time in his office and the tactical center. The lift opened and he stepped out smoothly, his doorwings lifted and relaxed in a state they hadn't been in since before his capture.

Ul'an'di was waiting for him, hovering to the left of the lift entrance. After a few moments Er'su'na floated down through the ceiling and settled back into position behind Prowl. With a soft flicker it asked, ::Where do we begin the search?::

"The central hub," Prowl answered and motioned to the right before heading that direction. "Theoretically all items in the Archive are recorded in the database. Between its systems and my own, if it is here, I'll find it."

As it trailed behind Prowl, Ul'an'di flashed red briefly and asked, ::How extensive is the Archive's physical complex? Would it be difficult to extract from the surface to prevent damage during the last phases of terraforming?::

"Impossible," Prowl shook his helm before palming a door control and going inside a control room large enough for dozens. "The complex I know is almost twice the size of Trypticon, and it may be larger. There are areas I do not have access to," he explained as he took a seat at one of the terminals and plugged in. It almost immediately powered up, and Prowl's frame dipped briefly before straightening.

::Would anyone still online have access to those areas?:: Er'su'na asked as she moved over to another terminal near Prowl. ::Perhaps Soundwave or one of the other survivors? Or would some areas be restricted to a Prime or someone of that level?::

::The last time I was here before my capture there was still a chief archivist. To my understanding he had full access. I'm not sure if he is among the civilians you have captured. I'm not sure how easily one of the SpecOps mechs could get in on their own, though if it comes to it I would send Jazz and Soundwave on a joint mission. Jazz is the better at getting past locked doors and reacting correctly to surprise situations. Soundwave has by far the better education in what is actually here and what to look for,:: Prowl answered by comm as it required much less effort than speech with his frame almost in stasis. ::I know the archive better than Soundwave likely does.::

::We will start searching for the chief archivist and surviving assistants once we return to the ship. If we cannot locate them in holding it is possible the three of us will be authorized to make more trips to the Archives for information. It is also possible As'ri'su will authorize Jazz and Soundwave to use your knowledge as a reference for a later attempt to access the restricted information.:: Er'su'na sounded pleased with Prowl's answer.

They hovered and explored the room built to have dozens working in it at a time while Prowl delved and into the system and ran search after search after search. Every time an alien was close enough to read the screen it was scrolling incredibly fast but one glyph seemed to repeat again and again, and it was colored differently.

::What glyph is in red?:: Er'su'na eventually asked.

::Restricted access. I am not cleared to download the files,:: Prowl answered with growing frustration. ::A great deal is available. It is the technical files that are beyond my clearance.::

::Does it indicate who has clearance?:: Er'su'na asked.

::The Chief Archivist, primarily. There are ways around it, but I would very much prefer not to risk breaking into the archives. These restricted files are likely to be stored somewhere that is heavily guarded.:: Prowl said.

Er'su'na flickered briefly at the warning. ::Giving the damage the terminals can do I admit to concerns about the actual security systems here. We will report back to As'ri'su and have holding checked to see if any of the archivists are present.::

* * *

Groove picked his way carefully past the broken doorframe and peered around the room looking for anything useful. This had obviously been the main berthroom in this apartment at one time, but like everything else it looked to have been abandoned quite a while ago. Still, Jazz had said these were the best places to look for stuff. After a thorough search he located a small compartment hidden at the base of one of the walls. Grinning, he set to work opening it and eventually scrounged out two datapads and a small crystal object.

The find wasn't anything of inherent physical value, at least not anything obvious, but full datapads and pieces of the Golden Age were of great value in piecing together their culture into something that wasn't centered on war. He could hear Scavenger still moving systematically around on the level below him so he took a moment to flick a datapad and was surprised to be presented with a log-in screen.

A quick perusal indicated it wasn't a particularly powerful security program, and Groove didn't have any problems hacking into it. Glancing at the first couple of entries, he found notes about an art gallery and an energon shop that used to be located in a nearby shopping complex. Making note of the locations to see if anything had survived, he took a glance at the blue crystal. "Best First Entry" and "Spindown" were carved in small glyphs along the base.

It wasn't a designation that meant anything to him, but that was hardly a surprise. He tucked everything into his subspace and moved on to another room.

He found a few broken cubes on the remnants of some cabinets, but most of the kitchen area appeared to have been cleaned out a long time ago. Not surprised, he finished the quick sweep and headed back into the main living area for a last sweep of the residence. 

"Find anything interesting?" Grove asked Scavenger as they moved onto the next apartment.

"Some wiring and a good quality speaker, and huge collection of music files," the big Constructicon grinned.

"Good score, mech. Jazz and Blaster'll love it," Groove chuckled. "I just found some datapads, but one of them has some information on the local area. Found mention of some good spots to scope out."

"Follow that or finish this building?" Scavenger asked.

Groove looked over at the last two doors in the hallway, "We've only got a couple more places to go here. Let's finish this building up and head over after we're done. Less hassle having to backtrack later."

Scavenger nodded agreeably and within kliks Groove had hacked his way into another half-bombed out apartment 

* * *

Grapple finished his scan of Baluster's third museum creation, this one dedicated to Senator Copper Plate. He'd studied the golden age architect's designs during the beginning of his own career, and this was one of his few structures to survive the war even partially intact. Turning towards Scrapper, who had also been examining the site, Grapple said, "There are several significant cracks in the northern wall, the eastern will require careful patching and the whole structure will require extensive electrical work, but we should be able to shore up the damage and prevent further structural collapse of the roof."

The Constructicon actually cycled his visor as he turned to stare at Grapple. "Why in the Pit would we want to waste time shoring this up? It will never be perfect again. It's not even a good example of his work. We're here to leave the past behind," he almost growled. "Haven't you been listening? Nothing we do is right. It all needs to come down."

"They don't seem to mind us keeping our scientific knowledge and have expressed interest in our art and literature. We don't want to throw everything away or we have nothing to base our new culture on," Grapple frowned briefly at the idea of losing everything simply because of the aliens' desires for their species before gesturing at the museum. That wasn't the impression he had at all. "This is one of Baluster's only surviving works and one of the few remaining examples of Iaconian neo-Classical design from the early part of Nova Prime's reign. The majority of the internal rooms are still intact and just need proper maintenance and cleaning to be usable again. Perfection isn't always necessary."

"It should be when it can be had," Scrapper insisted. "It's not as if we both don't know this place's plans forward and backward. It could be rebuild easier than refurbished."

"You and your team could rebuild it from the plans," Grapple freely admitted. "but we lose the historic feel of the building. A few imperfections is a small price for a continuing reminder of the quality of work we could produce in the past."

"It's a reminder that you don't believe that we still can," Scrapper's temper felt itself rise for the first time in a long time.

Grapple paused and worked to control his own temper after the accusation, remembering Prowl's lecture about the need to be especially well behaved when on Cybertron. "I was thinking that we could put forward the idea of your team rebuilding one of Baluster's destroyed art galleries as a place for new artworks to be displayed. The galleries were considered his more impressive works but none of them survived intact. I would think that would be a much more challenging project."

The words did their job and the Constructicon's armor settled right along with his field. "Then why save this?"

Grapple bit back his first impulse and actually thought about what Hoist would say. "Because by keeping a few buildings like this we have an authentic comparison if anyone rambles about how wonderful the past was or complains that we will never equal what the golden age produced."

"This generation won't," Scrapper huffed quietly, yet the mourning in his harmonics was honest. "Too many things were broken to make warriors." He suddenly shook himself and settled into the present. "I'll back this. You back a project of mine you don't care for."

"Your team are all accomplished professionals in your respective fields, and I hope we will all continue to work together well. I take note of your evaluation of these prospective projects, and I will back your judgment on the occasional project just as you have backed mine on this one." Grapple nodded, pleased with the offer.

* * *

"Terror-Tread's planting the last charge on the north side and will be ready to go; everyone else is accounted for at safe zone. One last check up here and we head down to blow this place," Flare-up grinned as she moved away from the charge planted on the support wall. Finally she got to blow something up, even if they did have to request the supplies from Ik'as'is before using them.

"Yes. Just don't let your excitement cause you to overlook something valuable," Chromia cautioned. "Like this," she carefully extracted a painting from the rubble near a wall. "Even now we have the skill base, time and energy to restore it."

"It doesn't look like much. Just a starscape," Flare-up frowned, though her harmonics were much less dismissive than they were confused.

"True, but it is an original by someone both talented and skilled. Gazing created some of the most amazing scenes. It is one of those good things from our past to save," Chromia did her best to educate her without going into the thousand screen file she had on Gazer.

"Oh, maybe something else is hiding up here. We've got time and can still look around for a bit," Flare-up started a more careful search of the room. She picked up a few datapads and checked the contents before adding them to her stack to take back for examination. If she hadn't turned the moment she did, she wouldn't have seen the furtive movement of Chromia's hands and armor. Even so she wasn't sure what she'd seen. Not exactly at any rate, though it wasn't an uncommon experience dealing with Chromia. She'd freely admitted to Bluestreak that part of her initial attraction to him was the similarities between their families. It was nice to be able to rant about SpecOps guardians to someone who completely understood, and they'd shared tips on how to handle overprotective family members. Flare-up kept quiet and focused, trying to figure out what was going on with Chromia before she had to give up and ask.

That was when Chromia stood and moved on. She slipped up close to her guardian and kept her voice low. "What was it?"

"Cache," Chromia answered without actually saying anything.

Flare-up almost froze in place but managed to keep moving normally. It helped that moving normally for here and now was a slow, careful, searching pace. This seemed like a strange place to hide a cache but that was probably why it was still here after all this time. Carefully brushing against Chromia, she offered, "I found a few more things to bring back, but nothing as big as that painting. You need me to carry anything out of here?"

"Not yet. Maybe if we find more," Chromia answered as she paused and scanned, then moved on. "At one point the floor above this one had a lot of goodies."

"We've got some time left, and we can always comm Terror-Tread and let him know we need to double check a floor. We've already got Gazing's painting that was missed as an excuse for the extra time. Let's go check it out." Flare-up headed out of the room to head upstairs to see what else they could find. Credits wouldn't be of any use anymore, but there were a lot of other things that would be helpful to find.

Chromia nodded with a small smile on her normally grim visage for the youngster's enthusiasm.

* * *

::Flight, where are you going?:: Silverbolt asked patiently as he watched his gestaltmate veer towards the ground. They'd been flying around for a few joor now, but he wasn't looking forward to having to go back.

::Do you think that might be a nitrotiger?:: Fireflight asked as he dipped, trying to get a better look at the shape moving through the rubble west of Iacon. It'd be nice to see some of the larger wildlife survive, and Hound would like image captures of whatever it was.

::Chronohorse,:: Sky High answered. ::Probably escaped from an estate. Definitely been wild for a while though.::

::How can you tell?:: Fireflight asked.

::I know what one looks like, and the damage I can see would take self repair quite a while to fix. Plus the finish is completely matte from scratches. No one's polished it in vorns.::

::Poor thing. You think we could take it back with us? Hound would take care of it. Do you think he'd teach me to ride it?:: Fireflight asked as he headed down wanting to get a better look at the chronohorse. He'd only ever seen image captures of them, and it would be neat to actually see one close up.

Even before Silverbolt could formulate an answer better than 'no!' the mechanimal looked up, snorted and turned tail at a dead bolt run from the powerful engine noise above it.

::Don't chase!:: Sky High called out urgently and powered up his engines to catch Fireflight if he didn't comply, only to back off at the silent warning of the much larger Silverbolt.

::Why'd it run away from us?:: Fireflight whined as he started to chase after the fleeing mechanimal only to grudgingly turn back to his gestalt leader and the warning that he was about to be tackled if he didn't. ::We could take care of it better than it's doing out here all alone. It could get hurt.::

::It ran because it was afraid of the noise and unknown,:: Silverbolt explained. ::If you want to catch a wild animal, you have to be like Hound.::

::Should we let Hound know it's out here so he can come rescue it and bring it back? Do you think there are more of them? Maybe we could find a sparkling one?:: Fireflight asked as he started scanning the ground again searching for more mechanimals.

::We'll let Hound and Bluestreak know. If anyone can get permission to bring them up, it's those two,:: Silverbolt chuckled and kept a bit closer to his gestalt mate. ::.I'm sure there are more. Chronohorses were very common.::

::It's getting close to time to head back,:: Sky High reminded them reluctant to leave the sky but knowing that they'd have their systems forcibly shut down if they missed check-in. The remote shut-off program had been a hard sell to the fliers, but at least they got to actually fly properly again. In the end all those with wings had found the option to fly with a leash better than not flying at all.


	13. Town Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this really is the last chapter, and there will not be a sequel.

"Blaster, what items of significance have been recovered by our teams on Cybertron?" Cyclonus asked, wanting to move the meeting to the next item on the agenda.

"Well, Chromia and Flare-up saved a painting by Glazer during their demolition trip. It's a smaller piece but is the only original we currently have from the Crystal City works and shouldn't be too difficult for us to restore and preserve. Groove managed to scrounge up Spindown's unfinished last novel and his research for it. Very cool." Blaster grinned and continued, "Scavenger got a bunch of late golden age tunes and enough broken energon mixers that we can slap together two good working ones. He also hooked us up with a couple of energon treat recipes I'm looking forward to trying. Vanquish and Fireshot brought in parts of three good sets of paint equipment including some high quality detailing supplies. Everyone found a lot of wiring and parts for the construction work so we don't have to waste time making it ourselves. All in all, not a bad trip."

Cyclonus nodded his acceptance. "Then the next subject is the mechanimal sightings." 

Hound started his report, pleased with what everyone had told him. "In addition to the rodents and insects we're all familiar with, eight turbofox dens have been discovered in the ruins, and I've determined that there are three litters. Jump deer, dexi-squirrels and dynametal ducks have been spotted in a few of the larger parks which is a good sign that their populations are growing. We've had three confirmed sightings of chronohorses, and our teams have discovered more tracks in the outskirt areas. I've studied the image captures and they appear to indicate at least nine different individuals in the area including two sparklings. With some effort I believe we can recapture them once we have a suitable location to contain them. Some of the Seekers have encountered electric bats while on night flights. No larger predators have been spotted but enough wildlife survives that they could be around the outskirts or in areas where the war has left spaces mech-free. For a long time. All their life cycles are faster than ours. Some are much, much faster. In some of the regions that are coming up on the flier flyover requests are places that have been all but ignored since early in the war, or even before that. Even if the top echelon predators we know didn't survive there's been enough time for new ones to have developed."

"Thank you Hound," Prowl interrupted before the ecstatic naturalist got further off the tangent.

"Sorry, sir," Hound reigned in his enthusiasm a bit before continuing. "I would like to request permission to start reacquiring some of the feral mechanimals so we can begin rebuilding their domestic populations. For example, once we start repopulating the cities cyber-dogs and cybercats would help keep the rodents out of our homes and supplies."

"I will bring that up in the next meeting with As'ri'su," Prowl promised.

"My final suggestion is to have more flyovers in the uninhabited areas to see what other wildlife has survived, which I'm sure most of the fliers wouldn't mind including in their times down on planet," Hound concluded and settled back in his seat.

"Suggestion: noted," Soundwave replied.

"When can we bring some back?" Fireflight piped up to a low groan from his gestalt leader.

"That will be discussed with the aliens. Later." Prowl told him firmly.

"The next subject on the docket is the construction projects," Cyclonus said after a momentary pause to let things settle down.

"The museum to Senator Copper Plate is complete and stable enough to be worth repairing," Grapple spoke up.

"It has enough historical significance and can be repaired. I agree that the building should be considered one of the salvageable structures," Scrapper added.

"So noted," Prowl dipped his doorwings faintly to the pair's agreement.

"Demolition in the government sector is done," Flare-up spoke next, then cringed at the looks from all around. "Just the designated things," she added hurriedly. "I don't damage what I don't intend to," she almost dared the leadership to contest it.

"Good. Assessment on what is still standing, beyond the Archives," Prowl prompted.

"There's a few basic administration buildings that should make the cut to be worth keeping," Terror-Tread grunted. "Most of the rest in my opinion are worthless and should be brought down."

Prowl cocked his helm. "What is worthless about a building that is structurally sound?"

While Terror-Tread hesitated a moment looking at the intimidating pair seated in front of him, Cement-Head spoke up for his quieter partner. "We're supposed to be starting over. Why would we want to keep a bunch of buildings glorifying the cause of this war?"

They both saw comprehension flicker across Prowl's doorwings, even if his features didn't show it. "I see. That is a separate level of discussion, however your opinion will be taken into account."

"Sure it will," Cement-Head grumbled as Terror-Tread tried to hush him. "Like you'll actually listen to a couple of Decepticon grunts. We know better."

"Try to remember that half the command officers are Decepticons and hold equal power to the Autobot officers," Prowl's tone was almost gentle. "My authority is far from absolute."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Cement-Head finally subsided under Terror-Tread's prodding.

"Cement-Head: doubts Soundwave's status?" the Decepticon host spoke up for the first time.

"No, sir," Cement-Head twitched slightly at the host's words as he belatedly realized he'd insulted Soundwave. "I just don't get why they want to save what caused this whole mess."

"Building status determined in three stages. Stage one: physical stability. Stage two: immediate value. Stage three: long term and social value. Stage one is still in progress." Soundwave spelled it out bluntly.

"Not all that you view as 'the cause of this whole mess' actually is that to everyone. Not all of it represents the cause in fact," Prowl added with the same tone that several Autobots recognized from him dealing with Bluestreak. "There are important monuments in Decepticon held cities that many Autobots will object to as strongly as you object to these in Iacon. To be fair to all, the judgment must be based on a combination of facts and value to the future as agreed to by all four command officers. Sometimes reminders of where we went wrong are as important as the ones to what went well."

Cement-Head looked confused at Prowl's patient explanation but then shrugged before tipping his head pointedly to the side. "I guess that makes sense, but I thought we were supposed to be starting over from scratch? Isn't that what they want us to do?"

Several Decepticons and a few Autobots nodded in agreement after he finished.

"Not according to all I have been told," Prowl readily went with the topic shift. "They are demanding that we deal with and fix what caused the war. Some, such as resources, they are focusing on. However, they have also encouraged and assisted us in recovering knowledge, art and cultural objects, such as the painting that Chromia brought up. While the truth may be that Autobots and Decepticons will need to abandon much of what we each view as normal or even right, much of Cybertronian culture is worthy of preserving as it did not glorify or even relate to the depravity and disparity that existed in that time." He paused, and then glanced at Soundwave and Jazz, who was standing off to the side.

"There's lot of music both sides managed to save, and we're finding a lot of the same tunes in each camp." Jazz spoke up immediately in the silence. "We've still got Cassation's instrumentals, and I've heard some of Ostinato's distinctive beats in a few Decepticon bases in the past."

"Spindown's stories focused on ordinary life with few mentions of the war even in his last works. It will be interesting to see how the unfinished story fits with that trend. I have copies of most of his works if they are not already in the archives," Thundercracker said.

Skydive perked up, "I hope you've got copies of a few I lost. He did a great job writing believable romances especially between unusual frame-types."

The elder Seeker looked over at the youth that barely counted as an enemy even during the war. "We will compare our files after the meeting."

The Aerialbot's wings quivered in happy thanks, and Thundercracker saw Silverbolt smile at him in thanks for making his gestalt mate happy.

"The stories of how each city was founded are worth knowing, if only to know why those places were settled by that group. Even those that involve war don't relate to our war," Chromia added. "The knowledge of paints, colors, chromate programming and permanent engraving have nothing to do with the war, but they are all something worth saving. Even old mechs like Hide felt _good_ when they looked good. There was a time when even warriors valued things that had no use on the battlefield."

"Praxian warriors were expected to know how to write and recite poetry and other arts," Prowl added as a Praxian, rather than a leader. "Enforcers were expected to know enough languages so someone in the precinct could communicate with any being we might encounter."

"Both sides still dance, and to a lot of the same beats," Jazz pointed out. "Everyone here's been to at least one of the parties I've thrown. The moves are still mostly the same."

"And what isn't the same is something new to learn." Fireshot elaborated, "In addition to normal dancing there are culturally important dances that should be preserved, such as Vosian sky dancing. It is an artform and is definitely worth teaching to future generations of Seekers."

"The stories of our origins are also important and relevant. Things like Comique's plays about the first Thirteen, even the more risque works that were banned in Iacon and other cities should be preserved," Excavator said from his spot near Scrapper. "Satire is something leaders should learn to listen to when in power."

"I see your point," Cement-Head muttered before settling down beside Terror-Tread and waiting for the meeting to continue.

* * *

Jazz lounged in the relative privacy of a room of the quarters he shared with Prowl that had taken entirely too long to put together, but both of them felt better with a bit more security than was common. Not that anyone here thought that privacy outside a hardline was real.

After a few moments, Chromia calmly entered having just left Flare-up and Bluestreak's place. Most mecha knew better than to question the pair's actions, but it was handy having a ready excuse if the aliens asked any questions about their actions. Not that any of them had, but a lifetime of existing in SpecOps, and before that the ISO, left them both paranoid for life.

"Good to see you still doing so well," Jazz greeted one of his best commanders warmly.

"Peace has been good to both us however strangely it happened," Chromia smiled and settled in the seat across from him. "It almost seems like it might actually work."

"It'll work. Anything Prowl, Soundwave and Thundercracker agree on is going to happen. Long as the aliens keep the energy flowing, things'll stay stable," Jazz shrugged. "You know the truth. Give folks fuel, shelter and repairs and they'll do anything you want."

"We are fortunate that the three of you were among the first brought here or it could have gone spectacularly wrong," Chromia shifted focus to the reason she'd asked to meet with Jazz. "Speaking of things that could potentially go wrong, I managed to acquire some items that could help if we have any problems in the near future."

He nodded seriously. "Good. We'll need it eventually. How many did you keep?"

Chromia paused for a nanoklik before speaking openly. "I managed to slip five knives and a blaster up here. I also smuggled a few more guns into one of the structures being salvaged but slated for later in the repair slots so they can be moved around later. We had to turn in several damaged blasters and all the explosives I found since we couldn't expect to sneak everything past the aliens."

"Smart move. Any cells?" Jazz nodded, his voice low.

"I've got two, and there are five more hidden in a completely different building slated for even later repairs. Two was risky to try to sneak here, but Flare-up carried one of them and we got past them," Chromia murmured quietly. "The aliens are getting complacent with all the cooperation they're getting from us."

"And we'll give them no reason not to continue to see only that," Jazz replied firmly. "No using or passing around the finds unless absolutely required. Keep one blade. I'll pass the rest out. No need to bring more up. Trouble here is too public for us to solve. It'll be down there that we'll have a job again."

"I figured as much with what we have to work with down there. Hopefully Thundercracker and Soundwave can keep some the more violent members of their team under control. Prowl has enough to worry about with our mecha; he should be able to spend more time with you and Bluestreak," Chromia reached over and carefully brushed a hand against Jazz's arm, slipping the blaster discretely over to her commander. It was gone just as fast.

"So far he's managing it, at least with me," he grinned rather roguishly. "Blue's a bit on the distracted side, but he still makes time to come by. It's kinda crazy, isn't it? An alien invasion being the best thing to happen in a long time."

"It fits our luck so far. Flare-up is also enjoying the extra time with us and Bluestreak, although she's a lot happier now that she can blow things up on Cyberton," Chromia leaned back satisfied that the main detection concern was now safely with Jazz. "I'll get the rest to you later. Things are going so well right now I didn't want to risk bringing everything at once and getting caught with it all."

"Good thinking, as always. Primus I'm glad you're here," Jazz admitted with a gust of air. "So nice to have another commander on the ground with me."

"It's good to be linked back up with you. It was pretty frantic down there when you missing, and I still don't want your job full-time. Too much paperwork and politics for my taste," she admitted to her younger commander.

"Oh Primus, if I knew half of what I know now, I'd have never taken the gig. I don't care how good I am at it, my spark is in the performance of under cover," he laughed brightly. "Though I hav'ta admit the fringe benefits are pretty rocken."

"Getting to spend so much time with Prowl? Or is there something else you have in mind?" Chromia chuckled.

"Time with Prowl when he's _not talking_ ," Jazz grinned back. "Praxian endurance is _amazing_."

"So Flare-up likes to remind me whenever she's late for something," Chromia sighed. "It's been a while since I had a Praxian lover, but I do pleasantly recall their stamina."

"You know Smokey'll be happy for a night or dozen if you want the company. Or a Seeker. Same endurance, even higher rev," he teased playfully, trying to bring her spirit up despite knowing that her long-time mate would not be out of stasis for a long time yet.

Chromia looked a little melancholy for a moment, before accept the inevitable and making herself cheer up. "Maybe I'll make an offer to him or Sky High later, although he's a little young for my tastes. I don't know if I trust most of the Deception Seekers enough to approach them just yet, but I bet they could show me a few moves to drive Ironhide crazy with once he's back online. "

"Oh yeah. That's a given. Seeker's earned their reputation," he chuckled and relaxed. "Though if what you really want is safe company for the night, my berth's still always open," he added a bit more seriously. "Prowl gets it. He really does. He's held Blue together long enough."

Chromia let the rest of her tension slide after hearing Jazz's offer. "I'll try Smokey first to try and relax, but I might have to take you up on the offer later. Although Firestar can be good company she's not quite like us."

Jazz nodded his understanding. "Just give me a head's up if you don't want Prowl there. He likes it when I give him the excuse to work late and drive the track for half a shift. He likes to snuggle too."

Chromia thought for a few nanokliks before grinning, "It might be fun having him here if he doesn't mind. You for security and him to wear me out."

"Happy to provide," Jazz said with genuine warmth and knowing he spoke the truth for both of them. Prowl did enjoy helping, even now he still had that enforcer coding in him that rewarded him when he helped another.

* * *

Even as they rode the lift up to what was soon to be Leptus' new home Ratchet paid careful attention to the smaller Praxian's field as well as his doorwings' movements. This was a big change for the newly reformatted mech, and Ratchet wanted this first placement to go as smoothly as possible; especially since members of both factions would be watching intently to see if this new member of Prowl's family thrived in his new environment. Despite the presence of Jazz and Bluestreak's improvements, not even all the Autobots thought Prowl was an acceptable creator figure.

Once the lift door opened and they started down the hall, he commed, ::We're here, Prowl.::

::We are ready. I've asked the others to remain away tonight.:: Prowl responded.

Grateful for the minimal audience since he wasn't entirely certain how Leptus would handle a crowd of unknown mechs at such a stressful time. While he still wasn't sure how much of Barricade's infamous aggression and destructive violence was spark deep and would reemerge in time despite some coding checks on it, there was no good reason to test his response to feeling overwhelmed down.

Ratchet paused briefly at the door before addressing his charge. "You ready for this? We can wait for a few kliks if you need some time."

Leptus stared at the door for about half a klik before lifting his head to display his new, rich green optic band and slightly flared his white and deep blue doorwings before answering. "I'm ready now, sir."

With a nod Ratchet gave a polite knock to reinforced the social protocol basics that were part of the new mech's provided coding and allowed Jazz to open it.

"Welcome Ratchet, Leptus," Prowl inclined his helm to Ratchet and gave Leptus a flicking twist of his black and white doorwings. "Please come in," he said as he stepped back and aside. Every move, harmonic and teek carefully tracked to ensure they send the correct signal, but also that it was given in the simpler form one did with a true rookie.

After a momentary pause, Leptus realized that Ratchet was waiting for him to accept the invitation. "Thank you," he said, carefully flicking his own doorwings as he walked into the room.

Considering most of the time Leptus had spent with Prowl and Jazz was in the safety of the familiar medbay, Ratchet was pleased that the younger mech didn't display any signs of stress or excessive pressure right now. At least he hadn't tried to bolt yet. Ratchet did teek a small bit of stress ease as he stood next to him across from the pair.

"Hay there, Leptus. How's the orn going?" Jazz asked cheerfully and everyone saw how Prowl shifted a bit to give him visible precedence for the moment.

"So far, so good. I hope things stay that way now," Leptus shifted his attention to the more openly friendlier mech but he still kept a close watch on Prowl.

"Same here," Jazz smiled a bit more. "We set out fuel for four, if you care to join us, Ratchet," he grinned at the old medic.

"Glad to," Ratchet wanted to see for himself how well they interacted here in Leptus' new home before leaving. He also didn't want to miss a chance to observe Prowl and how well he was coping with everything. Adding a new member to the household was always potentially stressful especially in this sort of situation, but he was hoping that having someone new to take care of would help settle a bit of Prowl's coding issues. It wasn't well acknowledged that Prowl had a lot of caretaker and protector coding in him as an enforcer. To have a true charge he didn't have to expect to send to their end would be good for him if he could make the connection.

The four settled at the table that saw more work than meals on it. Jazz was his relaxed self. Prowl was definitely trying to be social. Leptus was nervous, but not unsettled. It was a good start to Ratchet.

"Have you come across anything interesting?" Prowl attempted to reach out verbally.

"Ratchet and the other medics have explained the aliens' rules as well as those you made. I'll follow them the best I can, but they don't all make sense to me. I found a few things that look like something I want to do, but I can't really try most of them until we're back on Cybertron. There isn't much need for a bodyguard or racer up here," Leptus tipped his head towards the pair, gauging how they would react to his current career options.

"It may not be a profession up here, but we've actually got quite a few racers around," Jazz grinned.

"And twice as many who race for fun," Prowl added with a teek that spoke clearly that he was among them. "You're right about bodyguards not being needed though. What drew you to that?"

Leptus perked up at the mention of other racers. "I'd like to try racing you sometime then to see how good I really am. As for bodyguarding, Fixit commented once that I tend to keep track of everything going on around medbay, and I lended a hand when one of the others started causing problems."

"He was one of the first to realize Backstreet was in the middle of a bad memory flux and booting rapidly. He helped keep him from hurting Hoist," Ratchet elaborated. That particular Autobot was just about as paranoid as Red Alert, and they'd hoped the work correcting his damage would help when they tried to repair the security director.

"Security in general might be worth looking into then. It is a much larger field that we will have need of well before we need bodyguards again," Prowl suggested. "That's also very good first responder coding. There are never enough of those who drive towards trouble rather than away from it. We can race as soon as I'm sure you can handle your alt well enough for it."

"As long as I don't have to sit behind a monitor or desk forever it'd probably be worth trying out," Leptus agreed readily, please that things were consistent with what he'd experienced back in medbay. Turning to Ratchet, he said, "I think this is going to work out, sir."

"Good," the medic smiled at him, and it was the kind, happy smile that he was finally learning to use again.

"I'm so with you on the no desks policy," Jazz grinned mischievously, causing Prowl to groan.

"Can we at least teach him to drive before you introduce him to parties and prank wars," Prowl chided his lover, and yet teek, frame and tone were more teasing than the irate they would have once been.

Letting the banter wash over him, Ratchet settled back nursing his drink as Leptus got comfortable with his new family.

* * *

Ratchet grumbled to himself as they waited for Downdraft to finish booting up from the final adjustment to his programming. He wasn't happy about the number of visitors at this sensitive point. He had no issue with Chromedome who waiting patiently behind him to see if any corrections needed to be made to stabilize the newly reformatted mech. His presence was expected and possibly necessary during this critical stage. 

Pharma didn't have a true medical reason to be present right now, but his colleague was also a Seeker and might see a problem the grounders might miss, plus as a Seeker he had a lot more sway with the four other Seekers in the room. It didn't hurt that he could be just as loud, stubborn and aggressive as Ratchet was, and he could communicate in the full Vosian dialect.

Perceiving what wasn't obvious was the reason Soundwave was standing discretely behind everyone, though at least he made sure he wouldn't be in the way. 

"Are you three satisfied with our work?" Ratchet grouched at the Elite Trine when Downdraft's optics began to flicker on.

"When he can rejoin the flock we'll be satisfied," Thundercracker spoke with more seriousness than usual, momentarily silencing Starscream.

"That's what were hoping will happen, but he'll need to be examined to make certain everything is corrected in his systems before that happens. On the other hand, if he attacks you as soon as he boots it will be one way we'll know it didn't work properly," Ratchet watched the former Autobot carefully as he finished booting and onlined completely. Even his teek was groggy, but it was no more unsettled than Leptus's had been the first time.

Medium blue optics swept around the gathering and fixed on Pharma first. A bit of wing twitching later and Downdraft's gaze moved on. There was no recognition in him, which was the best sign of things being correct inside his processor. It was only when his optics found Thundercracker that everything seemed to change. Downdraft's optics spiraled wide and paled slightly, yet his teek was of shock rather than aggression.

Suddenly Pharma pushed Ratchet a bit to the side and put a strong hand down to pin Downdraft's wing to the medberth.

"What the?" Ratchet growled at his friend, but was answered by Pharma's response to the newly booted Seeker.

"Yes, that is the Lead Trine's Order. No, you are not to move until we tell you to," the Seeker medic kept his grip on the soft gray and white wing until Downdraft relaxed into compliance. "Ratchet will tell you when."

Ratchet pondered the reaction for a moment before linking up to check Downdraft's programming. After careful scanning he determined there was no trace of the previous aggression towards the Decepticon Seekers. "I'm not detecting any issues so far. Go ahead and sit up."

Downdraft's attention remained focus on the Elite Trine and Thundercracker in particular, but he complied and moved carefully to sit fully upright. His wings immediately began a full rotation to check for mobility.

Ratchet and Pharma both monitored the movements carefully, looking for any twinges or hitches during the rotation. Noting Pharma's satisfied nod, Ratchet grunted and tapped Downdraft's right leg. "Stand up slowly and let's see how stable you are. No fast moves; I don't want to see you topple over."

Another nod and the gray and white Seeker moved carefully. Though his wings moved more than Ratchet preferred, he couldn't find fault with the smoothness of Downdraft's actions as he stood.

Ratchet waited until Downdraft was standing before moving to the next phase of their testing. He could almost feel the impatience radiating from Starscream as he silently watched them, but Ratchet wasn't going to tolerate any interference while they finished testing out this frame. "Any balance issues so far? I'm expecting you to be completely honest with us right now, kid; it's better to find out about any quirks now so we can correct them quickly before they become serious problems. If everything is stable you can any start walking slowly towards Pharma."

"It all seems fine," Downdraft responded before focusing on the white and red Seeker medic and took the several careful strides it took to reach him. "It still feels fine."

"He _looks_ fine too," Starscream huffed. "Come on. He isn't the first one for this trine."

Ratchet glared at Starscream, liking him better when he was silent, as rarely as that ever happened. "Just because someone looks fine doesn't mean they are; every medic knows that from experience. I have a few more tests to do before he starts flying around here with all of you. We need to make certain everything is working properly for more than just his sake."

Starscream scowled but Thundercracker's wing-twitch silenced him long enough for Ratchet to have Downdraft finish testing his motor skills and warm up his thrusters. The anticipation in all five Seekers to have air time was palpable and came in five different flavors, but all were a good kind of energy.

"Alright, now that everything tests out here on the ground, you can go on a short supervised flight to test out the rest of your systems. I know the all of you will be ready to help him if something goes wrong," Ratchet stared pointedly at Skywarp, expecting the teleporter to bring Downdraft back to him immediately if something went wrong. He trusted that Thundercracker and Pharma would keep a close watch on the inexperienced Seeker.

Pharma was the first to take off, though Skywarp was the first to reach the test flight altitude via a warp jump, and Starscream was next on the power of his thrusters. 

"Go on. You won't crash," Thundercracker's deep voice held harmonics that made Ratchet rethink what he believed about the Seeker.

Downdraft paused for a moment, listening to Thundercracker, before he fired his thrusters and took off towards Pharma. Ratchet watched as Downdraft wobbled a bit at the start of the flight, not certain if the wobbling was from inexperience or an unlikely issue with his systems. This wasn't a normal first flight on Cybertron especially given the lack of wind here in the ship. Still, even for a grounder medic it felt good getting a Seeker back into the air.

::He is looking good, considering the conditions,:: Thundercracker told Ratchet. ::A first flight would not normally be anywhere close to this low.::

::That's another thing Pharma and I will need to talk to Ur'an'ii about once we start reformatting the other fliers,:: Ratchet added that to his mental tally of things to do before they worked on any other Seekers or Aerials. ::I don't want someone accidentally injured in a crash and winding up afraid of heights like Silverbolt.::

::What happened to that one, anyway? He doesn't make sense,:: Thundercracker asked casually while he remained far enough below Downdraft to easily catch the new flier with enough frame-retained experience to rival anyone in the air.

::He was a low level shuttle before he was sparked. He was never designed or coded to fly very high. It carried over despite the changes to his frame,:: Ratchet answered with a truth that was not hidden so much as just never talked about. The why really didn't matter much. The fix was the same and Silverbolt was working on it. ::He and his team are currently a functional and mostly sane gestalt. As much as they argue they do take care of each other,:: Ratchet watched the Seekers fly for a bit longer. Downdraft was obviously getting more confident up there.

::They're also very young,:: the blue Seeker chuckled. ::I'd say the Protectobot are saner, despite Blades, simply because they're old enough to have their coding completely fragged by experience if it was going to happen.::

::It helps that most of the Protectobots are at spark first responders and healers who have been in positions that suit them for most of the war. Blades is going to have the hardest time handling peace, but his team helps stabilize him.:: Ratchet agreed still keeping a sharp optic on Downdraft's movements. After a few more kliks he said, ::Downdraft seems to be managing well enough up there; he should try landing soon before he gets too tired.::

::That's always the hard part,:: Thundercracker's reply came with the deep rumble that was open amusement. ::Downdraft. Time to land.::

Even Ratchet could see how reluctant the younger Seeker was to comply as he made one more circuit before heading towards the ground. It wasn't the most graceful landing Ratchet had ever seen, though it was better than many of Fireflight's, but it looked like a good first attempt and at least he didn't crash at the end. Ignoring the other Seekers, Ratchet headed over and started checking for strains or defects. He could teek how much Downdraft had enjoyed the flight and the lightness in the Seeker's field was a warming, wonderful thing to teek after so many vorns of war and war-damaged mecha.

"A good flight and no damage. Your fuel readings are correct," Ratchet began to rattle off, mostly to himself.

"So he's coming home," Starscream said as a statement.

Privately asking Primus for patience, Ratchet turned and gave Starscream a glare most Autobots had learned not to challenge and clearly didn't make a wit of difference to the Seeker habituated to challenging Megatron. "I haven't finished checking all his systems yet, and we have more test to run before he can leave medbay."

"Then run them so we can go," Starscream huffed, and the pleading look for patience from Thundercracker warned that this was Starscream doing his best impression of reasonable.

A discrete glance at Soundwave still standing calmly in the background seemed to confirm for Ratchet that this was indeed polite behavior from the Vision. Motioning to Downdraft, Ratchet muttered, "Come over here and sit back down so I can check your tank readings and fuel consumption during the flight. After you refuel and rest we'll need to do a few more flights to make certain we know what your baselines are."

"What?!" Starscream screeched with wings fanned wide and high and optics bright and just a bit paler than usual. Thundercracker shifted uneasily and suddenly Soundwave was on alert. "He can fly and be checked over in the eyrie where he belongs," Starscream snarled. "There is _no_ need for a healthy hatchling to be away from the flock."

"The tests are to determine if he is a completely healthy hatchling; that's what I'm trying to determine. I can't bring all my medical equipment into an eyrie; we don't have portable versions of everything anymore," Ratchet growled back at the scientist.

"Then we'll bring him back for the tests." White wings quivered and Thundercracker took a pointed step back so he was backing Starscream as well as placing him as the primary voice right now. 

Even though he understood the gesture of support, it still put Ratchet even more on the defensive. This was his patient and they were trying to take Downdraft away from him. It took a lot not to immediately snap at Starscream and remind him who the chief medical officer actually was on this ship. Reminding himself that he didn't want a physical fight to break out and to give the aliens an excuse to get involved in this process, Ratchet vented heavily. "And what happens if something does goes wrong? Skywarp can't teleport him here to the main medbay."

"But he can bring him to the one on base," Starscream countered. "What could go wrong that you can't pick up on?"

"One of the things we've learned to watch for is if everything is flowing in sync during normal daily activities which is easier to do in a controlled environment." Ratchet grumbled at Starscream. "Barricade's reformat went very well for the most part, but he kept trying turns and jumps while driving that he wasn't physically capable of handling just yet, or ever, given his new frame limitations. Mech crashed more than any youngling I've ever raised. Repugnus had almost the opposite problem; Statheros got nervous when approaching normal driving speeds. It took a while to sort things out with him. Downdraft is the first flier we've worked on, and, as hopeful as I am that things are going to keep going smoothly, I want to be careful with him."

" _We'll_ be careful with him. There's no way you can protect him from himself better than the entire flock," Starscream's agitation rose to the point that Thundercracker had to put a hand on his wing to restrain him. Yet in the move Ratchet also saw the underlying cause and it wasn't as easy to dismiss as just Starscream being Starscream. These were creator and kin protocols fully on line and screaming at an already high strung and unstable mech.

"Downdraft, where would you be more comfortable?" Thundercracker asked in an effort to give one of them a bit more sway in the matter.

The young Seeker had been sitting quietly while intently listening to Ratchet and Starscream's argument. After Thundercracker brought everyone's attention back to him, Downdraft stared briefly at the medic before shifting his focus back onto the senior Order who had just addressed him. "I would like to join my flock."

"If Ratchet allows this, will you be as cooperative with his fussing over you in the future?" Thundercracker asked, careful to keep his harmonics and glyphs simple.

Downdraft snapped his wings up. "Of course, sir. I don't want to bring any problems into the flock."

Thundercracker looked at Ratchet. "What more do you need?"

Starscream's anxiety was a visible reminder to Ratchet that the whole trine was probably running on ramped up creator and kin protocols. Maybe Downdraft and those like him were going to be what helped cement the bonds between Autobot and Decepticon Seekers. He'd seen stranger things happen, especially with kin protocols. "We'll set up a standard check-up time, and I want to know the instant anything unusual happens with him."

"I'll warp him to the medbay if he feels funny," Skywarp promised with a kind of eager hopefulness that was more about keeping Starscream calm than any actual care about Ratchet's demands.

"Someone is always there, and the shift medics are all good enough. It's not like you're ever far," Thundercracker motioned to the tunnel that connected the residence medbay to this more well equipped one.

"I'm going to be a lot closer until I know for certain that he's okay," Ratchet paused to put aside his private concerns and think about the long term. This wasn't like when he'd had no choice but to send partially repaired soldiers back off into battle. As long as this truce held nothing bad was going to happen to Downdraft. He had a solid score and some of Seekers that were code-driven to see he'd be okay.

"Does that mean I can go home now?" Downdraft asked.

Ratchet huffed and glared at Starscream for a moment before turning back to Downdraft, "Yes, you can go back to eyrie with them. Once I'm done scanning you."

The new Seeker flicked his wings eagerly. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Soundwave stopped just outside the normal field range of the large metrotitan. Although it had been difficult to convince As'ri'su to allow them contact with Tripticon alone, the aliens had eventually conceded that the Cybertronians were much more likely to obtain cooperation from the only metrotitan currently confirmed active. Convincing Starscream to remain on ship would have been more challenging if Downdraft hadn't been such a recent addition to the flock. Not having the Seeker down here claiming sole authority over the metrotitan was one headache the host was pleased to avoid. As it was, Soundwave wasn't entirely certain how Tripticon would react to his current companion. There was also the possibility that Megatron might have changed the metrotitan's standing orders after subordinates' disappearances, but it was unlikely that Soundwave no longer had command authority over Tripticon. Turning to Prowl, he said, "Tripticon: online; battle status unknown."

"Assume active. This is your mission to command," the Praxian was almost unnaturally calm facing what was arguably the most dangerous being in the war but it was all enforcer emergency coding. Get the job done, hold it together until you are in private, then break down if you must. 

It was a priority tree that Soundwave admired in how well Prowl embraced it.

"Acceptable," Soundwave shifted and started walking forward, moving slightly ahead of Prowl so he should register as the dominant member of the pair. He knew Tripticon would recognize the Autobot tactician once they were in range, but Soundwave's rank should allow them to approach and communicate without being ambushed. Their lack of weapons approaching the massive being caused no personal discomfort since it was unlikely anything they would have normally carried could do much more than cosmetic damage. The only weapons that were of any use in the situation were his telepathy and Prowl's processor and they still had those.

Once they were within range but still outside the metrotitan, Soundwave stopped and included Prowl as he commed, ::Tripticon: acknowledge.::

::Soundwave. I know you. Why bring the Autobot?:: Tripticon responded and they both recognized the subtle harmonics of desperation from isolation. It was harmful for any mecha to be alone for extended periods, but metrotitans took it far harder than most as their very function was to be inhabited.

::Tripticon: planetary status update necessary. War over; Megatron and Optimus Prime ceased to exist. Soundwave and Prowl part of new peacetime leadership,:: Soundwave was not going to elaborate on Megatron's true status right now. Getting Tripticon out of wartime programming and focused on once more being a city was the primary goal and would be difficult enough. While its relatively simple processor was easy to manipulate, it also tended to lock into a status and refuse to budge.

There was a long pause as the metrotitan processed that. ::I'm hungry.::

::Energon arrival within one orn,:: Soundwave replied knowing Prowl was already contacting the aliens waiting closer to the transport ship. Ratchet and Hook had informed the aliens of the quantity of fuel a metrotitan normally consumed, and the demand was not unexpected especially given how long everyone had been gone from Cybertron.

Soundwave felt Tripticon settle a bit with the promise of fuel.

::Residents coming back?:: Tripticon asked hopefully.

Pleased it was once again a question already anticipated and discussed, Soundwave answered, ::Affirmative. Repopulate: all active metrotitans. Future residents: eager.::

There was a pulse of relieved pleasure that even Prowl picked up on.

::Where will I settle?:: Tripticon asked.

::New location: northeastern section above equator. New tri-cities: Tripticon, Iacon, Metroplex. Transfer: after Tripticon cleared by medic and fully fueled.:: Soundwave gave a simple answer since the movement would not be occurring immediately. Tripticon needed to be fully fueled and checked over by a medical team before they would start contemplating a full move. Even after it began a trip of that distance would take Tripticon metacycles and a fair amount of prodding. 

::Iacon?:: Tripticon's unease was only in his mind, but it was bright there, full of danger and fear created by ancient pain and warnings. ::Iacon's mates do not like me.::

::Inquiry: Iacon's mates?:: Soundwave shifted his focus back to Prowl, wanting to know if the other was already aware of this possible complication. It was most likely these unknown mecha had offlined during the war, but if they were still active it would be beneficial to learn how they might have hidden from the aliens. As long as everyone could be convinced to coexist new metrotitans would be a welcome addition to their ranks.

He didn't even need to catch Prowl's field to know the Praxian was stunned by the statement. 

"It's logical they would desire companionship as any mecha does, but still," Prowl eventually murmured, then focused on Tripticon. ::Do you know their designations or where they settled?::

::Archeía and the one not to be spoken of,:: Tripticon replied. ::Both settled with Iacon.::

"News to me," Prowl murmured, deeply disturbed by such a thing.

The idea that two metrotitans might have lived undetected that close to Iacon was difficult for Soundwave to contemplate although it might partially explain why Iacon had been such a challenge for the Decepticons during the war. If these two mysterious mecha were still online, they would have to be convinced to end any blatant hostilities with Tripticon if the fragile peace was to have a chance to stabilize. Derailed by this new development, Soundwave asked, ::Truce: metrotitan inclusion assumed. Prowl: inform Iacon and Metroplex once active. Requirement: knowledge to awaken metrotitans. Tripticon: possess knowledge?::

::Repaired, fueled and want to,:: the metrotian responded. ::Like other mecha?::

::Requirements: shared by all,:: Soundwave in no way assumed it was going to be that simple, although Iacon had been the Autobot's stronghold and might possibly become active again once properly refueled. Metroplex would most likely be the last to awaken, and Chromedome had already expressed concerns about Metroplex's sanity given the length of its isolation. It was up for debate how many, if any, of the other city metrotitans were still viable.

* * *

Inventa Pax waited patiently at the entrance to the Archives for their visitor. Prowl, Soundwave and the medic Fixit had all expressed interest in learning more about the metrotitans, and Chief Archivist Tabularious had granted Prowl's petition for access to more of the Archive's records in this area. Having previously helped Fixit locate some of the historic medical texts on metrotitan maintenance, Inventa Pax had been the logical choice to assist Prowl with his search.

As far as Inventa Pax was concerned, it was a glowing review of his efforts since being created and sent here. Metrotitan data was highly regulated and being assigned to assist visitors with it meant that Chief Archivist Tabularius believed that he could keep his vocalizer mute about what a given visitor was not to know.

"Welcome to the Archive, Prowl. I am Inventa Pax," he greeted the Praxian at the entrance.

"Greetings," Prowl stared intently up at the small convoy class mech for a nanoklik before flicking his doorwings in greeting and falling into step beside him. "Fixit mentioned you. The medical texts helped to complete Iacon's internal sensor repairs."

"I'm glad it worked," Inventa Pax smiled brightly. "Perhaps he will wake again soon."

Prowl waited until they were alone in the elevator before speaking again. "It is our goal to have Iacon and Metroplex both active again. Most of us would prefer to have active metrotitans at the center of all of our cities. Jazz, Soundwave and I are searching to see if more have survived."

"I hope so. It's clear even from the war-time records, such as they are, that several have not. But the cities that fared better, those they weren't leveled, there's good hope that some of them are only in stasis," Inventa Pax said quietly. "As few as they ever were, each loss is a great blow."

"Hopefully more of them continue to survive hidden in the ruins and rubble. Tripticon has mentioned other metrotitans he has known in the past: Scorpinox, Archeía, Helix and Kaon among others. Part of my search is to determine if any of them still function. "

Inventa Pax nodded and they stepped into the archive research room. "I understand you have used this room often."

"Very often in the past when researching projects and proposals; this was almost a second home after I left Praxus. Hopefully I will be able to spend more time here once everyone is settled in our new homes," Prowl followed him over to one of the terminals.

"Do you desire to be an archivist?" Inventa Pax asked with curiosity as Prowl sat down and plugged in. There was the momentary flagging of the frame as the two systems equalized safely, then Prowl sat upright again.

"My core coding is that of an Enforcer, and those skills will be needed for many decavorns as we rebuild and recover. I will admit that the data and knowledge here is a temptation for later once others could take part of my duties protecting the citizens," Prowl admitted as he initiated his search for the two mates of Iacon that had been mentioned. After a moment, he scowled. "Why is information on the status of some metrotitans restricted from a planetary leader?"

"I'm not sure. Much of the authorization levels simply are to my knowledge," Inventa Pax admitted. "Who were you looking up?"

"Iacon and Archeía," Prowl responded.

Inventa Pax managed to keep his field steady with only mild curiosity after Prowl again mentioned Archeía. According to Tabularius knowledge of her existence had been restricted to the archivists since before the war started. He definitely wanted to know how Prowl had come to learn this secret. "I have been told that the Archives were always considered Neutral during the conflict. Perhaps the restriction is a safety precaution due to the war? Is data on other metrotitans also blocked in the same manner?"

"Iacon and Tripticon's locations and status were confirmed. As was the status of Praxus and Vos. Metroplex is restricted, as is a list of surviving metrotitans," Prowl grumbled.

Inventa Pax moved to call up a map of northern Cybertron. Maybe this was a way to divert the Praxian away from Archeía, but he would have to be very careful if he wasn't to draw more of the tactician's suspicions. He'd been warned that an investigator before the war had created an exceptionally suspicious tactician during it. "Those exceptions make sense since those individuals are publicly known; data restrictions would not protect them or aid in their survival. We know there is another surviving metrotitan located here in the northern hemisphere. Perhaps we can work with unrestricted data to determine whether or not it actually is Metroplex or another metrotitan."

Prowl's doorwings gave a startled flick, then he nodded. "Who would have the authority to look at the survivor list?"

Inventa Pax thought for a few nanokliks before answering carefully, "Chief Archivist Tabularius would be the most likely to have access to information protecting the metrotitans. Possibly some of the higher ranked archivists as well." He left unsaid but implied that he would be unable to access the data in question. He didn't want to have to directly lie to this mech who seemed to just want to help Cybertron finally find peace. He'd studded all information available on the current leaders and their pasts and he believed that the alliance and where it was headed was a good road.

Prowl gave another small nod and went to work with what he was given, every moment studying the both the information and the results to refine the effectiveness of his queries.

* * *

Deep in a mineshaft of a newly reactivated mine, four miners took their meal break in good humor. The mine wasn't a wealthy one, but it produced enough to pay well. It wasn't as if any mines on Cybertron were really wealthy.

"I'm going to work hard, save up and start an expedition of my own someday," Landmine rambled as he waved his half-full cube around. "Think about how many hidden bunkers must be out there waiting to be rediscovered. Maybe even another metrotitan buried deep enough the aliens couldn't find it. You know they're still working on reviving Metroplex."

"Sure, Landmine," Windcharger grunted as he drank his own fuel down, tuning out most of the familiar refrain. In the vorns they'd worked together, Autobots and neutrals had largely lost the distinction. They were miners now, digging for wealth that was only partially theirs. Still, it paid better than the army had, better quarters than he'd ever had as an Autobot were available within a breem's drive of the mine's parameter fence and at a reasonable rate for what he earned. It was still strange to think that energon was free so long as you did something productive and he knew he wasn't the only one with a small stash in subspace and hidden about. There wasn't a survivor out there that didn't have some hording instinct when it came to fuel.

"I'm just saving up enough to get my second diploma, or whatever they're calling it now," Metallicus said over a drink.

"Don't tell me you're leaving!" Brawn looked aghast. "You're the next best after me."

"I'm not leaving," Metallicus chuckled. "At least not for long. I like mining. I just want to be able to read everything that's written. That's more than a bit beyond me right now and I don't like it."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to know what's really going on sometimes, and you'll be able to tell us once you're back," Landmine grinned. "There are some exciting pre-war songs and stories I could direct you to if you're interested."

"Always," Metallicus grinned at him and lifted his cube. "Though we're all painfully aware of how I sing."

"Yeah, let someone else have a chance at the mic next time we're out," Windcharger laughed. "Anybody else interested in Krok's mecha-soccer tryouts? I used to watch him before everything fell apart, and I hear he's trying to restart the amateur league and eventually get the pro tournaments going again. Don't know if I'd have the energy after work to compete, but it'll be fun to watch again."

"I'm game," Metallicus grinned. "It'll be good to see some real competition going on."

"Hay, what do you call us?" Brawn objected.

"Contests. Games. Mecha-soccer is _sport_ ," Metallicus insisted. "Activity, movement and a chance of crashing."

"So's racing," Landmine pointed out.

"True, but my alt doesn't race," Metallicus shrugged. "It's much more entertaining with something I could actually do."

"I heard a rumor Sideswipe's interested in playing," Windcharger put down his now empty cube and kicked back for a moment. "You three on a team would make a game worth watching. Maybe even betting on if Jackpot's running good odds."

"That's a waste of pay," Brawn pointed out.

"Jackpot and Smokescreen know better than to rip anyone off," Windcharger scoffed. "One or two little bets never hurt anyone, and they keep an optic out for problem gambling."

"Which none of us do," Landmine added. "It's not like any of us are going to bet more than a cube of high grade."

"Has anyone seen Sunstreaker's work?" Metallicus looked mostly towards the two Autobots that he knew had been stationed with Sunstreaker.

"It's decent but not my style," Brawn admitted.

Windcharger nudged Brawn's shoulder exasperated, "He was really good before the war, but what I've seen so far has been better. Although I admit some of it's a bit dark. Last time Beachcomber came around to check things over he told me that Bluestreak told him that Sunstreaker hasn't had any episodes recently."

"A good thing," Metallicus nodded, then paused. "How's the little Praxian connected to the twins?"

"I know they're friends, but don't know much more than that," Landmine offered.

"I don't know how Bluestreak wound up latched on to those two crazy mechs, but they've been close since he met them," Windcharger just shrugged.

"Flare-up doesn't seem bothered by the four of them hanging out together," Brawn grunted. He still kept in occasional contact with his old demolitions buddies even though they'd gone different paths.

'Would you mind that kind of optic-candy hanging around?" Landmine laughed.

"Never," Metallicus almost breathed. "Don't get that kind of frame down here."

"You'd never find Sunstreaker down here. It'd mess up his finish," Brawn downed the last of his meal.

"If Sideswipe's joins he'll probably be at the mecha-soccer games," Landmine grinned at Metallicus. "That would give a mech something to stare at when the action's over on the field."

The big red and copper mech grinned and pretended to wipe the coating of dust from his chest armor. "That would be worth going just to watch."

The move earned grins, chuckles and agreement all around as they finished and dispersed their cubes, then headed back to the working end of the tunnel.

* * *

Thundercracker looked around the room at the mix of fliers and grounders gathered tonight for they're announcement. Standing off to one side Sky High's wings flickered rapidly as he talked to Jazz and Downdraft about Squawkbox's new album. Suggesting the friendly Action go into politics had been a good step, even if it was a bit outside normal trine roles for some of the more traditional Seekers. Sky High was proving to be a popular public face for the Seekers, and he had easily won the northwestern district to take a seat on the new counsel.

The still-new Winglord honestly doubted this was genuine news to anyone who'd survived, not with the nesting behavior of Skywarp and Starscream. Sure, no one was surprised by Starscream not being seen for decaorns at a time, but Skywarp's nest material gathering had been the talk of the district. Still, surprise or no surprise, it was still a good formal announcement, something far beyond the usual items of limited fighting and everyone actually doing some work. He'd honestly say this was a joyful announcement, no matter how much his remaining war-time coding objected to it.

He gave a click for attention and waited the few kliks needed for all to quiet and focus on him. "First, the formal reason for this gathering," he instinctively lifted his wings and lifted off so he was half a frame above anyone else. "Starscream has successfully created three eggs and they have been kindled."

"Congrats," Downdraft flared his wings excitedly at the official announcement from his elder. He was obviously looking forward to helping out with the hatchlings once they got a little older.

"I was wondering why Starscream had been so quiet recently," Jazz chuckled as he offered his own congratulations to the proud Order. "Hopefully there'll be some other sparklings soon for them to play with."

"Are you and Prowl trying?" Thundercracker asked between the welcome happiness of greetings and congratulations.

"We've been talking about it off and on," Jazz replied, shifting off to the side to let Scrapper offer his own brief congratulations. After the Constructicon moved away Jazz continued, "It was nice having Leptus around the place."

Thundercracker nodded. "It's been good to start rebuilding the Flock, the trine alliances and support that used to exist. I miss having Downdraft around as much since he trined." He paused slightly. "Is your second youngest likely to bond soon?"

"Blue and Flare-up have settled together well," Jazz chuckled at the mention of the sniper turned teacher. "They haven't brought up bonding yet, but Chromia and I think it's likely to happen in the next couple of vorn. Sideswipe seems to think it's inevitable and has been rambling on about teaching their sparklings pranks and mecha-soccer."

"So no complication with the twins and Flare-up both being with him?" Thundercracker asked cautiously.

"Nah, she says the more the merrier and likes flirting with Sunstreaker in public," Jazz shrugged, not completely understanding the cheerful femme but unwilling to intrude on Bluestreak's apparent happiness. "He just accepts it as his due most of the time, but I've seen her use it as an excuse to get him away when he's getting too stressed."

"Then she's a valuable addition to their triad," Thundercracker smiled a bit. "Anyone who can help handle him is an asset as far as I'm concerned. Any rumors of others likely to bond?"

"Hoist told Ratchet that Grapple wants to bond, and I've heard talk that Crumble and Excavator have gotten serious. Figures the construction teams and architects want to build something permanent," Jazz stared at Thundercracker a moment before continuing quietly, "You know, I never imagined I'd be standing this close to you talking about sparklings and bondings."

"It still feels odd. On a level you are still the terror of the war," Thundercracker agreed.

"And you're still the terror of the skies," Jazz nodded. "Kinda good though, too."

"Agreed," Prowl said as he joined them. "It is odd in a good way. One orn it will no longer be odd."

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1 AU  
> Author: gatekat, fianna9 on LJ  
> Pairings: Jazz/Prowl, Bluestreak/Jazz  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: AU,   
> Summary: Aliens set out on a mission to save the Cybertronian species and their environment. Not everyone is happy about the method.
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;   
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;   
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;   
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;   
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;   
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;   
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;   
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;   
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;   
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter  
>  _full sentences_ visual communication
> 
> Characters:   
> Blaster: As'tr  
> \-- Steeljaw  
> \-- Ramhorn  
> \-- Rewind  
> Bluestreak: Us'tr'ek  
> Fireshot: Ir'ot (Order)  
> Hound: Ou'nd  
> Jazz: Aj'az  
> Prowl: Ow'll  
> Sky High: As'kt'hi (Action)  
> Trailbreaker: Al're'kr  
> Thundercracker: Un'dr'ca'kr  
> Ratchet: At'ch'et
> 
> Flare-up  
> Detour  
> Vanquish (Aerial)  
> Tailwind (Aerial)  
> Chromia  
> Firestar  
> Flare-up  
> Moonracer  
> Cyclonus  
> Strongarm  
> Soundwave: On'dw'av  
> Starscream: Ar'sr'em  
> Skywarp: As'ka'rp
> 
> Constructicons  
> Bonecrusher: On'cu'sh'ur  
> Hook: Oo'kk  
> Long Haul: On'ga'ul  
> Mixmaster: Ix'as'tr  
> Scavenger: Av'en'gr  
> Scrapper: Ap'er  
> Devastator: Ev'as'at'or
> 
> Barricade: Ar'ic'ad  
> Dogfight: Og'fi'te
> 
> Aliens:   
> As'ri'su: Project head  
> Az'ik'ti're: mid-ranked keeper  
> Er'su'na: junior keeper, psychology major  
> It'is'ia: junior keeper  
> Ib'jo'ti: junior keeper  
> Ur'an'ii: vet  
> Ed're'kl: collection specialist  
> Ik'as'is: collection specialist  
> Ul'an'di: collection specialist  
> Ot'ni'br'le: inspector


End file.
